¿Qué hay de nuevo Arnold?
by APIZLAZULI
Summary: Después del viaje a San Lorenzo, Arnold pudo encontrar a sus padres y regresar a buen recaudo a Hillwood junto con todos sus compañeros. Pero, ¿qué sucede después de eso?.
1. El niño que rescató a sus padres

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA HISTORIA DEL NIÑO QUE RESCATÓ A SUS PADRES**

Se sentía agotada. Esa era la única frase que podía definir en ese momento a todo lo que era Helga Pataki. Los brazos, aunque tratados con cremas y alguna que otra venda, le causaban ardor, y sentía las piernas como gelatinas, de esas que comía en la casa de Phoebe. Oh, asquerosa comparación, pensó, ya no vería a la gelatina de la señora Heyerdahl con los mismos ojos.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando dormir un poco más, pero parecía que el cansancio le estaba jugando otra mala pasada. Había leído en alguna página de internet que si una persona estaba lo suficientemente cansada, no podría dormir normalmente. Irónico lo que sucede con el cuerpo humano, un verdadero misterio. Quedándose en la misma posición pudo sentir los rayos de luz que poco a poco inundaban su habitación, a pesar de que las cortinas estaban corridas.

\- Genial – susurró colocando la almohada encima de su rostro. ¿Es que no podría darse el suficiente descanso?, De veras lo necesitaba.

\- TIC! TIC! TIC! TICCCCCCCCCC!

El reloj despertador había hecho su entrada y se lamentó realmente que a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido inventar ese endemoniado aparato, tal vez si no existiera, la gente sería más feliz, quizás hasta existiera la paz mundial y no habrían cachorros hambrientos vagando por las calles, quizás hasta los helados Jolly Olly serían gratis para todos.

\- Helga abrió los ojos frotando sus dedos en ellos y pesadamente logró sentarse encima de la cama, dejando caer las sábanas al suelo.

\- Cariñoooooo- Una voz la sacó de su altergamiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres Miriaaaammm? Ya estoy despierta por si quieres saberlooooooo!- gritó tratando de que la escucharan del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Ehhh?, claro cariño, claro. Baja por favor querida, estamos esperándote para el desayuno.

\- Si!, Ahora déjame cambiarme y vete de mi puertaaaaaaaaa – contestó gruñendo.

\- Te esperamos cariño…

La rubia bufó. Todo ese teatro cada vez que Olga venía a casa. No te preocupes Helga – se dijo asimisma - Solo faltan 8 años para que seas mayor de edad y puedas hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, solo cálmate nena.

Entró a la ducha, se frotó lo más que pudo evitando por supuesto rozar sus heridas, no le gustaba el dolor que le producían. Se secó el cabello y se vistió con su clásico vestido rosa que tanto le gustaba.

\- Eres rosa niña, eres definitivamente rosa – Dijo mirándose al espejo - tan rosa que ni siquiera el color debería llamarse rosa…sino Helga…blanco, azul, negro, amarillo, helga, verde…helga debería ser la combinación entre el blanco y el rojo.

\- Cariño?, estás hablando con alguien?

\- Grrr – apretó los puños molesta cada vez que la interrumpían – estoy hablando con mi quinta personalidad psicopática Miriammmm!

\- Eh?...que bueno querida…la leche y los bocadillos ya han sido servidos, baja antes de que enfríen.

Helga salió de su cháchara interna y se acercó a la perchera buscando por inercia el lazo rosa para colocárselo en el cabello. Después de mover un tanto sus dedos y no tener resultados miró hacia arriba, directamente al perchero.

\- Dónde demonios está…- En ese momento reaccionó y pudo darse cuenta qué era lo que había pasado con su lazo rosa – Arnold…

Se estremeció. Como una ola gigante, como una avalancha, un paquete de recuerdos cruzaron su mente de golpe y recién, solo en ese momento, pudo comprender cuál era la realidad en esos instantes. Arnold tenía su lazo, por supuesto, se lo había dejado.

Después de haber saltado las cataratas sagradas y haber sobrevivido de milagro, Arnold se había hecho una enorme laceración en la pierna derecha, lo que había hecho que no pudiera moverse por el dolor que le producía. Helga, que había sido sacada de las aguas por el mismo Arnold, a un lado de la orilla del río, lo único que pensó fue en detener el sangrado, usando su apreciado lazo rosa, que había significado tanto desde aquel primer día en la guardería.

\- Oh amado mío – comenzó a divagar – pudimos haber muerto o nunca haber salido de esa selva. Gracias a todos los ángeles que te acompañan, pequeño frasco de bondad, que logramos encontrar a tus padres y a todos los de la escuela. Oh mi amor, me duele el corazón al saber que tú…tú…tú…- Helga comenzó a tartamudear y abrió los ojos enormemente. Corrió hacia el velador ubicado al lado de su cama. Abrió rápidamente el primer cajón y allí estaba. La gorra, por todo lo sagrado en este increíble y desatinado mundo, la gorra celeste, ¡la gorra!

Helga pestañeó varias veces, y colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza. Un día antes ella tenía puesta la gorra. Todas sus fantasías soñadas tantas noches oscuras se habían hecho realidad aquel día. Arnold le había entregado su gorra, cuando había comenzado a sentirse mareada por el sofocante calor que se formaba en su cabeza por el agobiante sol de Costa Rica. Tomó el gorro y lo acarició con su rostro, aspirándolo luego.

\- Oh Arnold tu perfume de hombre sigue impregnado – soltó extasiada – oh mi querubín de cabeza graciosa y peculiar, siempre has sido tan sensible y buena persona, tanto que a cambio de mi lazo me prestaste tu gorra, esa gorra que tanto amas, todo para que no me rindiera ante las condiciones infrahumanas de la selva y luego…

Una emoción que comenzaba a crecer ferozmente desde su estómago hacia el pecho le abrumaron totalmente, dejándole caer sobre la cama nuevamente.

\- Arnold…me besó - Helga soltó la gorra a un lado y tocó sus labios – Arnold me besó…me besó…ahhhhhhh – suspiró dando vueltas frenéticamente en la cama – pensé que era un sueño, pero no, es la hermosa realidad que me sorprende en esta vida de miseria y conformismo.

\- Cariñoooo, ¿te dije que te estamos esperando para desayunar?

\- ¡Rayos Miriam! – se levantó de golpe guardando la gorra en su velador nuevamente. Se colocó las zapatillas y salió de la habitación silbando una tonada pegajosa que últimamente había escuchado en la radio.

Al llegar al comedor pudo observar a su padre riendo a grandes carcajadas, mientras que su madre sonreía acomodándose los anteojos y la hermosa y perfecta Olga movía lentamente una cucharilla dentro de una taza de café recién hecho.

\- Ah!, Ahí está nuestra salvadora! Jajajajaja – gritó Bob Pataki observando quien había aparecido – Siéntate pequeña, sólo siéntate y disfruta de este gran desayuno jajajaja!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede aquí?- refunfuñó Helga mientras se servía un panecillo con mantequilla.

\- Son buenas noticias querida, es que tu padre se…

\- Deja que yo hable Miriam – cortó el marido – Es que tu padre se convertirá en el hombre más rico de Hillwood..

\- ¿Otla bes com eso?- respondió Helga masticando el panecillo - Nuevamente quieres destruir el vecindario o algo?

\- Aún mejor que eso niña- respondió el hombre con aire triunfante- no necesité hacer nada.

\- Bob, o ya te volviste loco o…

\- Papi!, ya va a comenzar!, mira la tv, mi hermanita bebé se alegrará al escucharlo- interrumpió Olga señalando hacia el aparato electrónico

\- Oh claro Olga, shh, hagan silencio.

Bob Pataki tomó el control remoto y girando un poco su silla hacia el televisor, aumentó el volumen. Comenzaba el noticiero de las mañanas. Una reportera pelirroja con el cabello enmarañado aparecía en pantalla.

\- Hola, me escuchan - dijo la mujer acomodando un tanto el micrófono que tenía enganchado en la blusa – ok, creo que si. Ujum. Buenos días televidentes, les deseamos que tengan una buena mañana de sábado

\- Claro que sí Jill – se escuchó la voz de un conductor que permanecía en estudios – Buenos días también para ti …

\- Buenos días Steve – respondió la pelirroja

\- Y bien, qué historia nos traes el día de hoy cariño – se escuchó la voz ronca del otro lado.

\- Oh si, este fin de semana les traigo una historia hermosa de constancia, fuerza, valentía y amistad.

Helga afinó bien los ojos. El lugar en el que se encontraba la mujer, se le hacía muy conocido.

\- Un niño buscando a sus padres, una búsqueda desesperada por la selva y el apoyo de un grupo de niños por ayudar a un amigo. El día de ayer se desarmó una banda de narcotraficantes mundialmente conocida como "La banda de la sombra". Estas malvadas personas habían mantenido amenazada a toda una raza de aborígenes dentro de la selva Costaricense, solo por almacenar la mercancía y proveerla. Y es ahí donde entran Estela y Miles Shortman, una pareja de investigadores que dedicaron su vida a apoyar y ayudar a estas pobres personas, olvidadas por las autoridades.

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía ser cierto, pero es que cómo se habría enterado la prensa de…

\- Sin embargo, esta pareja de buenos samaritanos tuvo que dejar toda su vida atrás, inclusive a su pequeño hijo de 1 año.

\- Oh vaya Jill, eso si que es algo muy triste, entiendo cómo pudieron haberse sentido. Solo el dejar a mi pequeña Melanie por las mañanas me rompe el corazón, no puedo imaginarme lo que pudieron haber sentido los Shortman – expresó el hombre.

\- Así es Steve. Pero, cuando su hijo hubo crecido, decidió emprender la búsqueda para encontrar a sus padres, logró viajar a la selva con toda su clase y se internó en la selva sólo para volver a verlos, a unos padres con los que ni siquiera habría podido tener una sola conversación, ya que era muy pequeño cuando partieron, como para hacerlo.

Helga comenzó a sentir que algo hervía dentro de ella y una furia creciente hizo que volteara a ver a Bob Pataki, quien seguía ensimismado frente a la pantalla del televisor. De pronto, se distrajo al escuchar una voz familiar.

\- Jill, creo que tienen algunos testimonios ¿es cierto lo que me dicen aquí en estudio?

Es correcto Steve, algunos de sus compañeros pudieron darnos algunos detalles. ¿Tienen el video?, oh, creo que entonces tendremos que…

Cambió la imagen de la pantalla y apareció un niño regordete con una curita en el rostro, que comía un sándwich de jamón.

\- Ommm…ya ebtamo al aire?, Tam grabamdo? – el niño tragó el pedazo de emparedado y se rascó la cabeza

\- Pequeño – Apareció un hombre bajito con bigote, al lado del niño, acercando el micrófono hacia la boca del niño – quiero que nos cuentes que pasó, hemos visto que se ha detenido a la banda de narcotraficantes y hemos visto que ustedes han tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad pequeño?, ¿puedes contarnos que hay detrás de esto?

\- ¿Oh? – expresó el regordete mirando al vacío – Oh si..ujum…fuimos a la selva con Arnold.

\- ¿Quién es Arnold? – interrogó el hombre

\- Arnold es nuestro amigo – apareció en la pantalla un niño alto para su edad, de cabellos tiesos y una nariz puntiaguda – Él se ganó un viaje para toda la clase a Costa Rica..hola mamá

\- Si- interrumpió un niño mas bajo y narizón- y fuimos a la selva, y nos encontramos con animales peligrosos y nos enfrentamos con…con…una anaconda!

\- Si – se metió el del peinado puntiagudo – Agarramos a la anaconda y le dimos diez vueltas…y la matamos…la mató Harold porque se sentó encima, jajajajajaja

\- Pobre anaconda jajaja- continuó el narizón – debió haber quedado aplastada jajajaja

\- Oigan!- interrumpió el gordo- no es gracioso!... Yo tomé la anaconda gigante y le doblé la cabeza…, le dije a la anaconda, crees que podrás conmigo serpiente de feria?...Entonces la estrujé, le hice una llave de…

\- Ujum- carraspeó el reportero- es interesante. Pero, qué pasó con su amiguito Arnold?

\- ¿Arnold?- dijeron los 3 niños al unísono dejando de lado su conversación – encontró a sus padres

\- ¿Sus padres?, ¿estaban perdidos sus padres?

\- Es muy triste- mencionó el alto- Arnold no vivió con sus padres por mucho tiempo, lo criaron sus abuelos.

\- Así es – dijo el narigón- unos abuelos muy locos.

Entonces su amigo, fue solo a la selva, por si mismo, para encontrar a sus padres perdidos?

\- Oiga no fue solo- dijo Harold – fue con nosotros y con toda la clase.

\- Pero quien encontró a sus padres fue la señorita Helga –comentó el alto

\- Si…eso fue muyyy extraño….fuera de este mundo – le siguió el narizón de la chaqueta de cuero y gorra verde.

\- ¿Quién es la señorita Helga?, ¿Es amiguita de ustedes?

\- Una vez fue la novia de Stinky, eso si definitivamente fue fuera de este mundo jajajaja – se burló el narigón.

\- Errr….bueno, eramos jóvenes en esos momentos, no sabíamos lo que queríamos en realidad – respondíó sonriendo nerviosamente el niño llamado Stinky.

De pronto Helga se encontró con el rostro molesto de su padre, quien la miraba alzando la uniceja.

\- ¿No eres muy pequeña para eso?

Helga gruñó. Malditos fenómenos, esperen el momento en el que los vea por la calle, desearán no haber conocido a Helga G. Pataki – pensó.

\- Si, pero esa matona rescató a los padres de Arnold de la muerte, los hombres malos los tenían aprisionados, y ella entró por la ventana – continuó el regordete.

\- No, entró por el techo, destruyó el techo de paja con Betsy

\- ¿Quién es Betsy? – interrogó el reportero cada vez más confundido por tantos nombres

\- Betsy y los cinco vengadores – aclaró Stinky fingiendo golpear con los puños cerrados al aire– los puños de la señorita Helga.

\- Oh…jejeje- continuó el hombre del bigote sonriendo – parece que esa niñita es bastante fuerte.

\- Ni que lo diga – continuó Harold- es capaz de destrozar a todo el sexto grado ella sola, …..huuuu…da un poco de miedo.

\- Así que Helga rescató a los padres de Arnold, parece ser que esta niña es una personita muy interesante. Estimados televidentes, averiguaremos quién es esta pequeña y por qué a tan temprana edad tomó la responsabilidad de arriesgar su propia vida por ayudar a un compañero en problemas. Esto puede ser un caso de amistad invaluable.

La imagen se congeló y se escuchó la voz del periodista que permanecía en el estudio de grabación.

\- Ante esto fuimos a buscar a la niña, pero la encontramos dormida en su casa. Sin embargo, nos atendieron amablemente sus padres y hermana, quienes estaban velando por el descanso de la pequeña. A continuación, el testimonio.

La imagen nuevamente cambió

\- Señores Pataki buenas noches – Se vió nuevamente al hombre bajito, pero esta vez sentado en la sala de los Pataki, frente a Big Bob, quien permanecía sentado en su sofá. A su lado se encontraban de pie, Olga saludando con los dedos de forma elegante y a Miriam Pataki posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su marido.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Rizotto – saludó el hombre robusto.

\- Ejem…es Rizetti – corrigió el hombre del bigote – Y bueno, después de haber investigado sobre este caso, nos hemos encontrado con la sorpresa de que uno de los motores para que estos delincuentes no se salgan con la suya y que el niño Arnold Shortman se reencuentre con sus padres, fue su hija, Helga. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?

\- Oh…pues no en realidad no, Sr. Ricino – Bob se acomodó sobre el sofá abriendo aún más las piernas- pero nuestra hija es muy especial para nosotros. Cuéntales Miriam.

\- Si, claro- continuó la mujer acomodando por enésima vez las gafas – Es nuestro pequeño ángel que…

\- Si, si, si…suficiente mujer….como le decía – cortó Big Bob – esta niña ha salvado el vecindario de ser destruido

\- Su vecindario?, vaya es increíble – comentó el periodista.

\- Si, es como si tuviera ese don de hacer cosas buenas y esas otras cosas religiosas. Ha salida muy parecida a su padre jajajajaja – rió el hombre de la uniceja – tanto como mi hija Olga, que ha triunfado en tantos campeonatos como granos tiene la playa.

\- Oh, qué bueno…, pero en cuanto Helga…

\- Pero eso no es todo, ella también estuvo a a punto de ganar un trofeo de deletreo..

\- Errr- interrumpió el periodista – Sr. Pataki, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema…

\- Oh..no, no, claro que no- sonrió ampliamente la cabeza Pataki- esa niña se dejó ganar por ese niño Alfred. Nadie es tan tonto para olvidar deletrear "Traza".

\- Es Arnold papi – corrigió Olga de forma encantadora.

\- Si, Arnold, gracias cariño – continuo el hombre.

\- Guau..- continuó el periodista- Entonces ella ya ha hecho cosas buenas por su compañero desde antes.

\- Si, como por ejemplo ayudarlo a ganar el concurso por el día del padre e hijo. Ese concurso ya lo teníamos en el bolsillo, pero la niña habrá hecho algo para que su amiguito cabezón lo gane.

\- Hum…es una sorpresa…- mencionó el reportero. Luego con una expresión un tanto inquietante para Helga preguntó – Y si ha hecho tantas cosas por su amiguito, ¿Cuál cree usted que haya sido el motivo?

Helga quedó quieta. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de ella y de Arnold en la televisión, en el noticiero de la mañana, donde todo Hillwood seguro estaría pegado en esos momentos a la pantalla de sus televisores.

\- Errr- quedó pensando unos segundos el hombre- eso está claro Sr. Ricitos.

\- Es Rizetti.

\- Sí, eso dije – continuó restándole importancia al nombre – El niño no tiene padres, oh, pues antes no tenía. La niña sintió pena por el chico, que vida tan desgraciada puede haber llevado sin tener a sus padres al lado. Aunque están esos viejos locos que lo crían, pero por supuesto no pueden ofrecerle la seguridad que una familia estable si podría.

\- Qué Irónico – pensó Helga al escuchar las palabras de su padre en el video.

\- Si, entiendo Sr. Pataki, entonces su hija, viendo que podría cambiarle la vida a su amiguito, se atribuyó la difícil misión de devolverle a sus padres, a pesar de arriesgar su vida en ello.

\- Si, exacto, refleja perfectamente el apellido Pataki.

\- Permítame decirle señor Pataki, su niña es una santa.

\- Así es, es una niña muy madura para su edad, a pesar de que a veces no puedo estar todo el tiempo con ella por mi negocio de celulares inteligentes.

\- ¿Celulares inteligentes Sr. Pataki?

\- Es correcto amigo – Bob se volvió a acomodar en el sofá inflando el pecho esta vez – Big Bob Pataki se ha renovado y también sus tiendas. Luego del éxito de los localizadores decidimos darle a nuestros clientes algo más, algo que los haga felices. Y eso son los celulares inteligentes, con la última tecnología traída desde USA asi como de Japón. Pronto sacaremos un paquete especial, el paquete Helga.

\- ¿El paquete Helga?, ¿Y qué vendría en ese paquete Sr. Pataki?

\- Oh, la historia de mi pequeña para que todos la puedan conocer, una historia inspiradora para que todos los jóvenes que están desorientados vuelvan al camino y sepan que todo lo podrán lograr, tal como mi pequeña hija Ol…Helga…..

\- Vaya – el periodista se volvió a las cámaras- Y así tenemos una historia peculiar, una niña con un corazón de oro salvando la vida de los padres de su compañero. ¿Y por algo a cambio?. No, solo por querer que un amigo recupere la alegría de tener una familia nuevamente. El paquete Helga es una sorpresa y puede ser una buena oportunidad para inspirarnos, a la vez que tenemos un celular útil, funcional y divertido que permitirá tomar fotografías de alta resolución, chat's en vivo, tener un asistente personal, juegos para los pequeños y mucho más. Aquí yo tengo el mío. Muchas gracias por el obsequio Sr. Pataki.

\- De nada Sr. Rocendo. En Big Bog's sólo queremos hacer feliz a las personas.

\- Eso es todo queridos amigos. La inspiración que necesitamos hoy en día.

Helga dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Es una broma?, ¿Yo una santa?

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti cariño – sonrió Miriam con una voz cansada.

\- Si hermanita bebé, fue muy valiente de tu parte ayudar a tu amiguito Arnold solo para que pueda ver a sus papis nuevamente. Eres una señorita muy valiente.

\- Asi es Helga- continuó Bob Pataki – con esto las ventas por internet aumentarán, la gente se volverá loca por tener un paquete Helga. Si se te acerca algún periodista solo debes decir que ayudaste a salvar a los padres de ese niño.

\- ¿Y yo qué gano con esto Bob?- se quejó Helga entornando los ojos.

\- Dinero niña, te aumentaré la mesada.

\- Dinero y permiso hasta quedar fuera por lo menos hasta las diez de la noche sin que me grites al regresar, además de entradas para el show del Monster Truck, entradas ilimitadas para el parque de diversiones, y snacks en abundancia solo para mi, nadie puede poner sus sucias manos en ellos excepto Phoebe cada vez que se quede en casa.

\- Grrr- Bob miró a la niña rubia quién lo observaba expectante – está bien, está bien, te cumpliré tus caprichos, pero recuerda, tenemos un trato.

\- Hecho – respondió altanera dándole la mano a su padre y así sellaron su negocio.

Volvieron a ver al televisor cuando apareció la periodista pelirroja nuevamente, se estaba acomodando el vestido cuando pudo notar que nuevamente estaba al aire.

\- Oh, hola nuevamente, luego de ver el video, estamos frente a la casa del protagonista de esta historia, Arnold Shortman, el niño que pese a todas las adversidades, luchó por encontrar a sus padres. Bien, veamos si nos pueden atender.

La periodista se acercó a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes y tocó el timbre. De pronto sonaron unos maullidos, ladridos y un ¿gruñido?

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de animales salió corriendo enredándole las piernas y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, sino fuera porque un pequeño hombre de cabellos rojos la tomó en sus brazos, ésta hubiera caido al suelo.

\- Oh, disculpe- dijo la periodista sorprendida.

\- Err…jejeje- sonrió el hombrecito mostrando su amplia y desgastada sonrisa- usted es de la televisión, la vimos cuando estábamos desayunando.

\- Así es- la mujer se reincorporó siendo muchísimo mas alta que el hombre.

\- Soy Ernie, un gusto el conocerla querida.

\- Err. Ernie, digame – continuó la periodista acercándole el micrófono al rostro- ¿aquí vive Arnold Shortman?, ¿Se encuentra en casa?.

\- Oh si, claro...yo siempre he sido como un padre para el muchacho…hey Arnold!, acércate muchacho, te busca una señorita encantadora jejeje.

Apareció entonces en el pórtico una cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano, sin duda era Arnold. Helga suspiró.

Arnold estaba en pijama de osos, despeinado y mirando tímidamente a la cámara.

\- Err…discúlpennos, nos encontramos desayunando y …

\- Oh, pero miren, aquí está el niño que nunca se rinde, el chico que luchó contra todo para encontrar a sus padres.

\- Eh, bueno gracias, pero yo tengo que regresar adentro y…

\- Vamos muchacho- lo alentó Ernie peinándose con la mano y mirando fijamente a la periodista quién se notaba incómoda – Cuéntale a la hermosa dama como encontraste a tus padres.

\- No creo que sea el momento para…

\- KIMBA!- una anciana salió del lugar vestida de niña de la selva, una niña muy vieja – KIMBA!, ATENTO!, ELLOS SON LOS ENEMIGOS!, ATRÁS MALDITOS CORSARIOS! ATRÁS!

El camarógrafo retrocedió un tanto y la cámara cayó al piso, dejando ver un ángulo distinto.

\- Puki, vieja loca!- salió otro anciano, aparentemente su marido, quien tenía los tirantes abajo y sostenía sus pantalones con ambas manos- Deja que el niño se está haciendo famoso.

\- OHHHH! – gritó la anciana –NO LES DEJAREMOS GANAR!

\- Ahhhh – gritó la periodista cuando la anciana movía su brazo derecho como una espada y le apuntaba ferozmente.

El anciano se acercó rápidamente para evitar que la joven mujer saliera golpeada, y en su intento por tomar las manos de su esposa, soltó sus pantalones y estos cayeron al piso.

\- Ahhhhh! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

\- Oh, perdón, es que mis pantalones son muy juguetones, sabe?- el anciano tomó rápidamente sus pantalones y los volvió a subir, colocándose los tirantes al instante.

Olga, en la casa Pataki, se tapó los ojos. Miriam dejó caer el panecillo que había comenzado a comer. Bob expresó un "Vaya, tenía razón, si que esos viejos están muy locos". Mientras Helga rió estruendosamente soltando un "Ese abuelo es genial en verdad, jajajajaja".

Mientras tanto Arnold, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando al piso, avergonzado y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

\- Pero, ¿qué sucede aquí?

De pronto todos voltearon al lado derecho, y la imagen cambió. El camarógrafo había tomado nuevamente la cámara y enfocaba ahora a una pareja que llevaba unas bolsas. Una mujer de cabeza muy parecida a la del niño y un hombre rubio, alto con cabellos alborotados.

\- ¿Y ustedes son…? – la periodista se olvidó de todos los que estaban a su lado en el pórtico y centró su atención en los nuevos personajes que habían aparecido en escena.

\- Somos los Shortman- respondió de inmediato el hombre rubio, recibiendo tras esto un codazo por parte de su aparentemente esposa.

\- Amigos televidentes, es una sorpresa, estamos frente a los investigadores que pudieron descubrir las fechorías de "La Banda de la sombra", quienes pasaron tantos años en la selva por la defensa de pobres indios olvidados por…

\- No son indios- interrumpió la mujer castaña – los indios vienen de la India, son aborígenes. Ellos son aborígenes Costarricences.

\- Oh vaya, usted es muy apasionada respecto a lo que hace Sra. Shortman.

\- Claro Stella es una mujer increíble, una vez construyó un puente ella sola, cuando los ojos verdes no sabían cómo hacer para cruzar un precipicio muy peligroso que…

\- Miles, cariño- habló Stella dando una sonrisa un tanto forzada- no es momento de hablar de ello. Discúlpennos por favor, tenemos un desayuno que nos espera, queremos pasar el mayor tiempo con nuestro hijo. Arnold, cariño, ¿puedes colocar este pastel en la mesa? ¿puedes sacar los cubiertos que sean necesarios para que todos podamos comer.

\- Claro- respondió Arnold sonriente y notándose ligeramente aliviado, adentrándose en la casa y desapareciendo de la imagen.

\- Si nos disculpa señorita.

Stella entró a la casa jalando a su marido, a los ancianos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Y así queridos teleespectadores, conocimos a los Shortman. Parece ser una familia peculiar con una gran historia detrás. En estos momentos quieren pasar el mayor tiempo con su hijo, lo dijo la madre del niño. Y nosotros no podemos sino regalarles el tiempo de calidad que esta familia necesita. Pero no se preocupen, esto no queda aquí, seguiremos informando sobre cómo les va y trataremos de que los propios protagonistas nos cuenten su historia.

\- Errr- intervino el hombre pequeño que aún estaba al lado de la periodista- si quiere yo podría contarle los detalles. Podríamos ir a un café, en un lugar más privado y allí yo podría..

\- Quizás en otra ocasión- respondió cortante la pelirroja alejándose del hombre bajito – Eso es todo Steve, volvemos a estudios.

\- Gracias Jill, y en otras noticias, el primer ministro de…

De pronto Big Bob cambió el canal. Apareció en pantalla un juego de futbol americano, era un especial de las mejores jugadas de los últimos diez años.

Helga terminó de dar el último sorbo de su jugo de naranja, hecho "especialmente" por su hermana mayor. Se levantó, dejó los platos en el fregadero, dejándolos limpios sino Olga tendría que darle un tiempo para "aprender juntas", como ella lo llamaba; y subió a su habitación nuevamente, justificándose que pasaría la tarde con Phoebe.

En su cuarto, tomó su diario, escribió unas cuantas líneas, emocionadas y llenas de sentimiento por su musa de cabellos dorados, sin olvidar comentar acerca del asunto de los pantalones caídos del abuelo Phil. Soltó una risa nuevamente. Eso valía oro, tal vez buscaría la manera de conseguir de parte de la emisora el video, sabía que alguna vez le serviría, tal vez para chantajear a Arnold en algún momento que fuera necesario.

Recogió su mochila rosa, guardó su juego de video, para usarlo cuando llegara a la casa de Phoebe, empacó unos cuantos snacks, patatas fritas, bolitas de queso y demás, la gorra de Arnold, y se colocó el relicario con la foto de su amado. Suspiró nuevamente al ver su rostro. Oh, Arnold, ahora que me besaste, tal vez, solo tal vez, podamos llevarnos mejor – pensó Helga ensimismada. Cerró su mochila, se la colocó con mucho cuidado sobre los hombros, ya que aún sentía ardor por las heridas y se dirigió a la entrada.

\- Hermanita bebé, ¿no crees que sería mejor que descansaras un poco más?, tus heridas son muy recientes y no quisiera que te doliera más de lo que debería – le llamó Olga mirándola a la entrada de la casa.

\- Gracias por la preocupación Olga, pero ya estoy bien – mintió Helga de forma cortante - no siento nada.

Helga salió de la casa a paso firme y con ganas de divertirse con Phoebe, contarle lo que había pasado con Arnold, que tenía su lazo rosa, que ella tenía su gorrita. Contarle el episodio del beso. Oh, si, el beso, un beso tan inocente que no tenía la pasión que ella ansiaba, pero que de igual modo la había hecho comenzar a volar.


	2. Pomadas mágicas marca Shortman

**CAPÍTULO 2: POMADAS MÁGICAS MARCA SHORTMAN**

\- ¿Qué se creen estos periodistas?- había exclamado la mujer castaña al sentarse en la mesa- No pueden meterse en la vida íntima de las personas así como así, deberían respetar a quienes desean solo un poco de tranquilidad.

Arnold observó cómo su madre cortaba vigorosamente el pastel de bienvenida que ellos mismos habían comprado, el cual no era una bienvenida para ellos, sino para el niño, una bienvenida en sus vidas como se lo habían dicho el día anterior por la noche.

\- Vamos preciosa, sabes que solo quieren una historia, nosotros solo podríamos darles lo que quieren y…

\- ¿Lo que quieren Miles?, ¿Darles lo que quieren?- respondió dando una mirada sumamente fría a su marido, lo que hizo que el rubio mirara a otro lado- si nosotros les damos lo que quieren, ellos querrán más y más y no nos dejarán en paz, no seremos su circo.

Arnold recibió en su plato el pedazo de pastel desmoronado que su madre, sin darse cuenta había depositado. Lo observó por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y papá?, ¿Papá Phil?, ¿Qué fue eso de los pantalones abajo?!

\- Hehehehe, - el abuelo alzó los hombros sonrojado- Es que recién había salido de los servicios, cuando escuché a Puki que intentaba matar a la periodista. No podía dejar que cometiera un crimen, estaba frente a cámaras, eso sería demasiado incriminatorio.

\- Mamá- se dirigió la mujer enojada a la anciana que silbaba una cancioncilla antigua mientras removía una cucharilla dentro de una taza llena de café y leche- no puedes ir por ahí amenazando a la gente!, y qué si la mujer salía herida, qué podría haber sucedido?

\- ¡MUERTE A LOS TRAIDORES!- exclamó la anciana sin convencerse por lo que decía su nuera.

\- ¡Por favor!- repitió Stella mirando a Gertie.

\- Fue solo su brazo…

Stella volteó a ver furiosa a quien había osado interumpirla cuando se encontró con dos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan verdes que parecían los diamantes que poseían los aborígenes en la selva. Los ojos de Arnold se habían encontrado con los de ella, mirándola fijamente y con una mirada pasiva.

\- ¿Cariño, que dijiste?- bajo el tono de su voz la madre.

\- Que solo fue su brazo- Arnold señaló a su abuela, que sorbía y hacia gárgaras con el café y la leche- la abuela no le haría daño a nadie, nunca lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará.

\- Oh…- Stella suspiró - mi niño, solo no quiero que te sientas mal, o te sientas alterado por estos cambios repentinos que estás teniendo en tu vida. Sé que pudimos haber aparecido antes, y…

\- No fue su culpa- respondió Arnold comprensivamente.

\- Sé que no fue nuestra culpa, sé que no podíamos salir de donde estábamos, pero…no quiero que sufras las consecuencias de ello…

\- Mamá, yo los amo- respondió Arnold con una media sonrisa- me alegro que estén conmigo y me siento el niño mas feliz de la tierra al estar con ustedes. Los abuelos me han criado muy bien, y me han dado siempre buenos ejemplos. La vida en la pensión es fabulosa, y aunque pueda ser algo escandalosa no me arrepiento de vivir con ellos, porque todos son personas maravillosas, cada uno en su particular forma de ser.

\- Stella miró a su hijo y solo sonrió aliviada.

\- Cariño, y tú eres un niño maravilloso. Siento mucho haberles gritado, lo siento. Han hecho un gran trabajo criando a Arnold y se los agradezco infinitamente. – continuó dirigiéndose a los ancianos, quienes solo sonrieron.

\- Bueeeeno…, tienes razón Stella, si hicimos un buen trabajo, pero…en realidad – el anciano bajó el tono de voz como diciendo un secreto – si estamos un poco locos, je, je, je.

De pronto escucharon un llanto que venía de la puerta de la pensión. Ernie estaba de pie frente a ellos, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Oh, eso ha sido muy hermoso, en verdad criamos muy bien a este chico.

\- ¿Criamos?- alzó una ceja el abuelo.

\- Claro que sí anciano- respondió el hombre bajito- yo sobretodo le he enseñado las cosas importantes de la vida, como demoler un edificio y sobrevivir en el intento.

\- Y no olviden mis lecciones de canto – intervino un hombre que recién había aparecido en el comedor.

\- ¿Cómo está señor Hyun?, buenos días- saludó Miles amigablemente.

\- Oh, pero si son los padres irresponsables que se fueron de tour a la selva y olvidaron a su pequeño hijo, buenos días, es una sorpresa que hayan regresado.

\- ¡Oskar! – reprendió la mujer de Kokoshka quien bajaba detrás de él por las escaleras- deja de decir esas cosas tan imprudentes!

\- Como siempre Kokoshka arruinando los momentos felices de esta casa- recriminó Ernie.

\- Por eso no tengo hijos, para que después no me recriminen si desaparezco!

\- Kokoshka, cierra esa boca ahora mismo!- respondió el abuelo Phil señalando el puño.

Stella quedó viendo como Miles sonreía divertido presenciando la discusión de todos los hombres del lugar, y Arnold movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras masticaba restos de pastel y dejaba entrever unas migajas pegadas a los lados de su mejilla. Stella suspiró. Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con esa algarabía que al parecer a su marido le agradaba y para su hijo ya era una forma de vida. Sonrió y siguió sirviendo los pedazos de pastel.

Helga había doblado la esquina absorta en sus pensamientos. Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Era todo lo que pensaba. El beso. El beso. El beso. El beso…el beso de Arnold. Sonrió poniendo una expresión boba y suspiró. Oh amado mío, ángel de ojos verdes, mi musa, mi ensoñación, me pregunto cómo estarás pasándola con tus santos padres, aquellos que trajeron al mundo a un semidios de cabellos rubios y cabeza de balón. Mi amooorrrrrr…Ouch!

Un golpe en el brazo le hizo reaccionar y mirar al frente. Un poste de luz estaba en frente de ella, al cual estaba a punto de chocar sino fuera porque le había golpeado en el brazo un balón de basquetball.

\- ¡Hey Sor Pataki!, devuelve esa pelota!- gritaron riendo desde el otro lado de la acera- Eran Wolfgang y sus amigotes.

\- Estúpido mastodonte, fíjate por donde lanzas tus juguetes – respondió alzando la pelota y lánzandola con todas las fuerzas que tenía hacia el rostro del adolescente. De repente un dolor apareció en el brazo en el que había sido golpeada. Genial.

Afortunadamente, el balón pasó de largo y no tocó al muchacho, quien buscaba una provocación para molestar a la niña de coletas.

\- Uy, lanzas como niña, monjita jajajaja- gritó Wolfgang.

\- Si, como niña- rió uno de sus amigos.

\- ¡Soy una niña, retrasado!- gritó Helga desde el otro lado, haciendo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio.

\- ¿A quién llamas retrasado?, Ahora si verás lo que es ser golpeada por alguien de la secundaria, niñita boba!

\- ¡Wolfgang tiene pechos!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Helga abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que decía el grupo de adolescentes. ¿Qué era lo que habían dicho?.

\- Que tiene pechos, no podemos hacerle nada, tiene pechos, es una chica, tiene dos pechos – dijo el amigo haciendo ademán de tener delante dos objetos redondos e imaginarios.

\- ¿Y eso qué tonto?, todas lo tienen alguna vez, eso no impide que le demos su merecido por…rayos! ¡¿Donde se fue?!..

\- ¡Allí está!- grito el amigo- ¡allí va con sus pechos!

\- ¡Vamos tontos!

Helga corría lo más que podía. Pechos, tenía pechos. Pero qué rayos!, qué clase de comentario estúpido había sido ese?!. Se veía como una gallina o algo?. Mientras corría bajó la mirada y vio la superficie de su pecho que había comenzado a abultarse desde finales del año pasado. Eso de los cambios le había agarrado de sorpresa, se suponía que no llegarían sino hasta los 13, según el maestro y las páginas de internet. Pero allí estaba, usando uno de esos "conjuntos" que Olga, emocionada le había comprado a su hermanita bebe que "ya pronto sería una señorita delicada y bella".

Helga bufó. El comentario de Olga no podía ser más patético. Delicada y bella, claro, si es que se considera delicadeza poder ser capaz de darle unos buenos golpes a quien lo mereciera. Helga, escuchando las pisadas cercanas del grupo de adolescentes volvió a girar en otra esquina, pero se enredó en sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas. Aguantando un pequeño grito de dolor, se mordió la lengua y buscó alrededor desesperadamente. Vió unos botes de basura cercanos al lado de un edificio, corrió hacia ellos y se escondió detrás, agachándose y soportando el dolor de su brazo y el ardor en las piernas que sintió tras la huida.

Escuchó los gritos de Wolfgang diciendo "Búsquenla bien, esa tonta no pudo haber ido lejos", "Pero Wolfgang, es que los pechos…dice mi madre que las niñas comienzan a tener algunas partes que son muy delicadas y no podemos"…"Por lo que más quieras Edmund, deja de hablar de pechos y ayúdame a buscar!"

Después de unos minutos, las voces se fueron alejando hasta hacerse inaudibles. Helga sintió alivio. En sus condiciones no podría enfrentar a Wolfgang y a su pandilla, aún tenía las heridas que le molestaban y sus músculos estaban agotados. Miró sus brazos y vió las vendas. Demonios, como dolían las heridas, sino fuera porque esos gorilas se cruzaron en su camino, no hubiera corrido como alma que lleva el diablo y quizá estaría con Phoebe disfrutando de unas yahoo heladas y unas papitas saladas – se dijo asimisma. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una curita, colocándosela en la rodilla que había comenzado a sangrar producto de la caída de hacía unos segundos.

Rayos y mil rayos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar escondida?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que esos gusanos se fueran?, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que sus pechos crecieran como los de Olga?, demonios, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo de sus pechos?- pensó rascándose la cabeza, manteniéndose en cuclillas. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ésta cayera de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Helga?

Helga se levantó adolorida y como primera reacción soltó un gruñido y alzó la voz, levantando la mirada mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres que….A…A…A….Arnold?

Helga se quedó congelada en la misma posición mirando el rostro de quien había amado desde los tres años de edad. Arnold Shortman estaba frente a ella, con una caja de pastel entre las manos, al lado del bote de basura que ella había escogido como escondite temporal.

\- ¿qué…qué haces asustándome de esa manera cabeza de balón?!- continuó levantándose rápidamente a pesar del ardor que sentía- por qué estás aquí?

\- Por qué...- Arnold no se movía, la continuaba observando un tanto petrificado

\- Hey, la tierra llamando a Arnoldo, ¡cambio!- insistió Helga moviendo los brazos frente a él.

\- Porque…oh…- Arnold movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro y pudo reaccionar- venía a botar la basura…

\- ¿Y por qué tendrías que botar la basura en un tacho que no es el tuyo, camarón con pelos…

\- Esta es mi casa Helga, estamos en Sunset Arms.

Helga se detuvo y miró a sus alrededores. No sabía si era por su distracción, por inercia, o acaso había sido el destino, pero sin darse cuenta, había terminado al lado de la casa de huéspedes, escondida en el mismo tacho de basura que tantas veces había usado como escondite estratégico para espiar a- Arnold.

\- Oh vaya- tragó saliva- mira qué casualidad, que tu casa haya estado en mi camino ¿eh?- Helga se quiso dar un golpe mental con uno de sus puños mentales. ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?, ¿Su casa en su camino?, Demonios. – Bueno…

Arnold la continuaba mirando, con una mirada extraña, tan extraña que a Helga había comenzado a ponerle nerviosa. Pasiva, pero a la vez, como si dentro de su mente estuviera pensando algo que Helga no podía adivinar, y eso no le gustaba. Arnold siempre había sido tan predecible.

\- Yo…creo que me tengo que ir…así que…nos vemos – Helga avanzó unos pasos dejando a Arnold atrás, sintiéndose tan nerviosa que simplemente quiso huir del lugar. ¿A qué le tenía miedo?- se preguntó. ¿A Arnold?. Vamos Helga, esto fue lo que siempre quisiste, que Arnold te besara, pero entonces, por qué te quedaste como una maldita estatua.

\- Helga…

Helga giró la cabeza para observar que Arnold, con la caja en mano, comenzó a avanzar detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?- respondió sin detenerse y volvió a mirar al frente- no tengo todo el día.

\- Helga, yo quisiera conversar un momento contigo, claro si puedes…

\- Pues no puedo- gruño la rubia apresurando el paso- tengo cosas importantes que hacer con Phoebe…

\- Oh…entiendo – respondió Arnold sin dejar de caminar detrás de ella- entonces, ¿podriamos quedar después de que termines las cosas importantes que tienes pendientes?

Helga sintió que los pasos de Arnold seguían el mismo ritmo que los de ella. Esto era extraño, huyendo de Arnold. Siempre lo perseguía, lo acechaba, lo acechaba de una manera frenética, sin embargo, ahora estaba huyendo. ¿Qué pasa contigo Helga?, se decía, y por qué el cabeza de balón continua detrás de mi?!.

\- Quizás termine hasta muy tarde…

\- Entonces- continuó Arnold- podría ser mañana domingo, temprano, quizás en el parque y…

\- Helga se detuvo y volteó dándole la cara al niño Shortman.

\- Escucha, no sé si mañana tenga cosas que hacer, y si pasado mañana lo tenga, y si pasado pasado pasado mañana también las tenga…, solo, déjame en paz, niño de la selva…

Helga dijo esto señalando con el dedo directamente hacia el rostro de Arnold. El rubio quien se había detenido tras ver que Helga lo había hecho, solo pestañeó y quedó absorto mirando nuevamente a Helga. El rubio se frotó el cuello con la mano libre y miró al piso unos segundos.

\- Eso me dijiste cuando subimos, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Qué?- Helga no entendía que estaba diciendo su amado.

\- Cuando subimos al avión, después de encontrar a mis padres. Cuando subimos al avión para regresar a casa, me dijiste, niño de la selva.

Helga dejó caer los hombros. Sintió mucho calor en sus mejillas y se sintió muy nerviosa frente a la mirada penetrante de Arnold. El era tan bello, y tan inocente, y tan bueno, y tan…

\- ¡Ahí está!

La voz de Wolfgang se escuchó a lo lejos, y un tropel de muchachos, más de los que Helga había dejado atrás, aparecieron doblando la esquina.

\- ¡Ahí está, con el cabeza de platillo volador!

Arnold miró confundido y se quedó quieto viendo como el grupo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Helga reaccionó de inmediato, tomó del brazo a Arnold y corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, jalando ferozmente al rubio, quien solo atinó a correr viendo que Helga lo hacía.

\- Helga, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué Wolfgang y los chicos de secundaria te persiguen?

\- No pidas explicaciones ahora- respondió agitada la chica de coletas- solo sigue corriendo si quieres salvar tu vida Cabeza de balón.

Corrieron regresando sus pasos, y antes de que Helga lo remediara, Arnold jaló esta vez su brazo e hizo que entraran a la casa de huéspedes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El grupo de adolescentes se detuvo frente al pórtico, y Wolfgang tocó el timbre furioso, gritando.

\- Oigan abuelos, vengo en paz, no quiero hacerle nada a su nieto, pero deben entregarme a la niña del vestido rosa, ¡¿escucharon?!, Queremos a la niña del vestidito rosa! ¡Nuestro asunto es con ella!

De pronto escucharon un rugido. Se abrió la puerta y de ella salió Gertie, vestida de león. Al lado tenía a todas las mascotas de la casa, los cuales parecían muy feroces y sedientos de carne humana. La anciana hizo el sonido de un león real, increíblemente, y con esta señal todos los animales se lanzaron contra el grupo de adolescentes, quienes corrieron y se alejaron del lugar, siendo perseguidos por aquella jauría variopinta.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de huéspedes, Helga se encontraba tomando una bocanada de aire, tras la huida que habían tenido. Se sentía agitada y trataba de calmar el dolor que se hacía insoportable. Arnold también se encontraba agitado, pero no tanto como Helga.

\- Gracias al cielo teníamos la casa de huéspedes cerca, ¿verdad?- mencionó Arnold secándose el sudor con una de sus manos, mientras que continuaba sosteniendo la caja vacía del pastel.

\- Si, de lo contrario Wolfgang me hubiera destrozado aunque tuviera pechooooooooo…oyeeee!- Helga pudo detenerse antes de mencionar lo que salió de su cabeza sin aplicar los filtros correspondientes- tengo que irme…

\- No- Arnold tomó del brazo a Helga y esta no pudo soportarlo y soltó un Ouch!, que se escuchó a dos cuadras a la redonda.

Arnold pudo observar su brazo con detenimiento. Los ojos de Arnold pasaron por las vendas de sus brazos y las curitas de sus rodillas, que denotaban un color rojizo a los lados, por la sangre que se había producido a partir de la herida tras la caída que había tenido cuando huia de Wolfgang.

\- Helga…tus brazos, y tus piernas…- el rubio miró a Helga con una expresión de culpabilidad que Helga no supo cómo interpretar- debemos curarte…

\- No…estoy bien, no hay problema- Helga se soltó del agarre de Arnold- el doctor ayer me curó entiendes?, solo es cuestión que pase el ...¡ouch! – Helga se había golpeado al retroceder ante el toque del niño.

\- No estás bien – Arnold sonrió- ven, vayamos con mamá, ella sabe de medicina, es doctora ¿sabes?.

Arnold tomó delicadamente del brazo a Helga y la llevó al comedor, en ella, estaba Stella, sentada tomando unas notas. A su lado se encontraba Miles, quien leía un pequeño libro de cubierta plomiza.

\- Mamá…- Arnold comenzó dejando sobre la mesa la caja vacía.

La mujer levantó la vista y al denotar que Helga se encontraba en su casa, sonrió ampliamente de una manera sincera.

\- Helga, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Err, bien, Stella- respondió Helga algo avergonzada- era como hablar con Arnold, pero con una versión femenina y adulta de él.

\- ¡Helga!, pequeña- intervino Miles- nuestra pequeña salvadora ha aparecido nuevamente.

\- Mamá- continuó Arnold- Las heridas de Helga aún no han sanado y creo que está sufriendo mucho dolor así que, ¿podrías revisar sus heridas por favor?

\- Claro Arnold- asintió la mujer- veamos Helga…oh – Stella miró las vendas de Helga y vió que estaban sangrando – Arnold, puedes llevar a tu habitación a Helga?. Miles, por favor, pon agua a hervir. Necesito también que me alcances algunas vendas y la crema que usábamos con los aborígenes, yo iré por el alcohol.

Arnold tomó nuevamente del brazo a Helga, y la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Helga solo se dejó llevar, sin saber si era porque quería estar con Arnold o porque simplemente no quería caminar mas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- ¿Eh?...- Helga volteó a ver a Arnold quien continuaba ayudándole.

\- ¿Te duelen mucho las heridas?

\- Bueno…algo.

El chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y llevó a Helga a su cama. Luego se sentó al lado de ella, y es cuando Helga notó que estaba a solas con él, nuevamente. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse sudorosas. Nunca antes le había sucedido.

\- Y…..

\- Y…..

Ambos niños no sabían que decir. Pasaron unos eternos minutos en silencio, ambos mirando a otro lado, excepto al frente. Helga se sintió obligada a romper el incómodo silencio.

\- Y…¿Cómo está tu herida de la pierna?

\- Oh – Arnold dio una mirada a su pierna derecha que por debajo del pantalón seguía vendada – Estoy mejor. Mamá me aplicó unos merjunjes que olían extraño, y que han sanado rápidamente la herida.

\- Guau, suerte la tuya de tener a la Dra. Queen en casa, cabeza de balón.

\- Si, realmente es genial. Pero también fue suerte el que estuvieras conmigo cuando quedé lastimado – continuó Arnold con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueeeno- Helga tosió- Um….yo solo hice lo que cualquier buen ciudadano hubiera hecho, apretar la herida para evitar el sangrado. Lo vía en un capítulo del doctor House, hubo un drogadicto que tenía una herida por navaja. Entonces House, luego de burlarse inteligentemente del pobre idiota arrancó un pedazo de la camisa del hombre y envolvió el brazo, lo más fuerte que pudo. El tipo se quejó, pero llegó vivo al hospital, y entonces apareció la mujer de este tipo, y se abalanzó sobre House, pero House esquivó a la sucia mujer, entonces ella sacó un arma y…

\- Suerte no haber estado casado cuando envolviste mi pierna con tu lazo rosa…- comentó Arnold divertido observando el entusiasmo que ponía la rubia al narrar su historia.

\- Bien, si hubiera aparecido una esposa, novia o amiguita tuya, cabeza de balón, claro que no la hubiera esquivado, solo hubiera retorcido su cabeza bajo mi hombro, le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes en la cara para aturdirla y con una llave doble la hubiera derribado al suelo, inmovilizándola al instante, ja, ninguna mujercita tuya hubiera podido contra mi, niño.

\- Jajajaja- rió Arnold- Entonces no podría casarme con nadie sino mi esposa terminaría en el hospital antes que yo jajajaja

\- Tenlo por seguro amigo- mencionó con aire triunfante la rubia.

\- Pobre de mi. La única solución sería casarme contigo, porque tú no te golpearías a ti misma.

\- Duh...¡Por supuesto zopenco!

Bastó con que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que habían dicho al final, para que nuevamente el silencio se apoderara del ambiente. Arnold quedó pensativo por unos segundos y Helga sentía que no había más conversación que se le ocurriera comenzar, sabiendo que su amado había dado una luz de esperanza a la posibilidad, aunque fuera remota, de terminar casados.

\- Helga…- el muchacho jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente – tú…has pensado…digo…tú has pensado en lo que pasó en San Lorenzo?

\- Si, toda esa locura de encontrar a tus padres, ¿eh?, luego huir de esos delincuentes, atravesar la selva, eso si que fue toda una aventura cabeza de balón.

\- Si…- Arnold hizo una pausa de unos segundos, como si estuviera formando alguna idea – yo, también pienso que fue algo loco…no pensé encontrar a mis padres de ese modo

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas encontrarlos?, ¿Bebiendo té helado en un crucero?

\- No tanto como eso pero… al menos tranquilos, trabajando en algún lugar y no escondidos de narcotraficantes que querían asesinarlos.

\- Bueno, no todo siempre es como uno se lo imagina Arnold- respondió Helga mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Sabes? – continuó el chico rubio – tienes razón, no todo es como uno se lo imagina.

Arnold volteó a ver a Helga esta vez y colocó tímidamente una de sus manos sobre la mano izquierda de Helga. La chica sintió que sus mejillas nuevamente estaban calientes.

\- Hay cosas que son tan increíbles que no pueden ser vistas con facilidad, aparentan ser de una forma, que hasta hacen alejarte y no querer saber más de ellas…

\- Si, hay cosas así ¿eh? – respondió tragando saliva.

\- Si, pero…- Arnold carraspeó- siempre hay una pista que hace que te detengas y mires un poco más, y al final te das cuenta que era algo muy hermoso y que hubiera sido terrible nunca haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Helga volteó a ver esta vez a Arnold. El silencio hizo su aparición nuevamente. Sus miradas se sostuvieron firmes, como si solo ambos estuvieran dentro de un espacio vacío. Ahí estaban los ojos de Arnold, verdes mirándole solo a ella. Helga sintió que el tiempo se detenía, y que las palabras de Arnold realmente se estaban refiriendo a Helga G. Pataki.

\- Helga…el beso que te dí cuando nos perdimos y acampamos bajo las hojas de la palmera…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos niños saltaron del susto, Arnold cayó al piso, rompiéndose la burbuja en la que habían estado absortos hacia unos minutos.

\- Y aquí viene la ambulancia con todo lo que necesita la paciente IU, IU, IU– habló Miles, cargando vendas, algodón, unos frascos sin etiquetas y una cuerda que ni siquiera sabían para que serviría- Y…¿Arnold?, ¿Campeón, qué haces en el piso?

\- Solo, estaba buscando algo que se había caído debajo de la cama papá- se justificó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Helga se tapó la boca riéndose por lo bajo, cosa que Arnold solo respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Cariño – Stella apareció en la habitación y se acercó a la cama – debes desvestirte para que pueda revisarte y curarte. Miles, Arnold, ¿pueden salir de la habitación?, creo que a partir de este punto no es necesario que estén aquí.

Arnold asintió rápidamente y salió junto con Miles del lugar.

\- Vaya mujer ¿eh?

\- Si- respondió ensimismado Arnold.

\- Tu madre sí que tiene carácter

\- Si…..¡¿eh?! – Arnold salió de su aletargamiento – oh si, claro papá.

Las vendas habían sido cambiadas, y las heridas totalmente revisadas.

\- Parece que no habían hecho lo que debieron cariño – le decía Stella mientras guardaba las vendas restantes en el botiquín – pero ahora sí ya no hay de qué preocuparse hermosa.

\- Errr…gracias mamá de Arnold- dijo tímidamente a Stella. Por Dios, había mucha presión al estar frente a su futura suegra, contando que ahora Arnold le había dado una esperanza y claro, si todo salía bien en sus planes de eliminar a Lila.

\- No te preocupes cariño, es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien nos salvó y ayudó tanto a mi pequeño en ese viaje. Arnold me contó todo lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Todo?...¿A qué se refiere con todo?- Helga se sintió nerviosa nuevamente. ¿Le habría contado que era su abusona personal desde los tres años?

\- Que lo ayudaste a encontrar el tesoro de los ojos verdes, que engañaste a los de "La Corazón", que recolectaste comida para que se alimentara mientras no podía caminar por la herida en su pierna. Helga has sido maravillosa, una buena amiga para nuestro Arnold.

\- Amiga…, en realidad no fue nada Stella.

\- Por favor, ahora descansa. Necesito que te quedes quieta por unas horas, antes de que vayas a jugar a la calle. Esas heridas deben reposar cariño. Mientras tanto quédate por favor en la habitación de Arnold por unas horas. Después podrás ir a casa.

\- Pero Phoebe…

\- O a la casa de Phoebe.

\- Oh, está bien…gracias nuevamente.

\- Descansa.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando sola a Helga y sus pensamientos.


	3. La persecución de los Paparazzi

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA PERSECUCIÓN DE LOS PAPARAZZI**

Helga miraba el firmamento azul claro. Podía dibujar las formas de las nubes con sus ojos. Se había encontrado con un tren pequeño formado por dos nubes esponjosas, y arriba un aro de nubes que salía como anunciando su partida de la estación. Luego un caballo blanco, con la cabeza gacha, su cabeza era amplia, parecida a la de Arnold, podría bien ser el caballo que Arnold pudo haber recibido por su cumpleaños si tuviera una familia rica y viviera en el campo.

Cerró los ojos. No podía creer que estaba descansando cómodamente en la habitación de su adorado. Echada en su cama, recostada sobre la almohada que había recibido todas las noches la cabeza de balón del hermoso rubio. Almohada, como la envidiaba. Ojalá pudiera convertirse en la almohada de Arnold, para velar su sueño todas las noches, verlo todas las mañanas despertarse, tan tierno, tan sincero. Verlo cambiarse, oh, ver cambiar sus ropas, y observarlo tal cual Dios lo había traído al mundo – Helga soltó una risita tonta – ya lo había visto una vez, antes, en una de esas ocasiones en las que se había escurrido por Sunset Arms para rescatar alguna cosa y su secreto no fuera expuesto. Esa imagen solo había quedado grabada en su mente, tan varonil, tanto que hacía temblar sus pensamientos. Si estuviéramos casados, eso sería normal, esa imagen sería algo de todos los días, oh Arnold, mi amado querubín, que no daría porque esa posibilidad se hiciera realidad algún día, que seamos uno solo como marido y mujer, oh corazón mío, que solo fueses mío y que ninguna sucia mujer pueda acercarse a ti, y si se atreviera por supuesto le destrozaría la cara…

\- Oh...Arnold- Helga tomó la almohada y la pegó al rostro, olfateando lo más que pudo para sentir el olor a shampoo del niño.

Después de pasar diez minutos oliendo la almohada, y habiéndose vuelto ya insensible al aroma, Helga se incorporó, sentándose al pie de la cama, un tanto aburrida por no tener nada más que hacer que descansar.

Dio una mirada general a la habitación. Vaya- se dijo para sí misma- este cuarto sí que está ordenado.

Los libros y papeles de la escuela estaban cuidadosamente colocados sobre el escritorio marrón del chico. La alfombra estaba alineada perfectamente a los bordes de las paredes. Las cosas y adornos ubicados en las repisas al lado de la cama, estaban separados a distancias iguales. Helga pasó el dedo sobre uno de los estantes. Nada. Ningún rastro de polvo. Se sorprendió aún más cuando se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio. Abrió los cajones y todos los lápices estaban ordenados uno a uno, paralelos. Todo encajaba perfectamente, no había nada encima de algo.

Abrió el segundo cajón y encontró lo mismo, tres camisetas de beisbol, dobladas minuciosamente y nada más.

Siguió avanzando y recorrió los discos que estaban bajo su tocadiscos. ¿Quién rayos utiliza un tocadiscos en estos tiempos modernos?- pensó. Revisó uno a uno los títulos de cada disco, eran de Dinno Espumoni en su mayoría, claro, Arnold tenía un especial ensimismamiento con las canciones de ese tipo, era más que evidente viendo que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente.

Dejó los discos en paz, respetando el orden estricto en el que habían sido guardados. Volteó hacia la cama nuevamente y pudo divisar el despertador de Arnold. Un miniArnold observándola desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué miras cabeza de balón?! – acusó respondiendo la inexpresiva mirada del miniArnold - ¡¿Acaso tengo pelos en la cara?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo esos dos ojos diminutos que no parpadeaban.

\- Está bien, sé que quieres decirme algo ¿verdad?, Bien, dilo, no tengo mucho tiempo, adelante, estoy escuchando- siguió hablando dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, dando la espalda al miniArnold que no se había inmutado.

\- ¿Cómo?- continuó Helga- ¿Dices que no sabes por dónde comenzar?, Vamos cabeza de balón, haz el esfuerzo. – Helga esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

\- Ajá…ajá- Repetía Helga- ¡Hey!, ¿Dices que no sabes cómo pero comenzaste a tener sentimientos por mí? Oh Arnold, no sé qué decir …

\- ¿Qué tú piensas que soy fabulosa?, ¿Qué soy una chica excepcional?, vaya Arnold, no pensé que sintieras eso cabeza de balón…

El miniArnold continuaba observando a Helga, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

\- A mí también me gustas, en realidad, Arnold, ¡yo te amo!

Helga corrió desesperadamente hacia el miniArnold, tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- Oh cariño, también quiero besarte – Helga puso sus labios sobre el rostro del miniArnold y comenzó a moverlos apasionadamente, o según lo que ella pensaba sería apasionado.

El miniArnold no hacía nada, preso de las manos de Helga y de sus labios. Solo continuaba inexpresivo. De pronto como si hubiera reaccionado realizó un movimiento con su cabeza dándo un golpe sobre la boca a la niña quien soltó un ouch y cayó de bruces en la cama.

\- ¡Oye Arnold!, ¡Oye Anold!, ¡Oye Arnold!- el despertador emitió el sonido una y otra vez.

\- Grrr, ¡maldito aparato!- Helga detuvo sus impulsos de lanzar el despertador desde el techo y solo atinó a apagarlo. Se mojó los labios, y sintió un ligero ardor en el labio superior.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama y colocó nuevamente la almohada sobre su cara, sabía que el dolor podría atenuarse con la sensación del perfume de Arnold una vez más. Oh Arnold- dijo olfateando nuevamente.

\- ¿Helga?

\- Oh Arnold…¿Qué?!- Helga sacó el cojín del rostro para encontrarse con Arnold al pie de su cama.

\- ¿Estás oliendo mi almohada?

Helga se reincorporó dejando a un lado el cojín- ¡Claro que no!, - respondió gruñendo- ¿Por qué crees que estaría haciendo eso cabeza de balón?

\- No lo sé, es solo que parecía que…

\- Bueno, no importa que parecía zopenco, yo solo estaba …err…- Helga se detuvo un momento para pensar en algo creíble y no tan tonto – estabaintentandorascarme – la lengua se le trabó.

\- ¿Con mi almohada?

\- ¡Exacto!- respondió Helga- Me picaba endemoniadamente el rostro, sólo me rascaba con tu almohada, no pienses cosas raras hermano…

\- Si tú lo dices…- Arnold dejó una bandeja en el velador al lado de la cama y comenzó a servir en un vaso lo que parecía un refresco que estaba contenido en una pequeña jarra – Te traje un poco de agua de maracuyá…

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Helga aceptando el vaso de manos del rubio – no tengo nada de qué preocuparme ¿verdad?

\- En absoluto- contestó Arnold- Mis padres han recibido de parte de la gente de ojos verdes un cargamento de esta fruta…

\- Fruta de la pasión- aclaró Helga saboreando un poco- Bob nos llevó a un restaurante por una cena de negocios con un socio Sudamericano, allí nos lo sirvieron en forma de postre, eso fue lo único bueno de esa noche. Este refresco sabe igual.

\- ¿Por qué crees que se llame fruta de la pasión?

\- Duh…¿Y cómo piensas que iba a saberlo Arnold?

\- Es que…tu sueles saber muchas cosas…- respondió Arnold sobándose el brazo.

Arnold se sentó en la cama acercándose lo bastante a Helga como para que su mano le rozara.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente…

\- Si- Helga comenzaba a odiar esos momentos incómodos que no terminaban por desenlazar la trama que tenía años en su cabeza.

\- Helga, quiero que me digas qué piensas sobre el beso…

\- ¿Cuál beso…? – Helga se hizo la desentendida

\- El beso…- Arnold continuó un poco decepcionado- el beso que nos dimos en San Lorenzo…

\- Ah…ese beso…- la rubia se mordió los labios y se estremeció por el pequeño dolor que le produjo. Arnold pudo notar la expresión de dolor que hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu boca?

\- Err..solo me caí y me golpeé…

\- ¿Te caíste de mi cama?

\- Sí, fin de la historia…

\- Déjame ver

Arnold se inclinó hacia Helga, y con una de sus manos revisó delicadamente su labio superior.

\- ¡Ouch Arnold!

\- Lo siento

Arnold se levantó, y de uno de los estantes sacó una caja, la abrió y extrajo un pequeño chisguete blanco. Luego se sentó nuevamente en la cama, acercándose a Helga. Abrió el chisguete y escurrió un poco de crema sobre el dedo, posándolo sobre el labio de Helga.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Helga se quejó

\- Tranquila- respondió Arnold alejando el dedo de los labios – es para que cicatrice la herida, solo quédate quieta.

\- Procura no lastimarme más, porque si no lo lamentarás...¡Ouch!

Arnold colocó suavemente un poco de crema sobre la pequeña herida que tenía la rubia, y solo con ese roce, la chica se sentía que estaba en los cielos.

\- Listo. Debes aprender a tener más cuidado Helga.

\- Yo tengo cuidado, es tu cama la que es demasiado extraña.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos abajo. Los niños se miraron, se incorporaron y abrieron la puerta. Se asomaron sigilosamente por la parte superior de las escaleras y vieron varias personas en el recibidor.

\- Por favor, le pido que se retire señorita.

\- Sra. Shortman, es importante que podamos conversar con Arnold, necesitamos que pueda compartir su experiencia con otros niños.

\- Señorita periodista – argumentó Miles – nosotros podemos contarle cuáles fueron los hechos, solo si promete retirarse después de esto. Nuestro hijo aún está cansado del viaje, no queremos estropear su descanso.

\- Uhh – suspiró Stella – de acuerdo, le contaremos pero no tendrá ninguna entrevista con Arnold.

Helga dió a Arnold una sonrisa burlona.

\- Así que eres famoso Shortman – susurró la rubia.

\- No lo digas de ese modo- se quejó el chico- no me agrada la idea de que estén persiguiéndome como si fuera una celebridad, es incómodo. A ti tampoco te gustó cuando fuiste la niña modelo, por si no lo recuerdas.

\- Err, claro, claro, fue espantoso.

\- Espantoso de que estuvieran persiguiéndote…

\- No, espantoso que todos se vistieran exactamente igual a mí, este vestido es mi marca ¿sabes?

\- Y el moño rosa –agregó el chico sonriendo.

\- Tú lo has dicho cabeza de balón- respondió Helga dando con el hombro un pequeño empujón a Arnold, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y bajara un escalón.

\- AHÍ ESTÁ!, Y ESTÁ CON LA NIÑA!

Los niños dieron la vuelta de inmediato, mientras escuchaban los pasos de los periodistas que avanzaban a tropel hacia las escaleras. Ingresaron a la habitación de Arnold y cerraron la puerta. Arnold colocó el pestillo justo a tiempo pues sintieron los golpes en la puerta y la petición desesperada de una periodista intentando de ingresar.

\- Ufff – suspiro aliviado el chico.

\- Genial – soltó Helga alzando los brazos y dando vueltas alrededor- ahora estamos atrapados sin poder tener al alcance ningún alimento hasta que tus padres se deshagan de esta gente. Y ahora no podremos salir. Phoebe me está esperando con unas bebidas heladas, hay un videojuego esperando a ser jugado por mí y una noche de luchas que no se van a ver solas, pero ahora seguimos atrapados en tu cuarto, donde, rayos, no hay una televisión donde ver absolutamente nada!

\- Cálmate Helga, ya se irán, pronto mi abuela se cansará de perseguir a Wolfgang y regresará, ella los sacará rápidamente.

\- ¿Y si se le ocurre perseguir algo más en la calle?, ¿has pensado en eso?

\- Sólo cálmate, estamos en mi habitación, no estamos atrapados en la selva.

\- Si, pero en la selva al menos había algo en lo que entretenerse

\- Bien Helga, siento mucho que mi cuarto no sea tan divertido como te lo esperabas, y que no tenga una televisión, pero es mi cuarto y a mí me gusta tal cual es…

\- ¿Ah si?- contestó Helga frunciendo el entrecejo- Pues parece que te gusta porque es igual de aburrida que tú, cabeza de balón.

\- ¿Ah sí?- respondió Arnold enojado – Entonces tú debes tener en tu habitación, sacos de boxeo, una televisión de 70 pulgadas y una máquina de tortura, así es la forma en la que te diviertes verdad?

\- Pues así es – respondió la rubia señalando con el dedo amenazadoramente - ¡una máquina de tortura para estúpidos cabezones aburridos!

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado violenta y exasperante?

\- ¿Y a ti alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado delicadito y raro?

\- Se acabó Helga – respondió el chico entornando los puños – esto se acaba ahora mismo

\- Pues no, no voy a acabarlo camarón con pelos, hablaré y me quejaré todo lo que se me dé la gana.

\- Helga, te lo advierto…

\- Pero qué estúpida habitación, mira esto, un tocadiscos, ¿Qué eres, un abuelo?

\- Helga, detente…

\- Oh vaya, unos discos antiguos, que horrible música es esta…Vaya, vaya, en estos cajones que hay?- mencionó abriendo todos los cajones del escritorio de golpe – lápices, cosas de la escuela, todo tan ordenado como lo tendría un abuelo de noventa años, hasta creo que huele a naftalina viejo.

\- Helga, ya fue suficiente…

\- Que aburridos libros hay aquí – siguió Helga observando los estantes al lado de la cama, cuando se topó con una caja de chocolates vacía, en la nota estaba escrito "Para Arnold, de tu amiga Lila". Sintió entonces cómo la sangre comenzó a hervirle – Oh, mira lo que hemos encontrado aquí "Para Arnold de tu amiga Lila", que patético, guardando una caja vacía solo porque la pobre y desdichada campesina le regaló chocolates.

\- Helga, suelta eso ahora mismo, eso es personal…

\- Oh, ¿quieres que lo suelte?, ¿Te duele eh?, ¿Qué te duele más Arnold?, ¿Qué la adorable y perfecta Lila te haya rechazado o que esta caja de chocolates esté a punto de ser aplastada por mi pie?

\- Helga, estás yendo muy lejos…

\- ¿Y qué?- contestó, dejando caer la caja al piso y apretando el puño derecho - ¿Qué vas a hacer cabeza de balón?

\- Helga, no lo hagas...

\- Lo sabía. Nada – respondió Helga dando nuevamente esa mirada malvada que tan bien conocía Arnold durante los últimos siete años – Eso fue todo niño.

Helga levantó el pie y aplastó con fuerza y de una sola vez la caja vacía en el piso. Eso al parecer activó algún mecanismo dentro de la cabeza de Arnold y la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato por la mirada que ahora le dirigía el rubio. Helga sintió por primera vez que había hecho algo malo. Arnold comenzó a avanzar con ambos puños apretados, lentamente pero a paso firme hacia Helga. La rubia sintió un escalofrío, y miró a ambos lados, buscando la manera de escapar de lo que sea que Arnold pudiera hacerle. Había maltratado lo que era valioso por él, lo había pisoteado. Arnold era muy posible que hubiera perdido los estribos, claro, se había burlado de sus sentimientos, aún así fueran por la maldita campesina. Helga retrocedió unos pasos quedando pegada al estante, la caja aún debajo de su pie. Arnold llegó frente a ella, mirándola con una frialdad que helaba la sangre. Y en ese instante, Helga sintió que toda oportunidad con él había desaparecido, con eso, solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando alguna clase de compasión por parte del niño. Pasaron unos segundos eternos, y no escuchó nada. Ningún reclamo, ningún grito, solo algo tibio que comenzó a producir calor en su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó. No hubo nada, ni un golpe. Miró hacia abajo y vio los cabellos de Arnold, exactamente la extensa cabeza de Arnold pegada a ella. Pronto notó que el chico estaba recostado sobre ella, sus brazos asidos fuertemente alrededor de ella. Arnold la estaba abrazando.

\- Ar…Ar…Arnold…¡suéltame fenómeno! – dijo tratando de zafarse. Sus brazos estaban aprisionados por los de Arnold

\- Sé que estás enojada Helga, no te soltaré hasta que te calmes…

\- Demonios…suéltame

\- No lo haré…no todo se hará a tu manera…

\- Grrr… esto es jugar sucio cabeza de balón…

\- Si así piensas, entonces sí, estoy jugando sucio Helga.

Helga se quedó quieta. Se sentía bien sentir tan de cerca el perfume, que no había necesidad de olfatearlo tal como hizo con la almohada. Así que esto era sentirse abrazada por Arnold por un largo tiempo – pensó.

\- Helga- Arnold sacó de sus fantasías a la rubia- sé que toda esa rabia que tienes es solo porque no quieres que te vean débil, solo tratas de ocultar la parte amable de tu personalidad.

\- Otra vez con eso, ya te dije en San Lorenzo que yo soy ruda, soy molesta, soy todo lo opuesto a las señoritas elegantes y débiles con las que te gusta tratar…

\- Sé que no eres débil, solo quieres que la gente no interprete que eres débil. Sé que eres fuerte pero a la vez amable, sé que eres realista pero a la vez sensible, sé que eres una persona muy compleja Helga.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- El punto es – el rubio hizo una pausa – que me gustaría conocerte más, saber tus intereses, que es lo que piensas, que es lo que quieres hacer en el futuro, que es lo que te gusta y que no, que es lo que piensas del mundo, qué opinas de todas las personas que viven en Hillwood, qué opinas de mi…

Arnold levantó por primera vez el rostro y dirigió su mirada a Helga, quien se había quedado muda ante la inesperada petición del rubio. Helga bajó la mirada hacia el chico, y ambos se quedaron observándose por varios segundos, en silencio. SCHICK!

Un destello los hizo reaccionar. Ambos levantaron la mirada y pudieron ver a un hombre, en el techo, con cámara en mano y un cuaderno colgado del cuello. El hombre les sonrió y con una señal de v de victoria, dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista. Arnold soltó a Helga y se quedó viéndola.

\- ¡DEMONIOS, CABEZA DE BALÓN!

Helga empujó a Arnold a un lado, tomó su mochila rosa colocándosela en la espalda, se subió a la cama y con una destreza increíble para alguien que estaba con heridas en varias de sus extremidades, se trepó de la escalerilla para subir al techo. Arnold la siguió de inmediato.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ ROÑOSO PERIODISTA!

El hombre volteó a ver a los niños que habían subido rápidamente al techo, y sonriendo apresuró el paso acercándose a la escalera de incendios. Desde la distancia en la cual se encontraban, Helga sabía que no podrían alcanzarlo. Entonces, tomo uno de sus zapatos y lo lanzó con gran estilo, atinando perfectamente en la cabeza del hombre, causando su caída.

Helga corrió antes de que el hombre pudiera reincorporarse, y tomó rápidamente la cámara, la cual había caído a un lado del cuerpo del periodista abatido por un zapato deportivo.

\- Apresúrate cabeza de balón, ¡toma su cuaderno! – gritó Helga a Arnold, quien solo había estado como espectador.

\- ¡Si!- El rubio sacó del cuello del hombre el cuaderno y se alejó, colocándose al lado de Helga.

\- Arrrrr…

El hombre había comenzado a despertar colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, desentendido de lo que había pasado. Arnold hizo un gesto a Helga, como para que pudieran volver a su habitación, sin embargo, escucharon un golpe de puerta y pudieron escuchar voces en la habitación de la que habían salido.

\- ¡¿Los niños?! ¡¿Donde están?!

\- ¡Oiga! – escucharon la voz de la madre de Arnold – ¡este no es el baño!, ¡¿Por qué forcejeó la puerta?!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mocosos malcriados! ¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo y devuélvanme mis cosas!- el hombre se estaba reincorporando notablemente molesto.

Helga retrocedió y tomó la mano de Arnold, jalándolo hacia la escalera de incendios.

\- ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!.

\- Pero, tienes que descans…

\- Arnold, no creo que aquí podré hacer eso…

Dándose cuenta de la situación Arnold asintió. Ambos niños bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras de incendios, siendo perseguidos por el hombre larguirucho del techo.

Se saltaron varios escalones para aterrizar en el piso y tomados de la mano emprendieron la carrera.

\- ¿Dónde iremos?- consultó Arnold agitado.

\- No lo sé, solo sigue corriendo cabeza de balón, de algún modo lo perderemos…

\- Espera – dijo Arnold jalando a Helga dentro de un callejón – vayamos por aquí…

\- ¿A dónde nos llevas?

\- Es un atajo que tomábamos Gerald y yo para escapar el día del bote de basura…

\- Claro, y con su afinado instinto de supervivencia, al final terminaron en la basura ¿eh?

\- Si – Arnold rodó los ojos – pero ese periodista no conoce las calles tan bien como los de sexto…

\- Hum…y ahora somos de sexto – una tonada maquiavélica salió de los labios de Helga mientras seguía siendo jalada de la mano por Arnold – ¿Cuándo cae este año el día del bote basura?

\- No lo sé- respondió el chico sabiendo a qué iba el comentario de su amiga – Tomaremos dos calles a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

Siguieron avanzando y luego de recorrer varias cuadras y esconderse un par de veces tras algún ruido sospechoso, quedaron al frente de un pórtico bien conocido. Helga entonces comprendió que habría una única persona a la que Arnold pediría ayuda en esos momentos, tanto como ella acudiría a su mejor amiga.

\- Oh no, jamás – gruño Helga dando la vuelta tratando de soltarse del agarre de Arnold.

\- Vamos Helga, es la única persona que sé que nos puede ayudar, sin tratar de conseguir salir en las noticias de mañana.

Arnold tocó el timbre varias veces y después de unos ruidos, se escucharon pasos apresurándose a la puerta.

\- Hey Arnold, ¿qué onda hermano? – Un chico corpulento y alto los había recibido en el pórtico. El cabello esta goteando y frotaba una toalla sobre él

\- Hola Jamie-O…

\- ¿Y tu eres la matona de sexto verdad? - mencionó mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia, a quien le faltaba un zapato.

\- Eso mismo hermano – respondió orgullosa la rubia, dejando extrañado a Arnold el hecho de que escuchar la palabra "matona" no le molestara en lo absoluto.

\- Jajaja – rió el hermano mayor de Gerald – cuando me enteré que dejaste a ese niño gordo colgado del estandarte de su escuela, eso, realmente fue genial, debo reconocer que fue un trabajo absolutamente limpio.

\- Exacto – sonrió Helga soltando a Arnold y cruzando los brazos – el gordo cayó redondo con unas galletas de queso que dejé como carnada, piso la cuerda, se activó el mecanismo, y bam!, tenemos jamón crudo colgando de un palo. Y sin rastro alguno de quién fue.

\- A su edad no me hubiera atrevido jajajajaja, ¿podría llamarte la diosa del castigo?

\- Alto hermano, no tantas confianzas conmigo.

\- Errr- Arnold interrumpió la extraña complicidad que había surgido al instante entre dos personas que jamás se habían hablado en su vida - ¿Gerald está en casa?

\- Oh, si, el enano está en su habitación, pueden ir directo allá…

\- Gracias – Arnold ingresó a la casa siendo seguido por Helga.

\- Aunque les recomiendo que tengan cuidado de tocar antes – mencionó el adolescente burlonamente al cerrar la puerta – puede ser que lo encuentren en alguna sesión amatoria con alguna chica de revista.

Arnold se sonrojó de inmediato, a sabiendas que estaba con Helga en ese momento. A diferencia de Arnold, Helga solo rió y soltó : "RAYOS!, NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO, SI LO ENCONTRAMOS ASÍ, SOLO NOS DISCULPAREMOS CON LA POBRE CHICA", a lo que el adolescente terminó la conversación a carcajadas con un "CUENTO CON ESO, NENA", retirándose a la sala principal de la casa.

Arnold quedó mirando a Helga mientras ella avanzaba despreocupada hacia las escaleras. Pensó si realmente entendía qué era lo que Jamie-O había intentado insinuar con su comentario.

Ambos niños se dirigieron directo a la habitación de Gerald. Aunque Arnold dudara que lo mencionado por Jamie-O fuese verdad, vamos, aún eran unos niños, se atrevió a tocar fuertemente la puerta, solo por precaución.

\- ¡Jamie-O, si solo piensas que voy a dejarte entrar esta vez, estás equivocado! ¡No me engañarás nuevamente!

\- Gerald, soy yo, Arnold.

\- ¿Arnold?, espera…

Los niños escucharon algo que había caído al suelo, y después de unos segundos, se escuchó un ruido de pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Qué hay Arnie? – Ambos se dieron su saludo secreto.

\- Hola Gerald…venía a..

\- Pero ¿qué rayos hace Pataki aquí? – Gerald observó a la niña de coletas parada al lado de su amigo. Llevaba el vestido sucio, iba despeinada, sin un zapato, con una mochila rosa en la espalda y una cámara enorme colgada del cuello; tan presentable como para ir a un manicomio, . Luego pasó a mirar a Arnold, quien tenía la camisa desarreglada, con un botón desatado, el cabello alborotado y por su parte, tenía un cuaderno colgado del cuello. Parecía que ambos habrían estado huyendo de alguna clase de persecución. Definitivamente esa chica Pataki, de alguna u otra manera, terminaba torturando al pobre de Arnold.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, cabeza de cepillo – respondió con molestia la rubia cruzando los brazos.

\- Verás Gerald, necesitamos tu ayuda...

\- Oh no, no, no, hermano, sabes que siempre te he ayudado, pero a Helga G. Pataki, ¡de ninguna manera!

\- Pues yo tampoco quiero recibir ayuda de un cuentacuentos de quinta…

\- Helga, por favor, no estás ayudándome aquí… - indicó el rubio.

\- Bien, entonces has que el cabeza de cohete espacial se calle…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó enojado el mejor amigo de Arnold.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Arnold habló lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos niños dejaran de discutir – Gerald, ¿podemos pasar a tu habitación para poder explicarte que ocurre?

\- Buhh – bufó el moreno – Está bien, pero que quede claro que es solo por ti que lo hago.

Helga y Arnold entraron a la habitación del otro niño de sexto. Helga dio un vistazo alrededor. La habitación de Gerald era totalmente distinta a la de su amado. Desorden, y más desorden. Había posters pegados en las paredes, la mayoría de cantantes de hip hop y de un basquetbolista que no lograba reconocer. La cama estaba desordenada, aparentemente el chico había estado reposando en ella hacia unos minutos. Una consola de videojuegos estaba conectada a un pequeño televisor ubicado al frente de la cama, y algunos juegos estaban desperdigados en el piso, debajo de la consola. Tenía un estéreo moderno al lado de la cama, desde donde retumbaba una canción que habían estado pasándola en la radio por varias semanas.

Gerald se acercó al estéreo y apagó el equipo. Jaló dos de las tres sillas que había en su habitación, para que los chicos se sentaran y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es la historia loca esta vez?- Gerald quedó callado esperando escuchar cosas que implicaran a Helga causando problemas.

\- Bueno, verás, supongo que ya habrás visto las noticias de la mañana.

\- Claro hermano, medio país lo ha visto, la historia de los investigadores, el niño que encontró a sus padres y la..je…- Gerald hizo una pausa – la niña santa que ayudó a su mejor amigo desinteresadamente y a la que casi están por construirle un templo.

\- Grrr- gruño la rubia enseñándole el puño al chico del cabello afro.

\- Si. Entonces, lo resumiré – continuó Arnold frotándose el cuello – los periodistas están acechando mi casa, quieren conseguir alguna entrevista conmigo o no sé qué. Hoy hasta se metieron en mi casa y uno de ellos incluso subió a mi techo, espiando lo que hacíamos en mi cuarto.

\- ¿Espiando lo que hacían?. Supongo que eso incluye a Pataki – preguntó Gerald levantando una ceja.

\- Así es – respondió Arnold.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacía Pataki en tu habitación? – Gerald miró de manera sospechosa a ambos rubios, quienes solo se miraron entre sí, siendo sorprendidos por la pregunta.

\- Errr…bueno…- Arnold quedó mirando al lado, tratando de pensar en una respuesta lo suficientemente elaborada para que Gerald no pudiera hacer ningún comentario incómodo.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa, cabeza de cepillo? – Helga se adelantó al ver la duda en el rostro de su amado - Lo importante aquí es que estamos siendo perseguidos por unos periodistas locos y hambrientos de primicias que nos acechan como zombies sedientos de sangre.

\- ¿Y lo que quieren es….?

\- ¿Qué rayos es lo que queremos Arnoldo? – inquirió Helga al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que Arnold quería pedirle a Gerald.

\- Es simple, solo que nos dejes quedarnos por unas horas aquí, hasta que todo se haya disipado, que Helga pueda regresar tranquilamente a su casa y yo a la mía.

\- GERALD! GERALD JOHANSEN!

La voz de la señora Johansen había retumbado en toda la casa y Gerald solo suspiró.

\- Um Um Um - expresó el moreno en desaprobación frunciendo el entrecejo – Todavía no entiendo porque quieres salvarla también a esta mujer, pero está bien, los dejaré quedarse. Aunque, como te dije Arnold, esto solo hago por mi mejor amigo, ¿escuchaste Pataki?

\- Arggg..., no sabes cómo me acabas de romper el corazón hermano...

. Tengo que ir un momento al supermercado a recoger unas cosas que mamá necesita. Regresaré en media hora. Por favor, no toquen nada, y Helga…

\- ¿Qué? - Gerald se acercó a Helga y apuntó con el dedo muy cerca de su rostro, afinando los ojos.

\- No abuses de la paciencia de mi hermano...¡MAMÁ ESTOY BAJANDO!

Y con el último grito, Gerald salió de la habitación dejando a Arnold y a Helga solos nuevamente.

\- ¿Lo ves?, te dije que Gerald nos ayudaría.

\- Si, claro, el único detalle es que, a quien ama el cabeza de cepillo es a ti Arnoldo.

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? – dijo Arnold mirando a Helga.

\- Pues salir de esta pocilga, pero como no podemos hacerlo aún, sentarme en el suelo a mirar mi pie descalzo.

El reloj de la pared comenzó a sonar. Tic, tac, tic, tac. El único ruido era el que hacia el reloj de pelota de básquetbol. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Helga después de varios minutos, sintió como los pies se le adormecían por lo que se recostó en el piso. Arnold la observó y, un tanto sonrojado, se acostó al lado de ella.

\- Helga

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Piensas que somos amigos?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Solo responde.

\- Bien – Helga miró los agujeros en la pintura del techo analizando lo que Arnold acababa de preguntar. ¿en realidad habían sido amigos todo ese tiempo?, sí, jugaban juntos beisbol, se reunía con la pandilla por las tardes para pasar el rato. Pero nunca habían hablado de cosas personales, ni habrían compartido nada, ni siquiera un helado a medias. La única cercanía que habían tenido era cuando ella se convertía en su abusadora, aquellos episodios en los que la mitad de sus compañeros se reía de las maldades que Helga planeaba, y la otra mitad se compadecía del niño, por ser la eterna víctima – No lo sé Arnold. ¿El hecho de insultarte cuenta cómo amistad?

\- Supongo que sí – contestó el niño de la gran cabeza – Aunque hay otras cosas por las que podríamos considerarnos amigos, Helga.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Hum...¿recuerdas la vez en la que llovió tanto que nos quedamos atrapados en la escuela?

\- Si, cómo olvidarlo. Eramos unos locos salvajes.

\- Ese día trabajamos juntos para rescatar al señor Simmons.

\- Pero la que cayó al agua fui yo. Vaya rescatista resulté ser. Aunque sobrevivimos al diluvio sin ningún caído.

\- ¿Y la vez en que cuidamos el huevo?

\- Por todos los cielos, ese día quería estrujar tu cuello - Helga hizo un ademán de estar apretando algo fuertemente en el aire.

\- ¿Apretar mi cuello? - reaccionó el rubio colocando la mano sobre el cuello de su camisa.

\- Oh, si. Pero después de que habláramos como personas normales pudimos encontrar el bendito huevo. Estaba debajo de una banca en el parque, qué torpes...

\- Si, y no era solo un huevo común y corriente - comentó Arnold divertido.

\- No, se había convertido en un pequeño y diminuto pollo bebé que piaba por comida...

\- Si, en nuestro bebé...

Helga tosió ante el comentario que acababa de hacer Arnold. El chico por su parte, pudo darse cuenta, tras haber lanzado la frase, de lo que acababa de decir y solo atinó a mover la pierna frenéticamente. Arnold había dicho "nuestro bebé", y eso incluía a Arnold siendo el padre y Helga la madre. El ambiente se tornó extraño nuevamente.

\- Si que hacer calor aquí - exclamó Helga agitando sus manos como abanicos.

\- Si...

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Helga se sentía demasiado tímida como para confesar algo de lo que ya había dicho en Industrias Futuro. Arnold estaba a su lado, acostado, y estaban solos, completamente solos. Se estaban cumpliendo sus mas locas fantasías acerca de él, excepto por la parte en la que él la cargaba en brazos, la besaba apasionadamente, y terminaban la noche comiendo palomitas y viendo las luchas, mientras el le daba masajes en los hombros con los labios. ¿Esas eran fantasías normales para una niña de 10 años?. Helga no estaba segura.

\- Pensándolo mejor, podría decirse que somos amigos cabeza de balón. De una forma extraña y retorcida... pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

\- Me alegra oír eso – respondió Arnold con una expresión de alivio – ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado seguir nuestra conversación…la conversación que tuvimos en mi habitación…

\- ¿La conversación en la que decías que querías conocerme? – Helga dejó salir lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Estúpidas hormonas", se repitió asimisma.

\- Así es – siguió el chico colocando sus manos sobre su camisa – Pero estamos en el cuarto de Gerald, creo que sería extraño decir algo aquí.

\- ¿Y qué tan extraño podría ser eso? – interrogó Helga intentado de que Arnold pudiera continuar.

\- Bueno…sería algo que debería decir en otro lugar, más privado…

\- ¿Privado? – Helga comenzó a transpirar. ¡¿Arnold quería estar con ella en un lugar más privado?!.

\- Si, en un lugar donde no nos pudieran interrumpir… - continuó Arnold moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

Un ruido sonó fuertemente, un estómago quejándose y reclamando comida se oyó en toda la habitación.

\- ¿Tienes un bebé alien dentro de ti o es que tu estómago está pidiendo suministros, niño de la selva?

\- Creo que es lo segundo – contestó sonrojado.

\- Bien, estás de suerte chico – dijo Helga sentándose y tomando su mochila rosa – Tengo varias cosas que nos pueden servir para sobrevivir mientras estemos en territorio enemigo. Aquí hay patatas fritas, bolitas de queso, chocolates, galletas, dulces…¿Qué quieres melenudo?

\- Las patatas fritas suenan bien...

\- Genial, yo también quería las patatas fritas; hey, pero no hay problema niño de la selva, las compartiremos y caso resuelto – Helga abrió la bolsa, la dejó en el medio de los dos y se volvió a recostar – Toma las que desees Arnold, hoy me siento generosa.

\- Gracias Helga – respondió el chico tomando una patata de la bolsa – y bien... - Arnold quería evitar esos momentos incómodos que se estaban haciendo frecuentes cuando se quedaban solos, por lo que trató de iniciar una conversación normal, cosa que nunca habían tenido antes, pero tras comprobar que podrían llamarse amigos, valía la pena intentar de que esta fuera su primera vez - he notado que has crecido un poco más este año.

\- ¿He crecido? - Helga bajó la vista observando el largo de sus blancas y pálidas piernas - si supongo que habrán sido unos cuantos centímetros, ya sabes, está en mis genes. Y tú cabeza de balón, sigues siendo más bajo que yo ¿eh?

\- Gracias por el cumplido – respondió Arnold rodando los ojos.

\- No lo tomes a mal. Digo, también has crecido, vamos antes te llevaba una cabeza entera, ahora es media cabeza, estamos superándonos ¿no?

\- Ahhh – Suspiró Arnold tragando una patata – es difícil llamarse Shortman y ser más bajo que las niñas…

\- Supéralo cabeza de balón, la altura no lo es todo. Queban mushooos añosss paba que puebas alcanshaarbe…- respondió la rubia masticando fervientemente una patata ondulada.

\- Siendo tan alta no tienes problemas al momento de sacar cosas de la alacena, es decir, cuando tu madre te las pide.

\- ¿Eh? – Helga hizo un bufido. No podía creer que Arnold fuera inseguro respecto a su altura – Es cierto, no tengo problemas para eso, porque simplemente mi madre no tiene nada en la alacena. La mujer anda en el mundo de los sueños, y las únicas veces que está en la cocina es cuando está durmiendo sobre la mesa. Eres afortunado de tener una madre que te pida cosas de la alacena, aun así no puedas alcanzarlas.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no lo sientas Arnoldo. Las cosas son como son y eso es todo. Y para que te sientas mejor, hablando de los problemas físicos, también los tengo por si no los has notado…

\- No realmente…

\- Duh, ¿y qué es esto? – dijo señalando su uniceja – tenemos a Bob y a Miriam, bien, Bob tiene las característica físicas de un macho cabrío y Miriam, de una hermosa princesa. Se casan y deciden tener bebés. Y oh, rayos, nacen Olga y Helga Pataki, y ¿adivina a quien le toca heredar el rasgo masculino?

\- Hummm…

\- ¡A mi zopenco!, esta única ceja que parece una oruga dormida en mi frente, demonios, y ni siquiera es rubia, es negra, ¿entiendes Arnold? ¡Negra! Alguna vez pensé en quemarla para que no vuelva a crecer nada allí.

\- Helga, en realidad no es tan grave…

\- ¿No es tan grave? Vamos Arnold, toda la vida llamándome a mis espaldas, la niña de la oruga peluda, la chica de la uniceja, tu amiguita de una sola ceja.

\- ¿Estás imitando al abuelo Phil?

\- ¡Bingo!, desde niños hasta ancianos me suelen llamar por esta maldita cosa con pelos.

\- Pues a mí me parece que te hace única – mencionó Arnold con la mirada hacia el techo.

\- ¿Lo ves?, hasta tú, el buen samaritano, me identificas por esta cosa…

\- Te equivocas, lo que quiero decir es que es un rasgo característico de tu persona, y si no lo tuvieras no serias Helga G. Pataki. Serías cualquier niña común y corriente que pasaría desapercibida.

\- Entonces entiendo que para ti no es un problema…

\- No, no es un problema, al contrario, creo que te da personalidad.

\- ¿Algo parecido a la forma de tu cabeza?

\- Sabía que llegarías a ese punto – exclamó Arnold girando hacia la izquierda, sólo para ofrecerle una media sonrisa - Sí, de la misma manera que la forma de mi cabeza.

\- Arnold…

\- ¿Si, Helga?

\- A mí en realidad no me desagrada la forma de tu cabeza…

\- ¿No?

\- No. Creo que también…te da personalidad…

\- ¿Y qué hay de los insultos, Helga?

\- Si, si, los insultos; digamos que es mi forma de resaltar esa personalidad. Vamos, hasta... creo que...hasta...me parece interesante…no hay muchos chicos con cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano, digo, ¡eres único Arnold...!

Arnold introdujo la mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas buscando restos que comer y sin proponérselo encontró la mano de Helga escarbando dentro del papel aluminio. El chico apenas sintió el roce se detuvo unos segundos, sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa, y sintiendo que esa tarde podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera, tomó la mano de la chica con firmeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La mano de Helga se inmovilizó.

\- Arnold…- habló Helga en un tono mas ronco que el usual - ¿te diste cuenta que nuestras manos están en una bolsa grasienta?

\- Ujum…

\- ¿Y no te importa?

\- No Helga...

\- ¿Ni así tus dedos comiencen a cocinarse por el calor y el aceite?, ¿Ni así queden convertidos en huesos fritos, como los que sirven en el Super Pollo? - Helga esperó la respuesta de Arnold, quien se había quedado en silencio después de su pregunta. Luego pareció haber escuchado una risita casi inaudible a su lado.

\- Ni así lo hagan Helga…

\- Rayos, dejaré mi mano allí solo porque estoy muy cansada como para retirarla, y no pienses que es por otro motivo Don Juan...

\- Lo que tú digas Helga...

Los dos chicos quedaron mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas. Y así, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad del ambiente, y por supuesto del contacto entre el uno y el otro.


	4. Me gustas gustas

**CAPÍTULO 4: ME GUSTAS GUSTAS**

X

X

X

Helga había tomado un puñado de arena, y cuidadosamente formaba sobre la propia arena pequeñas montañas, las cuales terminaban formando una cadena, después de varias vueltas y ondulaciones. La chica ponía mucha concentración sobre la tarea que se encontraba realizando, esparciendo trazo por trazo, hasta formar una figura que Arnold ansiaba conocer.

X

\- ¿Ya puedo ver el dibujo? – preguntó sentado a un metro de ella, piernas recogidas, mirando el océano que bailaba alrededor de las rocas, coronándose como un espectáculo previo a la sorpresa principal de la noche, el cual estaría a punto de descubrir.

\- Aún no – respondió la chiquilla, aún arrodillada, esforzándose por escribir formas caprichosas que crearan un mensaje destinado únicamente para sus ojos.

Arnold dio una bocanada de aire. Olor a sal, a ambiente marino. Sonrió. Nunca antes había podido sentir tanta paz. El jazz había sido su pasión por mucho tiempo, y en cada tonada que escuchaba, podía dejar su mente volar, viajar, imaginarse en Londres, en París, tomando una leche malteada, recorriendo todo lo que sus ojos aún ansiaban presenciar. Sin embargo, nunca antes el jazz le había dejado una sensación tan reconfortante como estar en ese lugar, frente al océano, en la orilla, al lado de ella.

Y allí se encontraba, tan delgada y pálida, con unas manos tan delicadas, creando muy pacientemente figuras salidas de su propios pensamientos.

\- Arnold – la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus fantasías– ya puedes acercarte.

Miró hacia la chica rubia, quién estaba inmóvil, aún dándole la espalda. Emocionado se puso de pie y avanzó, colocándose delante de ella, siendo lo único que los separaba, aquel dibujo tallado en la arena.

\- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó observando el dibujo. Varios círculos habían sido creados sobre la arena, y a cada extremo, estaban las iniciales "A" y "H".

\- Son cuervos – le contestó, sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

\- ¿Y por qué hay cuervos entre nuestras iniciales?.

\- Porque siempre estarán allí.

\- ¿No puedes colocar nuestros nombres juntos?

\- No Arnold. No podemos hacer nada, a menos que tú encuentres la manera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

De pronto, la arena comenzó a agitarse, Helga retrocedió de un salto y Arnold hizo lo mismo hacia el otro extremo. Los círculos se alzaron sobre la arena a varios metros de altura, y se solidificaron delante de ellos.

\- ¿Helga?, ¿Estás bien? – gritó observando a todos lados sin poder notar la presencia de Helga.

\- No puedo verte Arnold. ¿Dónde estás?. – la voz de Helga sonaba alrededor de él, pero no podía saber de dónde provenía, parecía estar en todas partes.

\- Helga, no te muevas de ahí. Buscaré la forma de encontrarte…

\- Arnold…

\- Helga!

\- ¿Me acomodo los anteojos?

\- ¿Cuáles anteojos?, Helga, ¿de qué anteojos hablas?

\- Espera, solo deja que me arregle el cabello hacia un lado. ¿Así está bien?, procura que todo mi rostro salga en la fotografía, quiero que las chicas vean con quién me tomé esta foto.

\- ¿Qué?

El chico pudo ver a Helga aparecer al frente suyo, pero poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando, a uno lleno de pecas, unos anteojos enormes aparecieron, los dientes le crecieron, y se comenzó a encoger.

\- ¡HELGAAAA!

x

x

x

Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con una pared blanca, que pudo reconocer como la habitación de Gerald. Pestañeó un poco y se frotó los ojos. Gracias al cielo, todo había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que la imagen de Helga había sido completamente nítida y los bloques que los separaban se habían hecho tan fríos y oscuros que le habían causado una sensación de angustiante ansiedad.

\- ¿Ahora así está bien?

\- Si cariño, es excelente, siéntete libre de expresar tu sensualinarismo como si fueras una modelo…

¿Alguien había dicho sensualinarismo? – pensó mientras se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación.

Arnold bajó la mirada mientras seguía acostado y vió la figura de dos niñas pequeñas, de más o menos 6 años, paradas delante de él. La voz de la niña que tenía más alejada era claramente conocida. Arnold se sentó.

\- ¿Timberly?

La niña deja de tomar fotos con el celular y fijó su atención en el amigo de su hermano que la miraba extrañado. Una amplia sonrisa creció en su pequeño rostro al notar la atención de Arnold.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Arnold!, mira Tina, ¡es Arnold! – mencionó la chiquilla señalándolo.

La otra niña volteó de inmediato y como si hubiera visto algo espectacularmente sensacional, dió un saltito hacia atrás y se sonrojó tanto como un tomate, soltando risitas tontas mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

\- Hola jijijijiji- saludó tímidamente la chiquilla de anteojos enormes y pecas numerosas.

\- Arnold, ella es Tina, dice que le gustaste desde que te vió en televisión.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Arnold mirando a la pequeñuela del cabello rojo, quien seguía tapándose el rostro claramente avergonzada – Timberly, ¿qué están haciendo?

\- Ahora que eres famoso, toda mi clase quiere conocerte Arnold – continuó la niñita entusiasmada mientras la otra trataba de peinarse con las manos – Eres un héroe, más que héroe, eres un superhéroe. Y bien… - continuó mirando su reloj de dinosaurio en su brazo derecho – Tina, acabó tu turno.

\- Pero…no es justo – se quejó la pelirroja mirando con ojos tristes a Arnold – quiero estar más tiempo con él – continuó abrazando el brazo izquierdo del rubio.

\- No, sólo me has pagado un dólar por eso solo puedes tomarte una foto con él. Ya lo advertí, solo fotos, no puedes tener citas con él. Además – continuó Timberly con aires de superioridad – Arnold es mi exnovio, por eso no puedo dejar que mis amigas tengan alguna relación con él, porque hemos quedado como buenos amigos.

Arnold miró sorprendido ante las palabras de la niña. La siguiente generación sería realmente diferente a la suya.

\- No es justo, no es justo – la niña se aferró más fuerte al brazo de Arnold conteniendo las lágrimas y una pataleta que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Arnold trató levantarse aún teniendo aferrada a la niña y lo logró con un poco de dificultad. Los ruidos externos hicieron que mirara hacia la puerta de la habitación de Gerald.

\- Timberly, ¿por qué escucho ruidos de niños detrás de la puerta?

\- Errr- la niña amplió su sonrisa lo más que pudo tratando de parecer lo más tierna que pudiera, era su estrategia cada vez que alguien iba a enojarse con ella– Bueeeeno – Timberly guardó su celular en un pequeño bolso que tenía colgado alrededor del cuerpo– Resulta que, como te dije, toda mi clase quiere conocerte, por eso están esperando afuera su turno para tomarse fotos contigo.

\- ¿Estás vendiendo a tus compañeros, fotos conmigo por un dólar? – Arnold alzó las cejas mirando acusadoramente mientras la niña pelirroja hundía el rostro en su brazo, como si fuera una especie de sticker humano.

\- Hummm…Arnold, cabeza de balónnnnn hummm…..- los tres voltearon a ver desde donde provenía aquella voz adormilada. Helga estaba recostada en el suelo, a la altura donde se encontraba de pie Arnold, pero pegada hacia la pared, en posición fetal, durmiendo y hablando entre sueños – Arnold…mi…GRRRRRR - Un fuerte ronquido salió de la rubia.

\- Parece un oso – exclamó la pequeña pelirroja aun sosteniendo el brazo de Arnold – un gran oso salvaje - Arnold rió por lo bajo. Nunca antes había visto a Helga dormida profundamente. Una de las coletas se había desarmado y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro parcialmente, mientras un hilo de humedad bajaba temerariamente debajo de sus labios. Con la guardia baja, era extraño verla con la guardia baja.

\- Ella es tu novia, ¿verdad Arnold? – continuó Timberly al ver a la osa acostada rascándose inconscientemente la nariz – Ella estaba tomando tu mano cuando entré a la habitación hoy y los vi.

\- Err…no, en realidad… – contestó Arnold nervioso sin saber si negarlo o no. Por supuesto que no eran novios, eso era verdad, pero estaba pensando que las cosas podían cambiar, en tanto no volvieran a tener interrupciones y él por fin pudiera, en la medida en que Helga lo dejara, hacer algo. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de lo primero que iba a cuestionar antes de que Helga, la osa Pataki lo interrumpiera – Un momento, hum…eres muy astuta, estás intentando cambiar de conversación ¿no es cierto, Timberly?. Ahora respóndeme, ¿Es cierto que estás vendiendo fotos a tus compañeros?

\- Jejeje – sonrió nerviosa la pequeña Johansenn – Pero nadie lo sabe, por favor, guarda el secreto! – suplicó la niña colocando sus manos en señal de oración.

\- ¿Crees que nadie se dará cuenta viendo que hay 30 niños dentro de tu casa, esperando en la puerta de la habitación de tu hermano?

\- ¿Si? – contestó vaciante la hermanita de Gerald. Su inocencia resultaba encantadora.

\- Timberly, prometo que no le diré nada tu hermano, pero por favor, tienes que hacer que se vayan.

\- Oh…pero, si quieres puedo darte un dólar…- propuso la pequeña intentando convencer a Arnold de que tenían el negocio de sus vidas.

\- Timberly… - Arnold sonó algo inconforme.

\- ¿Dos dólares?, esa es mi última oferta Arnold.

\- Nada de eso. ¿Tenemos un trato?- Arnold ofreció la mano libre a la pequeña. Su otro brazo ya se había fundido con la pequeña pelirroja de anteojos .

\- Bien – respondió a regañadientes la niña de 6 años estrechando su mano.

Timberly se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente tragando saliva antes de enfrentarse con toda su clase. Todos los niños dejaron los gritos y voltearon a mirar expectantes hacia su compañera.

\- Atención todos! – comenzó – ¡La visita turística a nuestro héroe ha sido cancelada!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono todos los niños acumulados en la casa Johansen.

El niño que se encontraba primero en la fila se quejó – Hemos esperando mucho tiempo!, perdí el paseo con mi perro para esto?! Queremos ver a Arnold!.

Y como si lo hubiesen planeado con anticipación, una voz se multiplicó rápidamente en muchas voces que repetían lo mismo: ¡QUEREMOS VER A ARNOLD!.

Timberly comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, mirando a toda su clase furiosa y sin saber qué hacer para calmar a la multitud. Arnold que había escuchado todo, suspiró. Sabía que debía intervenir.

\- Timberly…solo déjalos pasar – solicitó Arnold desde donde se encontraba.

Timberly sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió la puerta de la habitación. De inmediato todos los niños fueron entrando ocupando casi toda el área. Los chiquillos lo miraban extasiados, como si fuera una especie de ídolo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus bocas abiertas denotaban una emoción que sería comparable a la que él sintió alguna vez cuando fue a un partido de beisbol de las ligas mayores.

\- ¡Señor!, ¡señor Arnold! – comenzó a hablarle un diminuto niño que estaba totalmente despeinado y al que le faltaba un diente – usted es maravilloso.

\- Mi madre dice que la selva es peligrosa – exclamó otro de orejas grandes.

\- Señor Arnold, ¿puedo tomar su mano? – le preguntó un niño, esta vez un regordete de rizos.

\- No, el señor Arnold es mi novio – contestó de pronto la pequeña pelirroja asiéndose mas al brazo de Arnold que para ese entonces ya lo sentía adormecido.

\- Niña tonta, deja al señor Arnold, no es solo para ti – inquirió una niña rubia de cabello corto y ganchos, tratando de jalar a la pelirroja quien se resistía a dejar su agarre, como un cangrejo al cerrar las pinzas para defenderse.

\- ¡Bien, bien, silencio! – intervino Timberly – dijimos que solo iban a tomarse una fotografía con Arnold.

\- No, es de nosotros también – continuaba la lucha entre las dos niñas- déjalo cuatro ojos!

\- Dejame en paz – se defendía la pelirroja.

\- Yo también quiero tocar al señor Arnold. Seguro te trae suerte cuando lo tocas.

Arnold no pudo adivinar quién de todos había dicho la última frase, pero como si hubiera sido una señal secreta, todos los niños comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, técnicamente sobre él, tratando de tocarlo de algún modo. Arnold sabía que era sencillo controlar a un niño pequeño, pero tener treinta niños tratando de acercarse a él frenéticamente le dejaba en desventaja y completamente imposibilitado para tomar las riendas de la situación. Y aún peor cuando ya dos niñas se habían asido cada una de ambos brazos. A ese paso sabía que caería al suelo, quizás aplastado por todo un salón de primer año. Timberly por su parte trataba inútilmente de sacar a los niños de su ataque demencial por tocar al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, gastando en vano las fuerzas al intentar jalarlos por los brazos.

\- ¡ALTO! – se escuchó una voz potente y resonante en toda la habitación. Todos los niños se quedaron quietos, como cuando escuchaban la voz de su maestra y buscaron con la mirada hacia el lugar desde donde había provenido esa voz aterradora. Arnold suspiró aliviado al reconocerla- ¿Qué rayos están haciéndole al niño de la selva, engendros locos?

Los niños miraron de pie a cabeza a la chica rubia, quien se encontraba recostada en la pared, con un pie sobre esta, y los brazos cruzados, con la típica pose de gansgter de las películas.

\- Vinimoz a pazar tiempo con el zeñor Arnold, azí que no ze meta zeñora – habló hinchando el pecho un niño de peinado afro y dientes grandes.

\- ¡Ja! – exclamó la chica de sexto año – "Vinimoz a pazar tiempo con el zeñor Arnold" – imitó el siseo del niño – Pues no lo creo enano. En este momento, van a alejarse del chico de la cabeza gigante y se irán a sus casas a tomar leche y galletas hasta que se queden dormidos.

\- ¡¿Y zi no que?! – respondió envalentonado el niño de la z. Los demás niños asentían dejando que él hable. Helga se dio cuenta que, al parecer, el niño era el líder de la manada.

\- Si no – Helga se comenzó a acercar paso a paso hasta llegar frente al niño – voy a golpearlos a cada uno de ustedes en sus dulces caritas hasta que pierdan el conocimiento, los voy a amarrar de los pies y manos y los venderé a mis amigos, los caníbales de la selva. Me han dado un buen dinero por otros veinte niños que he llevado de Hillwood, e incluso me han regalado un collar de huesos como recuerdo. Y bien, un dinero adicional no vendría mal, ¿no creezz que zeria genial tener un collar de los huezoz de tu nariz, niño? – Helga soltó un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente del líder haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

\- Ohhh – los niños fueron soltando poco a Arnold atemorizados. El rubio definitivamente pensó que si bien había funcionado, las palabras de Helga eran demasiado duras para unos pequeños niños de 6 años. Las dos niñas por su parte seguían tomadas del brazo del rubio mirando aterrorizadas a Helga, quien se iba acercando poco a poco a ellas.

\- Buh! – gritó la rubia y las dos niñas soltaron un gritito ahogado, alejándose de inmediato del toque de Arnold, para colocarse detrás del niñeo del siseo.

\- Helga… - Arnold iba a decirle a Helga que se detuviera, quería librarse de esos niños, pero no quería que se fueran asustados y que tuvieran pesadillas durante un mes con los caníbales de la selva, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando, apenas hubo mencionado el nombre de la chica, el comportamiento de los niños de inmediato cambió.

\- ¿Helga? – dijo el niño del afro – ¿Es Helga Pataki?

Helga alzó la uniceja sin saber cuál era el tema con su nombre.

\- Así es mocoso, soy Helga G. Pataki, la que los va a vender a los caníbales…

Todos los niños soltaron un "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" al unísono y, perdiendo el interés en Arnold, se acercaron como hipnotizados hacia la chica, quien comenzó a retroceder, cayendo sentada en la cama de Gerald. Los niños la rodearon con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, extasiados, aún más de lo que habían estado con Arnold. El niño del siseo se hizo paso entre todos para colocarse al frente de Helga quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento se dijo así misma que nunca tendría hijos.

\- Señorita Helga – comenzó a hablar solemnemente el niño del afro – ¿usted se enfrentó a los caníbales?

\- ¿Yo qué? – respondió con otra pregunta sin comprender aún quienes eran esos niños y por qué parecían de otro planeta.

\- Señorita Helga – continuó el niño ante la mirada sorprendida de Arnold del otro lado de la habitación – ¿es cierto que usted salvó a los padres del señor Arnold?

\- Errr – Helga pudo ver los rostros ansiosos, atentos a cualquier cosa que dijera – Por supuesto, claro que los salvé – dijo con aires de suficiencia.

\- ¿Es cierto que entró por el techo de la cabaña, lo destrozó como una ninja?

Helga sonrió.

\- Ja. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo hubiera podido?. El sitio estaba rodeado de rufianes, eran como 100 de ellos.

Arnold miró a Helga. ¿Habían sido 100?. De lo que podía recordar, solo habían sido diez hombres, y estaban entretenidos jugando póker mientras la niña había sacado a sus padres del lugar.

\- ¿Y entonces qué hizo Srta. Helga? – esta vez fue la niña pelirroja acomodándose los anteojos y sorbiendo los mocos.

\- Armé una bomba con mis propias manos, las lancé, y Oh Dios mío, pedazos de carne saltaron por los aires, intestinos y tripas cayeron como lluvia de meteoritos. Corrí a sacar a los viejos de Arnold antes de que la maldición de los ojos verdes, ya saben los caníbales, me atacara otra vez.

\- ¿Usted tiene una maldición? – preguntó una niña de trenzas.

\- ¿Acaso no les dije? – continuó Helga ofreciendo una mirada de indiferencia mientras revisaba las uñas de sus manos – Si, resulta que los ojos verdes me hechizaron cuando me estaba enfrentando a ellos, cuando vendí a los 20 niños, me querían pagar solo por 19. Y claro que no lo iba a permitir, cualquiera sabe que los niños son escasos estos días, no crecen en los árboles. Así que les di su merecido, pero uno de sus chamanes aprovechó cuando estaba golpeando en la cara a 10 de ellos. Bien, eso pasa en el mundo de los negocios. Errr…un momento…la maldición… - Helga se agachó ocultando su rostro y colocando la mano derecha sobre su pecho. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y por un momento Arnold pensó realmente que le estaba sucediendo algo malo.

\- Helga, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Arnold mientras una asustada Timberly tomó su mano fuertemente.

-¡No!, ¡Arnold, no te acerques! – Helga gritó entre jadeos – No, otra vez no…

\- ¿Señorita Helga? – el niño del afro se acercó a la rubia tímidamente. Helga tomó del cuello de la camiseta al pequeño niño mientras continuaba con el rostro oculto entre su cabello despeinado y tosió.

\- Cuando la maldición ataca…yo…no….no…no puedo…..- la voz de Helga comenzó a cambiar, a hacerse más gruesa, y comenzaron a oírse sonidos guturales de su pecho – yo...tengo ganas de…..

Helga levantó el rostro dándose cara a cara con el líder de los dientes grandes. Sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimosos y botaba espuma por la boca. Levantó la mano mostrando lo que sostenía. Un ojo, sangriento, brillante, lleno de nervios miraba inexpresivamente al niño del afro – DEVORO NIÑOS ARGGGGGGG!

Los niños gritaron. Helga se levantó de un salto rugiendo y botando saliva mientras como un animal salvaje perseguía al grupo de infantes quienes corrían de un lado a otro enloquecidos y aterrorizados. Los niños chocaban entre sí, chocaban contra las paredes, chocaban contra la cama, contra el escritorio, contra Arnold, desesperados por salvar sus vidas, botando muchas cosas al suelo. Helga al dar la vuelta y tratar de alcanzar a un niño obeso, se enredó en sus pies y cayó, pero de inmediato agarró de los pies al niño obeso quién comenzó a llamar a gritos a su madre, a su padre, y al santo de todos los niños que lucha contra los caníbales de la selva, hasta que se pudo soltar del agarre, pero con la consecuencia de que se había dejado un zapato en las manos de Helga. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y salió trastabillando. Los demás lo siguieron entre gritos y llantos. Timberly, quien se había quedado quieta mirando como sus compañeros se habían vuelto locos, reaccionó cuando los niños hubieron salido de la habitación y corrió detrás de ellos exclamando: "¡Regresen!, ¡Todavía no han pagado la entradaaaa!"

Arnold observó todo desde su lugar sin reaccionar. Helga había ahuyentado a todos los niños y se había dejado caer en la cama de Gerald, botando la zapatilla del niño obeso a un lado e iniciando una sesión de fuertes carcajadas, mientras se tomaba el estómago. Al parecer le divertía el asustar a niños pequeños y amenazarlos con sacarles las tripas. El rubio se acercó a la cama, justo enfrente de la chica, quién pausaba la risa durante unos segundos para tomar aire y volvía a iniciarla, y se cruzó de brazos moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- Eso no estuvo bien Helga – reprendió mirándola muy serio. Tratando de contener la risa, Helga se sentó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Oh vamos Arnold, ¿no me digas que no te divertiste también?. Sólo míralos, estaban tan ilusionados jajajajajaja.

\- Asustar a niños pequeños es algo muy cruel Helga. – continuó Arnold sentándose al lado de la chica- los sustos pueden causarles problemas más adelante.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Podrían volverse unas nenas y asustarse cuando tuvieran 9 años por la novia fantasma, como ustedes? – preguntó Helga sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Si, si, Helga, muy gracioso tu comentario – el chico entornó los ojos –Lo cierto es que si les infundes miedos pueden convertirse en personas inseguras y ansiosas.

\- Ok, ok, lo entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer señor "Sabelotodo" – contestó ironizando sus palabras - Pero dime Arnoldo, ¿cómo te hubieses librado de tu club de admiradores? – Helga comenzó a imitar los ademanes, los gestos y la voz de Arnold – "Bien, pequeños niños, les pido amablemente que dejen de violar mi espacio personal…"

\- Yo no hablo así – dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

\- "Por favor, pequeña niña pelirroja, ¿puedes dejar de morder mi brazo?, oh, ¿no puedes porque tienes hambre? lo entiendo…bien, sólo sírvete…aquí también está mi otro brazo por si aún tienes apetito…"

\- Hey…- Arnold no conseguía que Helga finalizara su imitación. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que era una muy bien lograda y algo graciosa.

\- "Err…lo siento, pequeño niño del peinado afro, ya no tengo brazos, pero si quieres puedes comenzar a roer mi cabeza, y no te preocupes, roe todo lo que quieras, es tan grande que alcanzará para 3 escuelas públicas más"

Arnold soltó una risita que trató de tapar con ambas manos. Helga al ver el efecto que había causado en Arnold continuó – "Por favor, no te rías, eso no es muy considerado de tu parte".

Arnold comenzó a temblar hasta que no pudo más y liberó la risa que había estado conteniendo.

\- Helga…jajaja…eres muy graciosa…- al chico siempre le había gustado esa parte de ella. Lo tenía bastante claro para ese momento.

\- Pan comido, cabeza de balón. Hey, pero el espectáculo no es gratis, esto te va a costar por lo menos 3 batidos.

\- Jajaja, no hay problema, te compraré todos los batidos que quieras jajaja

\- Por eso me gusta hacer negocios contigo Tarzán.

\- Jajaja…bien, ¿cómo hiciste ese sonido de animal?, ¿el rugido y todo? – preguntó Arnold divertido.

\- Fue fácil. Sólo colocas la voz así "GRRRRR" – un sonido mezclado entre un león y lobo salió de la garganta de la chica inexplicablemente. Arnold estaba encantado con las imitaciones dela rubia.

\- Guau – exclamó el rubio – realmente eres muy buena en eso.

\- Por supuesto, modestia aparte, chico listo. Y aún no te he mostrado mi imitación del Phorusrhacidae.

\- ¿Del qué?

\- Del Phorusrhacidae, ¿no escuchaste?

\- Ese animal no existe Helga.

\- Claro que existió. Hace millones de años, en el Cenozoico, tonto.

\- ¿Y cómo podrías saber qué sonido hace si ya está extinto?

\- Duh, lo comprobaré. Lo clonaré en mi propio laboratorio biotecnológico cuando esté en el gobierno.

\- Seguro lo harás – sonrió Arnold observando a Helga tan confiada y tan ella. Le había comenzado a fascinar el hecho de que ella fuera tan distinta de las demás chicas que había conocido.

\- ¿Te imaginas Arnold?, poder tener otra vez a todos esos animales y entrenarlos para que les muerdan el trasero a quienes tú quieras…- dijo la rubia mirando al vacío, como si se imaginara a un reptil persiguiendo a uno de sus compañeros de la PS 118.

\- ¿No sería muy peligroso?

\- Nah – respondió confiada cruzando las piernas sobre la cama – solo basta con implantarles alguna clase de mecanismo que los paralice cuando no te quieran obedecer.

\- Has visto demasiadas películas.

\- ¿Tú crees? – contestó sonriendo más relajada que lo usual, o eso era lo que al muchacho le parecía – Puede que tengas razón cabeza de balón - Arnold le devolvió la sonrisa.

Arnold observó entonces el perfil de Helga, mientras ella continuaba hablando de los animales prehistóricos del Cenozoico y las demás eras que no recordaba haber escuchado antes. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca y pálida. Ningún color natural en las mejillas. Sus brazos, que ahora los agitaba imitando a un "Quetzalcoatlus northropi", eran delgados. Antes no lo había notado. Sus brazos parecían muy frágiles, aún más con las vendas que llevaba encima y sus muñecas parecían suaves desde donde se encontraba. Sus dedos, que no se dejaban ver más que cuando se tensaban en puños para amenazar a alguien, eran largos y delgados.

\- Pero lo mejor es el Tyrannosaurus Rex, aunque se ve ridículo con esos pequeños brazos, podía quebrar huesos y desgarrar lo que quisiera…tanto como lo hace Dolphin Killer, el pobre tipo no puede alcanzar a nadie cuando está en el ring por lo que muerde a su oponente; aunque eso está prohibido pero a Dolphin Killer no le importan las reglas…

\- Ujum…

Bajó a observar sus piernas, que permanecían cruzadas. Largas también, largas y estilizadas. Curitas por todo el largo de las piernas. Lo justificaba su temperamento. Ella no era una niña delicada, tenía la fuerza de un chico y era intrépida como un criador de cocodrilos. Arnold rió por dentro. Le pareció exagerada su comparación. Helga seguía utilizando el rosa. El modelo del vestido había cambiado respecto al que llevaba el año pasado, aunque nunca antes lo quiso mencionar por temor a que ella le contestara que no era de su incumbencia, al menos antes del viaje a San Lorenzo.

\- Fue gracioso. Dolphin Killer estaba acabado. Y maldición, ya había hecho una apuesta con Harold. No podía dejar que el niño rosa me ganara aquella vez. Entonces, sabía que debía hacer algo para que The Mist perdiera el campeonato. Por eso solo fijé mis ojos sobre The Mist, y lancé mi bebida hacia su cabeza, con todas mis fuerzas de niña de 9 años. ¡Y rayos, le di!

\- Ujum…

Observó el vestido. Rayas rojas y blancas, adicionales al rosa. Algodón, parecía una prenda bastante fresca. La parte superior, sobresalía al resto del vestido. Su pecho, parecía algo abultado. Parecía que, entonces, Helga había comenzado a usar sujetador. Arnold se avergonzó de él mismo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?. Vamos, era algo normal que las niñas comenzaran a cambiar, al igual que ellos, lo había dicho el señor Simmons. Pero se sentía algo malvado pensando en esas cosas, solo era un niño.

\- Y fueron dos pájaros de un tiro. Conseguí mi dinero de la apuesta, y le hice calzón chino al gordo. Se fue llorando con su mami, pobre perdedor…

\- Ujum…

Aunque sonaba lindo que Helga hubiera comenzado a hacerse mujer. Mujer, ella ya había comenzado, ¿Y él?. No había ningún rastro de crecimiento en él. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto en eso, comenzaba a bajarle los ánimos. Su rostro. Estaba haciendo muecas, imitando a uno de sus compañeros. Helga era realmente graciosa. Graciosa y agradable. Ahora fruncía los labios intentando imitar el llanto de su amigo. Sus labios eran delgados casi lineales. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de otras partes de su cuerpo, tenían color. Eran rosas, como su vestido y su moño, el cual ya no tenía porque él lo había lavado y guardado cuidadosamente en uno de sus cajones secretos. Sus labios se tensaban y volvían a su estado original de cuando en cuando. Tocar sus labios. Ya lo había hecho. En San Lorenzo.

\- Arnold, te pregunté qué opinabas..

\- Ujum…

Besarla había sido como una experiencia menos salvaje de la que se había imaginado. Hasta antes de todo lo que había sucedido con el rescate de sus padres, pensaba que besarla sería como intentar besar a un tigre hambriento que no había sido alimentado desde hace varias semanas. Tan peligrosa y agresiva podría ser su reacción si siquiera él se hubiera atrevido a intentarlo. Pero todo había resultado tan diferente. Él se había empinado un tanto, siendo ella más alta que él, la había tomado de los hombros y en un arrebato de valentía había colocado sus labios sobre los de ella. Sólo eso. Sin movimientos ni aspavientos ni nada de esas cosas. Realmente no se sentía muy entendido de cómo se debía dar un beso. Y ella, no había hecho nada. Solo quedarse ahí.

\- ¿Estás escuchando, cabeza de balón?

\- Ujum

Y todo se había puesto en silencio. Ya no escuchaba el sonido de las aves, ni del agua corriendo en la cascada, ni los monos gritando alrededor. Ni siquiera el ruido de las pisadas de Gerald cuando los encontró. Su cabello estaba sobre su rostro, al igual que cuando era Cecile, al igual que ahora. Su cabello caía desordenadamente delante y se arremolinaba detrás de su hombro.

Arnold pensó que el cabello desordenado también le quedaba bien. Iba a juego con su personalidad agresiva. Helga le estaba hablando. Su cabello estaba desaliñado, la coleta derecha estaba suelta, el pequeño sujetador de cabello estaba en su mano derecha.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a llevar a Abner a la carnicería del Sr. Green?. Es decir, para que lo degollen y lo hagan jamón para comerlo por la noche…

\- Ujum…

Debía peinarse, se veía graciosa, tan sucia y desordenada. No como las otras niñas, muy bien acomodadas, raya en medio, trenzas, cabello corto y bien peinado. No, esa no era Helga. Tal vez si él la ayudara.

\- ¡HEY ARNOLD! – gritó Helga causando que saltara sobre la propia cama.

\- ¡Ehhh si! – contestó Arnold volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¡Vengo hablando por no sé cuánto tiempo cabeza de balón y no estás escuchando!

\- Err…si te estaba escuchando…- Arnold no tenía idea de lo que había estado diciendo desde hacía un par de dinosaurios.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué era lo que estaba diciendo entonces?

\- Errr…- Arnold intentó hacerse una idea de lo que podría haber estado hablando – De…¿golpear a alguien?

\- Grrrr –gruñó Helga frunciendo el entrecejo – No sé qué te pasa ahora, pero andas en las nubes melenudo. Parece que la fama te hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un piano, un barco de guerra o algo más pesado.

\- Lo siento – se justificó el rubio sobándose el cuello. El cabello de Helga volvió a llamarle la atención – Helga…

Arnold se dejó llevar por su sencillo y simple deseo. Tomó el sujetador de cabello de la mano de Helga, lo que hizo que ella temblará de improviso, como si le hubiera pasado alguna especie de corriente. Arnold solo no mencionó nada acerca de su reacción, sólo se subió a la cama, detrás de Helga, y comenzó a ordenar su cabello con las manos, arrodillado, colocando el sujetador de cabello entre sus labios. Arnold recogía todas las hebras sueltas intentando que se juntaran en una sola porción.

\- Ar..Arnold…¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Solo quédate así unos segundos – Arnold logró que los cabellos estuvieran alineados, comparando que la división entre las zonas derecha e izquierda fueran iguales. Mantuvo sujeto con una mano la porción de cabello, y con la otra mano cogió el sujetador de cabello y comenzó a colocarlo para formar la nueva coleta. Arnold podía notar la blancura del cuello de la chica, tan pálido como sus brazos y piernas. También podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojado. Algo realmente grave le estaba pasando.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Helga sin moverse. Arnold soltó el cabello rubio quedando de rodillas en la cama.

\- Helga…- Arnold sintió nuevamente la fuerza y el arrebato. No sabía que hacer pero su cabeza le daba vueltas teniendo alrededor y constantemente la imagen de Helga. Apretó los puños, y colocó lenta y tímidamente sus brazos alrededor. Alrededor de ella. Y luego cerró los brazos, formando un abrazo.

\- Arnold – Helga sonaba nerviosa nuevamente.

\- Helga…me gusta estar contigo.

\- Pero…- Sintió a la chica tragar saliva – pe…pero…ca…cabeza de balón…

\- Helga, no sé lo que me ocurre, no sé por qué te seguí por varias calles con una caja de pastel vacía, por qué te abracé en mi habitación cuando te burlabas de mis cosas, por qué tomé tu mano dentro de una bolsa de patatas fritas, o por qué estaba hace unos segundos peinándote, pero…sé que me gustas…

\- Arnold…es que…

\- Es que me gustas…no es un me gustas…es un me gustas gustas…, sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien durante varios años, es decir, sé que, bueno, de algún modo te disgustaba mi presencia…aunque me dijiste después que yo te gustaba en Industrias futuro, es decir, que me amabas…aunque después dijimos que era solo el calor del momento y lo olvidáramos…

\- Arnold…no es el momento…

\- Pero luego, estuve pensando todo este tiempo, en lo que dijiste, sobre, hablar de amor, de lo que sentía por ti, y comencé a darme cuenta que me interesabas más de lo normal, es decir, que me habías interesado más de lo normal desde hacía mucho, ni yo lo entendía, es decir…

\- Arnold…espera…

\- Que siempre me había preocupado por lo que te pasaba, sí, me preocupaba por todos, pero contigo era diferente y no sabía por qué, sé que suena estúpido pero las bolas de papel que me lanzabas, me había acostumbrado a ellas, y cuando un día dejaste de lanzarlas, me sentí tonto al darme cuenta que las extrañaba. Es decir, después volvieron a llegar pero ese no es el punto…

\- Arnold escucha…

\- Y después llegaron esos sueños, donde aparecías. Un sueño tras otro, no había día en el que no aparecieras, es decir, bueno…y luego vino el día de los inocentes, cuando me di cuenta que no estabas ciega, solo, disfruté bailando tango contigo, aunque terminamos empapados al final de la fiesta. Y luego en San Lorenzo, pude, finalmente pude reconocer qué sentía, por eso me entraron ganas de besarte, es decir, te besé, aunque no dije nada porque Gerald nos interrumpió, y frente a Gerald era difícil decir algo más, es decir…

\- Ar…nold….

\- Me di cuenta que me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho Helga…yo, creo que…de alguna manera…

\- Ar…nold…..no….

\- Creo que te amo Helga, yo te amo – Bien, lo había dicho. No había sido el lugar privado donde quería hacerlo, no era el momento más romántico que hubiera pedido, no llevaba el traje más adecuado para la ocasión, pero lo había dicho. Y había sentido como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de su pecho.

\- Arnold, puedes dejar de decir que… - Arnold frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que Helga no entendía lo difícil que había sido para él decirlo, se sintió de un momento a otro ofendido.

\- Helga, estoy aquí tratando de decirte lo que siento y tú...

\- Genio… – Helga señaló hacia la puerta, la cual se había abierto quien sabe en qué momento, y que, en medio de su monólogo apasionado, Arnold había ignorado. Una persona estaba parada al lado de la puerta, un chico de unos 10 años que pronto cumpliría 11, con polera roja con capucha, pantalones azules, zapatillas deportivas, cabello afro de un estilo familiar con tres latas de soda, que habían caído a sus pies. A Arnold le pareció que su expresión era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, como si hubiera visto un extraterrestre, peor aún como si hubiera visto el fantasma de un extraterrestre.

Arnold se quedó quieto, arrodillado con ambos brazos alrededor de Helga, quien también se había quedado quieta, sentada, piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mirando ambos al mejor amigo del chico.

\- Madre mía… – sólo había dicho Gerald con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el espectáculo más raro que había visto en su vida.

X

X

X

X

X

X

¡Hola!, estoy muy emocionada al leer sus comentarios. No pensé que iba a tener comentarios, al menos no en la publicación de los 3 primero capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estos me alegraron la semana espectacularmente! . ¡Sobretodo en una semana de trabajo arduo y estresante que absorbe todos los días de tu vida…bueno, al menos de lunes a viernes…los sábados y domingos son de escribir, leer, escuchar música, sentarse al revés en el sillón mirando una película al revés (solo con las dobladas claro está), dibujar, pintar, y por supuesto publicar más capítulos…

¡Ahora mis respuestas!:

 **Osito:** ¡Gracias Osito! . En realidad al escribir mi primer fic de Hey Arnold!, quise que todos mantuvieran su esencia respecto al programa, sino, creo que no estaría escribiendo sobre ellos. Efectivamente, esta serie marcó nuestra infancia, no me perdía ninguno de sus capítulos, sobretodo porque Helga era mi personaje favorito. Inteligente, sarcástica, realista, intensa, y con tanta pasión, realmente muy compleja a comparación de las demás niñas, y Arnold, tan bueno, tan amable, tan dado a los demás, tan idealista…pero tan tonto y denso. ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!, nuevamente gracias.

 **Guest (1) :** Si te encanta, entonces a mí me encanta que te encante!...Gracias! Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Peace!

 **Guest (2):** Que haya logrado sacar unas risas por parte de ustedes me hace gratamente feliz. Y ahí va otro capítulo donde nuestro querido cabeza de balón por fin dice algo. Espero te guste.

 **ABMN:** Je, gracias!, ¡queremos otro review!, ¡queremos otro review!…claro, solo si quieres...

 **Milanh:** Milanh muchas gracias por darme mi primer comentario!, cuando vi la notificación de fanfiction, en medio del trabajo, los papeles volaron, la pc explotó, mi silla dio vueltas, estiré el pie y mi jefe se cayó, todo se volvió una locura! . En realidad lo del jefe solo fue un sueño mío, pero espero respeten mis deseos. El maracuyá es delicioso, tiene ese toque ácido que siempre le va bien a cualquier bebida, espero te animes a probarlo algún día. Espero disfrutes la actualización!

¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo pequeños navegantes de historias!


	5. Gerald vs Helga

**CAPITULO 5: GERALD VS HELGA**

Gerald continuaba en la puerta presenciando la extraña escena. Miró a los lados, con la remota esperanza de que estuvieran en un programa cómico, y en ese momento saliera un conductor de televisión diciendo que estaban en cámara escondida y que todo había sido una jugarreta de su mejor amigo. Pero ninguna cámara apareció ni mucho menos un presentador escondido en un armario.

Se alejó de la puerta dejando de lado las latas de soda que rodaban en el piso y avanzó hasta colocarse en medio de la habitación. Cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja observó a Arnold, como pidiendo tácitamente una explicación de inmediato, una explicación real sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en unos segundos, supo que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna ya que su amigo continuaba en la misma posición, sin moverse, arrodillado, abrazando a Helga G. Pataki. Fue entonces que decidió romper el silencio rarísimo que se vivía en su habitación.

\- Bien, no voy a decir nada, solo me quedaré callado para dejarles tiempo de que me expliquen lo que está sucediendo aquí, en este instante…

Arnold y Helga lo miraron y luego, como si hubiesen despertado de un trance hipnótico a través de un chasquido de dedos reaccionaron. Arnold, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se separó rápidamente de la chica, bajándose de la cama de inmediato. Helga por su parte desenredó sus piernas y se sentó al borde de la cama, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero evidentemente sonrojada.

\- Bien…- comenzó Arnold con la mirada gacha.

\- ¿Bien? – alentó Gerald notando el nerviosismo en las manos de Arnold.

\- Yo, estaba abrazando a Helga…

\- Si, eso ya lo pude notar – inquirió. Alguna explicación razonable debía tener que existir, simplemente no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando – la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué abrazabas a Pataki?

\- Verás…- Gerald podía ver que los ojos del rubio rehuían su mirada, buscando cualquier otro punto de la habitación – Jum… - Arnold carraspeó – Bueno…estaba intentando decirle a Helga que ella…es una chica muy especial y que…

\- Un momento, un momento – interrumpió Gerald evidentemente fastidiado, sobándose la sien – lo de los sentimientos ya lo pude escuchar, no es necesario que lo repitas, no creo que aguantaría oírlo una vez más… lo que no entiendo es…¿por qué diantres pasó?, ¿Por qué estás confesando tu amor a…a…ELLA….?, En San Lorenzo me dijiste que fue el calor del momento, y lo creí, sabía que no podía haber otro motivo y ahora te encuentro de cariñoso en mi habitación con…Vamos Arnold, es Helga, Helga G. Pataki, no es Ruth, no es la Summer de la que me hablaste, no es la chica francesa – Gerald agudizó los ojos y lo intentó pronunciar lentamente y muy bien para que su amigo pudiera entrar en razón, la razón que parecía haber perdido – NO…ES…LI…LA…

\- ¡SI!, ¡No soy Lila y qué! – Helga se levantó de un salto apenas hubo escuchado el nombre de la chica más popular del año. Gerald retrocedió unos pasos – Arnold me abrazó, a mí, a Helga G. Pataki, ¿cuál es el problema, cabeza de cepillo?

\- Exacto, ese es justamente el problema – Gerald respondió retrocediendo un paso más, solo por precaución – Tú.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso, gusano?, ¿Piensas que le voy a pegar la rabia o algo? ¿Acaso eres su madre?

\- No, pero soy su mejor amigo – Gerald trató de imponer respeto aunque se había comenzado a sentirse algo intimidado por la rudeza con la que Helga lo miraba – y me preocupa que mi hermano caiga en manos de una persona como tú…

\- Oh vaya – sonrió la rubia con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz – un mejor amigo que lo dejó solo en la selva porque le tenía miedo a las serpientes…qué buenos amigos tienes cabeza de balón…

\- ¿Qué? – Gerald abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Cómo es que tú supiste que…? – Gerald frunció el entrecejo y miró directamente a Arnold quién solo le dio una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad. ¿Arnold le había contado a Pataki que él había salido despavorido, muy asustado cuando encontraron a la serpiente rojiza anaranjada entre las plantas?.

\- Arnold acaso tú…- Gerald se sintió muy enojado.

\- Lo siento Gerald, no fue mi intención, es decir, sé que le tienes miedo a las serpientes y no te culpo por eso, solo fue algo que mencioné cuando nos perdimos Helga y yo…

\- No quiero escuchar nada acerca de sus momentos a solas – respondió Gerald asqueado – En fin, Arnold, solo escucha. Después de ver esto, lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que te comprendo…

\- ¿Ah sí? – respondió Arnold en un tono esperanzador.

\- Si amigo – Gerald entrecerró los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas – Sé que esto es parte de una fase que estás atravesando. Tú sabes, Pataki encontró a tus padres, se arriesgó quién sabe por qué extraño motivo y toda la historia que ya conocemos. Y en el fondo no sabes cómo agradecerle. Por eso estás sintiéndote obligado de alguna manera con ella, y lo estás confundiendo con amor. Esto es realmente una fase, una fase escalofriante que estás atravesando y que pasará tarde o temprano, cuando veas nuevamente a Lila o a otra chica que sí parezca, ya sabes, una chica.

\- ¡Bien, eso fue todo! ¡Ahora si vas a conocer a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores!

Helga levantó los puños y avanzó a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba. Gerald se percató de la amenaza que se acercaba rápidamente, como un rayo hacia él, tronando los dedos, alistándose para descargar la ira de Helga G. Pataki contra su rostro.

\- Pataki, podemos hablar de esto, en el fondo eres una persona razonable así que no es necesario usar la violencia en estos casos…

\- No he sido razonable desde que salí del vientre de mi madre, cara de mono…

\- Siempre puede haber una primera vez…

\- No lo creo…

Miró a todos lados, disminuido ya de valentía, buscando un lugar donde le garantizara salvaría su vida. Cuando no encontró ningún sitio, solo atinó a correr hasta colocarse detrás de Arnold.

\- Ven aquí cobarde – rugió Helga gruñendo como un animal salvaje – quítate del camino cabeza de balón…

\- Helga, espera – Arnold colocó sus manos al frente intentando calmar la furia desbordante de Helga – Cálmate, debemos conversar.

\- Claro que conversaremos…ven aquí Geraldo, mis puños tienen algo importante que decirte…

\- Arnold, ¿lo ves?, Si estás con ella te golpeará cada vez que llegues tarde a un cita…

\- Estúpido, no golpearía a nadie por llegar tarde a una cita, a menos que se tarde más de una hora…- Helga tomó de los hombros de Arnold tratando de moverlo y poder alcanzar a su presa. Gerald se movía al mismo compás que ella, evitando que pudiera atraparlo. Arnold parecía estar siendo llevado en un extraño baile Zulú – Deja de moverte idiota, no ves que así no puedo golpearte… - Helga extendió sus brazos apoyándolos encima de la cabeza de Arnold, tapándole la visión, mientras ella buscaba la manera de atrapar al moreno, quien esquivaba sus zarpazos con una agilidad increíble.

\- ¡Alto!- Arnold había levantado la voz tan fuerte que Gerald se quedó mudo, mientras que notó que la golpeadora también lo había hecho, separándose del rubio. Su amigo estaba visiblemente enojado – Ahora hagan el favor de sentarse los dos.

Gerald esperó a que la rubia se sentara en la cama nuevamente y se sentó posteriormente al lado de ella, pero cuidando de dejar un espacio prudente entre ambos, lo que le diera el tiempo suficiente para huir. Gerald observó de soslayo a Helga y esta le amenazó con el puño, soltando un gruñido.

Arnold se paró en frente de ambos niños, cruzándose de brazos, mientras continuaba haciendo esa expresión que Gerald tan bien conocía. La expresión que hacía cada vez que quería dejar algo en claro.

\- Gerald – comenzó el rubio – Agradezco realmente tu preocupación. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, es lógico, eres mi mejor amigo. Nos hemos contado todo, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y nos hemos apoyado en todo momento. Pero de la misma forma en la que te hablé en algún momento de las chicas que me gustaron y esperaba tu apoyo al respecto, así también espero puedas respetar mi decisión respecto a Helga.

Gerald se sintió derrotado y aún más cuando Pataki, a su lado, le había hecho un gesto de burla.

\- Helga – Arnold se frotó el cuello. Ya no parecía ser tan firme como cuando se había dirigido a Gerald. El moreno frunció el entrecejo – ahora que sé cómo te sientes, y ya sabes cómo me siento; pienso que si vamos a iniciar una relación…

\- ¿Una relación? – dijeron al unísono Gerald y la matona de al lado. Parecía como si el aire se le hubiera acabado a Helga Pataki, porque parecía más agitada que de costumbre, o eso le pareció a Gerald.

\- …debes comenzar a respetar a mis amistades, sobre todo a Gerald porque es mi mejor amigo. Nada de golpes con ellos.

Gerald sonrió con aires de triunfo y miró directamente a Helga, quién solo soltó un bufido y miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Escuchaste bien Pataki? Nada de golpes al mejor amigo de Arnold - recalcó el moreno.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo cuando no estés presente? – reclamó la rubia haciendo que Gerald tragara saliva.

\- No Helga, en ningún momento del día, de la noche o de la madrugada, ningún día del año.

\- ¡Bien! – respondió Helga chasqueando la lengua – Además, hay otras personas más interesantes a las que puedo golpear.

\- Preferiría que intentaras no golpear a las demás personas…

\- ¡Hey! – contestó la rubia – No golpearé al cabeza de cepillo solo porque es tu mejor amigo, han recogido flores y se han probado vestiditos juntos, pero no me pidas más que eso. Tampoco tienes un millón de amigos, cabeza de balón.

\- Está bien, está bien – Arnold suspiró. Gerald no podía entender qué le gustaba a Arnold de esa matona escolar – Esto podría ser más adelante. Ahora, ¿estamos de acuerdo los tres?, ¿Gerald?

Gerald frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera atrapado en las garras de una matona de sexto año, agresiva, sarcástica, ácida, burlona, maleducada, sin belleza, sin ningún don más que el de golpear a todo el que la contradijera. La posibilidad de tener a Helga alrededor, cada vez que quisiera conversar sobre algo con Arnold, no le agradaba de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, esta era la ocasión en la que su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo su apoyo, y que se merecía eso y mucho más, porque Arnold lo había apoyado antes a él. Y estaba en esa encrucijada entre saber qué era lo que más le convenía a su amigo y darle el soporte que estaba pidiendo. Era una situación muy difícil, pero era Arnold, el buen Arnold, su hermano. Se tendría que sacrificar por un tiempo, pensó, porque de seguro esto sería solo por un tiempo. La "relación" que pudieran llevar Arnold y Pataki no tenía un buen futuro, eso estaba visto. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Arnold se diera cuenta de que Helga G. Pataki sería una molestia en su vida y terminaran. Solo tendría que tolerar el mal carácter de Pataki por un tiempo más, solo un tiempo más y de allí, sanseacabó.

\- De acuerdo Arnold – respondió Gerald con solemnidad – Respeto tu decisión, así esté implicada en ella Helga G. Pataki.

\- Me alegra oír eso Gerald – Arnold sonrió de medio lado - ¿Y Helga? ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Bah, qué más da – respondió la rubia sin muchos ánimos – Supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo.

\- Genial – Arnold dio una sonrisa amplia a ambos – Ahora, por favor, dense un apretón de manos.

\- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó exasperada la niña de coletas.

\- Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si Pataki está dispuesta – Mencionó Gerald sin mirar a Helga pero extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Arnold volteó a verla con una mirada suplicante a lo que Helga se frotó el rostro molesta.

\- Bien…- Helga extendió la mano desganada, encontrándose con la de Gerald. La mano de Helga estaba fría. Pronto Gerald sintió que la mano de la chica comenzó a apretar su mano moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, como si hubiesen sellado un acuerdo.

\- Entonces – continuó Arnold – estamos bien los tres.

\- Si, claro Arnold, estamos bien los tres – respondió Gerald -…aunque estaríamos mejor si alguien se fuera a su casa a jugar a las muñecas…ouch, ouch, ouch, mi mano, mi mano…

Gerald se soltó de inmediato de la mano de Helga y frotó delicadamente su propia mano. Arnold miró en forma desaprobatoria a Helga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, tengo mucha fuerza cabeza de balón – Gerald, aún adolorido, vió como su mejor amigo había rodado los ojos.

\- Lo que tú digas Helga…

A Gerald le pareció que Arnold suspiró por quinta vez esa tarde.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

\- Y entonces le dije "Bien Stinky, si crees que puedes esconderte de mí, tendrías que perder el sentido del olfato". Y Stinky me dijo: "No Gerald, lo que quisiste decir es que tú deberías tener un mejor sentido del olfato para encontrarme", y yo le respondí: "Te equivocas, tú deberías perder el sentido del olfato porque tu gran nariz no puede esconderse de nadie" jajajajajajajajajajajaja

\- Jajajajajaja – Arnold reía con el chiste de Gerald. El moreno sabía que era tan bueno contando historias como contando cosas graciosas, realmente hasta él se sorprendía.

\- Qué gracioso, Geraldo. Stinky no puede esconder su nariz tanto como tú no puedes esconder la plataforma espacial que tienes por cabello, eso sí es gracioso.

Gerald frunció el entrecejo mirando a Helga Pataki. La rubia estaba sentada en el piso, en un rincón, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared, gruñendo, como todos los días. Una chica nada agradable.

\- Si no te gustan mis chistes, entonces puedes ahorrarte los comentarios Pataki. Y a propósito, estaba hablando con Arnold, no contigo.

\- Bien, si no hablo me dormiría solo escuchando tus aburridos chistes.

\- Entonces duérmete y así nos harías un favor a todos.

Helga gruñó una vez más y cerró los ojos. Gerald sabía cómo dejar en su sitio a la gente desagradable.

\- Entonces Arnold, Stinky me dijo que…

\- Helga – Arnold dejó de prestar atención a su amigo para fijarse en la chica que seguía recostada en la pared – ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Si estás aburrida, podemos hacer algo que te guste.

Helga abrió un ojo y miró de inmediato a Arnold. Pareció asomar una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, según lo que pudo notar Gerald desde su lugar.

\- No hay nada interesante en este sitio – dijo Helga mirando con burla al dueño de la habitación – pero si me preguntas Arnoldo, tal vez podríamos jugar con los videojuegos de Geraldo.

\- Ah no, hum, hum, hum – dijo Gerald levantándose de inmediato y sentándose delante de su consola – solo yo juego con ellos, nadie más toca mis videojuegos y menos Helga G. Pataki.

\- Gerald – Arnold intervino – yo he jugado con tus videojuegos.

\- Er..pero es diferente Arnold, tú eres mi mejor amigo, además no eres niña como ella.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo, zopenco?, ¿Tienes miedo que una niña te gane en tus propios videojuegos?.

\- Tú nunca podrías ganarme Pataki.

\- ¿Estás seguro niñita?

\- Al cien por ciento.

\- Pruébalo entonces – retó la rubia mirando desafiante a Gerald. Demonios, pensó el chico, por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable.

\- De acuerdo, jugaremos con mis videojuegos, pero después de tu derrota Pataki no quiero verte llorando en mi habitación, arruinaría la alfombra.

\- Ja, eso ya lo veremos cara de mono.

Gerald escogió el primer videojuego que utilizarían. Él era el dueño, y tenía esa potestad según lo que les dijo a los otros dos niños. Pero el juego era de dos personas, por lo que Arnold decidió que él jugaría la siguiente ronda, para evitar una discusión más entre Gerald y Helga.

\- Autos, pan comido – dijo Helga tomando el control – sufrirás cabeza de cepillo, sufrirás tanto que por la mañana tu madre levantará tu cadáver o lo que quede de él.

\- Habla todo lo que quieras Pataki. Bien, ya va a comenzar.

Arnold se acomodó entre ambos niños para poder ver cómo sería la carrera. Y comenzó la cuenta regresiva, diez, nueve, ocho…

\- Y dime Arnold – comenzó a hablar Gerald durante la cuenta regresiva - ¿Has visto a Lila después de regresar a San Lorenzo?

\- No, en realidad no la he visto desde que regresamos.

\- Es una pena – comentó Gerald cuando apretó el acelerador del auto de un solo toque – Lila ha estado preguntado por ti.

Helga dio una mirada rápida a la derecha y luego volvió su mirada al frente.

\- ¿Y por qué ha estado preguntando por mí? – preguntó de forma inocente Arnold mientras veía a Gerald apretar la flecha de giro para doblar por una curva suave.

\- No lo sé Arnold – continuó Gerald – Pero una de las chicas dijo que como no había podido ir al viaje con nosotros, y se enteró que tú habías ido a buscar a tus padres, quería disculparse por no haber estado contigo para apoyarte en San Lorenzo.

\- Lila no tendría por qué disculparse, ella no ha hecho nada malo – respondió Arnold naturalmente- aunque es muy lindo de su parte preocuparse por eso. Cuando la encuentre nuevamente le diré que todo está bien y que no tiene nada de qué disculparse.

El auto de Helga dio varias vueltas sobre su eje y se despistó cayendo en una mata de cactus.

\- Rayos – gruño la rubia apretando varias veces el acelerador para poder regresar a la pista nuevamente. Gerald sonrió.

\- Lila es linda, todo el mundo lo sabe Arnold – contestó Gerald desacelerando su auto ya que se acercaba a una curva peligrosa – Aún más tú hermano, ¿recuerdas cuánto te gustaba?.

Arnold volteó a ver a Gerald y luego su vista se fijó en Helga, quien no dejaba de ver la pantalla del televisor y apretaba frenéticamente el botón del acelerador.

\- Er, si, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado – Arnold se rascó la cabeza.

\- Claro hermano, ya lo dijiste – continuó Gerald cargando un poco de gasolina en una estación cercana a la meta, aprovechando que el auto Pataki estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia – Aunque para todo el cuarto grado, eran la pareja perfecta, ¿no lo recuerdas Arnold?

\- Ah…si… - Arnold parecía sentirse incómodo con la conversación que estaban teniendo. A Gerald no le importó.

\- Pero lo que sentías por ella era algo fuerte. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablabas de Lila?. Estabas realmente enamorado de la chica. Me decías que era amable, buena, se preocupaba por los demás, era bonita, delicada y muy talentosa. Básicamente, era la chica de tus sueños.

\- Si, bueno, eran otras épocas, y…

\- Claro, claro, eran otros tiempos hermano. Pero a Lila tal vez le puedas gustar otra vez, después de todo la gente decía que ustedes eran el uno para el otro y lo que el hilo del destino unió – Gerald hizo una pausa, estando a unos metros de la meta y observando triunfante el rostro enojado de Helga G. Pataki – nadie nunca jamás podrá separarlo.

El auto de Helga dio varias vueltas de campana, hasta terminar cayendo por un precipicio y explotando al fondo del mismo.

\- Grrrr! Maldito videojuego– gruño Helga y lanzó el control por un lado hasta estrellarse contra el piso.

Gerald, se levantó de inmediato y tomó el control que había lanzado Helga. Afortunadamente estaba intacto, y pronto le dio una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Pataki? Casi destrozas el control remoto.

\- Agradece que solo fue el control. – respondió aireada la chica de coletas.

\- Oye, no puedes venir a mi habitación y comenzar a destruir mis cosas cuando te dé la gana.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje zopenco.

Arnold se incorporó. Avanzó hacia la puerta y mientras veía como seguían discutiendo, salió de la habitación diciendo "Voy al baño", mientras suspiraba ahora por enésima vez.

X

X

X

X

X

\- Y bien...es tu turno – indicó el joven de la camiseta, mirando la torre, desnivelada y con agujeros en varias partes de su estructura.

\- Solo quédense quietos, no digan nada, y podré hacer mi movimiento – el chico del peinado afro se acercó lentamente a la torre, mirando alrededor, un vistazo de 360 grados para encontrar la pieza clave que debía sacar sin que la torre pereciera. Miró arriba y abajo, hasta que encontró una pieza a la izquierda, un pedazo de madera que le sonreía y lo llamaba a extraerlo, sabía que esa era la que estaba buscando. Gerald se acercó cuidadosamente a la pieza, estiró la mano para tocarla y…

\- ¿Helga quieres más jugo? – el ruido hizo que Gerald saltara en su sitio, pero afortunadamente sin tirar nada, ya que aún no había tomado la pieza. El moreno frunció el entrecejo mirando a su mejor amigo, quien jarra en mano había tomado un vaso.

\- Lo siento – Arnold sonrió alzando los hombros. Le ofreció el vaso de jugo de naranja a la chica de coletas al frente de él.

\- Gracias cabeza de balón. Um- Helga había bebido un poco más de jugo – ¿Y bien?, ¿qué esperas Geraldo?, ¿Qué te demos una invitación?

\- Estoy tratando de concentrarme aquí, así que no hagan más ruido por favor – encaró Gerald con molestia.

Nuevamente se había puesto al frente de la pieza clave, esa pieza que quizá le haría ganar la partida. Se acercó, era ella y él, él y ella, y sabían el plan. Acercó la mano suavemente y tomó entre las yemas de sus dedos el borde del pedazo de madera, solo sería jalar un poco y…

\- "¡Oh si!, Voy a atraparte, nena, serás mía dulce Azucena…no sospecharás quien te vio pasar porque soy tu hombre y seré quien te besará…Oh dulce Azucena, ven conmigo que te invito la cena, grandes momentos conmigo vas a pasar porque en un tiempo más te voy a desnu…"

Gerald saltó nuevamente y cayó de bruces hacia atrás. Las cosas alrededor saltaron. Vió con horror como la torre se tambaleó, todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo el ataque que había sufrido la edificación, sin embargo después de segundos eternos, la torre dejó de temblar y se estabilizó, quedando quieta nuevamente.

Todos voltearon hacia donde había salido el sonido y vieron como Jamie-O sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular.

\- Genial, es Lulú. Hola belleza, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar preciosa?. ¿Sí?, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ir de compras por tu nuevo celular, el del paquete Helga?, Ja, claro que si cariño… Es más, que pasaría si te digo que conozco al niño de la jungla…si, el de las noticias…y también a la niñita. Ajá. Es más, si quieres, puedo presentártelos… Es en serio cariño, sabes que lo haría si tú me lo pidieras.

Gerald miró con enojo como su hermano mayor casi le había arruinado la partida solo por un flirteo con una de las tantas chicas con las que salía.

\- Romántica tonada, ¿no crees Geraldo? – rió Helga ante la molestia de Gerald.

\- Solo cierra la boca Pataki.

\- Si cariño, sabes que dejaría todo por ti. No, es en serio, por qué te mentiría nena. Está bien, paso por ti a las siete y media. Genial. Nos vemos preciosa.

Jamie-O finalizó la llamada guardando su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo de la camiseta y comenzando a silbar una tonadita pegajosa que los niños no llegaban a reconocer.

\- Apresúrate enano, que no tengo todo el día. Hoy tengo una cita.

\- Nadie dice que te quedes hasta el final.

\- Yo me quedo el tiempo que quiera, así que saca de una buena vez esa ficha antes de que lo lamentes renacuajo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, en estos momentos no me interesa pelear contigo, ¿sabes?

\- Saca la ficha AHORA. –el hermano mayor ordenó sin la menor gracia a que continuara con el juego. Gerald solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y continuó con su movida.

\- Tú puedes hacerlo Gerald – alentó su mejor amigo – Nadie antes te ha ganado en este juego.

\- Y no lo harán ahora – contestó confiado Gerald.

Miró nuevamente la torre. La pieza continuaba en la misma posición. Gerald se arrodilló esta vez para acercarse lo más que pudiera al pedazo de madera. Antes de posar la mano en la pieza, miró a ambos lados solo para asegurarse que nadie lo interrumpiera. Arnold le sonreía, Jamie-O lo miraba de forma arrogante y Helga solo fruncía el entrecejo, aburrida. Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo. Vamos, Gerald – se dijo asimismo mientras tomaba la pieza entre sus dedos nuevamente – tú puedes hacerlo, solo falta un poco de astucia y…

\- ¡AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Gerald movió repentinamente la mano y la pieza fue jalada en su totalidad, pero la torre comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, como si hubiera sido atacada por un terremoto. Las piezas superiores comenzaron a caer una a una hasta que se derrumbó dejando solo escombros, piezas de la base que permanecían quietas. Gerald, volteó a ver a la causante de su derrota, una vez más. Helga G. Pataki abrazaba una de sus piernas, mientras permanecía sentada en el piso, y había lanzado una exclamación de dolor ruidosa, tanto que había logrado sacarlo de su concentración.

\- Helga ¿estás bien? – había preguntado rápidamente Arnold acercándose a ella.

\- Oh…me ha dado un calambre…pero… - Helga miró su pierna y solo la frotó – Creo que ya se me pasó, solo fue un tirón, nada grave cabeza de balón.

\- Bueno, perdiste enano, mejor suerte para la próxima jajaja – rió Jamie-O – entonces nos debes cinco dólares a cada uno. Desembolsa de una buena vez.

Gerald sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle, y una furia ciega comenzó a brotar desde dentro de sí.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito – acusó Gerald señalando directamente al rostro de Helga.

\- Claro que no – respondió la rubia alzando la uniceja - me dio un calambre, ¿no escuchaste?

\- Eso no es cierto, lo hiciste a propósito, ¿lo viste verdad Arnold?, Pataki lo hizo a propósito, gritó para que me asustara y perdiera esta partida.

\- Gerald…- Arnold miró a Helga, quien se alzó de hombros –no creo que haya sido la intención de Helga el hacerte perder…ella tuvo un calambre y…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en las patrañas que dice esta mujer solo porque te gusta?, ¿es eso Arnold?

\- Un momento, esperen un momento – interrumpió Jamie-O divertido – entonces ¿a Arnold le gusta la niña que siempre lo ha insultado y le llama cabeza de balón?, jajajajajajaja, esto si es noticia jajajajaja

\- Gerald, tranquilízate…esto es un malentendido…- intentó apaciguar Arnold ignorando las palabras de Jamie-O.

\- Si Geraldo, calma tus ansias… - respondió la rubia.

\- No lo puedo creer. Mi mejor amigo, defendiendo a Helga G. Pataki, tapándose los ojos, y negándose a ver la verdad, aunque esté frente a sus ojos. Y prefiriendo creer sus mentiras antes de lo que yo, su amigo de toda la vida, le puede estar diciendo. Tú no eres así hermano, no eres así…Sabía que esto no iba a llevar a nada bueno…

\- Jajajajajaja – continuaba riendo el hermano mayor – esto parece una novela de las que ve mamá. ¿Y tú que dices a eso nena?

\- Ya está bien, zopenco – Helga se levantó del piso sacudiendo inútilmente el sucio vestido - Ya me cansé de tus episodios de depresión solo porque tu amigo no hace lo que tú quieres. Escucha, a ti no te interesa Arnold en lo absoluto.

\- Eso no es cierto – negó Gerald furioso.

\- Claro que es cierto – insistió Helga.

\- Uhhh, esto se va a poner bueno – comentó Jamie – O acomodándose sobre el piso para tener una mejor visión de los hechos.

\- Chicos… - Arnold miraba impotente como las dos personas que en ese momento eran las que más le importaba que pensaran de él, habían comenzado a discutir ferozmente.

\- No te importa Arnold, sólo te importa que él piense igual que tú, que siempre esté de acuerdo contigo, eso es lo único que te importa.

\- Tú qué sabes Pataki.

\- Sé eso y muchas cosas más. Sé que te gusta que Arnold te pida consejo y que haga lo que tú le dices que haga. Que Arnold te diga que siente, que quiere, que necesita, y tu diciéndole que es lo que debe sentir, lo que debe querer y lo que debe necesitar…

\- No es cierto, tú eres la que no sabe nada en absoluto, no es como si estuvieras escuchando nuestras conversaciones.

\- Claro que…- Helga hizo una pausa como si se quedase pensando en algo – claro que no, no es que los estuviera espiando o algo así. Pero el asunto es que no quieres aceptar que Arnold pueda pensar diferente a ti. ¡Vamos, el chico es Arnold Shortman, no es Gerald Johanssen! Y bien, si le gusta alguien como yo, cuál sería el problema?. Tengo once y él aún tiene diez años, estamos entrando a sexto grado, no somos adultos, solo somos unos niños que quieren jugar a ser novios, ¿entiendes?. Eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar, tener hijos o conquistar juntos el mundo usando bombas nucleares. Quién sabe que vaya a pasar después, quién sabe si siquiera en la secundaria estudiaremos juntos, quién sabe si alguno de los dos tenga que mudarse alguna vez, o que se enamore de alguien más. Escucha, Gerald…

Arnold pasó a fijar su atención en Helga. Al parecer algo de lo que había dicho Helga lo había dejado pensativo por alguna razón, como pudo observar Gerald.

\- Realmente siento que tengas que soportar que a tu mejor amigo pueda gustarle una Pataki, pero acéptalo, así es la vida y aprende a vivir con ello. Solo te pido como favor, que dejes que Arnold decida lo que quiera para su vida, y que tú aceptes realmente lo que haya decidido, porque para eso son los amigos, o eso es lo que creo.

Gerald se quedó sin palabras. No se le ocurría qué decir.

\- Vaya..fiuuuu – silbó Jamie-O poniéndose de pie – que lindas palabras, Helga Pataki, muy motivadoras. Confieso que hoy me han entretenido bastante, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer …ummmmmm– dijo estirándose lo más que pudo – Hay una chica que me espera en su pórtico. Nos vemos mocosos...ah sí, no te olvides de esos cinco dólares enano, vendré por la noche a reclamar lo que es mío – se despidió saliendo tras la puerta de la habitación.

Gerald se quedó mirando hacia otro lado, sin saber qué responder ante la declaración moralista de la chica Pataki. ¿Realmente estaba siendo egoísta con Arnold?, Después de todo, él quería lo mejor para él, eso sí lo tenía claro. Pero quizá, ¿sería errado pensar que lo mejor para Gerald Johanssen no sería siempre lo mejor para Arnold Shortman?.

\- Errr…Yo voy a traer algunas bebidas de la cocina – atinó a decir Gerald antes de salir de la habitación, sin percatarse que las 3 sodas que había llevado aún continuaban en el piso y que la jarra de jugo de naranja aún no se había terminado.

X

X

X

X

X

X

\- Sí mamá, he salido. No mamá, está bien, solo estoy buscando a Helga. Ujum, si, íbamos a pasar una tarde en casa, pero temo que le debe haber sucedido algo. Correcto. Yo también te amo mamá, adiós.

Phoebe Heyerdahl había ido a buscar a Helga en casa, pero como lo mencionó su madre, su mejor amiga había salido de casa desde hacía horas. Habían quedado en que Helga iría a su casa a las diez de la mañana, y pasarían todo el día hablando. Helga le había dicho que tenía muchas cosas por contar y noticias "increíbles fuera de este maldito y frenético mundo", era lo que le había dicho Helga en sus propias palabras. Phoebe suponía que se trataba del mantecado que a Helga le había agradado durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, le causaba curiosidad qué tanto se habrían acercado durante el viaje a San Lorenzo, cuando ambos se perdieron en la selva y les llevó horas encontrarlos, debajo de una palmera, empapados, sucios y hambrientos.

Phoebe siguió caminando, dobló una esquina, y quedó frente a la casa que le había faltado visitar. En su última visita a Sunset Arms, el abuelo de Arnold le había indicado que ellos habían estado en la habitación de su nieto y que después salieron huyendo cuando unos malvados periodistas habían llegado a entrevistarlos. Por lógica, si es que no fueron a su casa, entendía que Arnold bien pudo haber recurrido a su mejor amigo, después de todo eran como dos hermanos que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

Phoebe se acomodó los anteojos, se peinó con los dedos el cabello y subió las escaleras para tocar el timbre. Sonó una vez, y no hubo respuesta. Esperó un minuto hasta volver a tocar nuevamente. Entonces escuchó el sonido del pestillo deslizándose.

\- Phoebe, pequeña – una mujer alta, morena, de un gran estilo y acento exótico apareció en la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes señora Johanssen – saludó Phoebe realizando el saludo japonés que acostumbraba realizar al encontrarse con personas mayores.

\- ¿Buscas a Gerald?

\- Así es – mintió Phoebe - ¿Se encontrará en casa?

\- Claro pequeña, pasa por favor.

Phoebe ingresó a la casa Johanssen. Muy pocas veces había ingresado a esta y sentirse dentro hacía que se sintiera un poco avergonzada. La niña oriental fue guiada hasta la sala, en donde el televisor estaba encendido, sintonizaba un partido de basketball en vivo y una revista había sido dejada encima del sofá. Se paró al lado del mueble.

\- Solo espera un minuto – la mujer se volteó hacia la cocina – GERALD!, GERALD JOHANSSEN!, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!, TE BUSCA UNA AMIGUITA DE TU ESCUELA!

\- Ya voyyyyyy…- Phoebe pudo escuchar la voz de Gerald acercándose.

El chico hizo su aparición cargando un tazón de palomitas de maíz en una mano, una soda grande en la otra y unos paquetes de chocolate dentro de los bolsillos de la polera. Vió a Phoebe, le sonrió y llegó a su lado, dejando encima de la mesa frente al televisor, todo lo que habría traído de la cocina.

\- Hola – saludó Phoebe educadamente.

\- Hola Phoebe – contestó Gerald, alisando inútilmente las arrugas de su polera.

\- Venía a preguntarte algo…tú de casualidad sabrás donde…

\- Si buscas a Helga, está arriba, en mi habitación, con Arnold – respondió Gerald con desdén, sentándose en el sofá y tomando las palomitas, tratando de ver el partido de basketball, aunque estuvieran pasando la publicidad en ese momento.

\- Bien…gracias…- respondió Phoebe dando media vuelta para subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso, cambió de dirección y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose al lado de Gerald.

Gerald volteó a verla un tanto sorprendido.

\- Tú, ¿no buscabas a Pataki?

\- Así es. Pero creo que prefiero sentarme un poco aquí antes de ir arriba, he caminado mucho buscándola.

\- Sírvete lo que quieras – respondió amablemente Gerald ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate.

\- Gerald, ¿sucede algo malo? – interrogó Phoebe recibiendo el chocolate de las manos del moreno.

\- Errr…no, ¿qué podría suceder…? - respondió manteniendo la mirada al frente, mirando atentamente a un ama de casa mientras probaba las bondades del lavavajillas Dirty Out.

\- Es que…Arnold, tu mejor amigo está en tu habitación, y tú no estás allí prefiriendo ver la publicidad en la televisión.

\- Oh, bien…Es que se la debe estar pasando de lo lindo con Pataki…realmente no quiero interrumpir su velada romántica…

\- Entonces, tú quieres decir que…

\- ¿No lo sabías?, qué extraño que Pataki no te haya contado siendo tú su mejor amiga. Aunque eso está de moda, ¿verdad?, desechar a tus mejores amigos por tu último enamoramiento.

\- Siendo un poco más claros…lo que estás diciendo es que…Helga y Arnold son…

\- Novios, si, exacto, novios, enamorados, marido y mujer, como sea que se llame…

Phoebe al escuchar la última revelación soltó una exclamación de sorpresa el cual acalló de inmediato tapándose con ambas manos la boca. Gerald bufó mirando de soslayo la reacción de la niña.

\- Err…entonces…ambos deben estar felices – mencionó la chica sonriendo a medias.

\- Si, supongo que así es…- contestó el moreno desganado.

\- Noto ciertos aires de molestia en tus expresiones Gerald. ¿No estás feliz por Arnold?

\- ¿Feliz?, ¿Cómo podría estar feliz sabiendo que está con Helga G. Pataki?

Phoebe frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Gerald se dio cuenta al instante lo que había dicho.

\- Lo siento Phoebe, sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Qué te molesta tanto de Helga?

\- ¿Qué me molesta?, ¿Me preguntas qué me molesta?

\- Ujum…- insistió Phoebe con entera calma.

\- Pues es claro, eso está totalmente claro…

\- Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?

Gerald no pudo responder al instante. ¿Qué le molestaba de Helga? Lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Bueno, en mi primer lugar, siempre está buscando burlarse cuando encuentra la oportunidad. Sobre todo de Arnold, siempre está buscando algo de lo que reírse y humillarlo frente a todo mundo.

\- Ujum – Phoebe miraba atentamente a Gerald y escuchaba palabra por palabra las razones de Gerald Johanssen.

\- En segundo lugar, amenaza a todo mundo. Y Arnold es su principal víctima, constantemente está amenazándolo con el puño.

\- Ajá…continúa – alentó Phoebe sin dejar de prestar atención.

\- En tercer lugar, es grosera con todos. Y en especial con Arnold, lo trata mal, lo empuja, lo insulta, y nunca agradece nada de lo que mi hermano hace cuando ella estaba en problemas.

\- Ujum…

\- Eso es…eso es lo que me molesta de Pataki.

\- Ya veo – dijo Phoebe mirando al piso, como si analizara un detalle importante. Luego se acomodó los anteojos nuevamente y le sonrió – Entonces a ti te molesta que Helga sea tan mala con Arnold, y te preocupa que siga siéndolo ahora que estará más cerca de él ¿verdad?.

\- Claro que sí. Has captado mi punto Phoebe.

\- Y ahora que Helga y Arnold son novios…¿no crees que su comportamiento con él podría cambiar?

\- Eso es imposible, Helga G. Pataki dudo mucho que pueda cambiar.

\- Bueno…no creo que pueda ser una idea tan descabellada si lo vez desde otra perspectiva. El amor, puede cambiar a las personas…

\- ¿De qué manera? – preguntó Gerald incrédulo.

\- Si ponemos un ejemplo…entonces debe haberle pasado a tu hermano mayor. ¿Has visto alguna vez a tu hermano mayor enamorado de alguna chica?

\- Ha salido con muchas chicas.

\- No salir, me refiero a estar enamorado, a estar locamente atraído hacia una de ellas.

\- Err…en realidad, creo que hubieron dos chicas…

\- Bien, ¿cómo es tu hermano normalmente?

\- Es un tipo que se cree lo mejor del mundo, fastidioso, me humilla cada vez que puede, y está engañándome constantemente. En realidad es así con muchas personas.

\- ¿Y cuando se enamoró?, ¿Crees que con esa chica se comportó de la misma manera?

\- Hum…no…- respondió Gerald dejando de comer las palomitas de maíz – él se esforzaba para quedar bien con la chica. Hasta organizó una sorpresa con músicos y todo para ella. A mí me puso como mozo por dos dólares que no pude rechazar.

\- ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que Helga, pueda mejorar su comportamiento con Arnold, ahora que tienen una relación?

Gerald se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. Phoebe guardó silencio dándole tiempo para reflexionar y pueda tranquilizarse, mientras ella jugaba con el empaque del chocolate.

\- Phoebe, creo que…puedes tener razón… - Gerald miró fijamente a Phoebe, vió sus ojos rasgados y su sonrisa tranquila. Ella era increíble a veces.

En ese momento, unos ruidos en la puerta hicieron que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa. Jamie-O entró a la casa junto con una chica alta y emperifollada, cuyo perfume asfixiante llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Hola niños – Dijo la chica al notar la presencia de los dos chicos en el sofá - ¿Tú eres Arnold? – le preguntó la chica a Gerald en un tono amable.

\- No, nena, él es solo mi hermano menor, la peste. Y ella es un ratón de biblioteca de su mismo grado – respondió Jamie-O causando la decepción y el desinterés repentino de la chica, quien los ignoró como si de pronto hubieran desaparecido –. Los héroes están arriba. Ya los verás, son una especie extraña de niños. Uno con una cabeza enorme y la otra con una sola ceja.

\- Jajaja, ¿en serio?- opinó la chica riendo – James, ¿puedo ir al baño mientras tanto?

\- Claro dulzura, el baño se encuentra al fondo pero a la izquierda. Deja que me ponga un poco más cómodo y los podrás ver en su hábitat natural.

\- Genial – respondió la chica dirigiéndose directo a los servicios.

El hermano mayor subió las escaleras y desapareció tras ellas. Gerald frunció el entrecejo. Cada vez que su hermano traía una chica a casa siempre eran las del tipo tontas. Phoebe movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. De pronto se levantó del sofá y se acercó al lugar donde había permanecido de pie la jovencita. Un lápiz labial yacía en el suelo. Phoebe lo recogió, se lo mostró a Gerald e hizo una señal indicándole que iría a devolvérselo. La niña se acercó a los servicios y vió que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó dispuesta a tocar para avisar de su llegada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó una conversación.

\- Si – era la voz de la chica – Sí, soy Lulú Smitherson, Con t y h, así es. Había llamado hace una hora informándoles que sabía dónde se encontraban Arnold y Helga, los niños que salieron en su reportaje.

Phoebe hizo una seña a Gerald invitándolo a que se acercara a su lado. Gerald también pudo oir la conversación telefónica.

\- Si, estoy en casa del hermano de su amigo. No, no de su amigo, no conozco a sus amigos, señor reportero. Me refiero al amigo del niño Arnold. Así es. Arnold se encuentra en esta casa, junto con la niña rubia. ¿La dirección?, Si, pero recuerde que acordamos en que me haría esa entrevista para "Wilderness Girls", si, su programa de los sábados. Si, la dirección es Calle…

Phoebe miró a Gerald sintiéndose muy enojada. El moreno colocó el dedo sobre su propia boca haciendo señal de silencio y se dirigió a la cocina. Regresó con un juego de llaves, mostrándoselas a la chica. Phoebe entendió al instante cuál era el plan de Gerald. Gerald hizo una señal indicando cuenta regresiva, tres dedos, dos dedos, un dedo. Phoebe tomó la manija de la puerta del baño y la cerró rápidamente. Gerald metió la llave y la giró dos veces tan rápido como pudo.

De pronto, alguien del otro lado comenzó a mover la manija. "Ábranme", "La puerta se ha cerrado" exclamaron del otro lado de forma desesperada.

\- Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – habló Phoebe.

\- Niña, pequeña niña, me he quedado encerrada, no puedo abrir la puerta, necesito que me ayudes, tengo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, por favor.

\- No se preocupe señorita – contestó Phoebe – iré a buscar las llaves de la casa para poder abrir. Usted solo relájese que iré de inmediato. – Phoebe se fue a sentarse al sofá mientras que vio a Gerald desaparecer tras subir las escaleras.

X

X

X

\- ¡Arnold! – entró agitado a su habitación de improviso. Miró dentro y vió que Helga estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación en el piso, mientras que Arnold permanecía del otro extremo, jugando con sus dedos – Tienen que irse.

\- Pero…- dijo Arnold confundido – si quieres que nos vayamos de tu habitación lo entiendo Gerald, es solo que quisiera que hablára…

\- No es eso – levantó la voz Gerald viendo que el tiempo se les iba a terminar.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – esta vez preguntó Helga reincorporándose.

\- Los periodistas vienen, saben dónde están, y seguramente en unos minutos estarán en la puerta de mi casa, y ustedes no podrán evitarlos. El tonto de Jamie-O trajo a una niña que quiere ser famosa y ahora los ha vendido a la prensa. Está encerrada en el baño para que no pueda avisarle a los periodistas que ustedes se están yendo.

\- Típico – dijo Helga cruzando los brazos.

\- Te doy toda la razón Pataki – asintió Gerald – Arnold, deben irse ahora mismo, tomen sus cosas y escóndanse si es que quieren estar solos un rato más.

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre ellos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar por sí mismos, Gerald había recogido la mochila rosa, metido sus cachivaches dentro para luego entregársela a Helga. Luego los empujó alentándolos a que salieran de su habitación lo antes posible. Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras acompañados de Gerald, y es entonces cuando notaron la presencia de Phoebe en la sala Johanssen.

\- Phoebs – exclamó Helga al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en el sofá - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

\- Es una larga historia Helga, que te la contaré cuando no hayan periodistas tratando de conseguir una exclusiva – Phoebe sonrió y se acomodó los anteojos.

\- Bien, déjense de saludos y váyanse de una buena vez de aquí – dijo Gerald, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, escucharon los pasos de Jamie-O acercándose desde el segundo piso. Arnold y Helga fueron empujados literalmente por Gerald hacia la cocina, y estos quedaron detrás de la pared, escondiéndose.

\- Hey, ¿aún mi dulzura no ha salido de los servicios?.

\- Ella se fue – dijo Phoebe calmadamente – la señorita dijo que usted se tardaba demasiado y que no le gustaban los hombres que hacían esperar a una chica. La señorita salió de la casa diciendo que se regresaba a su casa, que saldría con otra persona porque al parecer su novio no la valoraba. Si, eso fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Oh no… - exclamó Jamie-O con un tono de desesperación– ¡quítate enano! – gritó el hermano mayor empujando a un lado a Gerald y saliendo por la puerta, corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Arnold y Helga salieron de su escondite y junto con Gerald miraron hacia donde se encontraba Phoebe, aún tranquila y calmada.

\- Phoebs, lo que acabas de hacer es mentir, ¿lo sabías?

\- No lo sé Helga, tal vez olvidé lo que me dijo la señorita, a veces tengo mala memoria.

\- Eres una chica mala – exclamó la rubia dándole una sonrisa malvada, a lo cual Phoebe devolvió una mirada de complicidad.

Gerald miró por su parte a Arnold. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba pensando lo mismo que él en ese momento, las mujeres podían dar miedo a veces.

Los dos rubios salieron de la casa y emprendieron la búsqueda del nuevo refugio. A unos metros de la casa, Helga volteó a ver hacia atrás. "¡Gracias cabeza de cepillo!" había gritado antes de dar la vuelta por un callejón y desaparecer junto con Arnold.

Gerald quedó parado al lado del pórtico, primero observando como sus amigos desaparecían, y luego viendo hacia el horizonte, hacia la nada.

\- ¿Y bien? – acotó Phoebe apareciendo a su lado - ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

\- Hum…quizás – respondió Gerald mientras sentía una ráfaga de viento alrededor que le indicaba que pronto comenzaría a anochecer – aunque siento que he perdido la guerra.

\- Comandante, usted pudo haber perdido la guerra, pero también – Phoebe hizo una pausa al ver a dos niños del tercer grado pasar a su lado a la carrera - pudo haber ganado un amigo…

Gerald sonrió sin dejar de ver el horizonte. La brisa comenzaba a sentirse agradable, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a sobrevolar las calles.

\- Phoebe, si no tienes nada que hacer…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te gustaría caminar unas horas por el parque?

\- Claro. Pero…¿dejaremos encerrada a Lulú Smitherson?

\- ¿Quién? – respondió Gerald fingiendo inocencia – Oh, la novia de mi hermano ¿eh?. Solo dejemos que Jamie-O la rescate.

La brisa y el olor a pasto recién cortado los guió de camino hacia el parque, en donde músicos de jazz hacían su famosa presentación de los sábados, "con cariño", se llamaba el espectáculo, "con cariño para todo Hillwood."

X

X

X

X

¡Y ahora…mi respuesta a los reviews!:

 **Persefone X:** Hola Persefone! Gracias por tus palabras. Pienso que el comportamiento de Arnold debe ser diferente al que tenía con Ruth, Summer o la campesina insípida de Lila. En esos momentos Arnold se veía más seguro con ellas porque sabía cómo eran, déjame decirte que eran bastante predecibles, sin embargo, estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki. Agresiva y apasionada. Arnold ha visto ambas partes de su personalidad, pero la que más acostumbrado está a tratar es la de abusona, así que, el chico debe tener temor respecto a las reacciones que pueda tener Helga, es normal. Se puede sospechar que nunca Lila podría darle un golpe, empujarlo o insultarlo ante su confesión, lo peor que podría esperar es un rechazo amable, pero con Helga, pues nuestra chica para él es una caja de misterios por descubrir. Seguiré haciendo las actualizaciones, todavía queda mucho por explorar en esta historia. Mis actualizaciones son semanales, así que te pido me sigas acompañando. ¡Nos vemos!

Osito: Hola otra vez Osito! Claro que me has alegrado el día con tu comentario. Me alegra saber que disfrutan leer la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Lo de roncar, bueno, muchas chicas lo hacen, no es exclusivo de los hombres, pensé que Helga también estaría dentro del grupo y la haría ver tan natural como ella es. ¿Te gustan los dinosaurios? Tengo a un amigo que le fascinan, de él tomé la idea de incluirlo como parte de los gustos de nuestra querida Pataki, y bueno, el complemento de las luchas que también sale en la caricatura, a decir verdad, me identifico con esto. A la edad de Helga me gustaba ver las luchas por la televisión también, así como pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos, y ver maratones de películas de terror, supongo que también tenía mi parte tomboy en su momento, nada de falditas ni maquillaje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan amables, y gracias por seguir la historia. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Muchos éxitos esta semana, ¡nos vemos!

Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola Olusum Annavi! Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte en la que Arnold peina el cabello de Helga. Pensé al principio que podía ser un beso, pero vamos, ¿qué es más íntimo que un beso? Comenzar a hacer cosas tan simples como esa, como arreglar el cabello de la persona que te gusta. Si, Gerald está impactado al encontrarse a su mejor amigo abrazando al demonio en persona. Sé que suena exagerado pero para Gerald eso es Helga G. Pataki. Una chica desequilibrada que gusta abusar de los demás, sobre todo de su cándido e inocente mejor amigo. ¿Y para qué están los mejores amigos sino para defenderse?

Guau, ¿quieres que se casen en esta misma historia? , estuve tentada a escribir una historia sobre su vida de casados, pero me dije, no, Apizlazuli, detente ahora mismo, antes de que puedan casarse, primero debes explorar cómo se desarrollaría la relación en situaciones no tan complicadas, como cuando se es adulto. Pienso que habrá una historia sobre su adolescencia y/o sobre su vida de casados, quizá con un bebé. Pero vamos chica, todo a su tiempo, no queremos que Arnold salga corriendo cuando se dé cuenta que Helga está obsesionada y que quiere hacer toda su vida con Arnold, toda su vida…toda su vida…ToDa Su ViDa…TODA SU VIDA… **¡TODA SU VIDA!**

No te preocupes, no me desaparezco, solo me voy un ratito viajando por un agujero de gusano hasta regresar la próxima semana por otro agujero de gusano pero con un nuevo capítulo bajo el brazo, ¡nos vemos!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola!, no sabes lo contenta que me pone que esta historia les guste y les parezca entretenida y que consideres que tiene contenido refrescante y novedoso. Quiere decir que está funcionando la música clásica de fondo que escucho cada vez que me pongo a escribir. Ya sabes, dicen que es para que te concentres mejor y eso…no es que lo crea ni lo necesite…pero…¡GRACIAS BEETHOVEN! Y no, no me refiero al perro. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que la puedas seguir y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. El niño del tubo

**CAPITULO 6: EL NIÑO DEL TUBO**

X

X

No podía divisar todo desde donde se encontraba, apenas una porción del panorama. Afinó los ojos intentando ver a través de la rendija que daba hacia el exterior. No había rastro alguno de periodistas, al menos en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda, por lo que no existía la posibilidad de que los hubieran sorprendido apareciendo de algún callejón o tacho de basura, y tampoco, que ningún adicto a la fama que estuviese dispuesto a venderlos por una aparición en un anuncio publicitario se precipitase sobre ellos en un intento de inmovilizarlos mientras los hombres hambrientos de primicias llegasen. Se frotó los ojos. El polvo le producía ardor en la vista y lo único que podía hacer era intentar limpiarlos con las manos sucias. Genial, eran de esas veces en que su teoría tomaba gran credibilidad. Gente estúpida en un aún más estúpido mundo. No había remedio con ello, las personas nacían con ese "don", era como si en sus genes estuviera escrito el código que les brindara la carencia de sentido común. Ella no había nacido con ese gen, por ello no comprendía que ideas podrían estar atravesando por sus cabezas cada vez que ejercían su derecho a ser estúpidos. Algún mecanismo extraño que les dijera "Ve, di algo tonto, actúa con idiotez, sé imprudente, no pienses solo actúa y sé tan estúpido que ni siquiera te des cuenta de lo que has hecho" debía estar latiendo en sus oídos.

El trasero de una mujer enorme la hizo dejar de mirar tras la rendija. Volteó a su derecha. La figura que parecía una sombra ya se había aclarado porque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. El chico estaba de pie, mirando hacia el techo, de brazos cruzados, quieto y con la mirada perdida. Había estado así desde hacía veinte minutos. Largos y desesperanzadores veinte minutos en los que no le había dirigido la palabra. Bien. Ella tampoco iniciaría una conversación, ya que él no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Él proponiéndole "una relación" como si estuvieran hablando de un juego de baseball o ir a las maquinitas. Si bien es cierto que ella siempre quiso una correspondencia a su eterno amor, que ansiaba ese momento aún más que el inicio de las temporadas de las luchas o encontrarse con Dolphin Killer y lograr hacerle una llave doble, incluso lo había encontrado tan lejano que muchos días lo había declarado como algo imposible, pero sus sentimientos habían impedido que se diera por vencida. Sin embargo, las cosas fueron tan simples que la dejaron confundida. Y como para terminar de colocarle la cereza al pastel, la frase la había soltado como si nada frente al tonto de Gerald Johanssen. Arnold, sí que se había lucido. Esa proposición ya la había vivido, cada vez que fantaseaba frente al altar en su armario. Un Arnold ceremonioso, de camisa y pantalón formal, en una cena a la luz de las velas. Otro Arnold tapándole los ojos con ambas manos, luego dejándole ver un globo aerostático, ayudándole a subirse en él. Otro Arnold, llevándola en una bicicleta, paseando por los campos. Otro Arnold rescatándola de un posible accidente de tránsito, lanzándose ambos al piso. Tantos Arnolds y tantos escenarios posibles. Pero no, estaba ese Arnold, regañándola y diciéndole que tendrían una relación solo si era amable con el pelos de torre. Podría golpearlo como lo había hecho con otros niños, por supuesto que eso hubiera resuelto el problema, pero él era Arnold. Arnold. Su amor. Su musa. Su inspiración. Su Romeo de cabeza grande, su ángel, su "amour pour toujours". Rayos. No podía controlar su mente cada vez que pensaba en él.

Después de que Gerald saliera de la habitación con la excusa de los refrescos y no volviera, Arnold había iniciado una conversación que realmente se pudo haber evitado. "¿De verdad piensas eso?, le había preguntado un minuto después de que su mejor amigo desapareciera por la puerta. Ella al principio no entendía de lo que estaba hablando hasta que Arnold lo había aclarado adivinando su confusión. "De no saber qué pasará. De no confiar en que podríamos estar juntos por un largo tiempo". Helga cayó en cuenta entonces de lo que se refería el niño. El monólogo que había recitado a Gerald con la finalidad de hacerle entender que sus preocupaciones eran absurdas. Ella había dicho: "Tengo once y él aún tiene diez años, estamos entrando a sexto grado, no somos adultos, solo somos unos niños jugando a ser novios, ¿entiendes?. Eso no quieres decir que nos vayamos a casar, tener hijos o conquistar juntos el mundo usando bombas nucleares. Quien sabe qué vaya a pasar después, quién sabe si siquiera en la secundaria estudiaremos juntos, quién sabe si alguno de los dos tenga que mudarse alguna vez, o que se enamore de alguien más…".

Helga lo había dicho porque en realidad era cierto. Había escuchado tantas historias, tantas cosas malas, que era imposible que algo como estar juntos por siempre y para siempre fuese a hacerse realidad. Ese era un cuento de hadas, y los cuentos eran ficción. Seguían estando en ese estúpido mundo, que seguiría siendo estúpido así viviera Arnold en él.

La chica se había quedado unos segundos sin saber qué decir ante la pregunta de Arnold. Sus ojos la miraban expectantes de respuestas. "Bueno" – había dicho – "Enfrentémoslo, cabeza de balón, no es como si esto fuera una película, no?"

Arnold ante su corta respuesta puso una extraña mirada. Helga no sabía si se podía interpretar como decepción. O si simplemente se habría dado cuenta en ese instante que todo lo que había sentido por ella hacia unas horas habría desaparecido, que se había dado cuenta que solo estaba confundido y que por fin pudo regresar en sí, y ver realmente que estaba hablando de Helga G. Pataki, la niña odiosa de la primaria, la chica que lo torturaba, que insultaba a todos, la que no se compadecía por nadie, que era malvada, que no tenía modales, y, como había dicho Gerald, la chica que no parecía una chica en lo absoluto. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella tras ese último pensamiento. Tal vez Arnold no la había querido nunca y solo estaba confundido.

Tras su declaración, Arnold había respondido "Entonces es verdad". Y cuando Helga sintió que debía ser más específica con lo que había querido decir y quiso volver a hablar, Arnold solo la interrumpió y mencionó "¿Sabes?, quiero estar solo un momento". Y ya que estaban en la misma habitación, el chico solo había atinado irse a una de las esquinas de la habitación, sentarse en el piso, y quedarse allí, sin soltar palabra alguna.

Helga por su parte, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, maldiciendo por dentro esa incapacidad suya de poder concretar en palabras lo que sentía, solo se fue al otro rincón a sentarse y cruzarse de brazos. Así habían estado por un tiempo hasta que Gerald había vuelto a hacer su aparición para sacarlos de la casa.

Y tras huir del lugar, ahora estaban escondidos en un almacén oscuro y abandonado, elegido cuando habrían escuchado la voz de un conocido periodista preguntando por ellos a una mujer con dos bebés que caminaba cerca de allí.

Helga frunció el entrecejo. Rayos, todo estaba saliendo tremendamente mal. Rayos y mil rayos. Si no fuera por ese cabeza de cepillo que los había interrumpido Helga hubiera disfrutado del toque de Arnold al alisar su cabello. Hubiera escuchado en medio del silencio las palabras tan torpes y tiernas que Arnold le había dicho. Se habría deleitado escuchando su voz enredándose de vez en cuando, como si estuviera diciendo un trabalenguas. Tan inocente. Ella solo hubiera volteado y sin preguntar lo hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y lo hubiera besado. Hubiera sido un beso como ningún otro. Aún mejor que el de la obra escolar, ese hubiera quedado relegado a ser solo un cosquilleo en sus labios. Hubiera dibujado sus labios con sus propios labios como un pincel a una obra de arte, hubiera humedecido su delicada piel rosa, hubiera hecho que sus bocas disfrutaran de un baile a la luz de la luna, que tuviera que respirar su propio aliento y obligarlo a disfrutar de su fragancia natural, hubieran sido solo dos criaturas salvajes intentando beber del néctar del otro en un frenético y desesperado movimiento.

Movió su cabeza para ambos lados. "Despierta Helga", se dijo mirando de soslayo al rubio, "no puedes fantasear en un momento como este". El chico seguía en la misma posición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idealista, el muy tonto?

Helga miró alrededor. Si tendrían que quedarse allí por más tiempo, definitivamente buscaría algo con qué entretenerse, con tal de olvidar por un momento la presencia del rubio.

Se quitó la mochila rosa y hurgó dentro de ella. Se habían acabado todas las municiones, no había nada que comer más que una barra de chocolate bitter. "Bien, y justo en estos momentos", se dijo.

\- Arnold…- Helga intentó ser amable – Queda una barra de chocolate, si deseas, podemos compartirla…

Arnold dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada, sin cambiar su expresión neutra

\- Gracias, pero, en este momento, no tengo hambre – le respondió.

\- ¡Bien! – contestó furiosa – Entonces me comeré yo sola todo el chocolate y puedes morirte de hambre si quieres, quédate mirando hacia arriba como una especie de estatua de museo - La rubia tomó la barra le dio una mordida como si fuera un perro rabioso, masticando ruidosamente.

\- Lo que tú digas – contestó Arnold alzando la ceja y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo nuevamente.

\- Err…yo si quisiera un poco de chocolate por favor.

\- Lo siento Arnoldo – dijo la rubia masticando el chocolate – las cosas las ofrezco una sola vez. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

\- Yo no dije nada – respondió el rubio.

\- Claro que sí, te escuché decir que…

\- Fui yo, ¡aquí estoy…!

Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron alrededor del pequeño almacén. Varias cajas amontonadas a un extremo, libros sucios y llenos de telas de araña. Un colchón sucio en el piso. Una vieja bicicleta de cabeza apoyada en una pared. Una cabeza humana. Unos discos rotos a un lado de la cabeza. ¡¿Una cabeza humana?!

\- ¿Eugene? – Arnold se acercó a la cabeza llena de polvo.

\- Hola Arnold – pudo decir la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? – dijo Helga acercándose también - ¿Acaso estás espiándonos?

\- No, de ninguna manera. Bueno, estoy atorado aquí desde hace un tiempo. Venía manejando mi bicicleta y disfrutando de lo hermoso que estaba el día, y entonces vi a un perrito que venía por la calle, exactamente cruzando la pista. Entonces me detuve para dejarlo pasar, pero entonces al perrito parece que no le caí muy bien porque se acercó gruñendo e intentó morderme. Entonces me subí a la bicicleta otra vez y el perrito me seguía detrás. Él saltó y se puso delante de mí nuevamente, traté de desviarme pero perdí el control, fue cuando fui contra la puerta del almacén, se abrió, mi bicicleta chocó contra el colchón del piso, yo caí en el él, pero creo que un resorte saltó y reboté hacia las cajas de allí, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí nuevamente en el colchón, de cabeza, y nuevamente sobre el mismo resorte, salí volando hacia la ventilación en la pared, y fue asi como terminé aquí.

\- ¿Eso es humanamente posible? – dijo Helga tomando la mochila rosa y pasándosela por el rostro fuertemente para quitar el polvo – tú sí que estás maldito.

\- Jejeje – sonrió Eugene con dificultad - ¿ahora, Helga, crees que podrías darme solo un poco de chocolate del que tienes allí?

\- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme pelirrojo? – dijo Helga aprovechando la situación. Sin embargo, dejó esa idea cuando vio la mirada desaprobatoria de Arnold – Bien, abre la boca niño.

Eugene abrió lo más que pudo la boca y Helga metió de una sola vez el resto de chocolate que le quedaba.

\- Ummm – dijo el niño de la cabeza atorada – este chocolate es como un manjar de reyes, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

\- Eugene - ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? – preguntó Arnold.

\- Pues, desde que regresamos de San Lorenzo.

\- ¡¿DESDE AYER?! – exclamaron ambos rubios con sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que nadie te ha buscado?, ¿Y tus padres? – el rubio miró con lástima al niño de la cabeza colgante.

\- Cuando regresamos de viaje ellos no estaban, fueron a visitar a mis abuelos por sus bodas de oro.

\- Es sorprendente que hayas estado tanto tiempo aquí solo y sin alimentarte.

\- Lo sorprendente es que sus abuelos sigan vivos después de la mala suerte que tiene toda su familia.

\- Te equivocas Helga, mis abuelos no tienen mala suerte. Ellos están muy bien; bueno, excepto porque mi abuelo se rompió la cadera hace una semana y mi abuela perdió todos los dientes por un accidente con sus cacerolas de piedra. Pero eso puede suceder ¿no es cierto? – dijo Eugene sonriendo.

\- Claro – respondió la rubia en tono sarcástico – todos perdemos una parte de nuestro cuerpo todos los días.

\- Pero la suerte me sonríe. Sin esperarlo ustedes aparecieron y ya no me sentí tan solo. Pensé que nadie se aparecería. Unas horas más y hubiera pensado que quedaría atrapado aquí para siempre.

\- No para siempre, solo hasta que te comieran las ratas – respondió la niña alzándose de hombros.

\- No tenemos más que el chocolate – dijo Arnold apenado – no tenemos agua que podamos darte a beber.

\- Oh, eso no importa Arnold – dijo Eugene animado – hay una gotera en el techo, y de allí han caído gotas de vez en cuando. Cuando comienza, solo estiro la lengua un poco y logro beberlas. A veces saben extraño, pero debe ser porque la lluvia rueda por el techo y arrastra las hojas.

Arnold y Helga se miraron nuevamente.

\- Eugene – dijo Arnold con seriedad - ¿Sabes que no ha llovido desde que regresamos verdad?

\- Vaya – dijo Helga asqueada.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron ante la aclaración de Arnold a su amigo. El pelirrojo solo sacó la lengua y la miró atentamente.

\- Bueno, lo que pudo haber sido, realmente no pudo haber sido tan malo. No he enfermado.

\- Todavía – respondió Helga arqueando la uniceja.

\- Eugene, te sacaremos de aquí. Trataremos de jalar lo más que podamos y verás que podrás escapar del ducto de ventilación.

\- Arnold, eres muy amable. De verdad estoy muy agradecido de que se preocupen por mí.

\- Si, si, claro. Solo quédate callado y deja que jalemos de tu cabeza – interrumpió Helga.

\- Esperen, ¿dijeron de mi cabeza?

Helga tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a jalar.

\- Auuu…au….Helga…espera…auuuu…mi cabello…

\- Solo deja de quejarte…arrrrr… - Helga jalaba con todas sus fuerzas y no veía ningún progreso, solo oía los gritos de Eugene – arrrrrr…solo un poco más…hey, camarón con pelos, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir a ayudarme?…arrrr – se quejó la rubia viendo como Arnold solo presenciaba la escena.

Arnold reaccionó y se acercó. Tomó de la cintura a la rubia y jaló hacia atrás lo más que pudo.

\- Tira más fuerte Arnold…

\- Eso hago…solo sostén a Eugene con más fuerza…

\- Auuuu…solo si pudieran tener un poco más de cuidado…auuuu…hey, creo que escuché algo que se desprendió, parece que mi cuerpo está soltándose…

Cuando los niños escucharon la buena noticia por parte de Eugene, jalaron con aún más fuerza que antes. Después de unos segundos más, Arnold y Helga cayeron hacia atrás seguido de un sonido estridente.

Ambos miraron hacia adelante, tratando de ver lo que había detrás de la nube de polvo que se había levantado. Cuando se despejó el ambiente pudieron verlo claramente. Un pedazo de tubería había caído al piso, y Eugene estaba atrapado dentro de ella.

\- Jejeje parece que no funcionó chicos – menciono el pelirrojo tímidamente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Helga mirando a Arnold.

\- Solo tendremos que buscar la forma de sacarlo de la tubería.

\- Duh…eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es cómo lo sacaremos.

\- No lo sé…

\- Tal vez si encontráramos alguna herramienta por aquí, quizás en esos trastos de allá haya algo útil como una sierra eléctrica.

\- ¿U..una si..sierra? – exclamó Eugene temeroso.

\- Es una buena idea Helga…

\- Si, es una buena idea Arnold. Pero si te quedas inmóvil esa herramienta no se encontrará sola cabeza de balón.

\- Claro, solo que no podré levantarme si sigues sentada encima mío.

Helga cayó en la cuenta que desde que cayeron había estado sentada en las piernas de Arnold. Miró a Arnold quién le devolvió la mirada. Se formó un momento incómodo que se despejó cuando Helga se levantó de un salto de su regazo.

X

Los niños iniciaron su búsqueda por todo el pequeño almacén. Una muñeca sucia, una guitarra, una especie de pomo con un líquido extraño dentro de él era todo lo que había encontrado Arnold. Helga por su parte se había topado con una pintura de una mujer mirando el cielo, una bufanda llena de agujeros y una pequeña estatua de un hombre desnudo mostrando sus partes íntimas. Vaya basura – pensó ella tirando a una esquina la estatua.

\- Nada, no hay nada útil en este chiquero – se quejó la niña de coletas.

\- Yo tampoco encontré nada…Si no salimos de aquí no habrá forma de ayudarlo.

\- Pero esos ñoños están por todos lados buscándonos, y no tenemos un lugar adonde ir que no resulte familiar para ellos.

\- Si no tienen un lugar donde ir, pueden venir a mi casa, y se pueden quedar todo lo que quieran.

\- ¿Es en serio Eugene? Eso sería de mucha ayuda – respondió animado el rubio.

\- Ah no, esa casa debe estar tan maldita como él. Para entrar allí debemos usar por lo menos veinte amuletos, los cuales no tenemos porque estamos atrapados aquí.

\- Helga, es el único sitio que tenemos disponible, sobretodo si no quieres seguir escondida en este lugar. Además, podríamos ayudar a Eugene.

\- Si, mi padre tiene muchas herramientas en el jardín trasero.

\- Bien – dijo la rubia malhumorada – Vayamos a la casa de Eugene. Pero si se caen las paredes encima de nosotros, será todo culpa tuya cabeza de balón.

\- Asumiré el riesgo – respondió Arnold.

\- Genio, ¿y cómo lo llevaremos?. El niño está atrapado como un ratón en una trampa.

\- Humm – Arnold pensó unos segundos acariciando su barbilla – Quizá podamos llevarlo rodando.

\- Jejeje, ¿no hay otra manera verdad? – preguntó Eugene nervioso.

Helga abrió un poco la puerta del almacén y sacando la cabeza observó a ambos lados de la calle. Nadie. La calle estaba desierta. Abrió totalmente la puerta y Arnold apareció rodando el tubo con Eugene dentro.

Avanzaron por la calle hasta doblar por una esquina. Helga asustó a unos gatos que estaban peleando cerca de un tacho de basura, para que el tubo de ventilación pudiera pasar por el espacio angosto de un callejón. Eugene los guió por un camino oculto, que servía como atajo para llevar a su casa. Sin embargo, tuvieron que recorrer varias calles más, el atajo no había resultado ser un atajo, porque el sentido de orientación del pecoso se había distorsionado por las vueltas que había dado hasta ese momento. Avanzaron por varias cuadras más y cuando estaban cerca de la casa Horowitz, un perro negro y grande se apareció frente a ellos, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. "Es el perrito del que les hable" expresó el niño de la tubería. Arnold y Helga apresuraron el paso, y corrieron rodando estrepitosamente el tubo, para escapar del perro que ágilmente los persiguió varias calles más adelante. Pasaron de la casa de Eugene y avanzaron mucho más, hasta que lograron perder al perro. Cuando se aseguraron que no había peligro, regresaron sus pasos, no sin antes tropezar y caer en un agujero de la calle. Gracias a Dios – pensó Arnold- que la tubería por su tamaño, no cayó en el agujero, sino no hubieran podido sacarla. Helga trepó en los hombros de Arnold para subir primero, sonrojándose el rubio cuando alzó la cabeza sin intención alguna y vió algo que no debía. Helga, sin notar lo que había sucedido, una vez arriba se inclinó y ayudó a subir al niño.

Avanzaron nuevamente, y por fin, sin otro contratiempo llegaron a su pórtico. Eugene le indicó a Arnold que debía sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. El rubio intento llegar a las llaves desde el otro lado del tubo pero no podía evidentemente. Helga rió estruendosamente al ver que Arnold no podía meter la cabeza en el tubo, era obvio que su enorme cabeza nunca entraría. La rubia solo hizo a un lado con el brazo al chico y se agachó para alcanzar las llaves. La rubia tuvo que estirarse lo más que pudo desde el otro lado del tubo hasta alcanzar los bolsillos de Eugene y sacar las llaves, no sin antes golpear una o dos veces a Eugene al tratar de encontrar el manojo.

La chica con las llaves en mano subió las pequeñas escaleras y logró abrir la cerrradura. Entonces se encontraron con otro problema, no podrían subirlo tan fácilmente, tendrían que cargarlo por las escaleras y luego voltearlo para que entrara por la puerta.

Cada uno tomó un lado de la tubería y lo levantó con mucho esfuerzo, uno, dos y tres escalones, hasta que lo dejaron caer.

\- Perdona Eugene – se disculpó Arnold recordando que el chico todavía se encontraba dentro de la tubería…

\- Está bien Arnold – respondió el pelirrojo en un tono desmejorado.

Los niños tomaron cada uno, una esquina del tubo y lo giraron para después empujarlo con mucho esfuerzo hasta lograr meter todo el tubo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

\- Lo logramos Eugene.

\- Gracias chicos, sabía que podíamos hacerlo. Aunque me siento algo mareado.

\- Y bien, ¿dónde están las herramientas? – interrogó Helga un tanto impaciente.

\- Errr…están en el jardín. Se encuentra siguiendo el pasadizo, a la derecha, encontrarás una puerta de vidrio con adornos de conchas marinas.

\- Bien, yo iré a buscarlas. Arnold, tú quédate con el niño sin suerte y que no se mueva de ahí, no nos arriesgaremos a que otra desgracia le ocurra y nos arrastre con él.

Helga se fue por el pasillo hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

\- Arnold, Helga tiene muchas energías, ¿verdad? Nunca se rinde y eso es admirable.

\- Si, claro – respondió Arnold desganado.

\- Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes dos por rescatarme. No sé qué hubiera pasado si siguiera atrapado, contando que mis padres se quedarán una semana en casa de mis abuelos.

\- Hubieras estado una semana allí…

\- Si, urggg – Eugene cerró la boca fuertemente – creo que estoy sintiendo náuseas…

\- Tranquilo Eugene, pronto saldrás de allí.

X

X

X

Helga atravesó la puerta con adornos marinos como le había indicado el pequeño pelirrojo. Que gustos – se dijo así misma mirando con desprecio los mejillones pegados con grandes pedazos de silicona que asomaban alrededor. El jardín no era pequeño ni enorme. Era una extensión de de tierra llena de plantas silvestres y extrañas. Definitivamente no tenía nada de convencional. Una planta carnívora yacía descansando en una esquina, parecía que había devorado tantos insectos que estaba satisfecha y disfrutando de la hora de la siesta.

Vió un armario en el extremo del jardín. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Lo abrió y encontró distintos tipos de herramientas para jardinería. Unas tijeras enormes. No le servirían a menos que quisieran sacarlo por pedazos. Palas de tres tamaños diferentes, rastrillos y un pico. Nada útil excepto para darle una paliza. Una podadora. Inservible. "Pero qué tenemos aquí" – dijo mirando complacida hacia un lado del armario.

\- ¡Arnold!. ¡Hey Arnold!

Arnold escuchó la voz de Helga que lo llamaba desde el jardín.

\- ¡Trae a Eugene aquí!

Arnold miró el tubo que se encontraba a sus pies. Eugene, un poco más pálido de lo normal, asintió con la cabeza. Arnold hizo rodar nuevamente la tubería a través del pasillo y con mucho esfuerzo pudo llevarlo hasta el jardín, hasta dejarlo en medio del lugar. Vio a Helga quién usaba un casco, lentes, un par de guantes de jardinero, y tenía entre sus manos una sierra eléctrica. La chica sonrió maliciosamente y jaló de la cuerda dos veces. La sierra comenzó a funcionar produciendo un sonido estridente.

\- ¡BIEN! – gritó Helga tratando de hacerse oír tras el ruido del aparato – VOY A CORTAR LA PARTE INFERIOR DEL TUBO PARA QUE PODAMOS JALARLO DEL OTRO LADO.

\- NO CREO QUE SEA UNA BUENA IDEA…¿Y SI LE HACEMOS DAÑO?

\- TRATARÉ DE SER PRECISA, CABEZA DE BALÓN. SOY BUENA CORTANDO COSAS

\- CHICOS, ¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE FUNCIONE?...PUEDE SER QUE…

Helga no dejó que Eugene terminara la frase y colocó la sierra sobre el tubo. Algo de polvillo comenzó a salir de la superficie del tubo.

\- ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO, ¿LO VES? – volvió a gritar la chica. Pero en ese instante el tubo comenzó a girar sobre su eje.

\- AY AY AY…- se escuchaba los gritos de Eugene dentro de la tubería que rodaba sobre el mismo lugar.

\- HELGA, EL PISO DEBAJO DEL TUBO SE ESTÁ HUNDIENDO… - gritó Arnold advirtiendo lo que sucedía en la superficie sobre la cual reposaba la tubería.

\- SOSTÉN EL TUBO CON FUERZA – insistió Helga. Arnold tomó el tubo tratando de que se dejara de mover, pero era inútil, no podía vencer la fuerza de la sierra.

\- AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY…-

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE LO SOSTENGAS FUERTE!

\- ¡ESO ESTOY HACIENDO!, PERO LA SIERRA NO ME DEJA DETENER EL TUBO DE VENTILACIÓN.

\- RAYOS, QUÉ DEBILUCHO.

\- SOSTENLO TÚ ENTONCES SI PIENSAS QUE ES TAN SENCILLO.

\- BIEN, TOMA LA SIERRA…- Por unos instantes el tubo dejó de girar y Eugene quedo boca arriba.

\- ARGGG …CHICOS YO….AY AY AY AY AY AY – el tubo inició su marcha nuevamente.

Helga había apretado presionando el tubo hacia el piso, tratando de colocar todo su peso sobre las manos. Arnold había iniciado la sierra y la había colocado en el mismo lugar en que Helga había comenzado a cortar. El tubo volvió a girar, y esta vez más rápido.

\- ARGGG…NO PUEDO DETENERLO.

\- TE LO DIJE – insistió Arnold – NO LOGRAMOS NADA CON ESTO. ES MEJOR BUSCAR OTRA FORMA.

\- SI – Helga soltó el tubo y éste aumento la velocidad de giro.

\- AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY…

\- ¡APAGA LA SIERRA! – indicó Helga al dejar de ver a Eugene y solo ver una figura borrosa que daba vueltas dentro del tubo. Arnold levantó la sierra y buscó el interruptor de apagado hasta presionarlo. El chico avanzó rápidamente hasta colocarse delante del tubo, al lado de Helga. Eugene había cambiado de color, a un tono amarillento verdoso, su cabeza trazaba pequeños círculos y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

\- Eugene…lo siento – volvió a disculparse Arnold.

\- No te preo….cupes Arn…..Arnold – dijo a duras penas el muchacho todavía manteniendo ese movimiento extraño de su cabeza – A la sierra le quedaba mucho aceite combustible…

\- Eso es – dijo Arnold mirando a Helga – Aceite, podemos usar aceite para que su cuerpo se deslice fácilmente del tubo – Eugene, solo espera, ahora si te sacaremos de allí – Arnold salió corriendo del lugar.

\- Claro…uggg – exclamó el niño de las pecas.

\- Pobre diablo – mencionó Helga viendo como Eugene se había vuelto una especie de marciano verde con pecas y cabello rojizo.

X

A los pocos minutos Arnold apareció con una botella de aceite de cocina en la mano. Se agachó acercándose a Eugene y extendió la botella apretando el pomo de tal manera que el contenido cayera alrededor de Eugene y no sobre Eugene. Cuando notó que del lado delantero había suficiente aceite, le entregó la botella a Helga para que aplicara del otro lado el merjunje. Helga se estiró lo más que pudo y embadurnó el tubo por dentro.

Se limpiaron las manos con un trapo y procedieron al cuidadoso proceso de extracción del niño. Helga tomó su cabeza y Arnold tomó de la cintura a Helga. Arnold dió inicio a la cuenta regresiva. Uno, dos y tres. Ambos jalaron con fuerza y milagrosamente, el cuerpo de Eugene comenzó a resbalar saliendo poco a poco del tubo, hasta que se vió fuera de la tubería, y totalmente embadurnado, de pies a cabeza de aceite. Arnold y Helga, quienes estaban sentados en el piso se miraron y sonrieron entre sí.

\- Vaya chicos – habló el pelirrojo – gracias de verdad por todas las cosas que están…urggg…haciendo...urgg...creo que ese aceite huele un poco raro…urggg…nunca me ha gustado…urggg…el olor a aceite…urggg…BUAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ…

Un chorro de vómito salió disparado de la boca del niño, y cayó sobre los rubios, bañando su ropa y parte de su cabello.

Helga miró a Arnold frunciendo el entrecejo. Arnold solo suspiró diciendo: "Si lo sé, solo no lo digas"

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Hola chicos! Este fin de semana me he sentido inspirada, por lo cual, estaré publicando dos capítulos. Espero disfruten del capítulo seis. ¡Respuestas a sus reviews y mis comentarios en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Novios

**CAPÍTULO 7: NOVIOS**

X

X

Arnold había subido las escaleras sosteniendo junto con Helga a un Eugene débil y tambaleante. Después de la devolución del chico, los rubios habían levantado a su amigo casi a rastras y lo habían llevado hasta el baño, para que se pudiera asear. Sin embargo, tanta era la debilidad del niño, que al dejarlo en la entrada, este había caído al suelo. Arnold tomó la decisión de ayudarlo a asearse. Helga sólo se había burlado y bajado las escaleras para llamar al médico, no sin antes desearle suerte en su cita romántica.

Debido a que Eugene parecía un trapo, sin fuerza ni resistencia alguna, Arnold habría tenido que ayudarlo a desvestirse y luego meterlo en la tina. Apenas el cuerpo sin huesos hubo caído en la tina y se vieron unas burbujas en la superficie, Arnold tuvo que meter la mano rápidamente para sacar la cabeza de Eugene fuera del agua. Realmente se veía muy mal.

Arnold, al abrir un poco la puerta del baño, vió afuera una silla de ruedas y ropa encima de ella. Escuchó la voz de Helga entonces "Busqué ropa en su habitación, ponle la camiseta y los shorts, no quiero verlo por ningún motivo desnudo, me causaría un trauma de por vida".

Arnold tomó las prendas y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Vistió a Eugene, ya no se podía decir que lo ayudó a vestirse, porque Eugene solo era un muñeco de trapo para ese entonces. Al finalizar, salió del baño llevando al pequeño pelirrojo a la silla de ruedas, y así tanteando entre puerta y puerta, llegó a la habitación de Eugene, y lo colocó sobre su cama.

Abrió las cortinas y ventanas para que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación. Eugene comenzó a murmurar cosas que no entendía. Arnold se acercó a Eugene y le dijo para tranquilizarlo que el médico ya llegaría pronto.

El rubio salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras buscando a Helga. No estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones por lo que supuso que todavía seguía en el jardín. Y efectivamente, la chica permanecía en el patio trasero. Estaba recogiendo con una pala la tierra sobre la que había caído el vómito de Eugene, y la metía en una bolsa grande de basura. Cuando la chica se percató de la presencia de Arnold en el lugar, chasqueó la lengua.

\- Helga, ¿estás limpiando?

\- No zopenco, sólo me dieron ganas de plantar unas cuantas hierbas. Por supuesto que estoy limpiando el desorden que dejó el niño de la mala suerte. Oh, qué asco, realmente apesto – dijo oliendo su vestido.

\- Ya acosté a Eugene. ¿Llamaste al doctor?

\- Si, lo hice. Dice que llegará en veinte minutos. Aunque fue difícil encontrar el número. El niño tiene un médico para cada cosa que le sucede, rayos, todo un hospital.

\- Si, realmente le pasan cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Extrañas?, Diría que su vida es una maldición, algún hechicero vudú le habrá echado algún hechizo a sus antepasados, el niño está maldito.

\- Tienes razón jajajaja – rió Arnold mirando los gestos que Helga hacía imitando a un hechicero vudú loco.

\- Ja – sonrió Helga dejando de lado su imitación – bueno he terminado aquí. Entonces, ¿quién tomará el baño?

\- Las damas primero…

\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió Helga triunfante dejando la pala tirada a un lado y avanzando hacia un sucio Arnold – Si sabes lo que te conviene…- terminó diciendo pasando al lado del niño. Arnold la siguió adentro y subieron las escaleras. Buscaron en la habitación de Eugene, frente a un convaleciente pelirrojo. Tenía varios shorts del mismo tamaño y las mismas camisetas.

\- No hay otra cosa, tendremos que usar su ropa – mencionó resignado Arnold observando el peculiar gusto que tenía Eugene respecto a su vestimenta.

\- Vaya, tú tal vez no tengas problema pero yo… - dijo Helga mirando sus largas piernas – espero que puedan quedarme estas cosas.

Helga tomó una de las camisetas y unos shorts y avanzó saliendo de la habitación, llegando a la puerta del baño. Justo cuando iba a entrar, sintió que alguien la detuvo. Volteó de inmediato y vió a Arnold, que sostenía su mano izquierda.

\- Helga – habló el chico con una mirada tranquila – quisiera que pudiéramos hablar, claro, cuando ambos nos encontremos limpios.

Helga sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura. Arnold, otra vez tenía esa mirada que la hacía soñar todos los días. Oh Arnold, mi amor – recitó dentro de su cabeza mientras veía a su amado.

\- ¿Helga? – llamó el chico - ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – respondió la rubia – Si, digo, si estoy bien cabeza de balón. Si quieres hablar supongo que no pierdo nada. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con el jabón – diciendo esto entró al baño, cerró la puerta y suspiró poniendo una sonrisa boba.

Del otro lado Arnold sonrió unos segundos y regresó a la habitación, esperando que Eugene regresara a la vida nuevamente.

X

X

X

X

X

X

\- Tenemos un caso típico de ataque por S. typhimurium.

\- ¿Es grave? – preguntó Arnold asustado mirando al médico.

\- No, es Salmonelosis, es solo que me gusta ver como se asustan cada vez que digo nombres difíciles jajajaja.

El médico se rio pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al ver la cara enojada de la pequeña rubia y la cara de desconcierto del niño cabezón.

\- Ujum – se aclaró la garganta el doctor – solo asegúrense de que beba mucho suero, del que traje en la bolsa. Se recuperará en una o dos semanas.

\- Gracias doctor – dijo Eugene un poco más aliviado.

El médico salió de la habitación siendo acompañado por Arnold. Helga miró a Eugene quién se veía menos verde.

\- Bien, parece que ya estás mejor niño del arcoiris – dijo Helga sentándose al lado de la cama.

\- Si, después de todo lo que pasamos estamos a salvo en casa.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan contento con todo?- preguntó Helga cruzándose de brazos- Es decir, si yo tuviera la mitad de mala suerte que tú tienes, creo que me hubiera lanzado delante de un camión en marcha. Nada personal.

\- Bueno, se trata de agradecer lo que tienes en la vida. Yo sabía que todo se iba arreglar. Con la ayuda de tus amigos puedes lograr muchas cosas por eso nunca me desanimo, porque al final siempre todo saldrá bien – dijo el niño dando una sonrisa amplia a la niña rubia, quien rodó los ojos.

\- Claro, todo saldrá bien – dijo dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Eugene – aunque hayas tomado orina de gato.

\- ¿Orina de gato?...oh…necesito ir al baño – dijo bajando de la cama y corriendo al baño.

Arnold entró y se apartó a tiempo evitando chocar contra Eugene.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?.

\- Oh ya sabes Arnold, es la salmonelosis , por dos semanas va a descargar cada dos por tres,.

\- Claro – dijo un tanto asqueado al hacerse la idea- Y…- Arnold comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – podemos comer algo mientras estamos aquí…

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le preguntó Helga poniéndose de pie, con tono de autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Qué dices de espaguetis?

\- Suena bien – respondió la chica.

\- Cuando pruebes mis espaguetis no querrás probar otra cosa.

\- Ya veremos cabeza de balón.

X

X

X

\- ¿Y entonces qué más hago?

\- Toma un poco de salsa y revuélvela con los espaguetis.

Habían terminado de hacer la comida. Habían tomado más de media hora en preparar la cena, y aunque habían tenido sus tropiezos, habían logrado hacer un plato decente, aún más a Helga le parecía que tenía buena pinta. Helga sacó dos platos de la alacena y Arnold sirvió.

\- Bon appétit Helga…

\- Bon appétit Arnold...

Ambos tomaron el tenedor sentados en la mesa, enrollaron un poco de spaguetti y lo metieron en sus bocas, masticando lentamente. Entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta que algo había salido mal, pues escupieron al mismo tiempo lo que habían masticado.

\- ¿Qué ed edto?...Adnold, agua, dame agua!

\- Di…espeda…

Arnold corrió y tomó el jarro de refresco y sirvió rápidamente dos vasos. Helga le arrebató de las manos el vaso y bebió rápidamente el contenido. El niño liberó un suspiro de alivio tras beber el agua. Sin embargo, Helga parecía ser tener papilas gustativas más sensibles pues tomó el jarro y comenzó a beber directamente de él.

\- ¿No me dijiste que sabías cocinar? – reprochó la rubia aspirando aire lo más que podía para aliviar el picor de la lengua.

\- Claro que sí, pero no entiendo que sucedió – dijo Arnold usando su mano como abanico para aliviar la sensación.

Arnold volteó a ver hacia la repisa donde habían quedado todos los ingredientes que habían usado y entonces pudo notar el origen de la falla.

\- No era salsa de tomate, esa botella no tenía salsa de tomate Helga.

\- Claro que lo era.

\- No, es salsa picante. Me diste salsa picante. Por eso se arruinó la cena.

Helga se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la repisa. Leyó atentamente lo que estaba escrito en la etiqueta. Decía:"Buffalo's Kid – Hot Sauce". Las ganas de defenderse fueron desapareciendo tanto como la luz del sol se ocultaba en las afueras.

\- Bien, lo arruiné, qué más quieres que diga – mencionó gruñendo y saliendo de la habitación para después sentarse en el sofá de la sala principal. Demonios, no comerían nada esa noche - pensó. , con el ceño fruncido.

\- En realidad nada – dijo Arnold avanzando y sentándose en el mismo sofá – estas cosas suelen pasar. Podemos pedir una pizza, tú escoges el sabor.

Helga miró a Arnold quien había transformado su expresión a una muy extraña.

\- Pues te advierto que no traigo dinero Arnoldo.

\- Yo invito – el chico siguió con esa extraña mirada en sus ojos que a Helga comenzaba a inquietarle – los espaguetis quedan pendientes.

\- Errr…está bien – Helga miró hacia otro lado nerviosa frotando su brazo derecho.

\- Helga – Arnold se arrimó un poco más hacia ella – Sobre lo que dijiste en la habitación de Gerald…

Alerta Helga, se dijo asimisma. Arnold está muy cerca de ti. Oh por Dios. Creo que me voy a desmayar. Oh mi amor.

\- ¿Qué con…eso? – respondió Helga intentando mantener la calma.

\- Verás…creo que tienes miedo.

\- ¿Mi…mi…miedo?

\- Así es. Dijiste eso porque piensas que nadie podría sentir, bueno, tener tantos sentimientos al nivel de querer quedarse a tu lado…Pero, cuando te dije lo que sentía en el cuarto de Gerald, estaba siendo sincero. Estaba un poco enojado porque pensé que no estabas tomando en serio mis sentimientos. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, puedo entender cómo te sientes. Yo también tenía miedo de mis propios sentimientos, claro en el buen sentido. Pero si no intentaba decírtelo, nunca sabría que podría pasar.

\- Glup..- Helga tragó saliva. Esto de las confesiones de Arnold estaba pasando demasiado seguido.

\- Entonces, lo que trato de decirte es que, realmente y positivamente quiero estar contigo. Como novios.

\- Arnold…no sé qué decir…

Arnold la quedó mirando nuevamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. La luz del sol ya se había ocultado y la luz de la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el salón. Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus peticiones, el ambiente romántico con el que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba impregnando el momento. Arnold estaba siendo tan delicado al hablar. Un sonido de música romántica se oía a lo lejos, aparentemente provenía de la casa de al lado.

\- Helga, si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, entonces… - Arnold se acercó aún más a ella, tomando su mano con mucho cuidado y tras besar sus dedos, levantó la mirada - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Si…- dijo Helga en un tono casi inaudible poniendo una sonrisa boba.

\- Perdón, no te escuché – dijo Arnold sin soltar su mano.

\- Si…- repitió suspirando.

\- Disculpa, en realidad no te escuché, tu…- Arnold trató de afinar el oído pero sin resultado alguno. Helga había perdido la palidez en su rostro y sus mejillas habían comenzado a tomar un color rosa muy curioso. Su autocontrol estaba poniéndose al límite, sentía que podía volar, lejos, muy lejos, que podía alcanzar las montañas más altas, que podía recorrer el mundo en bote. Su espíritu se había elevado hasta lo más alto. No importaba nada más, no importaba. Sentía que podía…que podía…ella podía…

\- ¡Oh Arnold, mi amor!

Helga tomo las mejillas de Arnold entre sus manos y le plantó un beso de improviso. Un beso apasionado, toda la energía que había acumulado por tantos años, toda la espera que había tenido que guardar, todas esas ganas de tocarlo, todos esos poemas, todo ese amor contenido en su pecho lo estaba demostrando en ese beso. Movía fervientemente sus labios, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces con la estatua de goma de mascar. Tan fuertes eran sus ansias que hizo que Arnold cayera hacia atrás, ella encima, sin separar por un segundo sus labios. Oh Arnold – pensaba – siente lo que siento amor mío, mi pequeño amante. Siguió moviendo sus labios tanto como podía hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire le hizo separarse de él.

Arnold aspiró una bocanada de aire inflando su pecho, como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Por su parte, Helga respiró agitadamente, pero embelesada mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio, casi sin parpadear, y sonriendo nuevamente, con esa sonrisa boba de hacía unos instantes.

\- Hel…Helga…ahhh – trató de articular Arnold al reaccionar después del beso.

\- ¿Si cariño? – respondió Helga con un tono muy suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Arnold.

\- Helga…ahhhh…tú…ahhh – Arnold trató de calmarse aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su estado de ánimo – Tú eres muy intensa ahhh…

\- Lo sé… – respondió sin quitar su expresión soñadora y la sonrisita extraña.

\- Ese beso – dijo el rubio recuperando el aliento – quiere decir que aceptas?

\- Ahhh – suspiró Helga siguiendo en trance – podría seguirte besando toda la noche, mi amor.

\- ¿Helga? – Arnold tomó de los hombros a la chica y la sacudió suavemente.

\- ¿Eh? – reaccionó Helga mirando a Arnold - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, verdad?

\- ¿Eh?..yo…cla…claro….digo…si tú también quieres, porque quieres ¿no?

Arnold miró por unos instantes a la rubia pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Entonces, de la nada comenzó a reír mirando a Helga, quien frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Nada. Eso solo que me sorprendiste - respondió limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos - Pero sí Helga, positivamente quiero ser tu novio.

\- Bien, eso está bien – mencionó Helga nerviosa, desviando la mirada, todavía encima de Arnold – Entonces, creo que voy a ver cómo se encuentra Eugene… - agregó reincorporándose.

\- Helga, espera – dijo Arnold jalando del brazo a la chica regresándola a su anterior posición y dándole un beso dulce y suave, de esos besos que Arnold podía dar con su poca experiencia.

X

X

X

X

X

\- Sí mamá. No, nos quedaremos en la casa de Eugene. Si, estaremos bien, hemos comido pizza. No, nos acostaremos temprano, lo sé. Si, te amo también mamá. Mándales saludos a los abuelos y a papá. Si, Helga también. Si, llamaremos a sus padres, claro, un abrazo, adiós – Arnold colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

\- Mi madre dice que no hay problema. Mañana temprano vendrán a recogernos a primera hora. El domingo tendremos que quedarnos en casa. La fiebre de los periodistas pasará pronto. Pero no te preocupes Eugene, los chicos vendrán a verte diariamente. Hablé con Gerald, harán turnos para venir, y algunos de los chicos pasarán la noche en tu casa si te sientes solo.

\- Gracias Arnold., Helga, esto es muy hermoso. Quedarse a cuidarme, nadie había hecho esto por mí, excepto mis padres. Realmente lo aprecio.

\- Para eso somos los amigos Eugene.

\- ¿Son mis amigos?, oh, esto es algo demasiado hermoso.

\- Si, deja de llorar niño. Solo duerme y recupérate. El lunes iniciarán las clases, y no queremos verte viviendo en el baño.

\- Helga – dijo Eugene abrazando a la chica desde su cama – Eres muy buena preocupándote porque me sane.

\- ¡Hey! – Helga puso sus manos sobre la cara de Eugene tratando de alejarlo – Quítate de encima.

\- Eugene, está bien, solo puedes soltar a Helga, creo que entendió que estás agradecido – intervino Arnold tratando de ayudar. Helga miró de reojo a Arnold. Nunca antes había intervenido para ponerse de su lado.

\- Si, está bien. – dijo Eugene mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa enorme. A Helga le pareció que si abría un poco más la sonrisa se saldría de su rostro – es que estoy tan emocionado. Tengo ganas de cantar una canción y bailar, sí, bailar con todos ustedes!

\- Creo que debes descansar Eugene. Solo mantente tranquilo. Estaremos en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas algo – indicó el rubio mientras salía de la habitación acompañado por Helga – Buenas noches.

\- ¡Buenas noches Arnold! ¡Buenas noches Helga!

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y quedaron en medio del pasillo.

\- Err…que noche ¿verdad? – dijo Helga sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

\- Si, que noche…- afirmó Arnold sonriendo tímidamente – Creo que debemos dormir también. Ven – le dijo Arnold tomándole de la mano. La palma de Arnold era suave y estaba caliente.

El chico la llevó hasta una habitación grande. Parecía ser una habitación desocupada pues solo había una cama y un sofá.

\- Puedes tomar la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá – dijo el chico quitando las cubiertas de la cama – Puedes ir a lavarte. No te preocupes, Eugene tiene varios pijamas, podemos usar los suyos, dijo que no había problema. He lavado nuestra ropa, está en la secadora. Mañana podremos usarla.

"Oh mi amor" – pensó Helga – "serías una excelente ama de casa".

\- Claro – respondió Helga sintiendo un ambiente tenso. No sabía cómo comportarse frente a Arnold. Ya no podía ser malvada porque Arnold ya conocía sus sentimientos. Pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ser amable con él. Qué contradicción afectaba su alma. Estaba en la misma situación que Hamlet, ser o no ser, esa era la cuestión.

X

X

X

Helga se había acostado y mirando el techo, se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía quedar dormida. Todo el tema de la correspondencia de Arnold y la nueva "situación" en la que estaban la inquietaban demasiado. ¿Se habría acostumbrado tanto al rechazo que no podía manejar el hecho de que Arnold sintiera lo mismo que ella? Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar sumida en una de esas novelas que le gustaba leer por las noches. Dio vuelta hacia la izquierda y vio a Arnold, acostado en el sofá dándole la espalda. Hasta su espalda era encantadora.

\- Oh Arnold – comenzó a susurrar – mi Dios de rubios cabellos, ¿por qué me encuentro así?, Me has declarado tus más profundos sentimientos y me has abierto tu corazón. Y yo, sin embargo, no puedo abrir el mío por este tonto miedo de sentirme débil e indefensa. Oh amor mío, si tan solo pudiera ser más sincera contigo y dejarte ver cuánto amor guardo en mi corazón por ti.

\- Helga, ¿estás despierta? – Una voz la hizo quedarse callada e interrumpir su monólogo.

\- Err, si – respondió mordiéndose los labios. Eso había estado cerca.

\- Yo, no puedo dormir – Arnold volteó colocando su cuerpo mirando hacia la cama – Me es imposible.

\- Yo tampoco…debe ser el calor, supongo – argumentó la chica dando una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Crees que podamos manejarlo? – preguntó el rubio mirando curioso hacia la chica de coletas rubias – Lo de ser novios, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán los de la escuela?

\- Bueno – respondió indecisa mirando el techo nuevamente – Al menos espero que sean menos dramáticos que el cabeza de cepillo. Err….Arnold…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te arrepientes de esto?, digo, tú te llevas bien con todos los de la escuela, y yo no. No es que me importen lo que piensen esos tontos, pero tal vez, podrían cambiar contigo y tú podrías estar incómodo con eso…

\- …. – Arnold se quedó callado por unos segundos, como si intentara pensar muy bien su respuesta – Bueno – inició – si les molesta que pueda estar con una chica, entonces no están bien de la cabeza.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero…

\- Helga G. Pataki es una chica. Es inteligente, graciosa, creativa, con mucha energía, le gusta el rosa, usa un vestido delicado, además de un lazo que combina con su ropa y que tengo guardado en mi habitación como un recuerdo de nuestro primer beso…o segundo beso…o…en realidad, no sé qué número de beso fue pero…el punto es que es una chica tan femenina y a la vez tan intensa que eso hace que quiera estar con ella siempre que pueda porque es única y excepcional, y como mencioné, quiero conocerla más. ¿Ahora captas la idea Helga?

\- Sí, creo si, cabeza de balón – Helga se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico – Yo también pienso que eres genial y rayos, quiero estar contigo siempre que pueda, aun así tenga que vigilar tu casa desde las siete de la mañana, cuando sales a la escuela, hasta la diez de la noche, cuando sacas la basura los martes y los jueves.

\- ¿Vigilar mi casa? – Arnold preguntó sorprendido - ¿Helga?

Helga no respondió. Arnold se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama. Tomó las sábanas y las colocó encima de la niña susurrando "Descansa…". Luego subió nuevamente al sofá y quedó mirando la espalda de Helga hasta quedar dormido sin darse cuenta.

X

X

X

X

Arnold no se sentía muy cómodo en ese viejo sofá. Era algo duro y la espalda comenzaba a dolerle. Por la mañana le comentaría a Eugene que quizá deberían pensar en cambiar el sofá por uno nuevo. No, eso sería muy malagradecido de su parte. Se volteó mirando hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la pesadez de su cuerpo y se centró en relajarse y volver a dormir. Un ruido le hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Cuando miró hacia arriba casi se cae del sofá por el susto que se había pegado. Alguien estaba mirándole al lado del sofá. Al principio pensó que era un fantasma, por lo que cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo intentando darle el espacio suficiente al espectro como para que desapareciera por falta de público. Sin embargo, un llamado de su nombre y por una voz conocida hizo que nuevamente mirara hacia arriba. "Arnold…" – la persona que estaba parada al lado del sofá tenía voz de niña y lo llamaba embelesada. "Arnold…" volvió a decir. Arnold observó la figura. Coletas despeinadas, cabello rubio, pijama compuesto por unos shorts y camiseta con estampados de tréboles, el mismo diseño que él ahora estaba usando, a diferencia que la camiseta que ella usaba era corta para su estatura, dejando ver parte de su ombligo. "Arnold…".

\- Err…¿Helga? – atinó a decir tratando de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Helga Pataki y por qué lo llamaba tan insistentemente a pesar de que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Arnold, ¿cómo podría expresar todo lo que se retuerce en mi interior, que se vuelve cruel y sangriento y que lastima el corazón cada vez que guardo en secreto, dentro de un baúl lleno de recuerdos, mi adoración por ti. Porque sí, Arnold, tu eres ese quien hace vibrar cada fibra de mi ser y devora mis pensamientos nocturnos. Con solo aparecer en mis sueños me das la felicidad que no logro conocer en este mundo sin sentido y me haces disfrutar del placer de tus ojos y de tus labios, aunque esos labios en el día sean tan lejanos como tu amor. Arnold, reconoce mi pasión, esta pasión que aborda la locura de ansiar tu cuerpo y tu alma, y déjame resguardarlos solo para mí, Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold miró sorprendido abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Estaba soñando?. ¿Helga estaba recitando poesía?

\- Oh Arnold, dueño de mis fantasías más dulces y descaradas, soy tuya, tan tuya como tu propia alma. Toma mi devoción y libera mi ser de la agonía que es vivir sin tu presencia. Mi ángel, lleno de los sentimientos más sublimes con el mundo que te rodea, y yo, tan impura, impropia de merecer tu cariño, y sin embargo, permanezco ansiando tu aliento cada noche.

Arnold se sonrojó tanto que sentía que su rostro ardía.

\- Mi dulce e inocente peregrino de bondad, si me dejaras respirar tu perfume y entregarte el mío como prueba de mi apasionado sentir, podríamos ser uno solo. Bríndame el milagro de tu compasión y para beneplácito mío, prueba los manjares que guardo para ti desde que mi existencia tomó sentido, sentido otorgado por tu divina existencia.

Arnold había quedado petrificado. Comenzó a sentir de pronto que en la habitación hacía cada vez más calor.

\- Helga… - susurró intentando pero a la vez no intentando despertarla.

La niña dejó de hablar y sin dejar que Arnold pudiera defenderse, cayó encima de él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro era la misma que cuando lo había besado más temprano.

\- Helga…¿qué estas hacien…?..ummmm…

Helga había atacado nuevamente. Besaba apasionadamente, por segunda vez al chico. Sus labios se movían sin parar, dejando a Arnold imposibilitado de liberarse, sin tener muy en claro si era por la fuerza con la que ella oprimía los labios contra sus propios labios o porque estaba disfrutando de la sesión. Arnold había quedado con los labios en una posición torcida cuando Helga los liberó y pasó a abrazarse fuertemente, frotando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. "Arnold, mi amor, al fin eres mío y yo soy tuya" había susurrado sonriendo y dejando quieto por fin su rostro contra la camiseta de Arnold.

Arnold, con un incendio produciéndose en su rostro, quedo quieto mirando a Helga, quien había dejado de moverse y ahora comenzaba a respirar un poco más lento. Parecía que sufría de sonambulismo. El chico se quedó observando por un largo rato el rostro de la niña. Parecía muy inocente cuando estaba dormida. Helga recitaba poesía, poesía que hablaba de él y de sus… El chico dibujó una sonrisa boba en su rostro. "Buenas noches Helga", dijo mientras colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella para que no cayera del sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el perfume femenino que emanaba del cabello rubio y comenzó a quedarse dormido teniendo una idea curiosa en mente: Quizá existía una larga historia respecto a Helga G. Pataki y por qué siempre terminaban encontrándose, quizá y solo quizá había algo que los unía.

X

X

X

X

X

Uffff… editar este capítulo me tomó toda la tarde, pero espero que valga la pena!. Ahora mis respuestas a sus reviews!

 **Darkrukia4** : Gracias por tus palabras. Me emociona que te guste esta historia. Si bien es cierto, no es la primera vez que escribo en este sitio (porque hace mucho escribí sobre otra serie pero tenía otro pseudónimo), ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo me siento un poco oxidada. Realmente me has dado muchos ánimos al leer tu review. Espero que te gusten los capítulos 6 y 7. Nos vemos!

X

 **ABMN:** Si, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que Helga ahuyentó a los niños. Es una spécialité de nuestra querida rubia, es que su personaje es increíble. Oh, en cuanto a Gerald, pues el chico tiene esa superficialidad que es en parte la que tiene Arnold. Solo se fijan en lo que ven a simple vista, una cara bonita, una palabra amable, y caen rendidos, bueno, como la mayoría de los hombres, pero vamos, no quiero aburrirlos con mis dilemas existenciales. Espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, gracias por leer!

X

 **Osito** **:** Mi estimado osito, ¿Cómo estás otra vez? Con respecto a lo que mencionas, los objetos que Arnold tiene en su casa, es un buen punto de partida para un capítulo, muchas gracias por tus ideas , todas sean bienvenidas!. Oh, querido, no grites como Homero Simpson que mis vecinos se despiertan, si, lo sé, a mí también me encantan leer fics. Espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, el siete un poco tarde, pero no termina el día así que cuenta ¿verdad?...¡¿VERDAD?!...¿por qué el silencio incómodo?...je, ¡nos vemos!

X

 **Olusum Annavi:** Arnold con las mejillas sonrojadas es todo un amor, bueno, lo imagino en realidad, en mi historia, esto…ujum….cambiemos de tema….Gracias por leer nuevamente, espero que te gusten estos últimos capítulos. Nos vemos!

X

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Oh si!, ¿Cómo estás?, Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Las relaciones deben ser alimentadas, sino terminan muriendo. Eso es lo que sabe Helga, o al menos lo ha leído en sus novelas, y nuestro pequeño Arnold, sigue pensando que con una sonrisa y una tomada de manos vivirán felices por siempre. Pero entendámoslo, es un niño de diez años, ¿Y Helga?, Nah, ella tiene once, pero su mente es de una chica de 19 años, es bastante más realista. Creo que por eso ambos se complementan, él le da las esperanzas y le hace ver el lado positivo de la vida, capacidad que ella ha perdido, mientras que Helga lo hace aterrizar y ver las cosas como son. Espero que te guste el capítulo siete. Nos vemos hasta la próxima publicación!


	8. El gran escape - Parte 1

**CAPITULO 8: EL GRAN ESCAPE – PARTE 1**

X

X

X

El clima parecía equilibrado, por lo cual no se podía sentir a través de la piel en qué estación se encontraban, si acaso era primavera u otoño. Quien no tuviera idea del tiempo, no podría dar una respuesta certera a dicha interrogante.

Se acomodó girando la cabeza hacia la derecha para equilibrar la tensión en el cuello y sonrió. Su mente estaba tranquila y relajada. Sintió correr suave el viento alrededor de su rostro y eso le dio confianza para dormir un poco más. Le sabía agradable la mixtura entre el viento frío y el calor de la superficie de la tela del colchón sobre el cual reposaba. Percibía que no se encontraba en casa. Las mañanas siempre la recibían con una mezcla de ruidos de autos que avanzaban presurosos por la calle y el acostumbrado olor a incienso, aroma que quedaba impregnado en el aire, post ritual nocturno.

Se sentía algo encogida por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de cambiar de posición, estirando las piernas y los brazos a ambos lados, sin embargo se vio impedida de mover el brazo izquierdo. Algo detenía su avance. Empujó despacio el bulto que no la dejaba acomodarse en libertad, sin embargo, este no avanzó ni un poco. Intentó asignarle más fuerza y apretó con el puño lo que fuera que estuviera estorbando el camino. Pudo notar que el bulto retrocedió un poco, por lo que aumentó la fuerza con la que empujaba. Segundos después un sonido que se sintió como un "Ouch", hizo que se detuviera. Abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que se encontraba al lado. Un rostro, dos ojos, uno cerrado y otro semiabierto, nariz redonda, boca cerrada, cabellos desordenados y rubios, todo eso en una cabeza amplia y en forma de balón de…¡¿Qué?!.

Su cuerpo reaccionó y retrocedió por inercia, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. De inmediato levantó medio cuerpo quedando sentada en el piso y mirando boquiabierta lo que pensó por unos instantes podría ser producto de su imaginación. Arnold se sentó aletargado, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos y dejando al aire sus pies descalzos.

\- ¡¿A..Arnold..qué…qué estás haciendo en mi cama?! – vociferó nerviosa y sorprendida a la vez.

\- Hum… – respondió Arnold dando un bostezo relajado y estirando los brazos – la cama está a tu espalda Helga.

\- ¡Claro que…! ¿no? - Helga se detuvo y volteó a la derecha. Efectivamente, la cama en la que se había acostado la noche anterior estaba atrás, destendida – Pero cómo…

\- Por la noche te acercaste al sofá y te recostaste en él…

\- Yo…¿me recosté en el sofá? – intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Creo que estabas caminando dormida Helga – respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza soñoliento – Solo te acercaste y te acostaste en el sofá…

Helga sintió la cabeza darle vueltas. Oh no. ¿Habría dicho algo extraño cuando estuvo sonámbula?. Eso ya no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Debieron haber sido las patatas fritas de la tarde del día anterior.

\- Comenzaste a llamarme por mi nombre – continuó Arnold abriendo los ojos un poco más – de pie frente al sofá.

\- Errr – Helga comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente.

\- Pensé que te estaba sucediendo algo malo, pero entonces comenzaste a … - Arnold se quedó callado mirando a Helga.

\- Comencé a … –preguntó la rubia entornando los ojos.

\- Comenzaste a dormir…, te recostaste a mi lado y comenzaste a dormir… - continuó Arnold sobándose el cuello.

\- Oh…entonces solo fue eso jajaja – rió nerviosamente Helga levantándose de un salto.

\- ¿Tú esperabas que fuera algo más? – interrogó Arnold con tono inseguro.

\- Por supuesto que no Arnold – respondió Helga más aliviada- ¿qué podría haber pasado?

\- Err..si… - afirmó el chico mirando al piso.

\- Y bien, ¿qué hora es? – exclamó la rubia buscando por todos lados un reloj en las paredes. Arnold tomó su reloj de muñeca y observó la pantalla.

\- Son las seis de la mañana…

\- Guau, ¿hoy nos hemos levantado muy temprano eh?...jajajaja – Helga no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo comenzar a comportarse frente a Arnold Shortman ahora que eran novios. "Novios", pensó. Parece que su cerebro estallaría con esa nueva realidad.

Arnold quedó mirando a la nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Entonces se bajó del sofá y se colocó las pantuflas de tigre de Eugene. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Helga y se quedó observándola de frente.

\- ¿Qué...qué pasa? – preguntó Helga alzando una ceja.

\- Nada – dijo Arnold muy serio. Entonces tomó el brazo de la rubia, se empinó lo más que pudo y plantó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica – Buenos días, Helga.

Helga se quedó tiesa, petrificada, mirando al frente. El beso realmente no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Helga?...¿Helga estás bien? – dijo Arnold preocupado al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Helga

\- Puedo acostumbrarme…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto…– respondió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Yo… - continuó Arnold sonrojado –creo que también me puedo acostumbrar. Si deseas puedes descansar un poco más, yo iré a ver como se encuentra Eugene y luego prepararé el desayuno. Llamaré a papá y a mamá para avisarles que dentro de unas horas vengan a recogernos.

\- Está bien Arnold – dijo suavemente Helga, agitando los dedos delicadamente en forma de despedida, en un tono que casi nunca se escuchaba salir de ella.

\- Estaré abajo por si me necesitas – terminó de decir el rubio con una media sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras salir de la habitación.

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, Helga se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a rodar. "Oh Arnold, como te amo, como te amo mi amor", decía constantemente mientras suspiraba emocionada. Sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sus pensamientos iban y venían.

X

X

X

X

\- Eugene, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Arnold había ingresado a la habitación en la que reposaba su amigo, ya despierto, mirando la televisión.

\- Mucho mejor Arnold – respondió el pelirrojo sonriente – El suero me ha ayudado a recuperarme rápidamente. ¿Y dónde está Helga?

\- Sigue dormida – mintió Arnold – no he querido despertarla aún porque es muy temprano.

\- Oh, claro. Debe estar cansada por haberme ayudado tanto el día de ayer. No puedo creer que tenga dos buenos amigos que se hayan quedado para cuidarme. Gracias de verdad Arnold.

\- No es nada Eugene, para eso somos los amigos - ¿Quieres más suero?

\- Oh, no te preocupes Arnold, yo puedo servirme solo – El pelirrojo se volteó, tomó el vaso pero inexplicablemente este se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos – Yo, yo lo limpio – se apresuró a decir Eugene, bajándose de la cama, pero como estaba descalzo pisó un pedazo de vidrio roto y se pinchó la piel- ¡Au!...¡Estoy bien!

\- Eugene, solo súbete a la cama. Traeré alcohol y curitas y yo me encargaré de limpiar el piso. Y hazme un favor…

\- ¿Si Arnold?

\- No te muevas de ahí.

\- Entendido – respondió Eugene sentado en la cama, tomando con ambas manos su pie descalzo y soplando para disminuir el dolor que sentía.

X

X

X

Arnold se esforzó esa mañana. Curó las heridas de Eugene, limpió el desastre en el piso de la habitación y le dio a beber el suero que debía según había indicado el médico. Bajó hasta la lavandería de la casa, sacó la ropa de Helga y la suya y las planchó lo mejor que pudo, dejándolas en la habitación en la que había pasado la noche. Helga estaba dormida nuevamente.

Entro a los servicios, se aseó, tomó una ducha fría, se lavó muy bien el cabello y se peinó con cuidado y lo mejor que pudo. Buscó entre todas las cosas que había en el baño. Había varias fragancias. Se preguntaba si podría usar alguna y si Eugene se molestaría al darse cuenta. Leyó las etiquetas "Fragancia de bebé", "Arcoiris", "Chicle chicloso". Parecían ser todas de Eugene. Avanzó con los demás frascos, parecían de mujer, seguro de la madre de Eugene. Hasta que llegó a dos frascos oscuros de apariencia masculina. Bingo. En uno se leía "Placer" y en el otro "Pour Homme". Olió ambas fragancias, y no se decidía por cual. ¿Cuál le gustaría más a una chica?. ¿Pour homme o placer? Al repensar el segundo nombre se sonrojó. Sería mejor optar por el primero. Se echó unas cuantas gotas del perfume y quedó mirándose frente al espejo. De verdad su cabeza era grande. "Hola cariño" dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos, susurrando frente al espejo. "Buenos días dulzura", lo intentó nuevamente con ambas manos en la cintura. "Qué hay nena", exclamó con un tono que le parecía seductor. "Hola bombón"…"¿Me extrañaste amore mío? Intentó esta vez con un acento extranjero. No sonaba bien. "Puso una mesa maravillosa mi bella señorita grrrr". Suspiró. Lo de Gerald tampoco funcionaba. "Hola cielo", sonaba extraño. "¿Cómo estás mami? Intentó con el acento latino. Nadie creería que era latino. "Te estaba esperando muñeca". Demasiado atrevido. "¿Cómo se encuentra mi dulce conejita?". Se quedó quieto. ¿Había dicho conejita?.

\- ¡Arnold! – la voz de Helga resonaba al otro lado de la puerta, dando pequeños golpes con la mano. Arnold se sobresaltó.

\- Err…, ¿ qué sucede, Helga? – respondió de inmediato volviendo a la realidad.

\- Mi ropa, ¿sabes dónde está?. La busqué en la lavandería pero, rayos, no la encuentro.

\- La coloqué en el armario, dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Esa puerta era un armario?

\- Si, Helga.

\- Criminal, quién iba a pensar que esa vieja puerta sería un armario, parecía que conectaba a otra dimensión, a la habitación del pánico o algo parecido – respondió Helga quejándose y alejándose poco a poco hasta que su voz se hizo inaudible.

Los apodos no eran su fuerte -pensó Arnold. Tendría que pensar mejor una vez llegara a casa. O quizá pedirle consejo a Gerald. Su amigo tenía tanta experiencia como él, pero al menos, tenía a Jamie-O como ejemplo. Seguramente habría otras formas en las que podrían llamarse Helga y él de ahora en adelante.

X

X

X

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Arnold había preparado el desayuno con lo que había encontrado en el refrigerador de Eugene. Sus padres habían dejado lleno a tope con carnes de distintos tipos, frutas, leche, y demás. La misma historia ocurría con la alacena. Parece que su viaje había sido muy bien planificado. Dejó dos platos con tocino y huevos y dos vasos de leche fresca, así como un vaso con suero al lado.

\- Hey, ¿qué huele tan bien? – Helga apareció bajando las escaleras, con el cabello mojado olfateando al aire – Así que son huevos y tocino.

\- Además de leche fresca.

\- ¿Sin cereal? – interrogó Helga sentándose a la mesa.

\- Cha Chán – dijo Arnold apareciendo con dos platos de cereal con pasitas y dejándolos sobre la mesa – lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Vaya – dijo Helga complacida – quién diría que el cabeza de balón sabía hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

\- Puedo sorprenderte – contestó Arnold muy confiado y con una media sonrisa.

\- No lo creo Arnoldo – continuó Helga partiendo un pedazo de tocino – en realidad te conozco demasiado como para sorprenderme.

\- ¿Me conoces demasiado?

\- Errr …lo que quiero decir – corrigió Helga cortando rápidamente el pedazo de tocino que se había empeñado en no dejarse desgarrar – es que te conozco como todos te conocen. Ya sabes, un chico bueno, tranquilo, que se preocupa por los demás y eso…

\- ¿Y eso es algo bueno?

\- No lo sé – respondió Helga alzando los hombros – Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Supones que sí? – preguntó Arnold alzando una ceja.

\- Err..Sí, está bien, si es algo bueno. Es algo bueno que seas bueno, sabes, no soy muy buena con las palabras.

Arnold observó unos segundos la expresión de Helga y la mirada concentrada que le dio al pedazo de tocino que había cortado.

\- Oh…están aquí…- Eugene bajó por las escaleras acercándose rítmicamente hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban Helga y Arnold – Muy buenos días Helga, muy buenos días Arnold, mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida – Arnold y Helga se miraron entre ellos. Eugene aspiró una bocanada de aire inflando el pecho – Es un nuevo día, una hermosa mañana, y el momento preciso para tomar un delicioso desayuno. Ohhhh, pero qué tenemos aquí – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos – un vaso de delicioso y refrescante suero ¿Y es para mí? – Arnold asintió – No te hubieras molestado Arnold.

\- Solo tómate el suero y cierra la boca, dulce amanecer – contestó Helga mordiendo el tocino – bastante hemos pasado con lo que expulsaste el día de ayer. Creo que pude ver todo lo que comiste en San Lorenzo y lo de dos semanas antes.

\- Cómo lo siento Helga, querida amiga – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose entre ambos rubios – pero se sacrificaron y aun así se quedaron conmigo, y eso es lo que importa.

\- En realidad nos quedamos porque los periodistas nos iban a…

\- Si, Eugene, nos quedamos a cuidarte – interrumpió Arnold rápidamente – solo toma el suero para que puedas seguir descansando.

\- Si, voy a tomar el sue…Oh, - Eugene comenzó a olfatear acercándose Arnold como un perro. Arnold trató de alejar su rostro del de Eugene – Arnold, ¿es acaso "Pour homme"?

\- Errr…no, no sé de lo que estás hablando… - mintió el rubio.

\- Si, no puedo equivocarme. Estás usando la loción favorita de papá. Ese olor lo reconocería a un kilómetro de distancia.

\- Jajajajaja – Helga comenzó a reír escandalosamente señalando a Arnold – vamos cabeza de balón ¿te estás poniendo perfume?

Arnold se sonrojó.

\- Solo pensé que olía bien – se defendió - Lo siento Eugene, no fue mi intención molestarte al tomar las cosas de tu padre.

\- No te molestes con las disculpas Arnold. Está bien. Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte por salvar mi vida.

\- Jajajajaja – continuó burlándose Helga – ¿Te preparas para una cita o algo?, jajajaja

Arnold frunció el entrecejo. ¿Es que no podía darse cuenta para quién se había echado la loción?.

\- Oh, y Helga – continuó Eugene acercándose a la rubia y olfateando nuevamente.

\- Aléjate fenómeno – Helga colocó ambas manos en frente tratando de empujar al pequeño pelirrojo que se había inclinado lo más que podía hacia ella.

\- ¡Estás usando "Mlle sexi"!

\- ¿Eh? – Arnold levantó la vista hacia Helga que había dejado de tener la palidez característica y mostraba dos círculos sonrosados en las mejillas.

\- Hueles como mi madre – exclamó Eugene emocionado.

\- ¿Helga, estás usando perfume? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sí – respondió Helga de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado – ¿Y qué?, ¿Una chica no puede usar algo de perfume de vez en cuando?

\- Esto es muy gracioso. Arnold huele como mi padre y Helga como mi madre, y yo, huelo como yo. Como si fuéramos una familia feliz – Arnold tosió ante el comentario. Se había tragado una pasita entera.

\- ¿Qué, y ahora quieres jugar a la casita? – respondió la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de leche y dejándose dos bigotes por encima de los labios.

\- No, solo digo que sería lindo si lo fuéramos – aclaró Eugene después de beber un poco del suero.

\- Jum – se quejó la rubia masticando un pedazo de huevo – Y, cabeza de balón, ¿A qué hora vendrán tus padres?

\- Dentro de media hora. Dicen que te llevarán a casa primero y luego regresaremos a Sunset Arms.

\- Es un alivio. Aunque Bob no se tomará bien el que no quiera hablar con los periodistas. Se le ha metido la idea de vender el paquete Helga y quiere que le cuente a esos oportunistas como la santa Helga salvó a los padres del niño aventurero que fue a la selva.

\- Oh, eso es algo muy malo – comentó Eugene atento – los señores periodistas pueden ser muy insistentes.

\- Ni que lo digas pequeño duende de San Patricio – continuó Helga – si no hablo con ellos, le diré adiós a los suministros de snacks, adiós a las entradas para el show de los camiones monstruo, adiós a las entradas a las luchas…

\- Tú, ¿no lo harías, verdad Helga? ¿No irías a hablar con los periodistas solo por obtener esas cosas? – preguntó Arnold pensativo.

\- Por supuesto que no tonto – respondió de inmediato la rubia – Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, bien, tal vez lo pensaría. Pero ¿Cómo podría traicionar a mi…a mi…a mi…- Helga se quedó callada sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿A tu qué Helga? – preguntó Eugene interesado.

\- A mi…amigo…si, a mi amigo Arnold, jajaja.

Arnold observó a Helga y luego a Eugene. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Helga eso es muy bello de tu parte. Eres una chica muy buena y considerada – exclamó el pelirrojo terminando de beber el suero.

\- Si, eres muy considerada Helga, gracias – dijo el rubio en un tono de reproche que solo la chica pudo captar.

\- Eh..ya sabes…tenemos que ayudarnos entre todos …- continuó Helga alzándose de hombros, en un tono de culpabilidad ante la mirada del niño con cabeza de balón.

Cuando el timbre sonó la conversación quedó finalizada. Arnold se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, fijándose antes, subido encima de un sillón y mirando por el ojo de buey de quién se trataba. Cuando vió las caras de su padre y de su abuelo Phil, respiró aliviado. Abrió la puerta y los adultos hicieron su entrada en la casa Holowitz.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo el anciano mirando a todos lados – que casa tan grande y bonita. ¿Y qué tenemos aquí, al hombre pequeño con sus dos amiguitos, el niño pecoso de la suerte y la pequeña niña de una sola ceja y ahora con bigotes blancos.

\- ¿Qué tal abuelo? – saludó Helga alzando el brazo y limpiándose bruscamente con una servilleta.

\- Veo que están desayunando – comentó su padre – oh, huevos con tocino, se ve delicioso. ¿Sabes?, Hoy tu madre nos preparó sólo salvado para el desayuno. Dice que debemos hacer una dieta estricta, según ella estamos comiendo solo cosas que nos harán ponernos obesos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco, papá? – mencionó Arnold al ver relamiéndose a su padre, observando su plato.

\- Oh, claro – respondió el hombre sentándose de inmediato.

\- ¡Y que quede un poco para mí también chaparrin! – dijo de inmediato el anciano sentándose rápidamente al lado del padre y colocándose una servilleta en el cuello.

Arnold sirvió el resto de huevos con tocino que quedaba en la sartén y les alcanzó dos vasos de leche.

\- Oh, esto sí que es comida de verdad – exclamaba el abuelo mientras masticaba extasiado – tu esposa solo nos da comida para aves…

\- Lo sé papá – respondió Miles saboreando el tocino – Stella es una fanática de la salud.

\- Salud mis polainas – contestó el anciano mientras sorbía un poco de leche – La salud es vivir y comer bien. Niña, pásame la caja de cereal con pasitas.

\- Ahí tienes Phil – obedeció Helga.

\- Pequeño pelirrojo, ¿me podrías pasar la sal que está a tu derecha?

\- Claro Señor Shortman – respondió Eugene entregando al padre de Arnold el recipiente de la sal.

\- Rayos abuelo, parece que no hubieran comido en una semana. Tienen el apetito de dos tigres famélicos – opinó la rubia viendo la desesperación con la que los dos hombres sorbían y masticaban.

\- Pues claro que sí – respondió el anciano – tuvimos que deshacernos del salvado.

\- Stella no se dio cuenta afortunadamente. Se lo echamos al plato de Abner.

\- ¿Qué? – mencionó Arnold asustado – Abner solo come hortalizas y legumbres papá.

\- No te preocupes hombre pequeño – respondió esta vez el anciano – Abner lo llevó afuera y se lo ofreció a los perros del vecindario. Ese cerdo no es tonto.

Los tres niños pasaron el tiempo observando como los dos mayores engullían literalmente todo lo que había sobre la mesa como dos máquinas trituradoras.

\- Uh…- exclamó Miles recostándose en el respaldar de la silla y sobando su estómago – estoy satisfecho.

\- Oh, y por supuesto yo también – añadió el anciano bajándose los tirantes para liberar la presión alrededor de su cintura - ¿Y qué más tienes para el estómago de este pobre anciano, muchacho? – preguntó a Eugene.

\- Abuelo… - recriminó el niño rubio.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iremos a casa. Pero después que vaya a descargar. ¿Dónde está el baño? – dijo el anciano levantándose de un salto.

\- Subiendo las escaleras. En la segunda puerta a la derecha – respondió Eugene sorprendido por la agilidad del anciano cuando se trataba de ir a los servicios.

\- Recuerden, no coman galletas de cebada por la noche. Pueden caer realmente mal. ¡Con permiso! – el anciano se alejó dejando unos ruidos extraños que pronto tuvieron consecuencias.

\- ¡Criminal! ¡Pero qué peste! – se quejó Helga tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

\- Oh, creo que me están dando naúseas otra vez. Mejor regreso a mi habitación – Eugene subió rápidamente las escaleras y desapareció.

\- Uhhh…papá sí que tiene un estómago fuerte jajajaja – mencionó Miles tapándose la nariz con dos dedos y sacudiendo la otra mano como si tratara de remover el aire a su alrededor.

\- Solo…abriré todas las ventanas – dijo Arnold tapándose la nariz con una servilleta, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de episodios.

X

X

X

X

Eugene se despidió de los Shortman y de Helga desde el pórtico de su casa, regalándoles varios paquetes de galletas con chispas de chocolate, ante las constantes insinuaciones del abuelo Phil, solo como un agradecimiento por los cuidados que había recibido de su nieto.

El padre de Arnold tomó el volante, y el abuelo quedó como copiloto. Helga y Arnold se sentaron en el asiento trasero del viejo auto.

\- ¿Y Arnold, cómo pasaron la noche en casa de Eugene? – preguntó animado Miles, mientras doblaba una curva.

\- Bien – respondió Arnold mirando hacia la ventana – aunque…un poco encogido…

Helga miró de reojo al rubio, quien seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Encogido?, Pensé que siendo una casa tan grande, las camas para invitados serían cómodas – habló el abuelo Phil abriendo una de los paquetes de galletas. Quería aprovechar en comer algunas antes de llegar a Sunset Arms y encontrarse con Stella "Salvado" Shortman.

\- Si, supongo que hay cosas que suceden por la noche que no te dejan dormir como lo hubieras planeado – mencionó mirando el reflejo de Helga G. Pataki a través de la luna trasera.

\- ¿Cosas que pasan por la noche?, ¿No me digan que en casa de Eugene también tienen chinches? – interrogó el viejo Shortman con migajas de galleta en la barbilla – Malditas chinches, cuando los animales de la casa se llenan de ellas, saltan a mi cama como vampiros sedientos de sangre y me picotean todo el cuerpo. La última vez me encontré una picadura así de grande en mi trasero.

\- Papá, no creo que necesitemos tantos detalles…- respondió Miles.

\- Pero es cierto muchacho – continuó el viejo –claro que esa picadura no fue de las peores, una vez me encontré una en mi…

¡BEEEP! Un tráiler había tocado la bocina muy cerca del viejo auto en marcha.

\- Eso sí que debió ser doloroso – opinó Helga habiendo escuchado las quejas del viejo.

\- Y no sabes cuánto – respondió el abuelo de Arnold – no pude sentarme en un mes.

\- Abuelo, tú nunca has estado de pie tanto tiempo…- interrumpió Arnold alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, pero igual el dolor fue espantoso. Te lo digo Arnold, esas chinches son enviadas del infierno.

\- Chinches demoniacas, quien lo hubiera pensado – expresó la rubia Pataki divertida.

\- Pero…ya no hay chinches en casa ahora, ¿verdad papá? – preguntó Miles asustado.

\- Claro que no, hijo mío. Pero si las hubiera, igual no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos. Basta con probar el salvado de Stella para que todas huyan despavoridas.

\- Jajajaja…- se rió Miles pero luego tragó saliva mirando por el retrovisor – Arnold, ¿podrías no decirle a tu madre lo que acabas de oír?

\- Seguro papá – respondió el rubio aburrido.

\- Abuelo, si desea, puedo conseguirle mercancía – intervino Helga acercándose hacia adelante – y de la mejor calidad.

\- ¿Con muchos azúcares y carbohidratos?

\- Con todo lo que pueda llenarle las arterias de grasa y producirle un ataque al corazón.

\- Hum…es una oferta tentadora…podríamos hacer negocios pequeña amiga de Arnold...

\- Abuelo – volvió a reprender el niño rubio.

\- Está bien, está bien…no comeré tantos azúcares…- el viejo volteó hacia el asiento trasero y se inclinó hacia Helga – pero dame tus datos por si ocurre alguna emergencia…nunca se sabe…

\- Claro – respondió la rubia de coletas anotando unos datos en un pedazo de papel y entregándoselo al anciano.

\- Y Helga – continuó Miles – ¿te sentiste cómoda estando en la casa de su amiguito Eugene?

\- No fue como estar en Disneylandia, pero pudo ser peor, como quedar encerrada en el zoológico o en los alcantarillados – respondió Helga cruzándose de brazos – además el chico estaba tan enfermo como un hámster con tifus así que fue un deber ciudadano supongo, sin contar el hecho de que terminamos bañados en su vómito.

\- Pero, ¿se han dado un baño verdad? – interrogó el viejo Phil – este auto lo he lavado recién hace dos días y no quiero que mi bebé termine oliendo a chiquero…

\- Si abuelo, nos hemos dado un baño – respondió Arnold.

\- Oh…- mencionó el anciano, haciendo una pausa – se han dado un baño juntos, he, he, he, he. En mis tiempos éramos más recatados para hacer las cosas.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

\- Nos hemos dado un baño, pero no juntos, cadaunoporseparado – corrigió de inmediato el rubio enredándose en sus propias palabras.

\- Claro, claro, es solo una broma hombre pequeño – respondió Phil divertido.

"Oh mi amor" – pensó Helga poniendo una expresión extraña – "Solo espera a cuando estemos casados…"

\- Mira Helga, ya estamos muy cerca a tu casa. Tus padres deben estarte esperando con muchas ansias – anunció Miles divisando a lo lejos una casa de exterior celeste.

\- Claro que sí. Deben estar muriéndose de la angustia – mencionó Helga con sarcasmo.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros, Miles disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo. Pudo ver que había varios autos estacionados alrededor de la casa Pataki, y vio a Big Bob en la puerta, rodeado de periodistas.

\- Pero qué rayos – dijo Helga mirando como su padre hablaba con la gente amontonada en su pórtico. La rubia tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al de su padre. Pudo divisar a lo lejos como el hombre sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo y contestaba.

\- Bueno – la voz gruesa y ronca se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

\- Papá soy Helga.

\- ¿dónde estás niña? Fui a tu habitación y no estabas, y tampoco donde tu amiguita japonesa.

\- Si, gracias por darte cuenta que no llegué a casa anoche Bob – respondió con molestia - ¿Por qué hay miles de reporteros en nuestro pórtico esta mañana?

\- Llame a los periodistas para una entrevista exclusiva contigo. Ellos quieren la primicia, y por supuesto, nosotros los billetes. Ven ahora mismo a casa.

\- No, no hablaré con ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la voz de Big Bob Pataki se hizo más estridente - Hey niña, hicimos un trato. Tú tenías las entradas y la comida y yo el marketing para mis celulares.

\- Pues ya no hay trato Bob. No quiero hablar con esos periodistas del tema, solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

\- Ah no, jovencita – respondió Bob enfurecido – vas a venir aquí de inmediato y vas a contarles todo lo que hiciste en la selva por ese niño Shortman y sus padres – de pronto Big Bob levantó la mirada y fijo su atención hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba el auto de los Shortman. El hombre fue avanzando a paso firme siendo seguido por los periodistas de cerca, hasta que llegó frente a la ventana trasera del vehículo. Comenzó a tocar la ventana insistentemente, a lo que Helga bajo la luna.

\- Ahora mismo bajas del auto y vienes conmigo a nuestra casa.

\- Señor Pataki – intervino Miles de inmediato – los niños creo que se pueden sentir incómodos respecto a que publiquen sus vidas en una revista.

\- Usted no se meta – respondió malhumorado el hombre – yo sé lo qué es mejor para mi hija.

\- Señor Pataki – intervino Arnold – pienso que debería escuchar lo que Helga tiene que decir.

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa niño cabezón – increpó el hombre Pataki – seguro le has metido ideas tontas en la cabeza a la niña y ahora no quiere que nuestra familia gane dinero.

\- Oye Pataki, no le hables así a mi nieto – exclamó el viejo Phil frunciendo el entrecejo y amenazando con el puño.

\- Y ustedes no se metan con mi familia ni con nuestros asuntos.

Los periodistas avanzaron hasta quedar alrededor del auto, tocando la luna alrededor e intentanto tomar fotografías. Un grupo de ellos se juntó literalmente encima de Big Bob tratando de llegar a la ventana.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aléjense, no empujen! – gruñó Bob al sentir la presión de los periodistas sobre él, sin embargo, los reporteros no se inmutaron y sin importarle la presencia de Big Bob siguieron presionando para sacarlo del medio y poder llegar hasta los niños – ¡Les dije que no empujen!

Por el peso que soportaba su cuerpo, la cabeza de Big Bob entró por la ventana y luego Helga, jaló a su padre hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas. Arnold tomó de la cintura de Helga y ayudó jalando hacia atrás. La parte superior del cuerpo de Bob Pataki ingresó al vehículo, pero no pudieron hacer más.

\- ¡Oh, mis pantalones, cuidado con mis pantalones! – vociferaba Bob a voz en cuello sin tener ningún resultado frente al hambre desmedida de los periodistas por conseguir su primicia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos papá? – preguntó Arnold asustado mirando como si estuvieran en una película de terror y los periodistas fueran a devorar medio cuerpo de Bob Pataki.

\- ¡Nos tenemos que ir de aquí! – exclamó Miles, retrocediendo el auto, con Bob Pataki colgando en el aire.

\- ¡OH RAYOS, PARA EL AUTO, PARA EL AUTO O VOY A CAER! – gritaba Bob al percibir el auto poniéndose en movimiento. El vehículo se detuvo para darse tiempo a dar la vuelta, cuando Bob pudo ver que los periodistas corrían desesperados como hordas hacia su dirección.

\- ¡ACELERA EL AUTO, ACELERA EL AUTO!

\- Descuida papá, te tengo sujeto – decía Helga entre dientes, jalando de los brazos de su padre para evitar que este caiga despedido por la pista. Arnold se colocó cerca y tomó uno de los brazos para aliviar el peso que soportaba Helga. Ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo.

\- Papá, nos están siguiendo en sus autos – indicó Arnold mirando por la luna trasera del vehículo.

\- ¡Tendremos que perderlos Miles! – exclamó el viejo Phil agarrándose fuertemente del asiento.

\- Pero no puedo manejar a más de 25 millas por hora.

\- ¡Rayos, solo maneje como lo hizo en San Lorenzo cuando huíamos de la Sombra! – gritó Helga apretando fuertemente el brazo de su padre.

Miles puso una mirada seria, acomodó el retrovisor y asintió con ojos desafiantes.

\- Por supuesto – respondió – todo sea por mi familia.

El hombre pisó el acelerador y dio rápidamente vuelta en una calle estrecha. Los 3 autos de los periodistas voltearon sin problema. Avanzó hasta doblar nuevamente, llevando por delante un cartel de madera, en el que se promocionaba una oferta de lavado de autos. El cartel saltó por encima del auto y terminó rebotando en la parte delantera del primer carro de los periodistas, el cual tuvo que detenerse al ver el daño que había causado. Los otros dos autos continuaron la marcha detrás de ellos. Salieron de la calle y entraron a una avenida.

\- Uno menos – dijo Miles sonriendo.

\- ¡¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCO?! – gritó Bob Pataki - ¡¿NOS QUIERE MATAR A TODOS?!

\- Oh, ya cállate Pataki – intervino el abuelo – ¡agradece que te hemos salvado el trasero!

\- ¡Demonios, creo que vamos a morir!, ¡definitivamente vamos a morir! – se quejaba Helga respirando agitadamente.

\- Helga, tranquila, respira profundo…- decía Arnold preocupado.

\- ¡Silencio todos! – alzó la voz Miles ante el alboroto – Agárranse fuerte por favor.

\- ¡¿EH?!, ¡NI SE LE OCURRA VOLVER A…AHHHHHHHHHH!

Bob Pataki no pudo completar la frase, pues el auto dio una vuelta en 180 grados y se dirigió en sentido contrario.

\- Papá, ahora estamos yendo contra los periodistas.

\- Lo sé Arnold, lo sé.

\- Oh, oh…- mencionó el viejo Phil, enroscando ambas manos al asiento como un camarón con sus pinzas.

\- ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! – Helga gritó y cerró los ojos.

Cuando el auto Shortman llegó muy cerca de los vehículos enemigos sin desplazarse a la derecha o izquierda ni un centímetro, los dos autos tuvieron que desviarse cada uno a los lados para evitar un choque inminente. Uno de ellos, perdió el control del vehículo y terminó chocando contra una toma de agua.

\- Ahora solo queda uno – mencionó Miles mirando por el retrovisor.

Helga hizo ademán de desmayarse, pero fue despertada por los gritos de su padre, pues había comenzado a deslizarse hacia afuera. La chica retomó su posición jalando del brazo izquierdo de Big Bob.

\- Y ahora, la táctica final – dijo Miles en trance de piloto de carreras.

El auto avanzó hasta dar varias vueltas entre callejuelas desconocidas. El último auto los seguía de cerca. Miles frunció el entrecejo mirando alrededor. Pronto recordó algo. Dio un giro hasta llegar a la entrada de un callejón realmente estrecho.

\- Papá no vamos a entrar ahí ¿verdad? – preguntó Arnold.

\- Claro que si lo haremos hijo – respondió el hombre rubio poniendo el pie en el acelerador.

El vehículo avanzó hasta ingresar a la callejuela. Las personas que pasaban por allí, tenían que lanzarse literalmente dentro de las casas o pórticos para evitar ser atropellados. El auto de los periodistas ingresó a la misma calle y avanzó firme. Pronto se dieron cuenta que la calle se hacía más y más estrecha cada vez.

\- ¡NO VAMOS A TERMINAR DE ATRAVESAR LA CALLE, SHORTMAN! – vociferó Big Bob - ¡ES MUY ESTRECHA!

\- Dije que si lo haremos Sr. Pataki – respondió Miles.

El hombre pisó el acelerador a fondo. De pronto Bob comenzó a sentir que algo rozaba su pantalón.

\- ¡MI TRASERO! – se quejó – ¡MI TRASERO ESTÁ ROZANDO LAS PAREDES!

Helga comenzó a jalar lo más que pudo junto con Arnold para intentar meter todo el cuerpo de Pataki al asiento trasero.

\- ¡AU!, ¡AU!, DEMONIOS, ¡JALEN MAS FUERTE!...¡AU!

\- ¡ESO ESTAMOS HACIENDOOO…! – respondió Helga apretando los ojos.

El abuelo Phil dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando uno de los brazos del corpulento hombre y jalando con todas las fuerzas que sus años de experiencia le permitían.

Después de unos segundos de desesperación, todo el cuerpo de Bob terminó dentro, encima de los niños. La parte trasera del pantalón se había desgarrado y su trasero literalmente quedó al aire, muy enrojecido. Helga lo ayudó a reincorporarse para sentarse al lado de ella.

\- ¡Ouch! – gritó cuando su trasero tocó la tela del asiento.

El último auto de los periodistas estaba muy cerca, sin embargo, cuando el conductor notó que llegarían a un punto a través del cual no podrían pasar, solo bajo la velocidad y detuvo el auto, a sabiendas que los Shortman tendrían que hacer lo mismo y verse atrapados.

\- Ahora prepárense – dijo Miles en un tono misterioso.

La velocidad del auto era incalculable, parecía que volaban, y Miles parecía estar en un trance hipnótico. De pronto, el auto comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado. Las llantas del lado izquierdo comenzaron a trepar por la pared que era la última de esa calle y que anunciaban un espacio muy estrecho como para que pase un auto normal. Todos quedaron mudos, mirando todo lo que sucedía como en cámara lenta y en un vals acompasado. El auto de los Shortman, en una posición casi vertical, pasó a centímetros de los bordes del final de la calle hasta el amplio exterior, en donde avanzó unos metros más y recupero su posición horizontal original, ocasionando que saltaran arriba y abajo dentro del auto para martirio del amortiguador del vehículo.

\- Oh vaya, creo que acabo de mojar mis pantalones – exclamó el viejo Phil mirando al frente.

Miles quedó con las manos en el volante, quieto y sin moverse.

\- ¿E..están bien? – preguntó mirando hacia atrás, y pudo ver con alivio a los dos niños intactos y al hombre del trasero inflamado.

\- Si, papá – respondió Arnold algo mareado.

\- Oigan, ¿no huelen a algo? – dijo Big Bob percibiendo un olor extraño.

\- Oh, no, no otra vez papá – exclamó Miles enojado.

\- Esta vez no fui yo – se defendió el anciano.

\- ¡Es humo!, ¡huele a humo! – indicó Helga asustada.

\- ¡TODOS SALGAN DEL AUTO!- gritó Miles, y ellos obedecieron rápidamente.

Cuando quedaron fuera vieron lo que había quedado del auto. Magulladuras por todos lados, la placa había desaparecido, una de las llantas estaba pinchada y salía mucho humo por todos lados. Phil Shortman suspiró. Su relación había sido tan hermosa pero había durado tan poco.

Escucharon sonidos de sirenas alrededor, y sin poder darse cuenta de qué se trataba, se vieron rodeados por varios carros de policía. Uno de los policías bajó del auto, y con un megáfono indicó: "NO SE MUEVAN, ESTÁN RODEADOS…PONGAN LAS MANOS EN ALTO. REPITO, PONGAN LAS MANOS EN ALTO, NO TENEMOS POR QUÉ USAR LA VIOLENCIA". Los autos de los periodistas llegaron en cuestión de minutos y se estacionaron al lado. Camarógrafos y reporteros rodearon el lugar.

Los cinco delincuentes, altamente peligrosos, solo alzaron las manos boquiabiertos.

* * *

X

Este fue el fin del capítulo en su primera parte. Ufff...ha sido una semana intensa por estos lares. Por aquí en Perú estamos con el tema de la caída de huaycos, y aunque no vivo en una de las zonas directamente afectadas, ha habido desabastecimiento de agua en toda la capital. Estamos como en un apocalipsis zombie, hordas de personas con baldes corriendo detrás de las cisternas que están destinadas a abastecer solo a las clínicas y hospitales, gente que no tiene el servicio desde hace cuatro días, los supermercados con los estantes vacíos encontrando solo gaseosas y bebidas energizantes y ningún rastro de agua, largo tiempos de espera por el restablecimiento parcial, por unas horas, para tratar de recolectar toda el agua que puedas, y saqueos en las zonas en las cuales el lodo y el agua han arrasado con lo que ha encontrado en su camino. No me imagino que pueda pasar si sufrimos un desastre mayor como un terremoto, que se pronostica vendrá no dentro de mucho.

Bueno, dejando de lado mi lucha por mi parte de agua, le he dedicado poco tiempo a la actualización del fic, pero al fin terminé la primera parte del capítulo. Ahora, sin mas detalles adicionales, respondo sus comentarios:

X

 **Darrukia4:** ¿Cómo estás?, muchas gracias por seguir enviándome tus comentarios y seguir leyendo los capítulos de este fic. Sus opiniones son las que me animan a seguir con la historia. Espero te guste el capítulo 8, que es el primero de dos partes.

X

 **Serenitymoon20:** ¡Hola!, me alegra que te guste la historia y la pareja Arnold/Helga tanto como a mí. Cuando me enteré que la película saldría en el 2017 salté en un pie, definitivamente Craig Bartlett tendría que darle un buen final al amor ten devoto de Helga, ¡es que ella se lo merece! ¡Disfruta del capitulo 8!, ¡nos vemos!

X

 **Osito:** Hola otra vez Osito. Jajaja, acabo de leer todo tu review. Excelente. Me has hecho reír con lo del almohadazo en la cara, ¡tu pequeña hermana no tiene precio!. ¿Hace calor por allí?, Por aquí estamos en las mismas, ventiladores por toda la casa, y ventanas abiertas en su totalidad para que ingrese el aire, pero no entran nada más que las malditas termitas buscando sangre. Parece que lo hubieran planeado con anticipación, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido que sean inteligentes y tengan todo un plan escrito de cómo llegar a nosotros durante las épocas críticas del año?, digo, es una posibilidad. Deberías comenzar a escribir fics, y si te agrada, ganamos todos, tú entreteniéndote y colocando tus ideas en páginas digitales y nosotros leyendo tus historias, claro, con el cuidado necesario de no despertar a tu hermanita ni a tu abuela a medianoche. Espero que te guste el capítulo 8, que es el primero de dos partes que me encuentro escribiendo. Con el capítulo 9 se termina la primera historia, no, no el fic, solo la primera historia del fic. ¡Nos vemos!

X

 **Fi-Dawnther:** ¡No! ¡No mueras por favor!, ¡Todavía faltan publicar muchos capítulos aún!, ¡Esta historia es demasiado joven aún como para que la dejes! Gracias por los corazones, los guardo en el pomo de las galletas dulces. Espero que te guste el capitulo 8, ¡gracias por leer!

X

 **MeIIonCoIIie:** Errr…¿quieres que no acabe nunca?, es decir, que ¿tengo que escribir un capitulo, cada semana por todos los años que me resten de vida? Hum…pienso que quizá sea un poco difícil escribir a los noventa años, pero haré un esfuerzo y seguiré adelante ¡hasta que se me caigan los dientes!, o hasta que le dé un buen final…y creo que lo segundo es más acertado, ¿verdad?. Gracias por tu review y el inbox. ¡Vamos con la historiaaaaa, fuerzaaaaa!

X

Ah si, en este momento me he dedicado a hacer un pequeño comic de Hey Arnold. Solo como una prueba y lo estaré publicando en Deviantart pronto, si el tiempo me lo permite. Cuando lo publique les avisaré para que puedan checar y darme su opinión. Nos vemos pronto.


	9. El gran escape - Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL GRAN ESCAPE - Parte 2**

X

X

X

El tumulto de gente parecía haber llenado la avenida principal. Curiosos que caminaban cerca se quedaban de pie frente a las luces parpadeantes con la finalidad de enterarse acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mujeres con sus niños agarrados a los brazos, continuaban la marcha pero de forma lenta y progresiva, intentando captar algún rumor emocionante que las sacara de su monótona vida. Ancianos, asomaban sus barbas y calvas detrás de los hombres de las cámaras, interesados malsanamente en criticar el alboroto formado alrededor de un grupo de 5 personas.

Arnold se encontraba detrás de su padre, quien levantaba las manos al igual que su abuelo. Volteó a su derecha y pudo ver que Helga estaba agarrada de la camisa de Bob Pataki, quien también había alzado los corpulentos brazos. El hombre parecía nervioso, una gota de sudor recorría su rostro y una vena comenzaba a parpadear en la frente.

\- OIGAN, TRANQUILOS. NOSOTROS SOMOS BUENAS PERSONAS, YO Y MI HIJA. ¡ELLOS SON LOS DELINCUENTES, ESTE HOMBRE CON SU HIJO Y ESTE VIEJO, ELLOS SON LOS DUEÑOS DEL AUTO! – gritó el hombre avanzando unos pasos y señalando a los tres Shortman.

\- Oh, maldito Pataki, pequeño desagradecido, ¡solo espera que estemos libres de los policías para que estruje tu cuello con mis propias manos! – el anciano agitaba los brazos entornando los puños.

\- ¡SOLO INTENTALO VIEJO CACHARRO! – respondió el hombre del cabello grisáceo respondiendo la amenaza con un gruñido.

\- ¡Silencio los dos! Señor, retroceda en este mismo instante, ponga las manos en alto y colóquelas detrás de la cabeza. Lo mismo para usted anciano – gritó un oficial de policía a través del megáfono.

Pataki retrocedió volviendo a levantar los brazos y el abuelo Phil repitió el ademán, no sin antes lanzarle una maldición a Big Bob.

\- Por favor, señores policías, si me permiten explicar… - el padre de Arnold habló en tono suplicante.

\- Guarde silencio y quédese quieto – respondió el policía.

X

X

X

Las cosas en Sunset Arms estaban tranquilas. Un domingo con una mañana no muy calurosa, el viento corriendo de ventana a ventana haciendo su recorrido a través de la sala principal y los animales durmiendo plácidos a un lado del sofá. Stella había tomado una bocanada de aire fresco y tras haber realizado la colada, se había sentado en el mueble a hacer unas anotaciones sobre lo que quedaba pendiente en sus investigaciones respecto a los ojos verdes, la tribu que los había acogido como sus salvadores durante mucho tiempo, y había tomado a su hijo, como un milagro entre todos los milagros nacidos en la selva.

La mujer suspiró dando unos masajes a su cuello y volvió a escribir en el cuaderno. Ellos tenían ciertos conocimientos que la ciencia moderna no habría estado cerca de encontrar y que habían demostrado ser eficaces en la lucha contra los insectos, la fiebre amarilla, y el veneno de la serpiente cascabel. Debía hacer un recopilatorio de todos sus hallazgos y presentarlo pronto en una conferencia que realizaría en Nueva York, durante un congreso internacional de medicina alternativa. Más allá de conseguir fama y fortuna, deseaba poder difundir los valiosos conocimientos que había adquirido durante su viaje así como lograr un reconocimiento acerca de la preservación de las etnias que permanecían vivas dentro de recónditos lugares a los cuales la civilización moderna no había podido acceder afortunadamente.

Entre sus cavilaciones tomó un sorbo de su bebida descafeinada y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el silencio que no había percibido desde su llegada a la casa de huéspedes.

\- Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines….Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaine…

Un canto ahogado en francés y un resonar de tambores hizo que Estela abriera los ojos. Gertie Shortman había hecho su ingreso al salón principal, vestida de uniforme azul y rojo, con sombrero incluido, tamborcillo colgado en hombros y unos palillos chinos con los que daba fuertes toques al instrumento, mientras marchaba solemnemente alrededor de todo el sofá.

\- Mamá Gertie, ¿puedo preguntar que estás haciendo? – inquirió la mujer observando la marcha acompasada de la anciana.

\- ¡Apoyando a la resistencia!, ¡Esos alemanes no nos ganarán nuestras tierras! ¡Ohé partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme!

\- La segunda guerra mundial ya terminó hace mucho tiempo – continuó Estela suspirando - ¿Y desde cuándo somos franceses?

\- ¡Desde que cortamos la cabeza a Maria Antonieta! ¡Wujuuu! – gritó en tono de guerra y con un rápido movimiento cortó, con un cuchillo que colgaba de su cinturón, una naranja que reposaba en la mesa al lado del sofá y serviría de aperitivo para su nuera. Ambos pedazos cayeron en la mesita, listos para ser devorados.

\- Mamá Gertie, Maria Antonieta fue…ah…olvídalo – se rindió la mujer tomando uno de los pedazos de naranja y dando una pequeña mordida.

\- ¡Encendamos el televisor! Los nazis han capturado a los nuestros. ¡Armen las tropas, compatriotas! – gritó la anciana, corriendo hacia el aparato y encendiéndolo al toque de uno de los palillos chinos.

Estela, sin tener las más remota idea de lo que la abuela de Arnold se refería, enfocó su atención al televisor encendido y al noticiero que al parecer estaba llevando una cobertura especial. Un hombre joven y de buen porte era quien se encontraba hablando a través del micrófono.

\- Es correcto, desde hace unos minutos, por fin estas personas han sido acorraladas por la policía y ya no pueden escapar. El comandante ha mandado cercarlos y su decisión fue acertada porque como pueden ver, no han intentado darse a la fuga.

\- Pero, esto es impresionante Hal – se escuchaba una voz de alguien que estaría en estudios – Entiendo que estos hombres hayan querido huir de la policía, pero llevar a niños pequeños en el auto durante la persecución. Estos pequeños han podido quedar gravemente heridos. Entiendo que la policía está tomando las precauciones del caso debido a la presencia de estos inocentes.

\- Es correcto Arthur – respondió el hombre apuesto – la policía afirma que no usará sus armas por ningún motivo.

Estela movió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Quiénes serían los terribles padres que inmiscuyeran a sus hijos en sus fechorías? El mundo cada día estaba más enloquecido. La cámara hizo un acercamiento a las personas que estaban delante de los autos policiales.

\- ¡Oh Kimba! – gritó Gertie señalando la pantalla – te han capturado junto con la cuadrilla de exploradores. ¡No temáis!.

Stela dejó caer el pedazo de naranja de entre sus manos y uno de los perros comenzó a luchar contra Abner, por ser quien devorara la fruta perdida.

X

X

X

\- Oh no – susurró Miles al ver que sería imposible hablarles antes de que fuesen llevados seguramente a la comisaría.

\- Ahora, a los niños – habló el policía que comandaba la cuadrilla – avancen despacio hacia donde nos encontramos. No teman pequeños, solo hagan lo que les pedimos, es por su seguridad.

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué es lo que harían? Arnold dio una mirada entera a todos los hombres de ley, al lado de sus autos, apuntando con sus armas. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hacían esperar, dejando luces parpadeantes detrás de los autos, como si se tratara de un desfile de modas. Videocámaras apuntaban hacia ellos y personas con micrófonos en las manos hablaban seguramente coberturando todo el incidente. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

Helga por su parte observó de soslayo a Arnold, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento. Sabía que de los dos era el que solía ser el más razonable, por lo tanto, lo que decidiera en ese instante, sería lo más conveniente. Cuando vió que el rubio volteó a verla e hizo un gesto de afirmación, supo que no quedaba otra cosa que entregarse. Arnold tomó de la mano a Helga y ambos comenzaron a avanzar paso a paso hasta quedar delante de los adultos Shortman y Pataki.

\- ¡Déjenme pasar! – una mujer empujaba a todo el tumulto intentando llegar hasta la primera fila – ¡Esa es mi familia!

¿Era su madre? Arnold se detuvo y observó que Stella Shortman logró avanzar hasta llegar al lado de los policías.

\- Señora, no puede estar aquí – se escuchó decir a un policía que se acercó rápidamente a la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- Es mi hijo, mi esposo y su padre – contestó visiblemente eufórica – esto es un error.

\- Señora, por favor, cálmese. Los niños estarán a salvo una vez que los alejemos de ellos.

\- ¿No entiende que es mi esposo y mi suegro de quienes estamos hablando? – respondió enojada ante la insistencia del policía regordete. El hombre tomó del brazo a Stella y esta comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse.

\- ¡Suélteme en este mismo instante! – ordenaba la madre de Arnold – debo ir con ellos.

\- Señora, si tan solo me escuch…OUCH! – gritó el hombre obeso soltando a Stella, y alejándose dos pasos del auto de policía que tenía al lado, alzando la pierna.

\- ¿Mamá Gertie?

La anciana había aparecido debajo del auto de policía, vestida de ropa de camuflaje para la guerra, con boina roja y botas negras altas.

\- ¡Esa anciana me mordió! – gritó el policía sobando la pierna.

\- ¡En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, camarada! – respondió la abuela. Dos policías avanzaron lentamente alrededor de la mujer, tratando de rodearla e inmovilizarla pero Gertie fue más rápida, se agachó rápidamente y dio un giro a su pierna de tal manera que hizo caer de trasero a los dos policías. Los camarógrafos dejaron de enfocar a las cinco personas que estaban en el medio para poner su atención en la anciana.

La mujer lanzó una cuerda hacia un poste de luz cercano y tomando impulso se balanceó en la cuerda hasta caer delante de los niños, tomando de inmediato una resortera y apuntándola hacia los policías.

\- ¡Atrás cobardes! – gritó la anciana amenazando a los hombres de ley.

\- Mamá – susurró Miles suplicante – creo que estás empeorando las cosas.

\- Oh, es inútil que digas algo – aclaró el viejo Shortman aún con los brazos en alto – cuando a esa mujer loca se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay psiquiatra que haga que cambie de parecer.

Los policías apuntaron con sus armas a la mujer, sin embargo, después de que uno de ellos prestara mayor atención y exclamara que solo se trataba de una resortera, todos sus compañeros, incluyéndolo, comenzaron a reír.

\- Ja, ja, ja, tiene una resortera muchachos. Qué miedo, una ancianita con un arma tan letal, uh, ahora qué haremos, necesitaremos refuerzos ja, ja, ja.

La anciana sonrió de medio lado y con una velocidad como de una ametralladora, comenzó a lanzar proyectiles a los hombres. Ellos sintieron las punzadas constantes y tuvieron que agacharse, tratando de protegerse.

\- ¡Alto anciana! – habló el jefe del comando a través del megáfono – deténgase en este mismo instante. No queremos hacerle daño. No interfiera con la ley.

\- Yo soy la ley – respondió Gertie mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

\- ¡Nooo! – un grito desgarrador se escuchó de otro lado.

Todas las miradas buscaron el lugar de donde había salido el grito. Una chica joven, rubia y hermosa lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien? – otro policía se acercó a la muchacha, quien al parecer tenía un ataque de histeria.

\- ¡OLGA! – gritó Big Bob, mirando a su hija a lo lejos.

Olga Pataki estaba de pie, con las rodillas flexionadas ligeramente. Lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando ver el maquillaje corrido alrededor de los ojos.

\- Oh por favor, no lastimen a mi papi ni a mi hermanita bebé. Mi papi es un hombre muy bueno y mi pequeña hermana Helga es una niña pequeña e inocente que todavía duerme chupándose el dedo.

Helga se golpeó la frente con la mano derecha. Como siempre Olga tenía que avergonzarla de alguna manera, hasta cuando estaban a punto de ser apresados.

\- Señorita, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará, no llore por favor – calmó el policía ofreciéndole un pañuelo que Olga aceptó.

\- Oh, gracias señor policía, le agradezco que sea tan cortés conmigo, pero…- Olga comenzó a llorar nuevamente – por favor, no arreste a mi padre, solo somos una familia que quiere salir adelante y mantenerse unida. Nosotros nos queremos mucho y por eso vengo a pedirles como hija y hermana que busquen la bondad que tienen en sus corazones, yo sé que ustedes son padres y saben el sufrimiento que puede ocasionarles a cualquiera de sus familiares si a ustedes les privaran de su libertad. Sé que en el fondo de sus almas pueden sentir la tristeza que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Los policías miraron con mucha pena a la rubia de cabello corto y hasta se pudo ver una lágrima escapar del jefe de comando. Helga bufó viendo el efecto que su hermana mayor había causado en los hombres, peor aún cuando notó que su padre parecía afectado.

\- Oh, hija mía – repitió Big Bob, conmovido por las palabras de su primogénita, lo que hizo que soltara una lágrima que quitó rápidamente de su rostro.

\- ¡Ha! – susurró Helga rodando los ojos – qué patético.

Big Bob avanzó para reunirse con Olga, quién abría los brazos en señal de recibimiento a su padre, cuando un policía interrumpió de inmediato la escena.

\- Hey, le dijimos que se detuviera – habló el del megáfono haciéndole señas a los demás, quienes de inmediato avanzaron en tropel y tomaron a Bob Pataki de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

\- DÉJENME EN PAZ, SUÉLTENME, YO CONOZCO MIS DERECHOS – vociferaba Big Bog mientras dos policías colocaban esposas en ambas muñecas.

\- ¡Oh papi! – se quejaba Olga llorando nuevamente.

\- Hey suelten ahora mismo a mi padre, gorilas abusivos – gritó Helga apretando los puños – el hombre no ha hecho nada fuera de sus estúpidas leyes.

Arnold observaba la escena sin moverse. Vio como tomaban la cabeza de Big Bob y la apoyaban contra el carro de policía para mantenerlo quieto. Olga Pataki hizo ademán de desmayarse y Miriam Pataki apareció por detrás para sostener a su hija. El padre de Arnold sudaba frío, a su abuelo al parecer le temblaban las piernas incontroladamente y su madre lanzaba una mirada terriblemente preocupada. Su abuela seguía amenazando a los policías con su resortera y Helga…, Helga parecía estar viviendo un ataque frenético de rabia porque continuaba vociferando una serie de palabras nada amables al hombre del megáfono. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por todo eso?, ¿Solo por mantener su privacidad?, ¿Por tener una vida tranquila sin que la gente los esté señalando por la calle?. En ese mismo instante, después de todo el drama televisivo, seguramente ya todo el país sabría quién era él y su familia, ¿qué más daba seguir huyendo? El tema estaba afectándolo no solamente a él sino a sus padres, sus abuelos, a los Pataki, y por supuesto a Helga, con quien hacía poco…bueno, se podría decir que había llegado a un entendimiento, impensable hacía unas semanas. ¿Entonces qué más sentido tenía?.

El rubio dio un suspiro profundo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó al carro humeante y subió encima del auto, quedando de pie sobre la parte delantera del viejo Packard.

X

X

X

\- Princesa, ¿saldrás esta tarde?

\- Oh no padre, tengo una sesión privada de manicure y pedicure en casa. Antoine vendrá a las 4:00 p.m. Seremos él, su pack de maquillaje y moi – Rhonda bebió un poco de su taza con leche y té de forma delicada, dejando a un lado la tostada francesa.

\- Oh querida, quedarás preciosa – exclamó la madre de Ronda limpiando suavemente los labios con una servilleta de finos bordados – Buckley, ¿tenemos juego con los Affour por la noche?

\- Por supuesto angel, ya he hecho las reservaciones. Charles tendrá una sorpresa cuando se entere que he mejorado un 50% mi Drop shot.

\- Oh, eso es estupendo – exclamó la mujer mirando con admiración a su marido.

\- Señores Wellington – interrumpió un mayordomo de cara muy rígida y nariz respingada – permítanme encender el televisor, los valores de la bolsa los darán en el noticiero dentro de unos minutos.

\- Claro, claro, Rupert, haznos el favor – respondió el padre Wellington acomodando sus nuevas gafas parisinas.

El hombre del traje negro y corbatín tomó el control remoto de una bandeja de plata y apretó el botón de encendido. De inmediato pasó el canal hasta el noticiero de las 10:00 a.m.

Rhonda mordió un pequeño trozo de tostada y sorbió otro poco de líquido para suavizar las migajas en su garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba en la televisión, frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. ¿Arnold Shortman en el noticiero? ¿Rodeado de policías?

\- Cariño, ¿ese no es uno de tus compañeros de la escuela? – preguntó la madre alzando una ceja.

\- Si madre, es Arnold. El único que jamás podría imaginarme acorralado por todas las fuerzas policiales de Hillwood.

\- Hum – la mujer dio una mirada petulante de incredulidad – Rhonda, deberías tener más cuidado al escoger a tus amigos, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

\- Ni que lo digas madre – afirmó la niña mirando atentamente la pantalla del televisor para saber por qué el chico estaba encima de un auto viejo.

X

X

X

\- ¡Oh, es Arnold, miren es Arnold en la televisión! – gritó Stinky desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo del rescate de sus padres? Eso es agua pasada - respondió Sid avanzando por toda la habitación en patines.

\- No creo que sea eso esta vez Sid – aclaró el chico narigón subiendo el volumen del televisor.

Sid se acercó agarrándose de los bordes de la cama y se sentó en ella, quitándose los patines y lanzándolos a unos metros, para quedarse en calcetines.

\- Oigan – una figura regordeta apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Eugene – miren lo que encontré en el refrigerador y en la despensa.

Harold cargaba en brazos muchas bolsas y en la boca llevaba un paquete de malvaviscos. Todo el contenido lo dejó en el piso y se arrodilló para mirar mejor su tesoro.

\- Tenemos galletas, chocolates, queso suizo, jugo pasteurizado, gomitas, soda, mantequilla de maní, helado, y una pierna de jamón.

\- ¿Por qué traes la pierna de jamón a la habitación? – preguntó Sid.

\- Porque me gusta el jamón y lo como en el lugar que se me dé la gana – respondió maleducadamente el niño obeso, tomando entre sus brazos defensivamente la pierna de jamón, como si alguien pudiera arrebatárselo.

\- Errr, Harold – habló Eugene que había aparecido con el niño – quizá podríamos comer solo un poco menos para que la comida pueda alcanzar mientras mis padres no se encuentran y…

\- Hey – respondió Harold de mala gana – hemos venido a visitarte y tú nos niegas la comida?, eres muy malagradecido.

\- Si Eugene, esto es algo muy malo de tu parte – afirmó Sid moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- No pensé que Eugene fuera así con sus amigos – confirmó Stinky Peterson masticando una barra de chocolate que Sid le había pasado.

\- Errr…sí, discúlpenme, no sé en qué estaba pensando chicos – respondió Eugene frotando el brazo – ya que han venido a visitarme, creo que pueden comer lo que quieran. Ya saben lo que dicen, donde come uno, pueden comer tres – continuó alzando los hombros.

\- En realidad somos cuatro – aclaró Stinky.

\- Y yo valgo como seis así que es mejor que tengas suficiente comida – dijo Harold mordiendo un pedazo de la pierna de jamón sacada del refrigerador.

\- Shhh…allí está Arnold, se está subiendo al auto de su abuelo – indicó Stinky tratando de escuchar lo que decían en el noticiero.

\- ¿Es mi amigo Arnold quien está allí? – preguntó Eugene colocando ambas manos en la boca.

\- Arnold se ha vuelto loco – opinó el niño regordete dando otra mordida al jamón.

\- Parece que quisiera decir algo, ¿qué está haciendo? – dijo Sid acercándose más a la pantalla.

\- Tal vez quiera cantar – indicó Stinky.

\- ¿Cantar?, ¿Y para qué querría cantar?, No es un show de talentos – habló Sid.

\- No lo sé, a veces a mí me dan ganas de hacer pudín de limón cuando estoy caminando por la calle, de repente a él le dieron ganas de cantar.

\- Eso sería una idea estupenda Stinky – apoyó Eugene.

\- Eso sería una idea boba y de niñitas – dijo Harold limpiándose las mejillas con los brazos – ¡Arnold es una niñita! – exclamó riendo fuertemente.

\- Shhh… acaba de pedir que hagan silencio – Stinky frotó la nariz con las manos y estiró el cuello – oh, un policía ahora le está hablando. ¿Creen que Arnold irá preso?.

\- Tal vez. ¿A qué edad pueden meterte a la cárcel? – preguntó Sid.

\- Arnold será un preso toda su vida – habló Harold lamiendo la salsa alrededor de sus dedos.

\- Esa es tener mala suerte, pobre Arnold – habló Sid. El chico dio una mirada hacia atrás y vió a Eugene, a quién le brillaban los ojos al ver la pantalla del televisor – Creo que Eugene le ha pegado su mala suerte.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Stinky.

\- ¿De qué hablan muchachos? – respondió Eugene con una sonrisa y acercándose al televisor – Yo no tengo mala sueeeeerrrrrrrrrr…..

Eugene pisó uno de los patines que Sid había desperdigado, dio media vuelta de campana hacia atrás y cayó sobre su espalda, quedando boca arriba.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Eugene mientras veía como varias aves bailaban a su alrededor.

Sid y Stinky se miraron entre ellos y luego alzaron los hombros dirigiéndose al televisor nuevamente. Harold se estiró hacia el lugar en el cual Eugene se encontraba recostado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? – dijo Harold viendo los ojos desorbitados del pelirrojo.

\- Sí, estoy más que bien Harold. Gracias por preguntar – dijo el pequeño niño mostrando los dientes.

\- Que bien, porque ya se acabó la pierna de jamón y necesito que bajes a sacar la que queda en tu refrigerador.

X

X

X

X

\- Un paso hacia atrás, de allí una vuelta, tres pasos hacia atrás otra vez…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

Gerald retrocedió la pierna derecha y luego la izquierda, dio dos veces una vuelta y repitió la rutina dos veces seguidas. Dio un salto lateral dando un movimiento de cabeza hacia la derecha y lo mismo hizo hacia la izquierda, hasta dar un giro en el aire y caer en el piso con una pose relajada.

El hombre del televisor se movía acompasadamente con la música luego de dejar la pose relajada. Al menos ya llevaba la mitad de la rutina aprendida de memoria. Esos pasos de hip hop serían lo más cool dentro del primer baile que tuvieran en la escuela y las nenas seguro quedarían encantadas. Sonrió. Gerald, mi hermano, eres el hombre – susurró asimismo tomando una bocanada de aire y secándose el sudor con la toalla que tenía al lado.

\- ¡Gerald! – una voz infantil se escuchó detrás de la puerta tras escucharse mover la manija de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Timberly? – dijo el chico malhumorado – Ya te dije que estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Estás practicando tus pasos de baile? – preguntó la niña inocentemente.

\- Si, y no, no puedo dejar que veas, no tengo tiempo para enseñarte. Ve a jugar con tus muñecas – respondió el chico subiendo el volumen del televisor.

\- ¡Pero, le diré a mamá! – la voz de la niña se dejó de oir, sintiéndose sus pasos alejándose.

\- Niños – se dijo Gerald sentándose en la cama y encima del control remoto por casualidad. El canal se cambió de inmediato y el bailarín desapareció para aparecer en la pantalla la cobertura de una noticia en la que estaba involucrada la policía de Hillwood.

Gerald tomó el control para regresar al canal de música pero una figura conocida hizo que se detuviera y dejara el control remoto a un lado de la cama.

\- ¡¿Arnold?!

El moreno se levantó y se acercó a la pantalla del televisor, mirando boquiabierto cómo su amigo estaba diciéndole algo a la policía. Una toma amplia permitió que pudiera ver quiénes eran las personas que se encontraban al lado de su mejor amigo. Una niña de coletas, vestido rosa y ceño fruncido, estaba parada al lado del auto del abuelo de Arnold.

\- Umm, umm, umm – dijo el chico moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Sabía que relacionarse con Helga G. Pataki le traería problemas a mi hermano, pero esto es ridículo – Suspiró – Como lo sospechaba, esa mujer será su perdición.

X

X

X

Arnold subió tomando impulso y apoyándose en la llanta. Se puso de pie encima de la parte delantera del Packard y dio una mirada alrededor. Todos estaban ensimismados en cada grito, cada riña y cada llanto, los periodistas hablaban delante de las cámaras, y la gente alrededor exclamaba frases que se entremezclaban y se hacían difusas.

\- Disculpen, por favor, disculpen… - intentó llamar la atención de todos, pero nadie siquiera lo escuchaba. Comenzó a agitar los brazos – Señores, atención, disculpen, quisiera….disculpen…

No había ningún resultado.

\- Señores…si me podrían escuchar un momento por favor – intentó alzar un poco más la voz pero parecía que nadie advertía su presencia a pesar de estar encima del auto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, cabeza de balón? – Arnold volteó a ver hacia abajo y vio a Helga con las manos a las caderas, alzando la uniceja.

\- Intentando decirles algo.

\- Pues así no te oirá ni tu consciencia – Helga aclaró su garganta – ¡HEY! ¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡EL NIÑO DE LA CABEZA GRANDE QUIERE HABLAR!

Sin embargo, nadie prestaba atención a Helga tampoco.

\- Es inútil Helga – dijo Arnold mirando el poco efecto que sus gritos habían causado en las personas.

\- Oh, claro que no – respondió Helga en tono decidido. Aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, infló el pecho y soltó todo lo que tenía guardado - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito duró bastante tiempo como para pasar desapercibido. Las ventanas retumbaron, una maceta cayó de lado y un gato de la impresión resbaló de un segundo piso. La agudez del grito logró que la gente dejara de hablar y volteara de inmediato al frente, mirando a la niña que parecía estar muriéndose.

Cuando todos fijaron su atención hacia los protagonistas del episodio policial, Helga dejó de gritar.

\- Bien, el público es todo tuyo cabeza de balón – indicó Helga con aires de suficiencia y una media sonrisa.

\- Errr…gracias Helga – respondió Arnold con una mano en la cabeza, aturdido por el grito – Bien, señores, necesito que me escuchen un minuto.

El jefe del comando tomó nuevamente el megáfono y habló – niño, bájate del auto, necesitamos que te bajes del auto y vengas hacia nosotros. Es por tu seguridad.

\- ¡No! – respondió el rubio – Digo, primero necesito que me escuchen. Todo mundo. Esto es muy importante. Después de esto, si aún lo quieren, nos entregaremos.

\- No, muchacho, que estás haciendo… - dijo el abuelo de medio lado aún con las manos en alto.

El hombre bajó el megáfono y los demás policías miraron a su jefe esperando escuchar una orden. El policía hizo una señal de espera al cuerpo policial y con otra seña incentivó a Arnold a proseguir.

\- Gracias – respondió el chico de los cabellos desordenados – Sé que esto parece una persecución. Cinco malas personas que han roto las reglas, han excedido el límite de velocidad llevando a dos niños dentro del auto y ahora se resisten a la policía. Cualquier persona que viera esta escena podría incluso pensar que somos delincuentes. Pero, en realidad no lo somos. Somos personas comunes y corrientes. No somos malos ni queremos hacerle daño a nadie. Está por ejemplo el señor Pataki y Helga, su hija – dijo Arnold señalando al hombre esposado y a la rubia de coletas – ellos solo nos estaban acompañando porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente no tuvieron nada que ver en este asunto – El hombre corpulento gritó un ¡Se los dije! a los policías que lo tenían enmarrocado - Mi padre y mi abuelo – continuó mirando a su abuelo y a su padre quien saludó al público moviendo las manos y sonriendo nerviosamente – son personas de bien. Ellos solo estaban intentando llevarme a casa, mi hogar, en donde mi madre nos esperaba. ¿Saben?, creo que deben haber visto las noticias, pero si es que no lo han hecho, puedo decirles que sí, soy Arnold Shortman, el niño que viajó a la selva de San Lorenzo a buscar a sus padres. Fui criado por mis abuelos hasta los nueve años. Mis padres habían desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de ellos hasta que un día encontré el diario de mi padre y al leerlo pude darme cuenta que existía la posibilidad, aunque fuera la más remota, de que podían estar allí todavía, perdidos, y que debía encontrarlos. Mi vida no ha sido solitaria, porque mis abuelos y los inquilinos en la casa de huéspedes que es donde vivo han hecho divertidos mis días, sin embargo, un niño siempre quiere tener a sus padres al lado. Por eso, gracias a un premio escolar, mis compañeros y yo fuimos a Centroamérica, y, con su ayuda y la de mi maestro, el señor Simmons, pude localizar a Stella y Miles Shortman, y ahora que los tengo a mi lado, no quisiera que se alejaran nuevamente. Mis padres han salvado sin interés alguno a toda una civilización que se creía perdida, y lucharon durante mucho tiempo contra narcotraficantes ¿ustedes creen que podrían ser malas personas entonces?

Los periodistas se esforzaban por captar el mejor enfoque al niño que estaba proclamando su discurso.

\- Mis abuelos por otra parte, a pesar de su avanzada edad han hecho lo posible por darme una buena vida, con todas las comodidades que necesita un niño para crecer saludable, y aún más, me han dado todo el amor que un chico necesita para ser feliz. ¿Ellos podrían ser malas personas?.

Helga suspiró al oír el discurso y la sinceridad con que su amado expresaba cada palabra.

\- Por eso…- Arnold hizo una pausa – les pido que por favor, reconsideren su opinión respecto a mi padre y mi abuelo, y comprendan que si han hecho una locura, ha sido solo para protegerme de los rumores y de todo el escándalo que se ha formado alrededor de mi historia, que puede ser la historia de cualquiera de ustedes.

Las personas se miraban unos a otros y murmuraban, asintiendo o negando con la cabeza. Parecía que algunos estaban comenzado a cuestionar el accionar de la policía y de los periodistas.

\- Si, si, pero ¿Acaso el querer proteger a alguien es justificación suficiente como para quebrantar la ley?, ¿Se puede perdonas a un ladrón cuando roba a un inocente solo porque tiene hambre?

Un hombre bajito de bigote había aprovechado el silencio para intervenir. Big Bob lo reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba del periodista que los había entrevistado la primera vez en su casa, interesado por la historia de su segunda hija.

Los policías se miraron entre ellos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia su jefe. El hombre levantó el megáfono y habló.

\- Niño, el hombre tiene razón. Sea cual sea el motivo, no podemos permitir que se rompan las reglas, lo siento mucho.

Arnold miró a los policías y no supo qué más decir. Se le habían acabado las ideas y temía que su padre y su abuelo terminaran en la cárcel con varios cargos en su haber. Pronto sintió que algo lo agarró de la pierna y de inmediato volteó a ver que era. Helga estaba intentando subir al auto. Arnold tomó de su mano y la ayudo a reincorporarse encima del Packard. Cuando estuvo al lado suyo, avanzó delante de él y plantó ambos pies son firmeza.

\- Escúchenme todos – comenzó a hablar ante la mirada sorprendida de Arnold – el policía tiene razón. No hay justificación alguna para cometer algún crimen. Deberían ahora mismo llevar a los tres hombres a la cárcel y aplicar justicia.

Arnold alzó la entreceja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Helga?.

\- Pero, las cosas deben ser justas del todo, ¿verdad? – Helga volteó a ver frunciendo el entrecejo al hombre bajito de bigotes – ¿Nadie se ha preguntado por qué los Shortman excedieron la velocidad del auto?, ¿Por qué actuaron de esa manera? Usted señora de los anteojos – continuó Helga señalando a una anciana cegatona - ¿por qué cree que los Shortman escapaban?

\- Bueno…a decir verdad…- respondió la mujer.

\- ¡Exacto! – interrumpió la niña – porque alguien los estaba persiguiendo. Y usted, señor Green, ¿Adivina quién los estaba persiguiendo?

\- Bueno Helga, en realidad yo…

\- ¡Le doy la razón! – prosiguió Helga – ¡los medios! – acusó señalando con el dedo al hombre regordete del bigote – El poder que han adquirido los hace seres ambiciosos de sensacionalismo, y no solo eso, se han convertido en jueces de las acciones del pueblo! Señora Vitello, y ahora le pregunto a usted, ¿De quién es la culpa?

\- Errr…déjame decirte que…

\- ¡Correcto! – continuó la rubia – Nosotros. Nosotros, las personas comunes y corrientes, somos los únicos culpables de brindarles el poder suficiente como para otorgarles la gracia de juzgarnos y decidir el destino de todos. Solo mírenlo. Ese hombre de allí del canal siete – el hombre regordete se sobresaltó agitando su bigote de forma extraña – Él con todos sus amigos periodistas han perseguido a los Shortman desde que regresaron de San Lorenzo, invadiendo su privacidad, limitando la libertad de este pobre, débil y patético niño – Helga comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda a Arnold – y evitando que pueda disfrutar del tiempo que necesita para crecer y desarrollarse como un chico normal. Esa morbosa necesidad de conocer el sufrimiento que ha pasado Arnold Shortman y saber todos sus detalles nos ha llevado a ser autores de las monstruosidades que los periodistas aquí presentes han cometido con esta familia sin que a ellos nadie los juzgue. ¿Pedimos justicia por algo que nosotros mismos hemos causado? No lo creo.

La gente comenzó a murmurar y a mirar de mala cara a todos los periodistas que comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos. Aquella pequeña niña tenía razón, era lo que se sentía en el ambiente.

\- El chico quiere ser cuidado al igual que cualquier niño en el país. Arnold Shortman, un niño norteamericano tan común y corriente, tan chico promedio como lo son todos ustedes. Arnold podría ser su hijo – dijo la rubia señalando al vendedor de helados – O su hijo – añadió señalando a uno de los policías que tenía enmarrocado a Bob Pataki, haciéndole que bajara la mirada avergonzado – O su hijo – terminó señalando hacia una de las cámaras.

Desde la habitación de Eugene, Stinky se estremeció.

\- Oh, vaya, nunca hubiera pensado que Arnold podría ser mi hijo.

\- Si – continuó secándose una lágrima Sid – Arnold es nuestro muchacho.

En el lugar donde se encontraban los policías, Helga continuó su discurso.

\- ¿No es justo que el chico tenga el derecho de pasar tiempo con sus padres sin que lo estén acosando?

-¡Si, tiene razón! – gritó un hombrecillo pelirrojo de calcetines amarillos.

\- ¿No es justo que su familia lo defienda tanto como ustedes defenderían a los suyos?

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Ernie.

\- ¿No es justo que Arnold Shortman sea protegido por las leyes de los Estados Unidos de America?

\- ¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- ¡Entonces yo digo que atrapemos a los periodistas y les demos una lección para que jamás se vuelvan a meter con nuestras familias! ¡Que enciendan las antorchas!

Todas las personas alrededor comenzaron a avanzar apretando los puños y dirigiéndose a todos los periodistas que estaban cubriendo la noticia. Todos los colegas se fueron reuniendo en un solo punto, viéndose amenazados por la turba.

\- Alto ahí – dijo el policía del megáfono – o los detendré a todos.

Las personas no escucharon al policía y trataron de atrapar al hombre de bigotes.

\- Ya escucharon – respondió furioso el regordete de los bigotes – no nos pueden hacer nada. En este país existe la libertad de expresión. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para llevar al público las últimas noticias. Mis periodistas irán, se colocarán delante de sus puertas todo el día esperando que se aparezcan, se meterán en sus casas si es necesario tal como lo hicimos en la casa de ese chico. Los buscaremos por mar y tierra hasta tener la exclusiva, los perseguiremos en auto como lo hicimos con esa familia si es posible, no los dejaremos vivir en paz, me escucharon, no los dejaremos vivir en paz!.

\- Asi que… - interrumpió un policía corpulento apartando al resto de las personas – Invasión de propiedad privada, exposición mediática de niños no autorizada por sus padres, causante de persecución en auto que pudo acabar con la vida de sus pasajeros y de otros ciudadanos inocentes…sí que tenemos varios motivos para presentarse ante la justicia…

\- ¿Eh?, se, se equivocan…esto no es justo…oigan…tengo conocidos en las altas esferas…esto no se quedará así – los policías que tenían atrapado a Bob Pataki, lo soltaron, y enmarrocaron con las mismas esposas al periodista.

El Jefe del comando solo dijo "llévenselo" y el hombre fue metido dentro de un auto de policía y este partió.

\- ¿Ustedes también participaron de todo eso? – preguntó el jefe de policía a los demás periodistas, quienes negaron nerviosamente con la cabeza y se metieron en sus autos con todo su equipamiento, alejándose del lugar.

\- Bien señores – habló el hombre – el espectáculo se terminó, despejen el área. Charlie – indicó a otro policía – nos dirigiremos a la calle 44, tenemos un 25-43.

\- Sí señor – obedeció el hombre que parecía ser Charlie.

Stella corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su familia y abrazó a Miles, así como a Arnold quien estaba todavía sobre el viejo auto de Phil. Ante esta escena, el policía volvió a mirar a los Shortman y se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Esta vez les ha ido bien, pero por favor señores, no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron.

\- Claro que no – respondió Miles avergonzado – tenga por seguro que esto no volverá a suceder.

\- Eso espero buen hombre, eso espero. Y…niños… - esta vez se dirigió a los niños encima del Packard – Buen discurso. Aunque exageraron un poco con lo de las antorchas…

El policía hizo una señal de despedida, se colocó los lentes de sol y se dirigió a su auto, partiendo todos los automóviles del lugar.

Bob Pataki se acercó al auto de los Shortman, junto con su esposa y su hija mayor.

\- Bien, ahora nosotros ya nos vamos – indicó bajando con sus corpulentos brazos a la rubia de coletas de encima del Packard.

\- Oh, hermanita bebé me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo. Pensé que me moriría si tan solo te hubieran hecho daño – expresó Olga abrazando a su hermana menor.

\- Tranquila, para tu coche hermana – dijo Helga con fastidio tratando de zafarse del abrazo – no es necesario tanto cariño.

\- Sentimos mucho lo que sucedió – indicó Miriam.

\- No se preocupe – respondió Miles con una sonrisa, cargando a Arnold y dejándolo en el piso – lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

\- Así es Señora Pataki – continuó Stella - sentimos mucho que Helga haya sido afectada también por esto.

\- He, he, he – rió el viejo Phil Shortman – pero ella nos salvó así que estamos en deuda con ustedes.

\- Si ya terminaron, Miriam, ¿nos podemos ir? Hay un juego dentro de una hora – interrumpió Bob Pataki – Estaré en el auto.

El hombre se alejó unos metros internándose dentro del auto de la familia, en el que Olga y Miriam habían aparecido tras ver por la televisión el episodio policial.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Helga, sobre todo a ti pequeño Arnold – mencionó Olga sonriendo sinceramente.

\- Err…no es nada…- respondió Arnold sobándose el cuello y mirando de soslayo a la rubia. Helga se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Por todo el escándalo había olvidado por completo la nueva situación con el chico.

\- Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir. Gracias otra vez…- Miriam avanzó junto con Olga y Helga hacia el auto Pataki, cuando escucharon la voz de Arnold.

\- Helga, espera – habló el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¿Crees que pueda hablar un minuto contigo?

Olga y Miriam se miraron entre ellas y solo asintieron indicando que la esperarían en el auto junto con su padre. Miles comenzó a llamar por celular a un servicio de grúa para que se pudieran llevar el auto, mientras Stella llamaba la atención a Phil y a Gertie por exponerse de una manera tan peligrosa siendo personas ya mayores.

\- ¿Qué sucede Arnold? – preguntó Helga sobándose el brazo derecho.

\- Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

\- Yo no hice nada – la rubia miró hacia otro lado.

\- Sí, nos salvaste. Tu discurso fue muy convincente.

\- Nah, cualquier lo hubiera hecho cabeza de balón. Es fácil convocar a una turba rabiosa con antorchas y rastrillos.

\- Claro – respondió Arnold sonriendo de medio lado – pero las turbas rabiosas son más divertidas cuando tú las formas.

\- Lo sé – respondió Helga con autosuficiencia.

\- Y además quería….

\- ¡Olga!, señorita, estamos esperando más de medio siglo aquí. Deja de hablar con tu amigo de la cabeza enorme y ven de inmediato!

\- ¡SI PAPÁ, Y SOY HELGA!- dijo fastidiada la rubia mirando la expresión hosca de Bob Pataki a lo lejos - ¿Qué querías?, vamos Arnold, escúpelo de una vez.

\- Quería confesarte que con lo que ha pasado hoy, y viendo la forma tan apasionada en la que nos defendiste, a mi familia…y a mi…- Arnold hizo una pausa mirando a Helga – me he dado cuenta que me gustas aún más.

\- Oh…-Helga miró con ojos perdidos al chico y luego se sobresaltó cuando Big Bob gritó nuevamente llamándola.

\- Creo que me tengo que ir…pero…antes…quiero decirte que tú….cuando hablaste con los policías.…a decir verdad…tú…me pareciste…muy….um…varonil

\- ¿Varonil? – era la primera vez que a Arnold alguien le llamaba de esa manera.

\- Sí, ya sabes…varonil…macho…semental…

Arnold se ruborizó hasta el tuétano al escuchar las palabras tan "sinceras" que salían de los labios de Helga.

\- Err…gracias…- respondió el rubio mirando hacia el piso. Helga había dicho que le parecía un "semental", sea lo que fuese que significara. Apenas llegara a casa le preguntaría a Gerald, o a su abuelo.

\- Si, bueno…ahora si me tengo que ir…y eso si – respondió Helga tomando del cuello al rubio causándole sorpresa – No olvides que debemos vernos al menos una vez al día, para ….besarnos o algo….recuerda que soy tu novia cabeza de balón y si te desapareces tendrás una cita con Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Helga soltó a Arnold con el rostro en llamas y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al auto de su familia. Arnold, con una mirada boba, una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja y la camiseta arrugada quedó observando a la rubia alejándose hasta que su abuelo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Hombre pequeño – llamó desde un lado.

\- ¿Si abuelo?

\- ¿Deseas que saque el viejo trapo con el que limpio el Packard?

\- Err, no, ¿para qué? – respondió Arnold mirando como el auto de Helga desaparecía en el horizonte.

\- Para recoger lo que quede de ti en el piso, muchacho, porque te estás derritiendo como helado en pleno verano, he, he, he.

\- Abuelo…- respondió el chico sonrojándose y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Tendría más cuidado frente a su abuelo, podría avergonzarlo realmente, sobre todo frente a Helga. Helga. Suspiró por dentro. Se sentía como en las nubes….

X

X

X

X

Bueno chicos, este es el fin de la primera historia de este fic. En la semana estaré escribiendo un epílogo, quizás, en realidad estoy decidiendo si hacerlo o escribir ya el inicio de la segunda historia. Agradezco infinitamente sus palabras y su apoyo.


	10. Epílogo - 1era historia

**EPÍLOGO PRIMERA HISTORIA**

 **EL IMPERIO PATAKI**

X

X

Las luces añadían un toque elegante a la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba esperando. Dio una mirada rápida alrededor. Habían colocado hermosas plantas sin flores, recostadas en una esquina, dentro de macetas exóticas decoradas con pequeños trozos de vitrales. Los ventanales dejaban apreciar una vista panorámica de la ciudad, dejando ver el movimiento de los autos pero sin ruido alguno. El escritorio de la recepción, demasiado amplio para la secretaria, una pequeña mujer de anteojos y peinado alto, parecía estar hecho de fina caoba.

Acomodó los botones de la gabardina y pasó nuevamente el pañuelo entre sus dedos, tratando de secar sus palmas una vez más. Cuando se ponía nervioso, sus manos parecían nubes condensando lluvia, recordaba que en secundaria bien se había ganado el apodo de "manitas sudadas". Abrió el maletín que tenía en su regazo y revisó por quinta vez el contenido. Todo estaba en su lugar, el cuaderno en el que haría las notas, los lapiceros, la grabadora, las tarjetas de presentación, dos chocolates para calmar la ansiedad en caso las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Respiró hondo. No tenía por qué asustarse. Bien, era la primera vez que entrevistaría a una persona importante, pero eso no quería decir que no podía dominar la situación, ¿verdad?. Tranquilo Jhonatan – se dijo asimismo en un susurro – este será tu momento ¿entendiste?, ni se te ocurra huir despavorido, nada de desórdenes intestinales ni náuseas.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la secretaria, quien lo observaba alzando el entrecejo, lanzándole una mirada de "este tipo está loco porque estaba hablando consigo mismo".

Jhonatan desvió la mirada y trató de pensar en otras cosas que lo distrajeran de la mirada inquisidora de la mujer. Afortunadamente escuchó un bip que provenía del teléfono de la recepción. La chica de 24 o 25 años, levantó el auricular y después de dar un par de "correctos" le indicó con las manos, mediante señas, que podía pasar a la oficina de su jefe.

Jhonatan se reincorporó, tomando el maletín con la mano derecha, y avanzó torpemente hasta atravesar la puerta en la que figuraba escrito un nombre en letras doradas.

Cuando ingresó, sintió una ráfaga de viento frío golpearlo en el rostro, lo cual provocó que girara la cabeza ante la primera sensación térmica. Al mirar al frente, pudo divisar el cuerpo macizo de un hombre en sus cincuentas, cabello gris grueso con mucha brillantina, quien hablaba por celular. Mientras gritaba algo acerca de unos contenedores, el hombre le dirigió una mirada seria, inspeccionándolo de pie a cabeza y después de unos segundos, le hizo un gesto con el brazo invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él. Mientras esperaba a que terminara la conversación, Jhonatan pudo observar las paredes de la oficina principal. Estaban finamente decoradas. En las paredes colgaban muchas fotografías familiares. A su lado izquierdo había una vitrina llena de trofeos antiguos, y una cabeza de venado reposaba quieta y sin vida al lado de los trofeos. Pobre animal, no querría imaginarse cómo había finalizado su infeliz existencia.

En la esquina de la habitación había un minijuego de golf, con una bolsa llena de palos, seguramente para el entretenimiento del hombre en días difíciles. El aroma dentro de la habitación era una mezcla de lavanda y perfume de hombre.

\- Así que… - Jhonatan salió de sus pensamientos y miró al frente – tú eres el del periódico, el que quería entrevistarme.

\- Err, en realidad no…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿No querías entrevistarme?

\- No me refiero a eso señor…en realidad, mi compañero fue quien se comunicó con usted, William, William Shephard es la persona que lo llamó y le pidió esta entrevista. Lamentablemente tuvo un accidente hace dos días y mientras se encuentre hospitalizado, yo he tenido que tomar la posta

\- Ya veo – contestó el hombre – ¿Y está grave?

\- ¿Yo?

\- No, el muchacho, ese que es tu compañero…¿Fue un accidente grave?

\- Oh no señor, se fracturó la pierna cuando cubría un reportaje, afortunadamente ahora está mejor después de su operación…solo necesita terapia…

\- Claro, claro – contestó el hombre ojeando unos papeles encima de su escritorio – Y…¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

\- Mi…mi nombre es Jhonatan señor, Jhonatan Allen… - Jhonatan abrió el maletín rápidamente y sacó el cuaderno de notas, un lapicero, la grabadora y todo saltó de entre sus manos cayendo al suelo.

Jhonatan se lanzó al piso y comenzó a recoger rápidamente todas las cosas colocándolas sobre la silla. El hombre miró desde su escritorio y dio un gruñido burlón.

\- Parece que tenemos un novato aquí, ¿Eh, Jhosepth?

\- E…es Jhonatan señor – dijo levantándose y trasladando los objetos desde la silla al escritorio del hombre. De inmediato volvió a sentarse.

\- Si Jhonatan – el hombre hizo una pausa sacando de su cajón una extraña caja de madera vieja – Entiendo que estés nervioso, todos lo están cuando tienen su primera charla conmigo.

\- Lo entiendo señor…

\- Claro que lo entiendes, todos lo entienden muchacho. Mírate, estás hablando con el rey de los celulares inteligentes en todo el país, tengo un imperio en mis manos, el hombre más importante después del presidente de los estados unidos, eres muy afortunado de estar frente a mí.

\- Claro señor…

\- Quiero que te sientas cómodo en esta oficina. ¿Cigarrillos? – El hombre corpulento abrió la caja de madera que tenía entre sus manos y le ofreció uno de los cigarros que estaban acomodados cuidadosamente.

\- Yo…en realidad no fumo señor…

\- ¿Me vas a despreciar este acto de amistad que estoy teniendo contigo chico?

\- No es mi intención…es que…

\- Es que nada, vamos Jhonatan, toma uno, no te hará daño, es una de las mejores cosechas…¿o no eres un hombre?, vamos, contéstame, ¿eres un hombre o no?

\- Sí señor…

\- ¿Qué dijiste Jhosepth?, No te pude escuchar

\- Si señor…

\- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Acaso la voz de una señorita?

\- ¡SÍ, SOY UN HOMBRE SEÑOR PATAKI!

\- Jajajaja – rió complacido el rey de los celulares a nivel nacional – pues entonces toma uno.

\- De acuerdo – Jhonatan tomó uno de los puros y lo aspiró. El olor le produjo nauseas. Si tomara uno, no le caería mal, solo sería uno, y tendría que sacrificarse por esa entrevista.

\- Aquí hay fuego muchacho – Bob Pataki encendió un encendedor de bolsillo y lo acercó al puro que Jhonatan había colocado entre sus labios. Aspiró la primera bocanada y le dio un ataque de tos.

\- Tranquilo, es la pureza lo que hace que te sientas abrumado.

\- Claro…cof, cof,..señor, cof, cof – respondió el joven tratando de recuperar el aliento – Señor, le enciendo su cigarrillo? – preguntó Jhonatan tratando de ser amable con su entrevistado.

\- ¿Estás loco? – respondió con un gruñido el hombre dueño de la futura trasnacional – He dejado de fumar esa porquería desde hace cinco años. Cualquiera sería un estúpido si se atreviera a fumarlos, son tremendamente malos para mis pulmones, quedarían destrozados.

Jhonatan quedó confundido ante el repentino cambio de opinión del hombre y sostuvo el puro entre sus manos mirando el cigarrillo y luego al señor Pataki.

\- Y bien – continuó Pataki - ¿cuál será tu primera pregunta Jhosepth?

\- Err… - Jhonatan no se molestó en corregir su nombre nuevamente, no importaba que le dijeran Jhosepth por una hora más, tenía que centrarse en obtener toda la información importante - ¿Cómo fueron sus inicios Señor Pataki?

\- Sabía que me preguntarías eso, muchacho…Eh, ¿pero tienes encendida la grabadora?

\- Oh, si, claro – Jhonatan maldijo por dentro su torpeza y encendió nerviosamente la grabadora colocándola delante de Pataki.

\- Asegúrate de grabar todo lo que te diga – insistió el hombre Pataki – Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir Jhosepth, hoy puedes ver que lideramos la economía en el país, y que exportamos nuestros celulares al exterior con una ventaja astronómica sobre nuestra competencia, pero no siempre fui el hombre exitoso que ves ahora, mis inicios, fueron más que modestos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con modestos señor Pataki?

\- Comencé teniendo un sueño muchacho. Ser dueño de mi propia empresa. Verás, yo era muy joven cuando comencé a trabajar. A los diez años repartía periódicos, a los once, repartía leche, a los doce, comencé a comercializar tarjetas de los dodgers, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que haciendo las cosas con lógica, podía duplicar el dinero que cualquiera pudiera obtener haciendo las mismas actividades que yo.

\- ¿Y cómo entró al negocio de los localizadores?

\- Espera un momento, no te me adelantes que aún no he terminado con mi niñez. – Pataki hizo una pausa como tratando de recordar algo – Ah sí, como seguía diciendo, comencé a vender todo lo que pudiera, a precios mayores de los que compraba, ¿sabes?, hay que saber dónde comprar las cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero..

\- No, en realidad no…

\- Pues no te lo voy a explicar muchacho, usa tu imaginación – reprendió el dueño del emporio – En fin, mis padres eran personas trabajadoras que me enseñaron el valor del dinero, por eso crecí siendo un hombre ambicioso y lleno de metas en la vida…hasta que conocí a Miriam…

\- ¿Miriam, señor Pataki?, ¿Ella es su esposa?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué no has investigado antes de venir aquí?.

\- Claro, solo quería confirmar.

\- Fue un amor de jóvenes, ya sabes chico, Miriam era como una muñeca fina de porcelana, delicada, bonita, y un poco tonta. Y yo era un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Entonces qué? Nos enamoramos, toda esa cosa de las aves, las mariposas y trulilí, trulilá, ¿Nunca has estado embobado por una mujer chico?

\- En realidad si señor Pataki, estoy casado, y mi esposa está esperando un bebé.

\- Tuyo supongo…

\- Oh si, si, por supuesto…

\- Claro, que bueno Jhosepth, bien por ti – Bob observó una fotografía que permanecía en su escritorio, dentro de un marco de fotos dorado – entonces después de unas cuantas salidas, y toda la historia romántica que hay detrás y no pienso detallar, mi preciosa hija Olga apareció en el vientre de mi mujer.

\- Su primera hija, Olga. Ella es la que ganó muchos concursos a nivel nacional, una dotada pianista, la que ha participado en varias ONG's, la que ayudó a salvar a las ballenas cuando quedaron varadas en las playas de Can Cun.

\- Claro que sí, todo el mundo conoce a Olga. Es nuestro preciado tesoro. Evidentemente salió a su padre.

Jhonatan volteó a ver la fotografía en la que Bob Pataki había centrado su atención y vió las finas facciones del rostro de la mayor de los Pataki. La piel sonrosada, cabello fino, rubio intenso, muy bien peinado. Labios gruesos y pintados de un tono carmesí claro, que invitaban a…bueno, no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, él era un hombre casado. Pero en realidad la chica era muy bella y tenía una mirada angelical. Jhonatan pudo observar que la chica tenía posada una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su padre, un Bob Pataki más joven en aquel entonces, cabello castaño con algunas hebras grises. Su rostro contrastaba tremendamente con la del padre, por lo que no le encontró ningún parecido al dueño de "PE", Pataki electronics.

\- Tuve algunos problemas con los gastos adicionales, pero como un buen hombre de negocios, supe jugar con los acreedores. Hice mucho esfuerzo, trabaje muy duro, pase varios fines de semana encerrado en aquella tienda, esforzándome por hacerla crecer y darle a mis clientes lo que buscaban.

\- ¿Se refiera a la tienda de localizadores?

\- Así es Jhosepth, eres un chico inteligente. Nuestro pequeño negocio tenía que sacarlo a flote, por mi familia, que comenzó a crecer. Primero comencé por ser distribuidor, luego fui por la franquicia de una marca, y ahora, ya nos ves chico, fabricamos nuestros propios aparatos.

\- Ya veo…

\- Mira esto – Bob Pataki se levantó de su asiento de cuero y caminó hasta la vitrina donde se encontraban los trofeos. Sacó una llave, quitó el seguro y sacó una caja de color rosado. Se acercó a Jhonatan y la dejó en el escritorio frente a él.

Jhonatan sin entender que era lo que el hombre había traído para él, abrió la caja.

\- ¿qué ves ahí Jhosepth?

\- Un empaque de celular, un celular, y un folleto de…"¿La historia de Helga Pataki, la niña que salvó a su amigo"?

\- Así es chico – Bob Pataki sonrió complacido – No solo eso, es el paquete Helga. No sé si lo habrás oído en algún momento.

\- Errr…cuando era niño…mi hermano mayor habló sobre ello, pero no lo recuerdo muy claramente…

\- Este paquete significó mi primer millón de celulares vendidos.

\- ¡¿Un..millón?! – Jhonatan se acercó a la caja y tomó el folleto entre sus manos observando la figura al frente. Una niña, que parecía un niño, excepto por el vestido y las coletas, aparecía mirando a la cámara con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos, como si la hubieran tomado desprevenida. Alrededor de ella parecía que habían colocado con algún software un montaje de hojas y palmeras alrededor – Entonces, este fue el golpe de suerte que…

\- ¿Golpe de suerte?...Eso no fue suerte, ¡ese fue el resultado del trabajo duro! – respondió Pataki señalando amenazadoramente al joven pelinegro – ¡en los negocios no hay golpes de suerte señor Allen!

\- Disculpo mi imprudencia señor Pataki – Jhonatan respiró hondo, no podía perder el hilo de la entrevista, era su primera oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser un buen periodista – Entonces, su hija, su segunda hija fue la que ayudó a que su imperio creciera…

\- Err..claro, claro…la niña tuvo que ver en algo, si lo quieres llamar de ese modo…- respondió Bob Pataki restándole importancia – solo aproveche…aprovechamos el momento…esa historia en la que fueron a la selva, y la chica ayudó a rescatar a los padres del chico huérfano…esa historia que salió por todo el país…

\- ¿Su hija ayudó a rescatar a los padres de un chico huérfano?, recuerdo haber leido un artículo antiguo en el que decía que ella había arriesgado su vida por esa familia, eso…realmente, es impresionante Señor Pataki…

\- Todo lo que hacemos los Pataki es impresionante mi querido Jhosepth – afirmó triunfante Bob Pataki, tomando asiento nuevamente en su silla de cuero fino.

Jhonatan abrió un poco el folleto y pudo ver una fotografía de un niño, con una cabeza demasiado grande y de forma demasiado extraña, con la mirada perdida hacia un lado. Parecía que lo habían fotografiado sin que se diera cuenta. De pronto, el folleto fue arranchado literalmente de las manos de Jhonatan, así como la caja.

\- Eh, te di permiso para que miraras, no para que manosees las hojas. Esto vale oro muchacho – Bob colocó cuidadosamente el folleto dentro de la caja, y la cerró con mucha delicadeza, devolviéndola dentro de la vitrina.

\- Bueno – continuó el novato – Entonces supongo que el dinero que ganó, lo invirtió en hacer crecer la empresa.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?, Claro que sí, me expandí, inauguré otras tiendas, luego me asesore con especialistas tecnológicos, salió lo del "design thinking" y así se formó todo lo que ves aquí Jhosepth.

\- Muy interesante – murmuró el periodista anotando unas cuantas cosas en su libreta – Y…¿ya ha pensado como se manejará su empresa a futuro?...

\- Oh, claro Jhosepth…¿Crees que no lo he pensado?..."PE" tiene un plan estratégico visionario que cubre los próximos años… No puedo dejar que nadie destruya lo que he construido durante toda mi maldita vida…

\- Pero es una empresa familiar, seguro tiene el apoyo de su familia y….

\- ¿De mi familia?. JAJAJAJAJA – Bob Pataki rió en un estruendo – mi familia no sabría cómo manejar este negocio ni así los Rockefeller les dieran un par de clases.

\- Pero entiendo que su esposa…, leí que cuando usted está indispuesto, ella asume el cargo hasta que usted se recupera…

\- ¿Y eso qué? – respondió Pataki frunciendo el entrecejo – Miriam, sí, aprendió algo respecto a dirigir, pero no sabe lo suficiente como para asumir el cargo…es distraída…

\- Pero ella logró subir las ventas la última vez que…

\- ¿Usted conoce a mi mujer más que yo?

\- No, de ninguna manera señor…

\- Entonces cierra la boca y escucha lo que te digo chico, esa mujer no tiene lo que se requiere…

\- Bien…pero, y sus hijas…

\- Esa es otra historia Jhosepth – Bob miró una fotografía que colgaba en la pared, donde había una pareja de recién casados saludando a la cámara – Olga, tiene mucho talento y tenía el potencial que necesitaba para este negocio…pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Siempre hay un pero mi amigo – continuó Bob – La chica quedó encantada con eso de ayudar a la gente, después de graduarse de Harvard, recorrió el mundo, ayudando a los más necesitados, construyéndoles casas, regalándoles ropa y preparándoles comida…lo que hacen las hermanitas de los conventos. Pero, en el camino tropezó con una piedra…

\- ¿Tuvo un accidente?

\- No literalmente Jhosepth, verás, conoció a este chico, Areda, Ardilla, Arcilla ..o como se llame…

\- Oh, el esposo de su hija se llama…- Jhonatan leyó en la última parte de su libreta – Se llama Aryam, es…hindú…¿verdad?

\- Si, eso…Aryam, nombre extraño, tipo extraño. Olga se dejó influenciar con la espiritualidad y cosas raras y ahora no quiere saber nada del negocio, dice que es un desperdicio de nuestra energía. ¿Desperdicio?, ¡Desperdicio es el tiempo que ha perdido por esas ideas locas y su esposo hippie bueno para nada!

\- Pero, su segunda hija…

\- Ese es otro dolor de cabeza Jhosept, ahora resulta que la chica quiere formar su propio imperio.

\- Su nombre es Helga, la del paquete del celular ¿verdad?

\- Claro, ¿o acaso tengo más hijas? Aquí tiene todo lo que puede desear, dinero, fama, poder, puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, después de todo, tiene carácter, y eso es lo que importa. Me demostró que pudo manejar a más de 100 personas un fin de semana cuando yo debía hacer un viaje urgente a Japón. Pero de un momento a otro renunció, diciendo que quiere hacer las cosas ella misma. A mis hijas les he inculcado que para conseguir sus objetivos deben trabajar duro e incansablemente, pero esto es ridículo amigo mío, ¿hacer las cosas ella sola cuando ya tiene un reino creado por su padre? Por todos los cielos.

Esa niña ha sido salvaje desde que nació, así que me rendí con ella, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto ante esa incapacidad suya de ver con claridad lo que le conviene.

\- Es una pena que no tenga a quién dejar a cargo, es decir, no alguien que conozca bien…

\- ¿y quién ha dicho que no lo tengo?

\- Pero usted…

\- Oh no, no, no, error frecuente en ustedes los periodistas, tienden a asumir todo. Por supuesto que tengo a alguien.

\- ¿Se podría saber quién es, señor Pataki?

\- Pues mi muchacho, Robert…

\- ¿Robert?

\- Eh si, Robert, el pequeño Robert, el único que no solo tiene mi nombre, sino todos mis genes, los genes Pataki en su totalidad. El será mi heredero, tomará bajo su cargo todo "PE", incluyendo el manejo de las sucursales en el exterior.

\- ¿Pero acaso Robert no es…..Robert no tiene…?

\- Nueve años bien llevados, pero pronto crecerá, el muchacho aprende rápido, y será igual o mejor que yo, lo presiento Jhosept, lo presiento. Parece que he sido una buena influencia para él, aún más que sus padres, el chico es inteligente y sabe qué le conviene. ¿Sabe que en su última venta de limonadas vendió el doble de lo que cualquier niño de su edad lograría?, Usó el doble de agua, aprovechó que era el día más caluroso del verano y que a las personas ya no les importaba el sabor y bam!, ganancia duplicada. ¿Lo ves Jhosept?, el chico aprovechó el momento.

\- ¿Eso no es aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena, señor Pataki?

\- No lo llamaría así, es solo aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida. El más fuerte siempre es el que sobrevive mi amigo, no lo digo yo, lo dice Einstein y su teoría de la evolución.

\- En realidad fue Darwin señor Pataki.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Igual ninguno de los dos está vivo como para demandarme.

Jhonatan suspiró. Ahora entendía por qué William parecía relajado cuando le indicó por teléfono que él tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de la entrevista. Al parecer, ya conocía el carácter del entrevistado.

\- Bien Señor Pataki, tengo un último punto al que quiero llegar…

\- ¿Último?, ¿No tienes más preguntas que hacerme?

\- Oh, sí, pero siendo usted un hombre tan ocupado, me tomé el tiempo de escoger las preguntas más importantes para evitarle perder su tiempo en…

-De ninguna manera Jhosepth, el otro chico me prometió una noticia de portada en su periódico. Esto es marketing, ustedes hacen que aparezca en primera plana, y yo, les doy gratis la información que necesiten, es una relación ganar-ganar.

\- Entonces…respecto a – Jhosepth hizo una pausa revisando que la grabadora continuara en marcha – sus ingresos, ha habido rumores que los que ha declarado ante el fisco no son en su totalidad los que…

\- Pero mira la hora que es…- Bob Pataki apretó el botón del intercomunicador – Christine, ¿A qué hora tengo la cita con Herr Kahler?

Se escuchó desde el intercomunicador un chasquido de lengua y posteriormente el sonido de hojas moviéndose.

\- Es dentro de una hora más señor Pataki.

\- Llama a George, que me espere abajo en el auto.

\- Señor, todavía tiene tiempo para…

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Christine?

\- Si, lo que le estaba recomendando era que…

\- ¿Y desde cuándo he pedido tus recomendaciones, niña?

\- Oh – El silencio invadió el lugar desde donde provenía el sonido previamente – George estará en unos minutos esperándolo abajo señor Pataki.

\- Bien.

Jhonatan insistió nuevamente.

\- Señor Pataki, retomando la entrevista, en el New Journal, salió un artículo hace un mes en el que…

\- Es una lástima, pero tendremos que cortar la entrevista aquí mismo, Jhosepth – respondió el dueño de Pataki Electronics, levantándose de un salto de la silla y estirándose exageradamente. Jhonatan vió que su oportunidad estaba a punto de alejarse, que le sonreía melancólicamente y se despedía, desde la ventanilla de un tren a la nada.

\- Señor Pataki, solo una última pregunta…

\- No, no, no, Jhosepth. Soy un hombre de negocios y los hombres de negocios como yo solo tienen pequeñas citas, pequeñas reuniones, ¿entiendes?, cinco minutos, quince a lo más. A los extranjeros les puedo dar más tiempo, siempre y cuando signifique que puedan aportar un crecimiento a mis acciones en la bolsa.

\- Pero, señor Pataki, si tan solo me diera un minuto de…

Pataki levantó del brazo a Jhonatan y el joven forzosamente tuvo que ponerse de pie. Tomó las cosas, incluyendo la grabadora y se la entregó en las manos, haciendo que el chico tambaleara, tratando de hacer equilibrio para que ninguno de los objetos cayera al piso. Pataki cogió el maletín y ejerció presión sobre la espalda del periodista, obligándolo a avanzar hacia la puerta.

\- Calma muchacho, ya tendremos tiempo para otra entrevista, seguro encontrarás otra cita con, no lo sé, los Beatles, o algún otro cantante…

\- Señor, n..no soy reportero de espectáculos, y en realidad los Beatles están…

Bob dio un último empujón al joven, tras abrir la puerta, a lo que Jhonatan no pudo reaccionar. Pataki exclamó una última frase "GRACIAS POR VENIR JHOSEPTH", lanzó el maletín al lado del periodista y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jhonatan suspiró. No podía ser que hubiera desperdiciado su primera oportunidad para destacar en la oficina, lugar en el que todos lo veían como algo menos que un insecto recién llegado, como una mosca en la sopa, o más precisamente, como una mosca en el café expresso. Su celular comenzó a sonar, y del susto que le pegó, dejó caer todo alrededor de él. Mierda. Esperaba que la grabadora hubiera salido ilesa. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de la Gabardina y respondió.

\- ¿Si?.

\- ALLEN, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS BENDITOS! ¡DIME QUE CONSEGUISTE SACAR LA INFORMACIÓN QUE QUERÍAMOS!

\- Errr…si, logré la entrevista con Robert Pataki, señor Lauper – En realidad Jhonatan no estaba mintiendo, técnicamente solo le daba una respuesta global a las preguntas específicas de su jefe – Lo, lo, lo..te…tengo gra..gra..grabado todo señor Lauper – maldita tartamudez que aparecía cuando mentía.

\- Me estás excitando tanto Allen…

\- ¿Perdón?- Jhonatan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz gangosa del viejo Cyndi, que era así como le decían en la oficina por el apellido que tenía. Al principio no captaba el chiste, hasta que un tipo adicto a los 80's se lo pudo explicar.

\- Excitado, emocionado, efervescente…voy a regalarte un diccionario en tu cumpleaños Allen, esto será un salto a la fama para ti…

\- Cla…claro se…señor – Jhonatan solo se pudo imaginar saltando al vacío, lanzándose a un abismo sin fondo.

\- William me decía que era imposible sacarle la información a ese viejo zorro, pero tú, novato, recién llegado, lo conseguiste. Recuérdame darte un abrazo cuando llegues a la oficina, eso y una copa de mi mejor vino.

\- Se..señor…te..tengo que de..dejarlo…te..te..tengo una lla..llamada de…de…Barbara…

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Acaso es tu amante?

\- ¡Oh..no…no…se…señor…es…mi…mi…espo….espo….esposa!

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja…solo bromeo Allen, solo bromeo. Como tú quieras Allen, pero apresúrate, quiero esa grabación lo antes posible.

\- Si..si…señor a…adiós.

Jhonatan respondió la siguiente llamada.

\- Barbie, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

\- TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA MORAS ROJAS, NO MORAS AZULES…

\- ¿Eh?, Barbara, cálmate por favor, no es bueno en tu estado, por otro lado querida, recuerdo que dijiste que las azules eran las que más te gustaban…

\- SI, PERO DEBISTE HABER IMAGINADO QUE ME CANSARÍA DE LAS AZULES Y QUERRÍA PROBAR LAS ROJAS…SIEMPRE LO MISMO, ESTOY CANSADA Y ABURRIDA DE TENER QUE EXPLICARTE LAS COSAS COMO SI FUERAS…..¡UNA ESPECIE DE NIÑO CON LIMITACIONES MENTALES…!

\- Barbie, cariño…

\- NO SOY TU CARIÑO…Y TÚ YA NO ERES MI CACHORRITO…

\- Barbie, abejita…no me digas que ya no soy tu cachorrito…

El teléfono dejo de emitir la voz desde el otro lado, y una risita hizo que Jhonatan levantara la vista para encontrarse con la expresión burlona de la secretaria, quien seguía detrás del escritorio de recepción. Al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación. Jhonatan solo movió la cabeza negativamente, y se agachó a recoger todas las cosas y meterlas en el maletín.

Cuando terminó de meter todos los papeles, la grabadora, y el resto de objetos, escuchó una voz femenina que le hizo levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Mal día eh? – Una mujer alta, de pestañas largas y cabello largo estaba inclinada hacia él y le ofrecía una especie de identificación. Miró la tarjeta y se dio cuenta que era su identificación de periodista.

\- Más que eso…- atinó a decir el recién casado tomando la tarjeta y metiéndola dentro de su maletín.

La mujer se reincorporó y avanzó hasta la puerta de letras doradas.

\- Señorita Pataki, su padre en este momento está ocupado…me dijo que nadie podía interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Duh!, ¿Y desde cuándo eso me importa, Agatha Christie?

Jhonatan, aún de rodillas, volteó a ver a la mujer, quien de improviso le lanzó un paquete. El joven periodista tomó nerviosamente el objeto, y quedó mirando a la recién llegada.

\- Cuando tengas un mal día, cómete uno de esos. Son infalibles cuando quieres mandar todo al demonio. Y si no funcionan…entonces, claro, solo puedes mandar todo al demonio.

La mujer abrió la puerta de un tirón y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Jhonatan quedó petrificado al ver desaparecer la figura tras la puerta y observó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Un helado, de fresa, marca Ollie Jollie. No los había comido desde que tenía quince años. El frío que comenzaba a bajar la temperatura de sus manos se comenzó a mezclar con el calor que comenzó a sentir en su pecho, y que fue creciendo hasta dominar su estómago, sus brazos y sus piernas, ese mismo calor hizo que comenzaran a nacer mariposas dentro de su vientre y una suave y taciturna melodía comenzara a sonar en su cabeza, haciéndole aspirar una inexistente fragancia de fresas y brisa de otoño. El joven tomó su maletín, se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a silbar alegremente despidiéndose de la secretaria con una sonrisa, a lo que ella le ofreció una expresión de asco. Todo había salido mal, su esposa nuevamente lo haría dormir en el sofá, su jefe pudiera ser que lo regresara al área de correcciones ortográficas, y quizá no podría pagar toda la cuenta del hospital si no obtenía el ascenso. Pero qué importaba, todo se podía ir al mismo demonio.


	11. Regreso a la PS 118

**Capítulo 11: Regreso a la P.S. 118**

X

X

X

\- Tres cosas son las que interesan Sanders, tres cosas…¿Qué cuáles son?, ¡Pues averígualas tú que para eso te pago!

El hombre apretó con fuerza el botón verde del aparato telefónico y lo dejó a un lado del plato con tocino y jamón crujiente.

\- Papi, no debes esforzarte tanto en el trabajo. Mi profesor de artes escénicas me dijo una vez que el estrés laboral puede causar graves problemas de salud a futuro.

-Llevar un negocio como este exige constancia y sobre todo control, Olga. Esos rufianes hacen lo que quieren cuando el rey no está cerca. Y a propósito, Miriam, ¿dónde está el periódico?

\- Err – Miriam acomodó sus anteojos y quedó pensativa unos segundos tratando de recordar por qué el periódico no había aparecido en las manos de su esposo – Oh si, esta semana a Helga le toca recogerlo.

\- ¿Y dónde está la niña?, ¿Qué hoy no tiene escuela?

\- Me parece que sigue durmiendo…y, no recuerdo muy bien cuándo comenzaban sus clases, si no me equivoco era la semana entrante…¿o no? – la madre miró hacia las escaleras y luego miró a Olga desconcertada. La hermana mayor solo se encogió de hombros.

Escaleras arriba, dentro de la habitación, una niña intercalaba los ronquidos con murmullos producidos por el momento que estaba viviendo entre sueños.

X

X

X

\- Arnold, no sé qué decir, apenas tenemos dos días siendo novios…y ahora me pides que sea tu esposa?

\- Oh querida, no desearía más en el mundo que unir nuestras vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Arnold tomó de la mano a Helga y acarició sus dedos.

\- Pero…aún somos muy jóvenes, ¿qué dirán nuestros padres de esto?

\- ¿Nuestros padres?. Ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, nuestro amor va más allá de su entender. Dulce Helga, qué importa nuestra edad, creceremos juntos, y haremos toda clase de cosas, viajaremos por el mundo, comeremos pastrami en Italia, jugaremos a las maquinitas en Japón, escupiremos a los autos en Francia, y después tendremos bebés…

\- ¿Bebés? – Helga abrió los ojos como si los usara para escuchar.

\- Si, muchos, muchos bebés…

\- Un momento, ¿Y quién los cuidará?

\- Yo si tú lo deseas querida mía…

\- Bien, eso me gusta – respondió la rubia sonriendo – Entonces sí.

\- ¿Sí tendremos bebés?

\- No, sí acepto casarme contigo. Lo de los bebés es un adicional cabeza de balón.

\- Oh Helga, te amo tanto, déjame darte un beso... – Arnold tomó en sus brazos a Helga y comenzó un beso apasionado, tanto que a la chica le quitaba la respiración.

\- hummmmmmm Oh Arnold, hummmmm…OUCH!

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Se encontró con dos ojos rojizos mirando directa y amenazadoramente hacia ella. Helga posó su vista hacia donde había sentido el dolor que la había hecho despertar. Tenía una marca bastante grande en el brazo, con forma de dientes. Aparentemente, su lagarto monitor había usado su último recurso cuando se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Helga, víctima de sus besos.

\- ¿Y tú como te volviste a meter en mi habitación? – exclamó, sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, siendo ignorada por el lagarto quien se bajó de su cama y comenzó a urgar entre las ropas que estaban en el piso – Miriam no te dejó la comida ayer ¿eh?, genial - Helga se incorporó de la cama, y avanzó hasta su puerta abriéndola.

\- Sal de aquí Asesino, abajo está el plato de Bob, puedes tomar algo de alli.

El lagarto monitor sacó un par de veces la lengua moviéndola a ambos lados, miró a Helga por unos segundos, y en lugar de avanzar hacia ella, giró la cabeza mirando hacia la cama nuevamente. Se subió por los lados y sin siquiera preguntar qué tan alto podrían estar saltó hacia la ventana.

\- ¡HEY! – Helga gritó y rápidamente se asomó al marco, mirando hacia abajo. Asesino había caído sobre un hombre obeso, quién dio grititos de horror al ver que en su barriga se encontraba un lagarto enorme para después desmayarse. Helga se preguntó por qué su mascota había realizado esa acción tan temeraria, pero luego, al afinar la vista, vio que una especie de retazo salía de su boca.

\- Oh…bueeeeno – se dijo asimisma alzando los hombros – de todos modos ya habían demasiados gatos en este vecindario.

La niña sintió el pitido de su teléfono celular. Miró la hora en su reloj de mesa. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar un mensaje tan temprano?, ¿Qué la gente no tiene una vida por vivir?. La rubia avanzó y sentándose en su cama miró la pantalla. El número era desconocido. Era alguien que no tenía vida, y tampoco amigos. Abrió el menú y leyó el corto mensaje: "Hola Helga, buenos días, ¿ocurrió algo?"

Helga alzó el entrecejo. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?, Tan solo el hecho de que había recibido un mensaje inoportuno durante el momento en el que la gente normal DEBERIA ESTAR DURMIENDO.

Apretó la opción de contestar el mensaje, y comenzó a tipear rápidamente: "¿Qué podría ocurrir?, y fuera de eso, ¿quién demonios eres?"

Después de unos segundos, recibió un nuevo mensaje: "Perdón, soy Arnold. Me preguntaba por qué no estabas aquí?"

Helga, al ver el nombre que comenzaba con A y terminaba en d, sintió calor en su rostro. Arnold le había escrito, muy temprano por la mañana. Era su tercer día siendo novios y ya comenzaba a dejarle mensajes al celular. Normalmente recibía mensajes de Phoebe, y de allí, alguno que otro tonto que le preguntaba por cosas estúpidas como qué había que traer a la feria del queso, o a qué hora se encontrarían en el campo Gerald. Pero ahora, definitivamente era una conexión especial. Helga suspiró cayendo en su cama con el celular entre manos. Escribió 6 veces y borró 5: "Hola Arnold, ¿Por qué estaría en tu casa?, ¿quieres invitarme a la casa de huéspedes para que desayunemos juntos?"

Arnold, tan dulce, queriendo desayunar temprano con ella, como si fueran una pareja y vivieran juntos. Helga esperó, expectante de la respuesta. Todo parecía avanzar tan rápido entre ellos dos. Un nuevo mensaje apareció: "Bueno, no en realidad, ya que es nuestro primer día de clases pensaba verte en el autobús de la escuela. ¿Tu padre te llevará en su auto?"

Helga rió bajito. Que inocente, Arnold pensaba que hoy era su primer día de…¡RAYOS! La rubia se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia un almanaque. Era 13, ¡ERA 13! Avanzó rápidamente, abrió su armario, sacó la ropa que pudo y corrió al baño. Se aseó en diez minutos, salió todavía con la piel húmeda, avanzando con un zapato a medio poner y las coletas mojadas cayendo en sus hombros. Avanzó dando zancadas, y saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Corrió hacia la cocina, donde vio a Bob, Miriam y la perfecta Olga riendo. Los ignoró, a sabiendas que seguramente hablarían de algo soso y sin sentido, tomó su maletín, salió robando una tostada del plato de Olga, dejando a lo lejos el sonido de los gritos de su padre reclamándole "su pereza", y abrió la puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia la parada más cercana del autobús. Esperaba encontrar una forma de alcanzar el autobús. Quizá podría tomar un taxi. Metió la mano en sus bolsillos y solo encontró un caramelo de quien sabe que época. Abrió el bolsillo delantero de su mochila rosa y no había algo útil. Rayos, ni siquiera había llevado dinero, estaba condenada a correr.

X

X

X

Después de diez minutos de trote, una bocina hizo que volteara a la derecha. Una limosina avanzaba a su lado disminuyendo la velocidad, quedando a su ritmo. La ventanilla trasera se abrió automáticamente y un rostro conocido apareció frente a ella.

\- Hola Helga, parece que vas a llegar tarde eh?

\- Oh, pero si es la princesa Wellington… pues gracias, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta si no me lo hubieras dicho.

\- Tan grosera como siempre, aunque no me sorprende de ti. ¿Quieres que te de un aventón hasta la escuela?

\- Es muy amable de tu parte princesa, pero no gracias, solo sigue tu camino y deja a los pobres arreglárselas como puedan.

\- Ugh…pero es un tramo muy largo…

\- Si, y prefiero eso a escuchar tus quejas sobre los últimos zapatos que salieron la temporada pasada…

\- Bueno como quieras. Pero realmente no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Imagínate, llegando toda sudorosa, los zapatos sucios, y oliendo a quién sabe qué. Dejaría una mala impresión si hubiese un muchacho que me gustase, uy, no, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Helga quedó pensativa unos instantes ante lo dicho por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

\- Err…sudorosa?

\- Si, pero bueno, sé que a ti no te importa, eres ruda como un chico y no te importa tu apariencia, aunque yo crea que desde hace mucho tiempo deberías hacer algo urgente con esa ropa, yiuk. Ahora si me disculpas…

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Si? – Rhonda detuvo la ventanilla que ya había comenzado a ascender.

\- Tal vez, si estoy un poco cansada y el camino es muy largo….así que por esta vez podría aceptar tu oferta.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te lo escriba en una tarjeta?

\- Oh, claro que no. Bien, sube del otro lado…y Ah, ah, ah, ah… - dijo Rhonda negando con la cabeza delicadamente – no te atrevas a limpiarte los zapatos en el terciopelo de la alfombra.

\- Tranquila, el oso estará bien, ya está muerto de todos modos.

\- Muy graciosa Helga. George, a la escuela por favor.

\- Si señorita Rhonda – La voz del conductor se escuchó a través de la ventanilla, la cual posteriormente se cerró por obra y gracia de un control remoto que Rhonda tenia al lado.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Miró al frente y vió el rostro de Rhonda, parecía haber un pequeño brillo en la boca, se encontraba más sonrosada de lo que normalmente era, las uñas pintadas y más largas que de costumbre, y las pestañas, ¿estaban más arqueadas?.

\- ¿Y por qué la pintura en la cara?, ¿Piensas buscar trabajo en un circo? – Helga preguntó con sorna ante el repentino cambio de Rhonda desde que regresaron de San Lorenzo.

\- Por si no lo sabes, y por supuesto que no por tu evidente ignorancia, esto se llama maquillaje, y es de los más finos que mi madre pudo comprar en su viaje a París. Estamos entrando a sexto grado, así que por regla ya podemos usar maquillaje y tacones altos. Solo observa estos zapatos, son preciosos, definitivamente los de niña quedaron en el olvido.

Helga rodó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, afortunadamente no quedaba mucho para llegar a la escuela.

\- Pero tú sigues con esa misma apariencia…que es algo…

\- ¿Algo qué? – cuestionó la rubia mostrando a Betsy.

\- Algo…bueno…tú me entiendes…rústica… - respondió Rhonda mirando con cierto aire de desprecio el vestido, el moño y los zapatos deportivos de su compañera, sin contar las coletas despeinadas y húmedas.

\- Pues me gusta ser rústica princesa…

\- Si, eso es evidente… ¿nunca has pensado que podrías cambiar?

\- ¿Cambiar?, Escúchame bien, soy Helga G. Pataki, la única Helga G. Pataki que existirá y por nada en el mundo usaré esas ridículas prendas ni usaré ese ridículo merjunje que tú tienes por toda la cara.

\- ¿Cómo si quiera pensé que podrías ser diferente?, Tonta de mí. Pero en fin, cuando te vi MAQUILLADA y VESTIDA en mi fiesta de pijamas de cuarto grado, creí por un momento que quizá realmente podrías ser femenina, pero como dicen, el mono que se viste de seda…

Helga se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Rhonda, tomando de su camiseta y exclamando "¡¿El mono que se viste de seda qué…?!"

El auto frenó intempestivamente y ambas niñas cayeron al piso del vehículo.

\- No, ¡mis zapatos! – exclamó Rhonda levantándose y observando cuidadosamente los zapatos de plataforma recién inaugurados. Helga por su parte bufó y miró hacia la ventanilla. Abrió la puerta y salió de la limosina seguida por la pelinegra.

\- George, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la niña millonaria a su chofer en un tono acusatorio y con ambas manos en las caderas.

El hombre larguirucho carraspeó un tanto antes de responder – Este niño apareció de forma intempestiva y lo único que pude hacer fue frenar en seco señorita Rhonda.

Rhonda y Helga vieron a un niño que salió detrás del hombre y que de un salto extraño y casi animal se lanzó hacia Rhonda, como un cazador cuando acecha a su presa.

\- Oh, Rhonda, mi amor, mi diosa del Olimpo, que dicha ser la primera persona que tus dulces y apetecibles ojos vean el primer día de escuela.

Curly había abrazado casi como una serpiente cascabel a Rhonda y frotaba su rostro en la camiseta y parte de la mejilla de la niña.

\- Yiukkk…¡aléjate de mí, fenómeno…!

\- Oh cariño, yo sé que eres tímida y que en realidad quieres darme un beso. Vamos, estos labios ardientes te esperan ansiosos – exclamó el niño de las gafas formando una especie de trompa con sus labios, estirándolos y retrayéndolos.

\- ¡Oh…suéltame!...¡George, haz algo! – exclamó la pelinegra en un tono de desesperación.

\- ¿Quiere que los lleve a un lugar más privado señorita Rhonda?

\- ¡No tonto! ¡Quiero que me quites de encima a este perdedor!

\- Oh, señor, si me podría disculpar…- habló el chofer hacia Curly

\- Ummm….vamos nena, es solo un besito…

Helga sonrió triunfante, viendo que Curly al menos le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a Rhonda Wellington, sin tener que usar a Betsy o a los cinco vengadores. Rió un tanto, ante la mirada impaciente de la chica y exclamó: "¡Princesa disfruta del romance!. Rhonda la miró con enojo y se distrajo nuevamente al encontrar que los labios de Curly estaban yendo peligrosamente cerca a los suyos.

Helga avanzó tranquila y confiada, Rhonda estaba sufriendo, y quedaban quince minutos para que sonara la campana de la P.S. 118 y al final no tuvo que llegar tarde; definitivamente era un buen inicio de año escolar. Caminó silbando una tonada pegajosa que alguna vez había oído en la radio, entró a la escuela, vio como Harold avanzaba lentamente, con varios libros encima. Al pasar estiró el pie y el chico obeso cayó al piso con todos los libros.

\- ¡Hey! – se pudo escuchar a Harold quejándose, mientras Helga seguía caminando sin siquiera voltear. Pasó al lado de Eugene y Sheena, quien se había cambiado de peinado, a uno un tanto extraño, y constantemente recogía el cabello de los lados mirando con risitas tontas al tipo de la mala suerte. Arranchó el emparedado que Sheena tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a morder. Delicioso. Parecía una mezcla de pollo con mayonesa.

La rubia siguió atravesando el pasillo, y se dijo asimisma que definitivamente ese era su día al ver su nombre escrito en una hoja pegada en un casillero grande. ¡Le había tocado un casillero enorme!, de esos 4 que solo existían en la P.S.118.

\- Helga – Phoebe apareció a su lado acomodándose las gafas y sonriendo sinceramente - ¿Cómo llegaste a tiempo?, Pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

\- Ya lo ves Phoebe, a Helga G. Pataki no se le escapan las cosas. Y, ¿qué has traído de tu casa?

\- Veamos – dijo la niña oriental abriendo un pequeño maletín y observando el contenido – Tengo 2 sandwiches de jamón, 2 bebidas, una de fresa y por supuesto la otra de naranja porque eres alérgica, dos gomas de mascar, un paquete de pretzels y una barra de caramelo con centro líquido…

\- ¿De cereza?

\- Correcto – respondió Phoebe mientras abría el casillero de al lado. A Phoebe también le había tocado un casillero enorme y al lado de su mejor amiga. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

\- Siento que todo irá mejor este año Pheebs…tengo un ligero presentimiento…

\- Eso es algo muy bueno Helga, me alegro…pero dime…

Phoebe hizo una pausa como pensando escoger con cuidado las palabras que iba comenzar a soltar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acerca de…el mantecado…¿es cierto lo que dijo Gerald?...Que ustedes….ya sabes…

Helga recordó de inmediato todo lo que había acontecido el fin de semana, el lio de los periodistas, como se habían ocultado de ellos, como habían llegado a la casa de Eugene y como había pasado lo inimaginable.

\- Ah eso…- Helga dio una amplia sonrisa al recordar los labios de Arnold sobre los suyos, y esta vez sin obligación alguna ni algún signo de asco – Así es Pheebs, yo y él…rayos, es vergonzoso decirlo…

\- Pero, ¿cómo pasó?...Sé que me dijiste que en San Lorenzo él te había besado pero…

\- Shhh! Phoebe!- Helga hizo señal de silencio.

\- Perdón – se disculpó la petisa niña bajando el tono de voz – me dijiste que te había besado pero que no estabas segura por qué…

\- Bien, estábamos hambrientos, perdidos y abandonados, cualquier cosa que hiciera pudiera ser producto de alguna alucinación…qué podría pensar?

\- Y entonces…

\- Entonces me dijo que yo le gustaba, y luego me besó…me besó Phoebe, el cabeza de balón, el eterno mantecado me besó!

Phoebe soltó una risita por lo bajo tapando la boca con ambas manos – pues en realidad no me sorprende lo que acabo de escuchar. Después de todo Arnold siempre fue amable contigo a pesar de que…bueno…tú no lo eras con él…

\- Pero Arnold es el buen samaritano, ¿acaso no has leído la parábola Phoebe?…su deber es ser bueno con todos…

\- No lo sé Helga, quizá siempre le gustaste y nunca se dio cuenta…

\- ¿Tú crees que siempre le gusté? – dijo la rubia con una mirada tonta a la nada, dejando volar su imaginación.

\- Helga – Una voz bastante familiar se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- ¡Ah! – Helga soltó un chillido y saltó hacia atrás dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el casillero – ¡OUCH!...….ARNOLD….

\- Hola Helga – al voltear, Arnold estaba frente a ella con esa mirada pacifica de siempre - ¿estás bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?

\- Oh no, no, no es nada – respondió sobándose un tanto la parte trasera del cráneo – solo me sorprendí, eso es todo.

Gerald estaba al lado de Arnold, con la mochila al hombro, mirando en tono de desaprobación a ambos chicos. Phoebe solo sonrió.

\- Hola chicos – saludó la pequeña oriental agitando el brazo - ¿ya vieron las clases que tendremos este año?

\- Pues sí – respondió Gerald mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo que tenía la sonrisa más estúpida que pudo haber presenciado antes – lo mismo de lo mismo Phoebe, aunque no me gusta nada eso que aparece en el horario y se llama Algebra…

\- Oh, no es tan difícil en realidad. Si desean, puedo ayudarles a entender los problemas, ya he podido leer en casa algo sobre Algebra.

\- Seria genial, gracias. Yo y Arnold estaremos felices de recibir tu ayuda, verdad hermano?...¿Arnold?

Gerald dejó de ver a la niña de los anteojos para regresar a donde estaba su mirada inicialmente. No podía ser cierto, el primer día de escuela y su hermano parecía un no muerto, hambriento de….Helga G. Pataki. Estaba condenado.

\- ¿Arnold?

\- Err…ah si – el rubio volvió a la realidad mirando a Gerald y a Phoebe – Sería genial Phoebe, y quizá, Helga también podría unirse al grupo de estudio.

\- ¿Yo? – respondió Helga mirando hacia otro lado – Bah, que diablos, también iré, si tanto quieren que los acompañe.

Gerald rodó los ojos, el único que querría eso era su mejor amigo, que a decir verdad se encontraba en un estado lamentable. El timbre sonó y Phoebe tomó sus libros, miró unos segundos a Helga y Arnold y solo dio la media vuelta para avanzar hacia su nueva clase. Gerald movió la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a caminar diciendo "me voy adelantando para guardar los mejores lugares Arnold".

Helga vio como ambos niños se alejaban y los jóvenes de alrededor comenzaban a avanzar hacia sus respectivas aulas.

\- Y…. – Arnold miró a la rubia de coletas – me alegra que hayas llegado a la escuela a tiempo.

\- Ah, si – respondió Helga cerrando su casillero con fuerza – Afortunadamente tuve un golpe de suerte de camino aquí.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti – el niño levantó un poco su mano izquierda y rozó tímidamente los dedos de la chica, quien de inmediato miró hacia la mano que había sido tocada – Es la segunda vez que nos vemos después de saber que nos gustamos gustamos.

Helga comenzaba a tener esas pulsaciones en el pecho como nunca antes. ¿Qué rayos tenía el chico que le producía esos ataques extraños? ¿Sería una especie de extraterrestre chupacerebros y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

\- Helga, si deseas puedo ayudarte a cargar tus libros hasta llegar a clase, se ven muy pesados…

\- Err…si, gracias Arnold...

Pero cuando Helga comenzó a estirar los brazos para darle los libros al chico, una voz hizo que ambos dejaran de prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo y a Helga se le cayeran los textos al piso.

\- Hey, ¡fuera de mi camino, que voy a llegar tarde! - apareció detrás de ellos el inmenso Harold, unos centímetros más alto que cuando regresaron de San Lorenzo y eso había sido solo hace dos días. El niño comenzaba a parecer un mastodonte tal como le parecía a Helga.

Harold avanzó gruñendo cuando la respuesta de la rubia lo hizo voltear.

\- Estúpido, ¿qué crees que haces?, Aquí no es el zoológico donde vives.

\- Y tampoco es la jaula de los simios, niña mono. Y a propósito, qué haces con esos libros en el piso?, ¿Acaso estás esperando que alguien te los lleve?, Ha, ha, ha, ¿Qué, acaso Arnold te los va a cargar?

Arnold tragó saliva ante el comentario de Harold y abrió la boca para decirle en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- En realidad Harold…

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, ¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA QUE EL CABEZA DE BALÓN ME CARGUE LOS LIBROS?, LOS LLENARÍA DE SUS GÉRMENES, QUE ASCO…! – Helga interrumpió.

Arnold volteó a ver de inmediato a su novia, bastante sorprendido.

\- ¡HA, HA, HA, Arnold tiene gérmenes HA, HA, HA! – exclamó el niño obeso señalando directamente al rostro del rubio.

\- Eh si, gran noticia – exclamó Helga agachándose y recogiendo sus libros.

\- Niños vayan a clase, ya sonó el timbre hace dos minutos – Wartz había aparecido mirando su reloj de muñeca. Desde el año pasado había ganado un par de kilos.

\- Si, si, ya voy – respondió de mala gana Harold y avanzó hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del aula común.

\- Y ustedes también. Las vacaciones ya se acabaron – dijo el hombre continuando con su camino a través del pasillo.

Helga se mordió los labios cuando nuevamente se quedaron solos.

\- Escucha Arnold, discúlpame… lo que te dije no es cierto, creo que fue…la inercia…

\- ¿La inercia?

\- Si, tú sabes, la inercia, esto ya se había hecho una costumbre para mí… - le dio una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

\- Oh…ya veo – dijo Arnold pensativo analizando el rostro de la rubia – bueno, no te preocupes Helga, lo entiendo. También para mí el cambio puede ser extraño, en el buen sentido por supuesto - Arnold le dio una media sonrisa y delicadamente tomó con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de Helga y entrelazó sus dedos - Creo que podemos superarlo juntos.

Helga sintió que se derretía en ese preciso instante y asintió varias veces con ojos de enamorada. Arnold sintió como las manos de Helga estaban húmedas, y sonrió por dentro. También estaba nervioso.

La nueva pareja avanzó de la mano unos metros hasta llegar al aula y cuando atravesaron la puerta, Helga soltó rápidamente la mano de Arnold. Dejó de caminar con la tranquilidad que lo había hecho en el pasillo, y avanzó con su andar rudo y amenazador nuevamente. El rubio avanzó detrás de ella, con la finalidad de que pudieran tomar un asiento juntos, sin embargo, la chica tomó una de los lugares al lado de Phoebe, jaló la silla y se sentó, colocando ambas piernas encima de la carpeta, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio observó que todos los asientos alrededor de Helga estaban ya ocupados, y se quedó parado sin moverse.

\- ¿Qué sucede Arnold, no vas a tomar una carpeta? – le preguntó Rhonda volteando a ver a su amigo que parecía una estatua allí.

\- Oh… - Arnold miró a Helga y luego vio la señal de Gerald, quien agitaba el brazo indicándole que había un lugar detrás de él, a un par de filas de allí.

\- Si, claro – respondió Arnold avanzando hasta donde estaba Gerald. Se sentó y volteó a ver a Helga, quien seguía en la misma posición mirándolo también de reojo.

\- Arnold – susurró Gerald volteando atrás para ver a su mejor amigo - ¿qué sucede?, ¿pensabas que Pataki iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Cómo pudiste ver, sigue siendo tan mala contigo como cuando no estaban en su…lo que sea que tengan…

\- Solo está nerviosa Gerald – defendió el rubio observando como Helga comenzó a jugar con un lápiz sin pestañear – Esto es nuevo para ella, es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? – expresó el moreno alzando una ceja – ¿Y si le toma diez años acostumbrarse?, ¿Seguirás siendo abusado toda una vida?

\- Estás exagerando – respondió Arnold ahora contando las veces que Helga frotaba su nariz.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí – continuo Gerald volviendo a mirar al frente.

Helga por su parte se había recostado encima de la carpeta y hacia líneas con un lápiz sobre una hoja en blanco. "Oh Arnold" – se decía asimisma - ¿Por qué, ahora que sabes mis sentimientos por ti y que me correspondes, y te gusto tanto como yo a ti, por qué tengo que seguir siendo tan grosera contigo?, ¿Es que acaso mis miedos e inseguridades siguen dominando mis acciones y haciéndote sufrir a pesar de haberte mirado a la cara, y haberte jurado amor eterno?, Oh, mi pobre y desdichado amor, me siento tan culpable por todas las horrendas cosas que te he dicho.

\- Helga, ¿Sucedió algo malo? Pensé que te sentarías…con…ya sabes quién… – susurró bajito su mejor amiga mirando sorprendida a la rubia, quien seguía recostada en la carpeta.

\- No sé Phoebe, solo no sé qué me pasó… - respondió la chica suspirando.

\- Solo esfuérzate en ser, con ya sabes quién, de la misma forma como cuando estuvieron solos durante el fin de semana.

\- Lo sé Phoebe, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí – respondió Helga dejando el lápiz al lado. La niña reincorporó la cabeza y volteó a ver al lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba el amor de su corta vida. Se encontró con la mirada de Arnold, quien también había volteado a verla, por enésima vez. El rubio levantó la mano y saludó moviendo la palma. Helga sonrió de forma boba y levantó el brazo, sin embargo, sintió la mirada de alguien más, giró los ojos a la derecha, y carpetas delante estaba Rhonda Wellington, mirando con la ceja alzada la escena. Helga detuvo su saludo, y en su lugar, apretó el puño y lo movió amenazadoramente hacia Arnold, quien bajó el brazo y dejó de tener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja para convertirla en un punto de sorpresa. Rhonda volteó nuevamente hacia adelante, y Helga desplomó su cabeza sobre la carpeta nuevamente, para comenzar a golpear la frente contra la superficie varias veces.

\- ¿Helga, estás bien? – preguntó Phoebe preocupada al ver el autocastigo que aparentemente se estaba inflingiendo su mejor amiga.

\- No, ni una célula de mi cuerpo está bien Phoebe.

X

X

X

X

X

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda historia de este fic. ¿Qué les ha parecido?. Tengo que dar muchas gracias a todos, por haberme esperado y escribirme sus comentarios, como ya les dije, y no me cansaré de repetir, ustedes con sus ánimos son quienes me empujan a continuar escribiendo. A propósito, como les habia comentado, habia estado trabajando en un pequeño comic de Hey Arnold, y por fin lo he subido a Deviantart, búsquenme con el nombre APIZLAZULI, y el titulo del comic es "Lagarto Monitor", si desean pasense un tiempo por alli y me dicen lo que piensan (no ha salido muy bien, pero sus ideas me ayudarán a mejorar). Ya he comenzado a trabajar en otro, espero poder finalizarlo pronto.

Aquí la respuesta a sus reviews, los que hace un tiempo no contesto por la vorágine en que se ha convertido mi vida durante las últimas semanas:

X

serenitymoon20: Hola amiga. Muchas gracias por tu interés en la historia, entiendo la confusión, yo también veo la palabra "epilogo" y pensaría que sería el fin, pero como te respondi en inbox, era solo el fin de la primera historia. Tengo algunas ideillas para Arnold y Helga, que siempre quise ver en la serie. Espero te guste la segunda historia tanto como la primera. Te cuento que comenzaré a leer tus fics, acabo de ver que tienes varios de ellos, ojala siempre se queden juntos, si no voy a llorar!. ¡Nos vemos!

X

Merope: Ohh, me has hecho emocionar tremendamente con tus palabras, como escritora novata (aunque no sé si deba llamarme escritora en realidad) me has halagado. No, para nada, la historia no se termina con el primer epílogo. Es solo el cierre de la primera historia del fic, nada más que eso. Y sí, yo adoraba de niña Hey Arnold, y así como tú, me encantaba el sarcasmo de Helga, es que su personaje es muy rico, Craig hizo un buen trabajo con su caracterización. Por mi parte, también he sido ruda, arisca, tomboy, sarcástica, me burlaba de los demás, trataba pésimo a los que me agradaban, era bastante torpe para expresar lo que sentía, incluso con mi propia familia y poetisa solo cuando nadie me estaba viendo por vergüenza; así que, supongo todos hemos llegado a ser Helga Pataki en algún momento de nuestras vidas, o quizá otro personaje de la serie. Trataré de escribir con mayor frecuencia, todo por ustedes, fans tanto como yo. ¡Espero continúes leyendo, no me abandonen por favor!

X

Anjiluz: Gracias por leer. La reacción de los compañeros la había pensado para la segunda historia, no quería que todavía influenciaran en ellos hasta que se hicieran novios. Je, las personalidades son muy peculiares, intento no cambiar demasiado a los personajes, para que se sientan como los de la serie. Espero te guste la segunda historia.

X

Vann GP : Hola Vann! Si, turbas rabiosas y semental, jajajaja, no pude resistirme en usar esas palabras. Los abuelos de Arnold son los mejores, no son los abuelos comunes y corrientes. Te cuento que lo curioso de todo es que en mi familia, tengo dos abuelos que son típicos, comunes y corrientes, y otros dos, que bueno…son algo…locos, en el buen sentido. Es divertido tener abuelos así, jajaja, realmente es muy gracioso cuando tus amigos los conocen y se quedan mirando entre ellos. Espero te guste la segunda historia ¡nos vemos!

X

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 : Si, por tu votación agregue el epilogo!, aquí traigo la segunda historia, espero te agrade, y si tienes alguna idea adicional, solo dila! , nos vemos Elisa!

X

Osito: Mi estimado Osito, tiempo de no responderte amigo. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero la puedas seguir leyendo. Ya se fueron las épocas de los huaycos, pero ahora se viene el frío!. ¡GENIAL! ADORO EL FRÍO, LA GARÚA, EL AMBIENTE GÉLIDO, POR MI QUE HAYAN VIENTOS FUERTES, NIEVE, GRANIZO Y TRUENOS!...oh…me dejé llevar jajaja…espero leas la segunda historia, ¡nos vemos!


	12. Esto es amor cortés, Arnold

**CAPÍTULO 12: ESTO ES AMOR CORTÉS, ARNOLD**

X

X

X

\- Y así fue como los filósofos de esa época buscaban encontrar la relación entre la fe y la razón, la libertad del hombre frente al plan divino, y además buscaban interpretar todas las enseñanzas que les habían dejado pensadores de épocas pasadas como Platón y Aristóteles. Tenemos a San Agustín de Hipona, Ramón Llul, Guillermo de Ockham y, sobre todo, Santo Tomás de Aquino, quien se convirtió en profesor de Universidad y escribió el opúsculo "Contra los que impugnan el culto divino y la religión", defendiendo en su obra el derecho de los religiosos a enseñar, a pertenecer al claustro de maestros de la Universidad, a predicar, a oír confesiones y a vivir de limosnas.

\- Pues qué aburrido…unos maestros de escuela que solo filosofeaban y rezaban todos los días.

\- No todo fue así Harold – continuó el Sr. Simmons, profesor por tercera vez consecutiva de su aula – la edad media fue más divertida de lo que puedes creer. Si bien es cierto, la Iglesia tuvo un lugar muy importante en aquella época, otros hechos interesantes sucedieron, como la caída del Imperio Romano de Occidente, la fundación del feudalismo, apareció en escena el Gran CarloMagno, emperador de los romanos que impulsó el resurgimiento del arte, la religión y la cultura.

\- Cof, cof, aburrido – agregó Sid después de fingir tos, logrando que toda la clase riera.

\- Si me permite Señor Simmons – intervino Phoebe levantando el brazo derecho – debería mencionar la declaración de la Magna Carta. Este documento encaminó a Inglaterra a la constitucionalidad.

\- Es correcto, muchas gracias por tu acotación Phoebe – la oriental sonrió ante la mirada aburrida de Helga al lado.

\- Asimismo, ocurrió la guerra de los cien años, que fue el enfrentamiento entre Inglaterra y Francia.

\- ¿Hubieron peleas, espadas y muertos señor Simmons? – preguntó Stinky emocionado.

\- Si, miles y miles de soldados lucharon intermitentemente durante casi más de cien años.

\- Y si fueron más de cien años, ¿por qué no la nombraron la guerra de los ciento y tantos años? ¿No sabían sumar o qué? Pero qué ñoños e ignorantes – agregó Helga causando risa colectiva nuevamente.

\- Err, en realidad Helga el nombre lo pusieron después, ellos no podrían saber que esos enfrentamientos durarían tanto tiempo. Y no, a pesar de que las personas tildan a la edad media como una época de barbarie e ignorancia, también hubo cultura y escritos. Como el cantar del mio Cid, por ejemplo, en el que se narran las aventuras que pasó Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar para recuperar su honra.

\- Hum, hum, hum – susurró Gerald sin voltear hacia Arnold – alguien que conozco debería leer ese libro…

\- No es gracioso Gerald – respondió Arnold también en un susurro.

\- Pues eso no parece interesante – mencionó Rhonda mirándose las uñas – peleas y peleas, a mí me sigue sonando a hombres barbáricos.

\- Pues eso es más interesante que estúpidas historias de niñas… - interrumpió Harold ante la mirada de desaprobación de la chica.

\- También hubieron historias que se trasmitieron de persona a persona. Los juglares o trovadores fueron auténticos poetas y actores que recitaban historias anónimas, escritas en verso y muchas de ellas eran de carácter romántico.

\- ¿Entonces hablaban de amor señor Simmons? Eso es algo muy dulce – comentó Lila jugando con sus trenzas y agitando sus largas pestañas pelirrojas. Helga miró de reojo y bufó cuando observó que Arnold había volteado a ver a la niña campesina.

\- Así es pequeña Lila – asintió sonriendo el profesor de sexto grado – estaban las jarchas que eran las cancioncillas finales de los poemas árabes y su tema principal eran las lamentaciones amorosas en boca de una doncella quien se lamentaba de un amor imposible.

Helga dejó de abrir el envoltorio de una goma de mascar y volteó a mirar a Arnold. Oh, mi amor – pensó – también alguien sufría en esas épocas tanto como yo por tu amor inalcanzable. Arnold volteó a mirar a la izquierda sintiendo la mirada de alguien, sin embargo, Helga pudo mirar al frente nuevamente, algo petrificada y metiendo como pudo a su boca la goma de mascar. El rubio pudo notar un ligero color rosa en las mejillas de la chica.

\- O los villancicos que eran poemas en que el interlocutor era una doncella y solía referirse a un amor no correspondido o imposible, el amor cortés, que narraba una historia de amor puro donde el contacto carnal no existía.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podían estar juntos? – pregunto Sheena entrelazando sus propias manos.

\- Casi en todos los casos se trataba de una relación frustrada, bien por la imposibilidad de mantenerla o bien por la desgracia que traería consigo la consumación de la pasión por lo que los amantes trataban de esconder su relación por miedo a represalias muy a pesar de no sobrepasar las distancias físicas.

\- Señor Simmons – interrumpió Arnold – quizá ellos pensaban que su relación era imposible porque no lo habían intentado lo suficiente.

Helga se tragó la goma de mascar junto con una gran bola de culpabilidad que había estado en su garganta desde el inicio de clases.

\- Helga, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el profesor mirando como la niña de coletas tosía descontroladamente. Phoebe se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a darle golpecitos a la espalda.

\- Cof, cof, si, cof, cof, solo fue una pelusa señor Simmons – respondió Helga limpiándose la boca con el brazo.

\- Oh, de acuerdo – agregó el hombre mirando con preocupación a la rubia – bien, Arnold, respecto a tu pregunta, en realidad se trataban de amores prohibidos, amores que si salían a la luz se convertirían en un escándalo para la sociedad de ese tiempo.

\- Si, pero – interrumpió nuevamente el rubio mirando de reojo a Helga, quien balanceándose en su silla miró de soslayo al mismo tiempo al chico– si realmente se gustaban gustaban, y los dos querían estar juntos, ¿no deberían intentarlo sin importar lo que los demás pensaran?

Bom! Un fuerte ruido hizo que toda la clase volteara hacia un lugar en específico. Helga Pataki estaba en el piso, aparentemente, resultado del balanceo, su silla había dado vuelta hacia atrás dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Una carcajada estalló en toda la clase.

\- Oh por Dios, ¿Helga estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Simmons.

\- Yo, err…si, estoy..- Helga se levantó del suelo ayudada por Phoebe – bien…¡¿DEJEN DE REIRSE BOLA DE ZOPENCOS?!

\- A la señorita Helga le aburrió tanto la clase que se quedó dormida – exclamó Stinky señalándola con el dedo.

\- No, es que hablaron de amor y como a Helga no le interesa nada de eso porque es un niño, se quedó dormida – gritó Harold mostrando los enormes dientes de conejo.

\- Si, jajaja, Helga es un niño – agregó Sid haciendo resaltar la nasalidad de su voz al reírse.

Helga frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, preparada para hacerlos callar pero alguien se adelantó.

\- Helga es una niña, y puede ser tan delicada y amable como todas las niñas de 11 años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y buscaron a quien había abierto la boca e interrumpido la broma. Arnold estaba de pie, al lado de su carpeta, mirando a todos.

\- Oh Arnold, tu bondad arruina una buena broma – habló Sid encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Arnold defendió a Helga Pataki, a Arnold le gusta Helga – rió Harold mofándose del rubio quien de inmediato se sonrojó y levantó la vista hacia la niña de quien hablaban. Helga sintió calor en el rostro.

\- Eso es ridículo – interrumpió Rhonda – Arnold siempre defiende a los demás, defendería incluso a la persona que más lo odia en toda la escuela.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron más y Helga se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Rhonda como soltaba la mayor mentira que se había oído desde aquellos tiempos en los que decían que el tabaco era medicinal. Sin poder sostener más la mirada de su amado, Helga se agachó y comenzó a recoger todos los papeles y basura que habían caído de la superficie de su carpeta.

\- Si, Rhonda tiene razón – intervino Sid - ¿Cómo podría gustarle la chica que lo ha torturado todos los días desde preescolar?. Sería muy tonto.

\- Niños, niños, tranquilos por favor – interrumpió Simmons – Arnold es un chico muy bueno y siempre lo ha sido, les pido que sigamos su ejemplo. Cuando tengamos un compañero en apuros, siempre debemos ayudarlo no importa qué, aun así hipotéticamente no exista un aprecio real hacia ellos, claro que este no podría ser el caso…

\- Pero si existe un aprecio – Arnold se sorprendió de las palabras que fácilmente habían salido de su boca sin premeditarlo. Helga apretó su vestido al lado nerviosamente y avanzó un paso para botar los papeles al tacho de basura, pero resbaló al pisar un lápiz que permanecía en el suelo y cayó hacia adelante, quedando tendida nuevamente en el piso, la cara contra la fría superficie. Una nueva ola de carcajadas retumbó en el aula 602.

\- ¡Helga! – Simmons corrió hacia donde se encontraba su alumna y le ayudó a levantarse - ¡Por Dios, tu nariz está sangrando!

\- Estoy bien Señor Simmons – habló Helga ante la mirada de preocupación de su maestro.

\- Helga parece Eugene – exclamó Sheena suspirando al recordar que el niño pelirrojo no acudiría a la escuela hasta que sanara de un virus estomacal que lo mantenía en cama.

\- Helga, no creo que estés bien, - dijo el hombre calvo ofreciéndole su pañuelo para que lo colocara encima de las fosas nasales – es mejor que vayas a la enfermería. Dime, ¿has desayunado bien?

Helga hizo una pausa y asintió. Solo había comido un pedazo de tostada por salir tarde de casa.

\- Igualmente debes ir a que la enfermera te revise.

Helga salió no sin antes amenazar con el puño a Harold quien se agarró del asiento bastante temeroso, ya anteriormente Helga había cumplido sus amenazas con él.

\- Y bien como les seguía diciendo, los poemas que se hicieron en la edad media fueron muy simples pero hermosos en su sencillez. ¿Alguien quiere leer el párrafo que se encuentra escrito en la página 16 del libro?.

X

X

X

Avanzó enojada, desplazándose a pisotones y golpeando los casilleros a medida que se dirigía a la enfermería. Su nariz seguía goteando por lo que cambió de posición el pañuelo de su maestro, a pesar de que ya estaba bastante húmedo y rojo.

¡Un niño! – gruñó al patear un tacho de basura en el pasillo – Un niño, estúpidos cabezas huecas. Solo esperen a que les ponga las manos encima. ¡Así que a Arnold no puedo gustarle porque soy un niño! – expresó dando un puñetazo en el último casillero haciendo que se abra y volaran varios papeles alrededor y un reporte de geografía – tontos, qué dirían si supieran que Arnold me confesó su amor hace apenas un día, que dormimos juntos, que me dio los buenos días con un beso y me preparó el desayuno, ¡Si esa no es una relación de marido y mujer entonces que me unten de miel, me amordacen y me encierren con diez grizzlies hambrientos!

\- ¿Deseas algo Helga? – la mujer se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería, delante de Helga quien se había perdido en sus reflexiones personales nuevamente.

\- Ah, hola señorita Shelley – volteó la niña mostrando la nariz sangrante y el pañuelo completamente colorado- verá tenía un asunto que tratar con usted.

\- Si lo puedo ver claramente – contestó la enfermera mirando la nariz chorreante de Helga – vamos, pasa, haré que se detenga esa hemorragia, pero ¿qué es lo qué haces siempre que terminas lastimada? Recién ha comenzado el año y ya me hiciste la primera visita.

\- Ya sabe, gajes del oficio – respondió la niña de coletas entrando al consultorio tras alzar los hombros.

\- Toma asiento en la camilla – indicó la tía de Sheena mientras sacaba un frasco blanco y algodón. Aplicó unas gotas del líquido y le ofreció el pedazo de algodón humedecido a Helga – colócalo por encima de las fosas nasales, y no…no te inclines hacia atrás, coloca tu cabeza hacia adelante, no queremos que tragues tu propia sangre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar así? – preguntó la niña asqueada por el aroma del líquido que ahora aspiraba.

\- Por lo menos diez minutos – respondió la enfermera guardando el algodón y la botella plástica – así que quédate quieta mientras el spray nasal surge efecto. ¿Te molesta la música?

\- Nah, siga con lo suyo – respondió la rubia restándole importancia.

La mujer asintió, tomó asiento en su escritorio y encendió la radio, comenzó a sonar una emisora que presentaba música antigua, del siglo anterior, o eso le pareció a Helga. La enfermera abrió unos folders que se encontraban encima y metió la cara dentro de los papeles olvidando a la rubia.

Helga miró alrededor mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Todo seguía igual que el año pasado. El olor a alcohol inundaba la sala y los cuadros con diplomas pegados a la pared seguían siendo los mismos, excepto por una fotografía familiar que colgaba ladeada a un lado. Se echó encima de la camilla para aprovechar el tiempo y tomarse una siesta, pero una voz diciendo "Nada de recostarse Helga", hizo que se reincorporara rápidamente. Demonios – se dijo para sí misma – ¿Es que tiene ojos en las orejas?

Se asomó a la ventana y pudo divisar a un grupo de niños de cuarto grado sentados en la parte exterior de la escuela, aparentemente estaban haciendo alguna asignación al aire libre. Su maestra, una mujer de ojos cansados y cabello grasiento reprendía a una niña que acababa de echarle tierra a otro niño.

\- Oh mi amor – comenzó a hablar por debajo de la música del consultorio – ver a esos pequeños niños me hace recordar aquellos momentos tortuosos en los que te hacía sufrir mientras ocultaba mis sentimientos más profundos de amor y admiración hacia ti. Y ahora que nos correspondemos el uno al otro, mis inseguridades salen a flote para desgracia tuya, oh mi amor, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué es que me quieres a pesar de lo mal que te hago pasar?, ¿Por qué tu noble corazón ensalza mi persona a pesar de seguir siendo desconsiderada contigo?, Dime, Arnold, dime…

\- ¿Decirte qué Helga?

La rubia bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro expectante de Arnold, observándola y esperando alguna respuesta para comprender por qué lo estaba llamando. Dio un salto hacia atrás quedando pegada a la ventana.

\- ¡Arnold!, ¿Por qué te apareces así?, Me puede haber dado un infarto, rayos.

\- Lo siento – respondió el chico frotándose el cuello – cuando saliste de clases me preocupé y pedí permiso al Sr. Simmons para ir a los servicios, pero en realidad quería ver cómo te encontrabas… y cuando vi la puerta abierta pensé que no habría problema en que entrara…¿me estabas llamando Helga?

\- Err…no, en realidad, solo pensaba en cosas…

\- ¿Cosas…?

\- ¡Cosas, Arnold, cosas! ¿Qué tú no piensas en cosas?

\- Si…creo - Arnold hizo una pausa mirando el algodón que sostenía Helga y lo mantenía pegado a la nariz- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te encuentras mejor?, ¿Ya no te sangra la nariz?

\- No lo sé, tengo que esperar diez minutos a que el merjunje funcione.

\- Déjame ver – Arnold se acercó a Helga y tomó su brazo izquierdo, justo el que sostenía el algodón. Lo retiró del lugar e inspeccionó la zona.

\- Errr – Helga tragó saliva al ver el rostro de Arnold tan cerca al suyo.

\- No, todavía parece que sangras, pero es menos – el chico tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó en su posición original. Helga pudo comprobar que la piel de Arnold era tan suave como la de un bebé, a diferencia de sus manos callosas, producto de tardes de maquinitas, videojuegos, prácticas de lucha y el ballet por supuesto.

Totalmente avergonzada, Helga miró al lado derecho, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la enfermera, quién seguía concentrada en sus papeles y no se había percatado de la presencia de Arnold en la habitación. La niña tomó la cortina y la jaló suavemente hasta que los escondiera de la vista de la enfermera.

\- Helga, qué es lo que…

\- Shhh – Helga hizo señal de silencio – La señorita Shelley puede escuchar… - el rubio se quedó en silencio - Arnold…sobre lo que pasó en el salón yo quería decirte que… en realidad si quería sentarme a tu lado…pero verás…yo…

\- Tranquila Helga – interrumpió el rubio colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – ya te dije que entiendo todo, el que seamos, bueno, una pareja ahora, es difícil para ti porque toda la vida te has comportado como la niña que más me odiaba en toda la escuela, y demostrar que en realidad…tenías sentimientos hacia mi… es algo que quizá sea difícil comprender para los demás… aunque para mí no sería ningún problema contarles lo que siento…hum…por ti… pero nos tomaremos un tiempo hasta que puedas sentirte libre de decirlo…

\- ¿Y…eso significa que…..? – preguntó Helga nerviosa.

\- Eso significa que seguiremos siendo…tú sabes…pero sin decírselo a los demás…al menos no aún…y poco a poco te ayudaré a que seas un poco más…ehh….segura al respecto… Te ayudaré a que seas más amable conmigo, yo seré más amable contigo… y cuando los demás se convenzan que somos amigos muy cercanos…entonces…les podremos decir que nos gustamos gustamos…y ya no les sonará tan…

\- ¿Raro?, ¿Extraño?, ¿Terrorífico? – continuó la rubia.

\- No era la palabra que estaba buscando pero…creo que has captado la idea…

\- Claro, es un excelente plan cabeza de balón – respondió con una sonrisa la niña de coletas – Nos haremos amigos y entonces tú comenzarás a cortejarme, me perseguirás por toda la escuela como un loco enamorado, me traerás chocolates, flores, un diamante…-

\- Helga, un diamante es algo que…

\- Bien, bien, que sea solo una imitación barata, no me importa… - continuó la rubia mirando hacia la nada y sonriendo de modo triunfante – te declararás en medio del pasillo, te haré esperar dos semanas por mi respuesta, y cuando no obtengas ninguna señal de mi parte, entrarás al salón, te acercarás a mí, me cargarás en brazos y me llevarás hasta tu lecho…

\- ¿A mi lecho? – preguntó Arnold tratando de corroborar una palabra que por supuesto Helga no podría haber mencionado.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no iremos tan rápido, ya tendremos tiempo para eso en un par de años – respondió Helga ante la expresión de confusión de su amado.

\- Entonces…¿Es un trato? – Arnold extendió la mano hacia la rubia.

\- Es un trato – respondió estrechando la mano de su musa.

Las cortinas se corrieron intempestivamente y una mujer de anteojos miró hacia ambos niños, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Arnold, ¿qué haces aquí?

Arnold se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta forzar a que su cerebro reaccionara.

\- Yo…quería saber cómo se encontraba Helga…

\- ¿Por algún motivo en especial Arnold?

\- Porque…..…porque…

\- Porque somos compañeros de clase… - agregó Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Si, porque somos compañeros de clase…y amigos…

La mujer miró a ambos con cara de incredulidad y luego detuvo sus ojos en las manos estrechadas. Los niños se soltaron automáticamente.

\- Espero que no estén pensando hacer ninguna jugarreta.

\- De ningún modo Srta. Shelley – respondió Helga – ninguna travesura de ahora en adelante.

\- Ninguna – apoyó el niño de la gran cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – respondió la enfermera aún con la cara de incredulidad – supongo que Arnold puede ser una buena influencia para ti Helga…

\- Ni que lo diga – respondió Helga riendo nerviosamente y pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio – Y bien… quisiera seguir conversando con usted, pero tenemos una clase que atender, y ya que se curó mi nariz, yo y mi mejor amigo el cabeza de balón aquí presente nos vamos despidiendo… - Helga avanzó obligando a Arnold a seguirle el paso, ya que su brazo continuaba sobre sus hombros.

\- Que tenga un buen día Srta. Shelley – se despidió el rubio antes de que ambos niños desaparecieran por la puerta.

La mujer movió la cabeza negativamente y regresó a su escritorio, en donde le aguardaba una montaña de papeleo que llenar. Con las nuevas reformas que estaban haciendo en la P.S. 118, tenía que revisar el expediente de cada niño que hubiera pasado por su consultorio. A buena hora se le había ocurrido a Wartz viajar a aquel congreso en Washington.

X

X

X

La mañana había pasado tranquila. Cuando Helga y Arnold habían regresado al aula, la clase de historia había finalizado y estaba comenzando la de matemáticas. Toda la clase los había mirado en silencio cuando ambos hicieron su entrada al mismo tiempo, hasta que un ruido de besos provocó risitas en murmullos. Sin embargo, el efecto no duró mucho ya que Harold Berman recibió un pisotón que hizo que se mordiera los labios para evitar gritar del dolor. Al voltear vio como Helga Pataki, ya sentada, pasaba el dedo por su cuello como advertencia de muerte, por lo que el obeso niño volteó al frente y a regañadientes comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno aunque no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo el Sr. Simmons frente a ellos.

Arnold, quien se había sentado y se había quedado divisando la escena, solo fue distraído por su mejor amigo que le comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Arnold?, te has tardado tanto que pensé que tenías algún problema estomacal…

\- No Gerald, no tengo ningún problema estomacal…solo fui a ver a Helga…

\- Me lo suponía – respondió el moreno mirando de reojo a la tomboy mas maleducada de la P.S.118 - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Se va a morir o algo?

\- Muy gracioso Gerald – respondió el rubio con clara molestia – la nariz le dejó de sangrar, y llegamos a un acuerdo.

\- Niños…por favor, guarden silencio – interrumpió el señor Simmons mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra dándoles la espalda. Ambos niños bajaron el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – insistió el mejor amigo de Arnold.

\- Un acuerdo de amigos temporales… aparentaremos convertirnos en amigos cercanos por un tiempo, frente a los demás, hasta que se acostumbren a verlo como algo normal…

\- Jajajajaja, ¿estás hablando en serio hermano? Que tú y Helga G. Pataki sean amigos sería menos probable a que yo comenzara a poner huevos en mi comedor todas las mañanas jajajaja…digo, eso pensaría si es que no supiera que tú y Pataki, están en una especie de relación extraña…

\- Estoy seguro que se acostumbrarán Gerald…

\- Niños – volvió a hablar Simmons – estoy escuchando unas vocecitas a lo lejos, por favor, les pido una vez más puedan copiar lo que estoy escribiendo en la pizarra, en silencio.

Arnold continuó pero esta vez susurrando.

\- Y una vez se acostumbren…actuaremos como novio y novia…

\- No lo sé Arnold, no creo que funcione…

\- Confío en que sí, nuestros amigos poco a poco lo entenderán y…

\- No lo digo por ellos, lo digo por Pataki, ¿no has visto cómo te ha tratado el día de hoy? Creo que la novia del gemelo maligno es más amable con el gemelo maligno…que Helga contigo…

\- Gerald, la novia del gemelo maligno es una asesina desquisiada…

\- Justamente por eso lo digo, ¿estás seguro que no preferirías estar con la novia del gemelo maligno? , yo podría distraerlo para que tu…

\- Arnold, Gerald – El señor Simmons había dejado de escribir en la pizarra y los miraba con cierta mirada de preocupación mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente – entiendo que quieran conversar de todas las cosas maravillosas que les ha pasado durante las vacaciones, sus nuevos amigos, la naturaleza, sus increíbles aventuras, el primer amor, pero eso lo pueden hacer después, en el receso. Ahora es tiempo de prestar atención a nuestros amigos los números.

\- ¡Arnold y Gerald están hablando de niñas! – acusó Harold señalando a ambos y riendo a carcajadas.

\- Harold – interrumpió el maestro – también a ti te pido que no comas mientras estamos en clase.

\- ¡Esas son falsas acusaciones! ¡Yo no estoy comiendo nada! – se defendió el niño regordete.

\- Si, ya no estás comiendo nada porque te lo acabas de tragar, solo miren toda la mantequilla de maní pegada en la cara del puerquito… - Helga terminó de decir con una sonrisa cruel.

Todos los niños se burlaron al ver como el líquido pegajoso de color marrón claro aparecía intermitente por toda la superficie del rostro de Harold Berman. El niño solo se hundió en la carpeta, esperando que se acabara el día.

X

X

X

Durante el receso, Helga había salido apresuradamente según lo habían planeado. Jaló del brazo a Phoebe, sin explicarle nada, y avanzaron a zancadas hasta el comedor. Se sentaron en una banca, y le indicó a su mejor amiga que se fuera adelantando en la cola, que ella tenía que ir al baño un momento. Phoebe asintió. Helga regresó al pasillo y se alejó de la entrada, dirigiéndose disimuladamente hasta la puerta del conserje. Miró a ambos lados, y cuando comprobó que nadie estaba mirando, abrió la puerta y se metió.

\- ¿Arnold?, ¿Estás ahí?

No recibió ninguna respuesta. El niño de sus sueños no había llegado aún. Más le valía apresurarse porque su estómago rugía por un pedazo de carne. Dio vueltas varias veces dentro de la pequeña habitación, rodeada de felpudos, mechudos y escobas. Se estaba impacientando. Escuchó entonces pasos, por lo cual se acercó a la puerta y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cerradura, con la finalidad de poder ver de quién se trataba. De pronto la puerta se abrió de improviso golpeándole la cara y haciendo que cayera sentada hacia atrás.

\- ¡Ouch! – exclamó la rubia ante el dolor en los labios – levantó la vista y vio la figura de un niño de 10 años, rubio, con cabeza en forma ovoide.

\- Helga, ¿por qué estás sentada en el piso? – preguntó el chico mirando curioso a la niña tras cerrar la puerta.

\- Porque así me siento en contacto con la madre tierra, ¡doi!, ¡Me acabas de golpear la cara con la puerta Arnoldo!

Arnold abrió los ojos asustado y se acercó para ayudar a Helga a levantarse.

\- Lo…lo siento Helga, no quise…¿te lastimé mucho?

\- No, solo me duele la boca, eso es todo… unas compresas frías podrían ayudar aunque no las tenemos porque estamos a miles de metros del comedor de la escuela – continuó con reproche la rubia.

\- Err…lo siento otra vez…pero…tal vez…

Arnold se mordió los labios, quedó mirando al suelo por unos segundos y se empinó lo más que pudo, rozando rápidamente los labios de Helga con los suyos, sin ejercer mucha presión para evitar que sintiera dolor.

\- Sé que no te va a dejar de doler con eso, pero quiero animarte…

\- Er…eso ayudó… - contestó Helga mirando con ojos perdidos al pequeño muchacho de pelos parados.

\- Genial – respondió Arnold Shortman con una sonrisa boba.

\- Genial – asintió Helga Pataki devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. De pronto Helga reaccionó y se dio cuenta que el tiempo estaba corriendo y no comerían absolutamente nada si no terminaban lo que habían planeado – Bien, ¿cuál es el plan Romeo?

\- Ah si – reaccionó Arnold saliendo de aquellos pensamientos en los que él montaba un corcel blanco y elegante y llevaba a Helga hacia el horizonte – he listado algunas cosas que podríamos hacer.

\- ¿Las has escrito?

\- Sí, he hecho dos listas, una para ti y una para mí – le contestó sonriendo y entregándole la segunda hoja de papel arrancado de un cuaderno escolar – Vamos a ir repasándolas una por una.

\- Vamos, comienza chico listo.

\- Primero, durante la hora de almuerzo. Cuando formemos la fila para recoger la comida, yo puedo ceder amablemente el último postre en caso quede solo uno. Y también lo podrás hacer tú, en caso, lo alcances primero.

\- ¿Eso aplica también para el pudding de tapioca?, sé que te gusta el pudín de tapioca cabeza de balón…

\- Sí, si quieres…

\- ¿Y para el pudín de calabaza?

\- ¿Te gusta el pudín de calabaza, Helga?

\- Claro que no, ¿a quién le gustaría comer una porquería como esa?, pero puedo aprovechar en dártelo…

\- Supongo que debo decir… ¿gracias?… - respondió Arnold rascándose la cabeza – Segundo, durante el almuerzo podemos sentarnos juntos si deseas, los días en que Phoebe no venga a la escuela o los días en los que Gerald no venga a la escuela…

\- Eso suena bien para mí, solo no te robes la comida de mi plato, detesto a las personas que roban la comida de la bandeja de otros…

\- Helga, tú has robado comida de mi bandeja siempre…

\- ¡Exacto!, yo soy la que roba a los demás, no los demás a mi…has entendido mi punto, chico…

\- Err…– Arnold volvió su atención a la hoja para evitar decir algo más que pudiera sonar a reclamo – Tercero, cuando estés en los pasillos, te saludaré, tú me saludarás y podremos tener una conversación civilizada, como dos amigos que se alegran al verse el uno con el otro…

\- ¿Hablaremos del clima?

\- No exactamente…pero hay muchos temas interesantes de los que hablar…por ejemplo cómo ha sido tu día y como ha sido el mío…

\- Pan comido, mis conversaciones son de lo más interesante Arnoldo…

\- Si – Arnold continuó – Cuarto, cuando lleves cosas muy pesadas, pudo ayudarte a cargarlas…

\- Bien, desde ahora cargarás mi mochila, mis libros y mis trabajos escolares, definitivamente será un descanso para mi vieja y encorvada espalda…

\- Quinto…

Y así, Arnold Shortman continuó listando todos los cambios que se darían en su relación temporal de amigos dentro de la escuela, como alentarse durante una carrera en educación física, compartir los dulces, enseñar las lecciones que el otro no entendiera, formar grupos juntos para las asignaciones, formar el mismo equipo de béisbol en el campo Gerald, y un largo etcétera que se hizo una eternidad para el pobre estómago de Helga.

\- Y ese fue el último punto Helga, ¿tienes alguna duda?

\- Si, ¿es todo?, porque tengo un hambre voraz y soy capaz de comerme a todo Hillwood en este mismo instante. Vamos a… oh rayos – Helga jaló el brazo de Arnold bruscamente y miró la pantalla de su reloj digital – solo faltan diez minutos, DIEZ MINUTOS Y SERÁ IMPOSIBLE COMER ALGO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS ALLÁ…

\- Pensando en eso – dijo el chico abriendo una bolsa negra que había traído consigo y de donde había sacado inicialmente las hojas de papel – Aquí tienes – Arnold sacó varios empaques de sándwiches, bollos dulces rellenos y un par de bebidas y se los ofreció a la rubia – Sabía que con la larga lista que había escrito tal vez no llegaríamos al almuerzo, por eso salí antes de que la campana sonara y fui a comprar esto en la cafetería. ¿Helga?

La rubia no respondió pues ya había abierto un paquete de sándwich y lo devoraba mientras sorbía con mucha rapidez de una de las botellas de yahoo.

\- Está delibioso abnold…bome también, no be culbes si no queda nada paba ti…

Arnold sonrió viendo el ímpetu con que Helga comía lo que había comprado. Todo en ella era así, fuerte y salvaje.

\- Lo que tú digas Helga…

Los niños comieron lo que pudieron hasta que la nueva campana sonara anunciando que todos los estudiantes debían regresar a sus respectivas aulas. Arnold se metió a la boca el último pedazo de bollo dulce sabor a naranja y se levantó.

\- Entonces Helga…creo que debo irme primero, sería sospechoso que nos vieran aparecer juntos después de desaparecer del comedor…

\- Si, si, claro, puedes irte…evitemos la polémica de nuestro amor, cabeza de balón…

Arnold sonrojado asintió y tomó la manija de la puerta para salir, sin embargo, la voz de Helga llamándolo por su nombre lo hizo voltear. Todo pasó en unos segundos. Helga se había puesto de pie de un salto, lo había estampado contra la pared y lo había besado. Sus labios se movían junto con su cabeza y Arnold cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de sentir lo mejor posible la sensación del contacto de los labios de Helga sobre los suyos. Parecía que Helga sabía lo que hacía, como si hubiera practicado horas de horas con una escultura y que por el contrario, era él quien debía aprender, porque a pesar de que se había imaginado innumerables veces cómo serían los besos que se darían por las tardes era incapaz de moverse, sin saber si era por timidez o porque le gustaba sentir que Helga hiciera todo el trabajo.

Tan pronto apareció el beso éste se fue cuando Helga tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, le dio una mirada arrogante diciendo más para ella que para él "Había pasado una eternidad desde el último, ya sabes, el contacto carnal es importante", y abriendo la puerta lo empujó literalmente afuera de la habitación, tirando la puerta tras de él. Arnold volteó a ver a la puerta ahora cerrada y posó una mano sobre sus labios, moviéndolos lentamente para saborear los últimos restos de bollo dulce.

\- …Tapioca…

Y así para Arnold, se convirtió en la tapioca más deliciosa que hubiese probado en toda su vida, a pesar de que había comido solo bollos de naranja. Avanzó tambaleándose, suspirando y mirando a la nada, imaginando a Helga Pataki en sus brazos, después de salir de la iglesia mientras miles de flores caían del cielo, adornando el camino que tomaban para llegar hasta "su lecho". Se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas gigantescas que solían aparecer cuando estaba realmente feliz, y así entró al aula avanzando en vaivén, unos pasos al lado derecho, otros al lazo izquierdo y nuevamente al derecho, hasta caer suavemente sobre su lugar, como una pluma de ave. Su mejor amigo volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Estás bien mi hermano? – preguntó viendo la mirada perdida, tratando de adivinar adonde es que ahora había viajado la mente de Arnold.

\- ¿Sabes Gerald? Me gustaría mucho casarme con Helga algún día…

Gerald solo estampó la mano sobre su frente y movió negativamente la cabeza. Helga Pataki era la más malvada bruja de todos los tiempos, ¿qué le había hecho al buen Arnold en tan solo dos días?

X

X

X


	13. El plan de los nuevos amigos

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL PLAN DE LOS NUEVOS AMIGOS**

X

X

\- A ver si lo entiendo bien, entonces tienes un plan escrito con título y todo…- el moreno releyó la hoja de papel - "plan de los nuevos amigos", y con esto harás que las personas cambien la idea que tienen de que los dos son los más grandes enemigos de todo Hillwood para pasar a ser una adorable pareja de niños enamorados? Jajajajajaja, discúlpame hermano que me ría pero tienes que aceptarlo, es lo más gracioso que has dicho desde aquella vez en que pensaste que realmente los bebés venían de las cigüeñas…

\- Mi abuelo me repitió la historia muchas veces, no es mi culpa que nadie me haya mencionado el verdadero…esquema…hasta aquella clase con la consejera estudiantil…vamos Gerald, estábamos en tercer grado…

\- Si amigo, pero en tercer grado ya se saben muchas cosas…como por ejemplo, que por algún motivo los chicos y las chicas somos tan diferentes…ya sabes a qué me refiero…

En la mañana del día martes los niños ya habían salido de sus casas y cada uno se dirigía a sus escuelas, resignados algunos respecto a las aburridas clases de sus típicos maestros. La P.S. 118, como otras escuelas, ofrecía a los padres y tutores el servicio de movilidad para sus niños, de tal manera que pudieran llegar sanos y salvos a los viejos edificios de la ciudad. El bus escolar se estacionaba a cada parada designada para recoger a todos los niños que estudiaban en aquella escuela, y dejaba a los padres la tranquilidad del bienestar de sus pequeños. El bus escolar manejado por Murray, chofer desde hacía 10 años, mantenía sus seguros 48 kilómetros por hora y como reloj, recogía a la hora exacta a todos los niños que vivían en su ruta. Dos mejores amigos ya habían tomado el bus y sentados a la mitad, en sus asientos regulares, tenían una plática bastante peculiar.

\- Sí, claro – respondió Arnold moviendo la cabeza negativamente – aunque me gustaría que esta vez me ayudes con esto Gerald.

\- ¿Ayudarte?, ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

\- Estaba pensando que algunas veces podría sentarme con Helga en el bus, o durante el almuerzo, solo algunos días.

\- Y quieres que los deje solos, entiendo. No hay problema hermano, aunque como siempre te repito…

\- Si, "no me agrada Helga…", lo recuerdo Gerald…

\- Pero no me voy a entrometer en el curso de tu apasionado romance con la delicada, hermosa y encantadora Helga Pataki…

\- ¿Te estás burlando?

\- Err…no…jajajaja…lo siento, jajajaja, es solo que…jajajaja…perdón Arnold…

\- ¿Sabes que tus disculpas sonarían más sinceras si dejaras de reírte?

\- Jajajaja, lo, lo siento…ujum… - Gerald contuvo la risa y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos – bien, no más risas…al menos por hoy….

\- Eso es algo al menos… - respondió Arnold alzando las cejas.

El autobús se detuvo y unos niños que estaban subiendo fueron empujados intempestivamente por una rubia malhumorada de coletas y vestido rosa, con un lazo rosa que combinaba con su vestido, según lo que recordaba Arnold.

\- Ahí está Gerald – susurró Arnold a su mejor amigo haciéndole un gesto particular que el moreno entendió de inmediato.

\- Si, está bien, te dejo el campo libre Casanova…

Gerald avanzó rápidamente unos asientos hacia atrás y se sentó al lado de una pequeña niña de anteojos, cabello negro y un gran libro en su regazo.

\- ¿Gerald? – mencionó sorprendida la pequeña oriental viendo a quien había tomado el asiento que estaba guardando para su mejor amiga.

\- Y…Phoebe, nena… ¿cómo has estado?, veo que estás leyendo un libro con una historia de seguro interesante…

\- Eh…en realidad estaba leyendo el libro de anatomía que nos dejó el señor Simmons como texto de consulta…

Helga avanzó a zancadas, mirando como león hambriento a todos lados, en busca de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello exageradamente grande estaba en el asiento designado única y exclusivamente para ella, SU ASIENTO, se preparó para dejarle en claro quién era la dueña de ese lugar. Avanzó rápidamente mostrando los dientes hacia su presa, y cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos gritó lo más alto que pudo.

\- ¡¿Dónde rayos crees que te está sentando cabeza de cepillo?!

Un suave tirón de su vestido hizo que volteara enojada quedando en frente de Arnold, quien le ofreció una mirada amable, tan amable como lo era su cabello, sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza en forma de sandía, todas las partes de su cuerpo, pequeñas y grandes, y su increíble y hermoso corazón.

\- Helga, si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo, el lugar a mi lado está desocupado…

Helga miró a Arnold totalmente desarmada por su hipnotizante dulzura e inocencia y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, miró alrededor y se topó con las miradas indiscretas de los niños en los asientos de adelante.

\- Err…como sea, aprovecharé la oportunidad solo porque los otros asientos están ocupados por niños más tontos que tú…pero te advierto que yo tomaré la ventana…

Helga avanzó hasta llegar al asiento donde estaba la mochila de Arnold y saltó encima del asiento pegado a la pared del autobús. Arnold avanzó y sentándose al lado de Helga, colocó sus manos sobre su propio regazo, moviendo sus piernas inquietas. Los niños de adelante los miraron unos segundos más y luego volvieron su atención a sus propios asuntos. Helga suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Y cómo has amanecido el día de hoy Helga?

\- Bien, supongo. Tengo una casa donde dormir, padres que me dan dinero, un plato donde comer, hey qué alegría, tengo las cosas básicas para sobrevivir…debo estar agradecida a la vida, ¡Hare Krishna, cabeza de balón!

El autobús pasó por encima de un bache y el vehículo con todos los niños dentro dio un pequeño salto que hizo saltar a todos encima de sus asientos. Arnold se agarró fuertemente pero Helga se deslizó hacia adelante, teniendo que acomodarse nuevamente.

\- Por los mil demonios…¿es que este tipo no sabe conducir?

\- ¿Te pasó algo malo durante la mañana?

\- Err – Helga lo miró de soslayo sintiéndose un poco rara al tener que contar las cosas que pasaban en su vida, normalmente lo guardaba para sí, y eso estaba bien – ayer fue el último día de Olga en casa, hoy Bob y Miriam se levantaron muy temprano para despedirla en el aeropuerto…

\- Pero sabes que tu hermana puede regresar en cualquier momento, el hecho de que se vaya no quiere decir que no la puedas volver a ver…

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que me molesta Arnold?, que Olga se vaya de casa es un gran alivio para mí, no soporto lo presuntuosa que es, lo que realmente me molesta es que ni siquiera se hayan dado el tiempo para avisarme que se irían a dejarla al aeropuerto, no había desayuno, no había alimentos en la alacena y no había dinero que sacar de las billeteras porque NO HABIA BILLETERAS…

Un niño que estaba sentado cerca a ambos rubios volteó a ver hacia aquel lugar por los gritos que salían de la niña de coletas y una sola ceja. Se preguntó qué era lo que ambos se encontraban hablando, Helga parecía enojada y Arnold tranquilo escuchando lo que ella decía, seguramente la rubia lo estaba amenazando.

\- Los padres pueden olvidarse de las cosas importantes a veces. Mi abuelo se olvida todo el tiempo de comprarle comida a Abner…y mi abuela de sacarlo los fines de semana mientras ayudo a los huéspedes…

\- ¿Me estás comparando con tu cerdito, Arnold?

\- Err..¡no!, no, lo que quiero decir es que los adultos pueden equivocarse, quizá muchas veces, pero estoy completamente seguro que tus padres te aman Helga…y cuando se den cuenta lo que ha sucedido, realmente se sentirán tristes…

\- Bien, que se depriman tanto que gasten toda su fortuna en terapia por años… la idea me alegra el día pero los conozco toda mi vida, el que se sientan mal por ello sería como esperar a que Harold se vuelva un maratonista o que tú sueltes una grosería…

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- ¿Lo ves?...muy, muy improbable…

\- Aunque, puede ser que tal vez algún día lo haga – respondió Arnold mirando a Helga con una media sonrisa – algo que he aprendido desde que encontré a mis padres es que cualquier cosa, por más extraña e imposible que parezca, puede suceder. Quizá algún día diga una grosería tan pero tan mala que hará huir a todos los que estén a mi alrededor…

Helga lo observó por unos segundos intentando imaginar que era lo que Arnold estaba tratando de decir con eso, y luego devolvió la media sonrisa exclamando "¡Si, claro!". Sid abrió los ojos y se frotó la nariz. ¿Arnold y Helga estaban sonriéndose entre si?. El autobús volvió a saltar y los niños volvieron a quedar desparramados sobre sus asientos. Sid se acomodó y volvió a ver hacia donde se encontraban Arnold y Helga.

\- HEY CONDUCTOR, ¿QUIÉN TE DIÓ LA LICENCIA?, ¿TU MAMÁ?

\- Niña, déjame en paz y quédate sentada. No estoy teniendo un buen día aquí… - respondió Murray refunfuñando.

\- ¿SI? PUES NOS ESTÁS ARRUINANDO EL DÍA AQUÍ…PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SOMOS NIÑOS, NO GANADO…

\- Helga – interrumpió el rubio – quizá sea mejor que nos pongamos los cinturones.

\- Bien, bien, de acuerdo – respondió Helga de mala gana jalando el pedazo de tela que yacía sujetada a un lado de su asiento – rayos, como se pone esta cosa – se quejó intentando estirar el cinturón inútilmente. Arnold se colocó el cinturón fácilmente y vio como la niña hacía esfuerzos inútiles para quedar a buen recaudo.

\- El cinturón de seguridad debes jalarlo hacia arriba, no de lado, ese es el truco – aconsejó el rubio inclinándose hacia ella y tomando el cinturón – si lo jalas de costado, nunca se moverá – dijo demostrando su teoría - ¿Lo ves Helga?, tampoco puedo hacerlo, pero ahora si lo jalo hacia arriba – Arnold hizo el movimiento que proclamaba y la tira de tela se deslizó suavemente – el cinturón cede y puedes rápidamente abrocharlo al otro lado.

Sid continuó observando atentamente los movimientos de sus compañeros. Arnold estaba inclinado, muy pegado a Helga, y estaba sosteniendo su cinturón, como si ella fuera un bebé al que había que asegurar.

\- En realidad no deberían fabricar los… - Helga levantó la mirada mientras hablaba y se topó con la cara de Sid, quien los miraba muy concentrado desde su lugar – los…los…los…

\- ¿Helga?

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CAMARÓN CON PELOS?! – exclamó Helga empujando a Arnold bruscamente, lo que hizo que el niño quedara recostado en su asiento y soltará el cinturón. El cinturón se deslizó hasta su posición original dándole un latigazo en el brazo a la rubia – ¡OUCH! GRRRR…MANTÉN TUS MANOS QUIETAS Y NO TE PASES DE LISTO CONMIGO…

Helga se bajó del asiento y avanzó hasta unos asientos más atrás, en donde un niño de tercer grado estaba sentado junto a otro compañero.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! – amenazó y el pequeño niño corrió despavorido. Helga se sentó y miró furiosa al niño que estaba a su lado mirándola sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó y el pequeño negó con la cabeza y quedó mirando la ventana.

Arnold volteó desde su asiento hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada ahora Helga y suspiró. Se sentó nuevamente de frente y sacó sus audífonos para escuchar a Dinno Spumoni durante el resto del camino, realmente lo necesitaba. Alguien apareció delante de Arnold y cuando levantó la mirada se topó con una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

\- Hola Lila…

\- Hola Arnold, buenos días, me preguntaba, ya que no hay otros asientos libres, excepto por aquel que está al fondo al lado del niño chocolate, y que él sin darse cuenta ha manchado…¿Crees que podría sentarme a tu lado?, aunque no tendría problemas en sentarme con el pequeño niño chocolate realmente no me gustaría manchar mi vestido, por eso si no es molestia para ti…

\- Oh, no, claro que no, puedes sentarte si deseas. El sitio está libre.

\- Muchas gracias Arnold. Es bueno saber que siempre eres tan amable conmigo.

\- No es nada Lila.

Helga levantada en su asiento abrió los ojos y tras ver la escena, se hundió en el asiento cruzándose de brazos. Un nuevo bache hizo que el autobús saltara y Helga cayó al piso.

\- Err… ¿señorita, está usted bien? – preguntó el niño de la ventana asomando su cabeza por encima de la niña tirada en el piso – un instrumento de seguridad con el que cuentan los autobuses y otros tipos de vehículos son los cinturones de seguridad. Cuando un niño se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, entonces el…

Stinky, sentado delante de Sid, volteó a ver a su amigo llamándolo para comentar sobre un nuevo programa de televisión que había visto el día anterior, cuando se dio cuenta que el último estaba bastante distraído.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sid? – preguntó Stinky curioso.

\- Oh, no es nada, solo me pareció ver algo extraño, pero solo era mi imaginación.

Stinky volteó a ver hacia el lugar donde su mejor amigo observaba - Es solo Arnold con la señorita Lila, es evidente que al pobre de Arnold le sigue gustando y ella sigue siendo amable con él.

\- Si, y Helga Pataki lo sigue odiando.

Gerald observando todo a su alrededor movió la cabeza negativamente, sacó de su bolsillo una hoja y marcó una x en la primera de una larga lista. Phoebe observó al moreno y luego a Helga en el piso y Arnold con Lila.

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo Gerald?

\- Solo la primera de las muchas equis que tendrá mi hermano de ahora en adelante…

X

X

X

\- Así es Phoebe, apuesto todo lo que tengo, mi vida y mi dignidad a que el tonto del señor Simmons ha caído en más de 100 bromas desde que comenzó a ser maestro de escuela…

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo Helga?

\- Elemental mi querida Phoebe – respondió Helga explotando un globo de goma de mascar – es calvo. Su calvicie es producto del estrés, ya sabes, alopecia nerviosa. Cada cabello que ha caído es un niño que le ha jugado alguna broma.

\- Podrían ser problemas genéticos…

\- Quizá, pero toda su familia es normal, tienen frondosas y voluminosas cabelleras…como Cher…

Ambas niñas con sus mochilas colgadas en la espalda, avanzaron hasta la entrada del aula y miraron alrededor comprobando que ya casi todos estaban en sus lugares. Phoebe avanzó hacia su lugar mientras Helga se acercó al tacho de basura para botar la goma de mascar. Arnold miró a Helga y Phoebe separadas y le dio un golpecito a Gerald en la espalda. Gerald rodó los ojos, y resignado se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la pequeña Heyerdahl y sentarse a su lado. La oriental volteó a ver a Gerald y se acomodó los anteojos nuevamente sorprendida por su aparición.

\- Gerald, ese es el lugar de…

\- ¿Qué hay Phoebe, preciosa? ¿Y qué clases tendremos hoy? - interrumpió el niño de la cabellera alta sin dejarle terminar la frase.

\- Hum…- Phoebe miró su cuaderno de notas y luego levantó la mirada hacia el moreno – Tendremos Ciencias, pero creo que…

\- Ciencias, un curso que no entiendo mucho…tú dominas todas las materias, tal vez podrías resolverme algunas dudas que tenga durante la clase…

\- Ehh…claro…

Helga avanzó hacia el lugar donde Phoebe se había sentado, pero se topó nuevamente con el rostro de Gerald Johanssen. Gruñó, sin embargo, ante una indicación con las manos que le profirió Gerald, volteó a ver al otro lado del aula y vio al amor de toda su existencia señalando con la mirada el asiento que estaba delante de él. Recordó el plan que había mencionado un día antes, claro. La rubia avanzó sin decir nada y se sentó delante de Arnold. Podía sentir su perfume alrededor, por lo que dio una bocanada y expulsó el aire lentamente para disfrutar el aroma del chico.

\- Y Helga…- escuchó la voz de Arnold detrás de ella lo que le hizo estremecerse – es toda una coincidencia que el día de hoy nos sentemos juntos.

Stinky sacó unos cuadernos volteando a ver a Arnold y Helga a su lado.

\- Sí, y es una coincidencia que se sienten a mi lado también - intervino Stinky con su conocido acento campirano – sería interesante poder hacer grupo juntos, ya hemos sido compañeros antes ¿verdad Arnold?

\- Claro Stinky

\- La señorita Helga antes ha formado grupo conmigo también, recuerdo aquella vez en que teníamos que recolectar hojas y terminé tragando unas cuantas cuando tropecé y caí sobre la bolsa llena de hojas que habíamos juntado, fue muy gracioso, aunque terminé tomando medicina para el estómago.

\- Claro Stinko, que interesante – respondió Helga nada interesada.

\- Si, justamente este año me preguntaba qué cosas nuevas íbamos a hacer. Me agradaría que pudiéramos hacer cosas de granja, ya saben, sembrar, regar las plantas, cosechar, atrapar puercos y jugar a saca la manzana dentro del barril lleno de agua. Sé que en la escuela no toman muy en serio la profesión de granjero, a todos nos preparan para ser médicos, abogados, ingenieros o cualquier otra cosa excepto granjeros. Nunca entendí por qué. El ser granjero es muy interesante, cuando teníamos la granja en Arkansas y yo solo era un pequeño bebé, mi padre se presentó a un concurso sobre quién extraía la mayor cantidad de leche de vaca.

\- La leche de vaca siempre fue mi pasión – respondió la rubia con sarcasmo.

\- ¿En serio Señorita Helga?, guau, no lo sabía, es una coincidencia que haya sido el de mi padre también, y es que…

\- Niños, niños, un momento de silencio por favor – inició la clase el señor Simmons – el día de hoy iniciaremos Ciencias estudiando la anatomía de los animales. Para ello deben formar grupos de dos personas de inmediato. Nos dirigiremos al laboratorio de Ciencias y cada uno tomará una mesa.

\- Arnold – comenzó a hablar Stinky - ¿quisieras formar grupo conmigo?

\- Err – Arnold miró a Helga quien frunció el entrecejo devolviéndole la mirada – Stinky, es que Helga…

\- Oh claro, ya entiendo qué me quieres decir – dijo Stinky susurrando - Señor Simmons – levantó la mano el chico de la nariz puntiaguda – Arnold y yo habíamos quedado en trabajar juntos, pero la señorita Helga no tiene con quién trabajar… ¿le importaría que pudiéramos formar grupo con ella también?

\- Hum, quisiera que cada uno pudiera participar activamente en la actividad que vamos a realizar, pero es admirable que te preocupes tanto por tu compañera, entonces, qué más da, está bien Stinky, pueden formar grupo con Helga también.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Simmons – dijo Stinky y luego se dirigió a Arnold - es que la señorita Helga ha sido mi primera novia y sería muy rudo de mi parte no preocuparme por ella ya que compartimos lindos momentos juntos.

Helga gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al mirar a Arnold, su mirada cambió al encontrarse con los ojos totalmente apagados del rubio. Helga solo miró hacia otro lado.

\- Stinky, solo vamos al laboratorio – respondió Arnold sin ninguna expresión, tomando sus cosas y adelantándose.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Arnold señorita Helga? – preguntó Stinky a Helga, mirando cómo se alejaba el rubio sin esperarlos.

\- Err…debe ser que le picaron las chinches o algo así – respondió Helga tomando sus cosas y avanzando al lado de Stinky mientras observaba la pequeña espalda de su amado.

X

X

X

El laboratorio era grande, más grande que el que habían utilizado en cuarto grado. Realmente a los de sexto le otorgaban más lujos que a los demás grados; el lugar se notaba completamente limpio y las mesas eran muy blancas, salvo alguna que otra anotación con lapicero indeleble en el que se leía alguna poesía de un chico a una chica o un insulto para un tal Wade que destacaba en el lugar en donde se había sentado Helga. Arnold, Stinky y Helga habían tomado la primera mesa de la derecha, al lado de las ventanas, y habían colocado sus cuadernos de notas encima.

\- Bien – comenzó el señor Simmons colocándose una bata blanca – debajo de cada mesa hay tres mandiles, por favor, colóquenselos. Hoy diseccionaremos a un sapo. Para ello tengo varios sapos en esta urna de vidrio.

\- Eso quiere decir – levantó la mano Nadine mirando a Simmons con ojos desorbitados y luego a los sapos dentro del recipiente – que tendremos que matarlos?

\- Err…en realidad sí, porque no podemos diseccionarlos mientras estén vivos…

\- ¡OH SEÑOR SIMMONS, ESO ES ALGO MUY CRUEL! – Nadine se levantó de un salto y llorando desconsoladamente salió del laboratorio.

\- Eh, por favor, tomen un sapo y colóquenle la mascarilla, en unos momentos dejarán de respirar y…bueno…les diré que hacer…ya vuelvo…NADINE – dijo saliendo a trote del lugar – ¡NO SENTIRÁN NADA, NI SIQUIERA SE DARÁN CUENTA CUANDO DEJEN DE RESPIRAR!

El aula quedó en silencio y cada uno fue acercándose a la urna a sacar su sapo. Los sapos saltaban y se retorcían intentando salir, pero la tapa les impedía el escape. Harold fue el primero en acercarse y mirar directamente a los sapos luchando por obtener su libertad.

\- Estos sapos son grandes y asquerosos – dijo mirando la urna – saquemos uno y quitémosle las tripas.

\- Bien, hazlo tú – mencionó Rhonda al lado del obeso niño.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?, Hazlo tú.

\- No tocaré a ninguno de esos animales repugnantes.

\- Y yo no quiero hacerlo tampoco – dijo Harold haciendo una expresión de miedo – esas cosas pueden saltar y tratar de meterse dentro de mis pantalones.

\- ¿Por qué un sapo querría meterse en un lugar tan sucio? – respondió Rhonda.

\- Oye, creo que me estás insultando…

\- Tranquilos amigos – intervino Stinky acercándose a los niños delante de la urna – escuché que a los animales se les puede hipnotizar. Mi tía una vez trabajó para un mago que hipnotizaba a un cerdo, a una cabra y a un ratón de pradera. Solo debes acercarte al animal – continuó el chico alto mirando a uno de los sapos que se había pegado literalmente a una de las paredes y miraba a Stinky con sus grandes y babosos ojos negros – y mirarlo fijamente. Decir "Yo soy uno contigo, yo soy uno contigo, yo soy uno contigo"…

El sapo se quedó quieto por unos segundos, comenzó a temblar, por lo cual Rhonda, Harold y los demás niños se acercaron y rodearon la urna para ver el resultado de la sesión hipnótica. El temblor del sapo fue cada vez más y más fuerte que hizo que todos se quedaran callados mirando al anfibio como si fuera el último descubrimiento de la National Geographic. Cuando el temblor era incontrolable…¡PLAS!...un fluido extraño se esparció por debajo del sapo seguido por un sonido peculiar.

\- Oh por Dios, que asco – dijo Rhonda – Stinky solo has logrado que el sapo nos muestre sus flatulencias.

\- No sabía que se podía hacer eso – respondió Stinky confundido.

\- Oh vamos, es solo tomar un animal y ya está – intervino Gerald colocándose delante de la urna junto con Phoebe.

\- Tómalo tú entonces Gerald – indicó Rhonda cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Yo?...eh…Phoebe, tú eres la lista del grupo, ¿por qué tú no lo tomas?, digo, tú sabes cómo se comportan estos animales ¿verdad?

\- Me halaga tu comentario Gerald, pero en realidad preferiría que alguien más lo hiciera.

\- Oh rayos – expresó Helga – quítense del camino cobardes – mencionó empujando a los que se encontraban delante – esto será muy sencillo. Helga metió la mano por el orificio de la tapa de tela y tomó al primer sapo que encontró, sacándolo de la urna - ¿Lo ven? – indicó en forma victoriosa – Solo tomó unos segundos sacar al animal de su encierro.

Todos miraron a Helga sorprendidos y en parte admirados por la temple que tenía la matona.

\- Helga eso fue sorprendente – mencionó Lila emocionada – eres una chica muy valiente. Yo nunca hubiese podido agarrar a un sapo con las manos desnudas sabiendo que pueden producirte verrugas, o incluso peor, podrían soltar un veneno que podría matarte en segundos.

Helga se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja y volteó a ver al sapo que tenía entre las manos. Pudo recién examinar al animal, robusto, su piel era rugosa, con muchos granos por todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo era viscoso de color parduzco, sus patas membranosas y sus ojos grandes como dos pelotas inyectadas de un líquido negro, los cuales la miraban misteriosamente. Intercambiaron las miradas durante unos eternos segundos hasta que el sapo inflamó la bolsa del cuello y saltó encima de su rostro.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Helga gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente intentando zafarse el sapo del rostro. Con uno de sus movimientos frenéticos golpeó sin querer la urna, provocando que esta cayera al piso, y por ende se rompiera, dejando que todos los sapos en su interior salieran saltando libres.

Los niños comenzaron a gritar, algunos se subían en las sillas, otros corrían por entre las mesas intentando evitar a los sapos que confundidos avanzaban y retrocedían sintiéndose amenazados. Harold, llamando a su mamá, se colocaba detrás de Rhonda, quien chillaba dando saltitos en sus zapatos de diseñador francés. Gerald, tomó unos de sus libros y trataba de golpear a los sapos cada vez que saltaban hacia él y su compañera de grupo, quien se mantenía leyendo un libro rápidamente tratando de encontrar una forma de capturar a los sapos rápidamente. Peapod se quejaba de su desgracia, subido en una de las ventanas, sintiéndose solo porque su compañera de grupo, Nadine, no se encontraba allí. Lila con ambas manos tapaba su rostro, quedándose encima de una silla tratando de mantener los pies en alto para que ningún sapo lograr tocarla, mientras Sheena intentaba subir a una de las mesas. Curly, por su parte, saltaba y bailaba alrededor, sin pisar increíblemente a ningún sapo, mientras gritaba "SALTEN MIS PEQUEÑOS, SALTEN, QUE PRONTO EL MUNDO SERÁ NUESTRO JAJAJAJAJA". Helga continuaba en su intento de librarse del sapo que tenía pegado literalmente en la cara. Arnold le decía que se quedara quieta y trataba inútilmente de quitarle el animal de encima con una hoja de papel. Stinky se acercó rápidamente a Helga, viendo que los esfuerzos de Arnold no habían tenido resultados, y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar una mosca, tal como lo había planeado. Ante el zumbido de la mosca, que pasó cerca de la rubia, el sapo saltó hacia el vacío, dejando a la niña libre, pero con una especie de masa babosa encima.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Sid apareció con un pedazo de papel en las manos, secándoselas después de una sesión en los servicios. Tan pronto observó el caos, cerró la puerta y sonrió.

\- Stinky, cierra la ventana – indicó a su mejor amigo – es momento de la captura.

\- A la orden señor – respondió Stinky obedeciéndolo.

Sid se acomodó la gorra, se puso de cunclillas mirando a todos los sapos saltando por todo el laboratorio y se lanzó a la caza. Atrapó al primero y lo lanzó a las manos de Stinky, quien lo metió en un vaso de precipitado y lo tapó con un libro. El niño narigón atrapó al segundo y Stinky lo colocó en el segundo vaso de precipitado en la siguiente mesa. Y así fue capturando uno a uno todos los sapos del piso, hasta meter al último sapo en el vaso de precipitado de la mesa principal, la cual correspondía al maestro. Al finalizar, todos los niños lo aplaudieron.

\- Eso fue genial Sid – mencionó Gerald.

\- Si, gracias a todos, muchas gracias – respondió Sid haciendo una reverencia – mis habilidades han tomado muchos años para ser perfeccionadas.

Arnold miró a Sid y luego volvió su atención a Helga, quien seguía de pie, con la cara embarrada de un moco verdoso.

\- Helga, eh, puedes limpiarte con… – comenzó a hablar tomando su mochila y buscando su pañuelo dentro de ella.

\- Señorita Helga, límpiese con esto por favor – mencionó Stinky ofreciéndole un pañuelo verde con flores rojas y naranjas, muy peculiar para pertenecer a un niño de diez años.

\- ¡Dame eso! – dijo la rubia jalando literalmente la prenda de las manos de Stinky y frotándosela por el rostro para sacarse la baba de sapo. Arnold sacó el pañuelo y vio como el chico alto se había adelantado.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el profesor Simmons junto con Nadine ingresaron al aula. La chica ya había secado sus lágrimas pero aún sorbía los mocos de cuando en cuando.

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿qué sucedió aquí?, ¿Por qué todo está tan…sucio? – expresó el maestro al ver las sillas desordenadas y algunas tiradas al piso, hojas de papel por todos lados, marcas de baba por el piso y las paredes, incluyendo el rostro de la pequeña Helga Pataki.

\- Colocamos los sapos en cada mesa señor Simmons – respondió Sid en tono triunfante.

\- Si, ya lo veo…y Helga, ¿estás bien?...

\- Un sapo saltó a su rostro señor Simmons – interrumpió Arnold en tono de preocupación – Eso no le producirá ningún daño colateral ¿verdad?

\- Oh, claro que no – mencionó Simmons con una media sonrisa – son sapos de jardín, no son de ninguna manera venenosos ni peligrosos…aunque, Helga sería mejor que vayas a los servicios para asearte y la enfermera pueda chequearte para comprobar que no desarrolles ninguna alergia.

\- Genial – dijo la rubia refunfuñando – otra visita a la enfermería.

La niña salió del laboratorio mientras todos los niños se colocaban en sus puestos nuevamente, listos para comenzar la disección.

\- Hum, Arnold… - se acercó Lila al rubio – veo que ya hiciste dormir a tu sapo.

\- Si, ya no se mueve.

\- No sé cómo colocarle la mascarilla, es muy difícil hacerlo, ¿crees que me podrías enseñar cómo?

\- Err…claro Lila.

Arnold se acercó al lugar de Lila mientras Stinky se acercaba a la mesa central para tomar unas pinzas. Rhonda, apoyando ambos brazos en su mesa, miró de reojo mientras Nadine se colocaba el mandil para la operación.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Nadine? Arnold sigue loquito por Lila y ella solo lo considera su amigo, eso no puede ser más patético, incluso para el pobrecito de Arnold.

Arnold sintió una ligera molestia por el comentario de la chica Wellington, quien no se tomó la molestia de hablar en voz baja. Nadine por su parte solo observaba al sapo dentro del vaso de precipitado, quieto, como si supiera cuál sería su destino. Cuando Stinky pasó al lado de su mesa, Rhonda cambió de interlocutor.

\- Stinky, hoy salvaste a Helga, realmente admiro tu determinación aunque no sea la chica más amable con la que te puedas cruzar.

\- Oh si – respondió Stinky sonriendo – cuando hay una dama en apuros, un caballero debe ayudarla, aun así la dama no pida ayuda; es una de las cosas que me enseñó mi familia.

\- ¿Pero ese no era tu pañuelo favorito?

\- Sí, fue el regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre, aunque no importa, el pañuelo puede lavarse, lo importante es que la señorita Helga quedara limpia. La señorita Helga fue mi primera novia, y me siento en la responsabilidad de ayudarla en lo que sea que esté a mi alcance.

\- Suerte con eso – respondió Rhonda en un tono burlón.

Arnold soltó la mascarilla haciendo que el sapo de Lila se retorciera un poco hasta que dejara de moverse. Volteó a ver a su derecha y se encontró con la cara de Gerald, quien alzando una ceja, le mostraba un papel, y con un marcador rojo, dibujó una equis debajo de otra que ya estaba escrita. El rubio rodó los ojos y regresó a su sitio, sintiéndose nada dispuesto a trabajar con Stinky Peterson aquella mañana, aun así le prometiera, como lo hizo, de compartir un poco de pudín de limón durante el almuerzo.

X

X

X

X


	14. Béisbol

**Capítulo 14: BEISBOL**

X

X

X

\- Haciendo el conteo del día de hoy tenemos… 23 equis que eso significa 23 intentos fallidos de convencer a los demás que tú y Helga se han convertido en buenos amigos.

\- No lo entiendo Gerald. Cada vez que intento acercarme a Helga sucede algo que hace que todo salga al revés.

\- Tal vez sea el destino Arnold. Tal vez el mundo no está preparado para el romance entre Arnold Shortman y Helga G. Pataki…

\- O tal vez deba seguir intentando…

\- Vamos Arnold, después de hacer todo lo de tu lista no has tenido ningún resultado. Ahora piensan que estás más enamorado que nunca de Lila.

\- Eso no es cierto Gerald.

Un grupo de niñas avanzó entre cuchicheos al lado de los chicos y Rhonda, quien era el centro del grupo, habló bajito hacia sus amigas: -Miren, ahí está el pobrecito Arnold, admirable su persistencia con Lila, pero lamentable no saber cuándo rendirse.

Gerald alzó una ceja mirando a su amigo, quien se quedó callado al escuchar a las niñas susurrar.

\- Bien, tienes razón, piensan que Lila me sigue gustando. Pero eso cambiará Gerald, lo presiento. Quizá hacer una lista de actividades no fue lo más inteligente pero todavía me queda un as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó el moreno sacando un chocolate de sus bolsillos y engulléndolo.

\- Que Phoebe y tú salgan juntos.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?

\- Salgan juntos Gerald.

\- ¿Yo, con Phoebe Heyerdhal? – Gerald tragó el último pedazo de chocolate sintiendo un ligero fastidio en la garganta.

\- Así es.

\- Pero, yo y Phoebe…err – Gerald se aclaró la garganta – Es absurdo, es algo que…digo, Phoebe, la chica me agrada pero…no soy un hombre fácil sabes? porque…un momento…¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo tuyo con Helga?

\- Si salieran juntos, Helga y yo tendríamos que estar con ustedes, siendo tú mi mejor amigo y Phoebe la mejor amiga de Helga. No sería tan raro vernos juntos en ese caso, y con el tiempo, podríamos mostrar libremente nuestra relación. Y no, no tendrían una cita real, si es lo que te preocupa, solo sería una salida de amigos, tú y Phoebe se llevan bien, recuerdo que una vez fueron al festival del queso.

\- No fuimos Arnold, solo nos encontramos en el festival, solo nos encontramos. Hermano entiendo que ahora hagas cosas locas y demasiado extremas por amor, pero me estás envolviendo en tus locuras ¿sabes?

\- Por favor Gerald.

\- De acuerdo, está bien, de acuerdo, lo haré por todos esos años de amistad que tenemos. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que le explicarás a Phoebe de las citas no citas que comenzaremos a tener…?

\- No lo haré, Helga hablará con ella.

X

X

X

\- ¿Estás diciendo que… - Phoebe acomodó sus anteojos – Gerald Johanssen me invitará a salir?

\- Si Phoebe, el plan es perfecto. El cabeza de cepillo te invitará a salir y nosotros iremos con ustedes, como una cita doble.

\- Esto es algo muy repentino Helga – mencionó Phoebe – no sé qué decir.

\- Si, es algo horrendo lo sé, ¿quién querría salir con un tipo como él?

\- Humm…si,…claro…

\- Pero siendo mi mejor amiga, pienso que podrías demostrarme lo importante que soy para ti como para que puedas sacrificarte unas cuantas semanas. Hey, no es como si fueran citas reales, solo serán salidas de amigos, nada más, y ni siquiera tienes que ser amable con Geraldo.

\- No lo sé Helga, ¿no sería mejor que Arnold y tú estuvieran juntos sin preocuparse que puedan decir los demás?

\- ¿Estás loca Phoebe? ¡No podemos, es estúpido, impensable, increíble! ¿Arnold mi pequeño novio?

\- Helga, Arnold en realidad es tu novio.

\- Si, pero no frente a los zopencos de la clase. No quiero que Arnold tenga problemas con eso.

\- Helga, recuerdo que me dijiste que tú eras la del problema.

\- Detalles Phoebe, detalles. ¿Y bien?, ¿Aceptarás salir con Gerald para ayudar a tu mejor amiga a salir de la situación más lastimera en la que se ha visto envuelta toda su miserable vida?

\- Si lo pones así… - respondió Phoebe guardando un libro de ciencias en su pequeña mochila celeste – sí Helga, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Genial – respondió Helga con una amplia sonrisa – sabía que podía contar contigo Phoebs.

X

X

X

Al finalizar las clases del día martes, la campana dio su alerta de salida y todos los alumnos comenzaron a desplazarse por los pasillos de la P.S.118. Arnold y Gerald llegaron a sus casilleros para sacar sus cosas.

\- Entonces, tendrá que ser en lugares donde hayan muchas personas.

\- Sí, si, ya lo dijiste Arnold. Donde todo mundo nos pueda ver. Si esto fuera real protestaría, pero supongo que no debo preocuparme. Bien – miró al otro lado divisando a dos niñas frente a dos casilleros bastante espaciosos – es hora de trabajar. Si me disculpas Arnold.

Gerald avanzó entre el algarabío, haciéndose paso entre los alumnos hasta llegar al lado de Phoebe y su mejor amiga. Arnold reaccionó y apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

\- Hola Phoebe, ¿qué hay?

\- Hola Gerald – la menuda niña sonrió – todo bien.

\- Sabes, me preguntaba… - hizo una pausa para agregarle misterio al asunto – si no tienes nada que hacer el día de hoy, tal vez quieras venir a verme jugar en el campo Gerald, y tal vez después podíamos ir a Slaussen's a tomar un par de malteadas, ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueno…me encantaría Gerald – respondió la chica jugando con su faldita.

\- ¿Es en serio?! – interrumpió Helga - ¡¿Vas a ir al campo Gerald a ver jugar al cabeza de cepillo y luego a tomar un par de malteadas en Slaussen's?!, ¡¿Acaso te comieron el cerebro las termitas de la biblioteca Phoebe?!

Los niños alrededor, dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver a la niña que alzaba la voz como si estuviera en una protesta. Gerald frunció el entrecejo.

\- Errr…¿si? – respondió la chica oriental mirando dubitativa.

\- ¡Oh rayos Phoebe!, nunca pensé que te pudiera agradar alguien como el cabeza de cepillo, hoy un partido de beisbol y unas malteadas, mañana viaje por Kentucky y después, crucero de luna de miel y dos pequeños niños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Gerald abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. Phoebe por su parte se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con la mano derecha.

\- Pero entiendo, si el cabeza de cepillo está tan desesperado porque le des el sí, como tu mejor amiga no puedo negarte el derecho, es más, iré contigo para darte apoyo moral, y no te preocupes, no tendrán que pagar por mis malteadas.

Gerald abrió la boca para replicar pero Arnold puso una mano en su hombro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Y claro, ¿no me digan que el cabeza de balón irá?

\- Si mmm, me gustaría acompañar a Gerald también…

\- Genial, tendré que aguantar su presencia también. Pero qué más da, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido que lidiar con sus ñoñerías…

Los niños alrededor comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos mirando la escena, hasta que poco a poco fueron desviando sus miradas y avanzando hasta la puerta de salida de la P.S. 118.

Helga tomó del brazo a Phoebe y la jaló triunfante por el pasadizo dándole un guiño a Arnold cuando se alejaron de los niños.

\- Gerald, no sabía que te gustaba Phoebe – se acercó Sid curioso tras ver la escena que Helga había protagonizado.

\- No me gusta – contestó Gerald fastidiado – solo es una salida de amigos.

\- Pero quieres casarte con ella y tener dos niños – respondió Stinky.

\- Eso lo dijo Pataki, eso no es… - Gerald volteó a ver a Arnold quien le dio una sonrisa nerviosa – no es cierto.

\- Sea como sea Phoebe es una buena chica, amable y lista, con las mejores calificaciones de todas, podría ser un buen partido – agregó Sid arreglando su gorra – no culparía a ningún niño si le gustara.

Gerald dejó de fruncir el entrecejo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su polera roja.

\- En fin, nosotros iremos al campo Gerald también. Nos vemos muchachos – se despidió Sid avanzando y desapareciendo junto con Stinky.

Arnold se sobó el cuello y apenado habló.

\- Gerald, lo que Helga quiso…

\- Shhh – respondió el moreno haciendo con los dedos una señal de silencio – solo cuatro palabras Arnold. Controla…a…..tu…..novia….

X

X

X

X

Toda la pandilla había llegado al campo Gerald. Harold masticaba los últimos pedazos de barrita de chocolate que le había quedado de la escuela mientras se burlaba de Peapod respecto al último discurso que había realizado en la bienvenida de la P.S. 118 para los niños de primer grado. Peapod movía la cabeza negativamente frente al "angustiante agravio" que su compañero le hacía. Rhonda por su parte se encontraba sentada en las gradas, escribiendo rápidamente en su teléfono celular y alzando la vista de cuando en cuando cada vez que llegaba alguien más al lugar. Definitivamente ella no jugaría esta vez, no con la nueva camiseta que había comprado. Sheena sentada también en las gradas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniendo su rostro, suspiraba recordando a su primer amor y su ausencia por un pequeño accidente. Nadine caminaba alrededor de todo el campo buscando una hormiga más para completar su nueva granja de hormigas y Curly, sentado a unas gradas atrás de Rhonda, reía despacio pero sin parar, mientras se frotaba las manos mirando fijamente el cuello de Rhonda, como si fuera una especie de vampiro que se relamía viendo a su siguiente víctima.

El calor comenzaba a sentirse en medio del campo y el viento se alzaba levantando polvo alrededor. Arnold, quien había llegado junto con Gerald miraba alrededor tratando de localizar a una persona en específico, y Gerald, aún fastidiado por lo que había mencionado Helga en la escuela, se agachó para amarrarse las agujetas. Una sombra frente a él le hizo levantar el rostro y se encontró con la figura de Helga. G. Pataki, con la misma mirada hosca de siempre y las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí Geraldo?, es hora de jugar…

\- ¿No lo ves?, solo estoy amarrando mis agujetas…- Gerald se levantó de inmediato enojado.

\- Hola Helga – saludó con una media sonrisa el rubio a su lado. Gerald rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué la saludaba si ya se habían visto en la escuela hacía media hora?

\- Hola camarón con pelos – respondió la niña alzando la uniceja – que bueno que te veo de buen humor, lo vas a necesitar después de que patee tu trasero en el juego.

\- Que tierna…-susurró el moreno al rubio – Déjame preguntarte algo nuevamente, ¿De verdad es tu novia?

\- Si Gerald – respondió Arnold en un tono enojado.

Helga dio la media vuelta y se localizó en medio del campo

\- Bien zoquetes, acérquense ahora mismo donde estoy parada – habló lo bastante fuerte como para que todo el mundo la oyera – Sid deja tus estúpidos juegos y ven aquí hijo – se dirigió al niño narizón quien dejó de jugar con un yoyo y se acercó rápidamente – hey las niñas de allí, acérquense también.

Sheena se levantó y avanzó junto con Nadine quien había desistido en su búsqueda de la hormiga adicional. Sin embargo Rhonda siguió sentada en el mismo lugar.

\- El llamado fue también para ti princesa – recriminó Helga.

\- Oh no – respondió Rhonda sin dejar de tipear en su celular ni mirar la pantalla – Hoy no jugaré.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando…

\- Y yo te lo estoy diciendo Helga, no ensuciaré mi camiseta nueva por tu tonto juego de béisbol.

\- No es que quiera que estés en el juego niña, NECESITO que estés en el juego. No hay nadie más y Eugene está enfermo en casa con el virus del Nilo o algo parecido. Así que será mejor que le digas a Justin que hoy no podrás comprar su disco porque tienes un partido por jugar.

\- Ah ah – insistió la niña más rica de todo Hillwood – no lo haré. No podrás obligarme a jugar.

Helga avanzó a zancadas dando la mirada más fiera que pudo haber dado ese año. Los niños que permanecían alrededor del montículo se quedaron quietos, ya sabían lo que sucedería. Pobre Rhonda. Tendría que quedarse en casa después de la golpiza que recibiría, probablemente sus padres intentarían ponerle una demanda a Helga Pataki por perjuicios físicos. Arnold se quedó al igual que los demás durante los primeros diez segundos, y después reaccionó, recordando que no era bueno que Rhonda saliera lastimada por Helga, que la violencia realmente no era el mejor camino para arreglar los problemas, y que Helga podría meterse en serios problemas si tocaba a Rhonda Wellingthon Lloyd. Era la hora de intervenir, con mayor razón porque ahora, él era su novio. Helga apretó los puños a medida que se acercaba a Rhonda, y la pelinegra al darse cuenta de la situación dejó a un lado su teléfono y miró a ambos lados, comenzando a sentir miedo y buscando alguien que pudiera defenderla. Curly, quien estaba atrás, no se movió, ésta por supuesto sería una perfecta oportunidad, su apetecible panquecito seguro quedaría inconsciente y el la podría auxiliar, tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola como un Hércules de sexto grado. ¿La llevaría a casa?, eso lo estaba pensando.

Helga estaba a un metro de Rhonda quien se había encogido. Arnold avanzó a paso rápido tratando de alcanzar a Helga y detenerla. Pero la llama en los ojos de la rubia se intensificó al quedar a unos centímetros de la pelinegra, y Arnold vio con pesar que había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Helga tomó del cuello de la camiseta nueva a Rhonda, y levantó a Betsy lo más alto que pudo. Rhonda solo cerró los ojos.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo.

Una voz femenina hizo que Helga se distrajera y ella junto con todos los demás niños voltearan a la derecha. Lila Sawyer se encontraba de pie, a un lado del campo, con la mirada tranquila y una expresión amable.

\- ¿Tú qué niña? – respondió Helga sin soltar a Rhonda.

\- Yo puedo jugar en lugar de Rhonda, Helga. Si Rhonda no puede jugar yo puedo sustituirla. Claro, si es que no tienen ningún inconveniente en considerarme en su juego.

Helga comenzaría a replicar la inoportuna intervención de la niña de trenzas pero un toque familiar la hizo saltar ligeramente en su sitio. La mano de Arnold había tomado su brazo, exactamente el brazo donde se encontraba Betsy, y la jalaba suavemente hacia abajo.

\- Entonces ya está todo solucionado – comenzó a hablar Arnold pasando de Betsy a los cinco vengadores, moviendo dedo por dedo hasta que la mano de Helga soltara la camiseta de su compañera – Lila puede jugar en lugar de Rhonda. ¿No habría ningún problema, verdad Helga?

Helga miró los ojos de Arnold y se derritió por dentro. Oh Arnold, siempre tan bueno y de buen corazón, pensando en el bienestar de los demás, como un ángel protector bajado del mismísimo cielo.

\- Oh bien, qué más da. Pero será mejor que hagas un buen papel, no quiero recoger tu cadáver del grass.

\- Por supuesto que me esforzaré Helga. Confieso que no he jugado antes béisbol, pero me agradaría aprender, sobretodo porque puedo pasar un rato agradable con todos ustedes.

\- Sí, que lindo – respondió Helga fijando esta vez su atención en Rhonda – bien, te salvaste por esta vez princesa, pero para la próxima – la rubia hizo además de estar cortando su propio cuello, después giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al centro del campo.

\- Gracias Lila – dijo Rhonda aliviada – si no hubiera sido por ti esa loca hubiera tocado mi rostro.

\- No es nada Rhonda – respondió la pelirroja – además sería interesante jugar por primera vez con el grupo.

\- De todos modos llegaste justo a tiempo – intervino Arnold asintiendo.

\- No es nada Arnold.

Rhonda miró a ambos niños, quienes luego se dirigieron al lugar donde los demás se encontraban. Una idea atravesó su mente de inmediato y dio una media sonrisa. Claro. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?. Levantó su teléfono y tomó una fotografía de ambos. Por eso es que Arnold estaba actuando tan extraño desde que la escuela inició. Por eso es que siempre encontraban a Lila al lado de Arnold en varias ocasiones. Por eso había pillado varias veces a Arnold tan sonrojado sin razón aparente. No era que Arnold continuara persiguiendo a Lila, era que en realidad, ¡Lila y Arnold eran novios!. Las miradas amables que Lila le dirigía, debían significar otra cosa más que amistad. ¿Pero por qué esconderían algo tan lindo? Eran el uno para el otro, no sería raro verlos juntos nuevamente. ¿Sería que se sentían avergonzados? Tal vez. Las cosas en sexto son diferentes a cuando estás en cuarto grado. La palabra amor toma otro significado, eso tendría que ser. Esta era una noticia grande. Arnold, el siempre enamorado Arnold consiguió por fin que la amable y segunda niña más hermosa de todo sexto correspondiera sus afectos. Por supuesto ella era la primera niña más hermosa en la escuela. Oh, ¿qué dirían todos los demás si se enteraran?.

\- Bien – comenzó Helga – formaremos dos equipos, como su capitán iré repartiéndolos uno a uno.

\- No es justo, también debe haber otro capitán – intervino Sid - ¿Qué tal si el otro capitán es Gerald?

\- ¿El cabeza de cepillo?, Pero qué tontería – Helga bufó pero la muchedumbre apoyando a Gerald hizo que asintiera refunfuñando.

\- Gracias Pataki por tu apoyo – habló Gerald adelantándose – Bien, a los que vaya llamando se irán poniendo detrás de mí. ¡Arnold!.

Helga frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Maldición, pensó, y tenía que llamar a la persona con la que más deseaba jugar en el mismo equipo. Arnold por su parte se quedó quieto y dubitativo miró a Helga y luego a Gerald.

\- Arnold, te acabo de llamar – mencionó el moreno llamando a su mejor amigo.

\- Si – respondió el rubio sonrojado, caminando hacia la cola detrás de su amigo, sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

\- ¡Harold! – gritó Helga, y el obeso niño avanzó mientras lamía la mano derecha para rescatar los últimos rastros de chocolate.

\- ¡Sid!

Sid corrió detrás de la línea de Gerald sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Torvald! – añadió Helga y Torvald, saliendo desde una esquina, inicialmente fuera de la vista del campo avanzó hasta detrás de la niña de coletas con quien se dio los cincos.

\- Hey – reclamó el moreno – eso no es justo. Torvald no es…

\- ¿No es un niño de sexto? ¡Ring ring! ¡Equivocado! – asintió la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa – Torvald pertenece al sexto grado igual que nosotros.

\- Pero, digo, no estaba a la vista, estaba escondido, yo no lo pude ver.

\- Entonces cómprate un par de anteojos lelo. ¡Peterson!

Gerald frunció el entrecejo furioso pero de inmediato dirigió su mirada al frente y recuperó la sonrisa.

\- ¡Lila! – llamó, escogiéndola sobre otros niños que ya tenían experiencia jugando béisbol.

\- Si, ya voy, muchas gracias Gerald por escogerme tan rápidamente – agradeció la pelirroja colocándose detrás de la línea de Gerald.

\- No te preocupes Lila, sé que darás lo mejor de ti el día de hoy. Claro, que si tienes algún problema al tomar el bate o entender las reglas, Arnold puede ayudarte.

\- Sería de mucha ayuda, es muy lindo de tu parte Arnold.

El rubio solo asintió y luego se encontró con la mirada infernal de Helga y la sonrisa de triunfo de Gerald.

\- Eso…¡eso no está permitido! – soltó la rubia apretando el puño.

\- ¿Qué un compañero ayude a otro?, ¿En qué liga eso no está permitido?, ¿O tienes algún otro problema al respecto Helga?

\- Err… - Helga rechinó los dientes y negó con la cabeza – No, hagan lo que quieran. ¡Park!

Rhonda anotó algo en su pequeña agenda y tomó una fotografía en el momento en que Lila agradecía a Arnold quien sabe por qué. Ahora Gerald incluía a Lila en su equipo, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna experiencia jugando. Sabía que estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo. Gerald debía saber. Pero antes de poder decir algo, tendría que tener pruebas. Hasta el momento solo habían sido interpretaciones suyas, pero quizá en algún momento de descuido ellos entrarían en un momento comprometedor y por supuesto, estaría ahí para descubrirlos, quizá con un video o una fotografía de algún beso escondido o una tomada de manos. Ella sería quien destaparía su secreto. ¿Si estaba bien?. Por supuesto que sí. No privaría a los demás de una noticia tan grande y a Arnold y Lila no les haría daño, después de todo les estaría ayudando a vencer sus miedos. Eres una genio querida Rhonda, se dijo asimisma acomodando a un lado su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haces mi amor? – interrumpió una voz y un resoplido en el cuello, que le hizo tener escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

\- Yiukk…¡¿Qué quieres fenómeno?! – respondió arrimándose hacia la derecha para alejarse de aquel que había invadido sin permiso su espacio personal.

\- Solo estoy poniéndome detrás de ti para oler tu perfume – respondió Curly arrimándose a la derecha para acercarse a la niña y olfatearla mejor.

\- Eres tan desagradable – se quejó Rhonda frunciendo el entrecejo – Solo aléjate y déjame sola. Estoy muy ocupada y no puedo perder el tiempo con tus tonterías.

\- Así que…mis tonterías – dijo Curly cruzándose de brazos y mirando pensativo al frente – Si, cariño mío, tienes razón, debo dejarte sola porque mis tonterías no pueden distraerte de tu tan afable quehacer.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Rhonda extrañada.

\- Claro que si dulce lucero del amanecer. Me alejaré de ti, me sentaré al otro extremo de las bancas y no te miraré, ni siquiera lo intentaré.

\- Es la primera cosa buena que te escucho decir – afirmó Rhonda incrédula.

\- No, no, me equivoco, ni siquiera me sentaré en la banca lejos de ti. Me iré, me iré del campo Gerald, lejos, muy lejos, para no perturbar tu tan encantadora presencia.

\- Estás comenzando a decir cosas más sensatas – respondió la pelinegra aún sin creerse lo que Curly estaba diciendo. ¿Por fin la dejaría tranquila? No podía ser un día más genial.

\- Si, amor mío, te dejaré sola a pesar de que mi corazón se parta en dos y mis ventrículos sean separados como dos masas deformes y sangrantes. – al oír esto Rhonda puso expresión de asco – pero no importará, adiós mi querida Rhonda, adiós.

Curly se levantó y caminó hasta quedar al lado de la banca, puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho y dio un fuerte suspiro. Entonces, como si hablara asimismo, comenzó a decir: "Adiós mi pequeña ave, quedaré privado de tus besos y te dejaré, sin siquiera decirte las cosas que sé, como el número ganador de la lotería del viernes…"

\- Soy rica – mencionó Rhonda mirándose las uñas.

\- "…cuál es el significado de la vida, por qué estamos aquí…?"

\- Eso no importa, … soy rica – añadió la pelinegra mirando las fotos que acababa de tomar de Arnold y Lila.

\- "…los detalles de la vida amorosa de Arnold Shortman…"

Rhonda dejó caer su agenda y volteó de inmediato a ver a Curly, quien había comenzado a avanzar alejándose de ella. La niña se levantó de un salto y jaló del brazo a Curly Gammelthorpe haciendo que se siente al lado de ella.

\- Un momento, un momento, ¿qué sabes de la vida amorosa de Arnold?

\- Oh muchas cosas querida Rhonda – respondió Curly con aires de desdén – pero no quiero aburrirte con esos detalles tan insignificantes.

\- No, no…err…creo que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy.

\- Hum…pero, tú dijiste…

\- ¿Qué importa lo que haya dicho?... En realidad, no veo el problema de que podamos ser amigos, Thaddeus.

\- Oh cariño, me dijiste Thaddeus, me vuelve loco que me digas así, ven aquí y dame todo lo que tengas mujer.

\- ¡Alto! – dijo Rhonda colocando la palma de su mano literalmente sobre el rostro de Curly, quien ya se había abalanzado sobre ella – Dije amigos…

\- Oh, está bien, las cosas pueden ir avanzando de a pocos preciosa – respondió Curly reincorporándose sobre la banca y acomodándose los anteojos oscuros.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la pelinegra recogiendo su agenda y abriéndola en la segunda hoja – comienza a decirme qué sabes.

\- Bueno – comenzó Curly dando una media sonrisa – ese tipo Arnold, ha tenido muchas pero muchas decepciones amorosas toda su vida.

\- Eso ya lo sé – respondió Rhonda – Lila siempre lo rechazó.

\- Ella y muchas otras chicas más… - aclaró el niño mordiendo una galleta de salvado con pelusas encima que había sacado de su bolsillo.

\- Bueno, eso es patético, no sabía que otras niñas también lo habían rechazado.

\- Claro que si, no tiene la suerte que tenemos nosotros.

Rhonda miró aburrida al niño a su lado e ignoró el comentario.

\- Pero entonces, ¿qué más sabes?

\- Bien – dijo Curly mirando hacia el campo de juego, exactamente a Stinky sacudiendo el cabello puntiagudo – ahora Arnold tiene una novia.

\- ¿En serio? – Rhonda se sentía triunfante por dentro. Así como ella lo había sospechado - ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Es de por aquí?, ¿Es de la escuela?

\- Así es – respondió el niño, sacando otra galleta de salvado de una bolsa guardada en sus zapato derecho - ¿Galleta mi querida avecilla?

\- No gracias – respondió Rhonda mirando asustada cómo Curly engullía algo que hubiera salido de su zapato – Es de la escuela entonces…¿Y cómo supiste que eran novios? – interrogó la chica interesada por primera vez en algo que tuviera que decir Curly.

\- Lo descubrí de camino a casa el sábado, cuando había terminado de alimentar a las 24 tortugas del zoológico con galletas de salvado. También les gustan. Los vi correr tomados de la mano. Me pareció extraño, pero seguí mi camino.

\- ¿Los viste de la mano?, ¿y no los seguiste? – comentó decepcionada Rhonda.

\- Por supuesto que no, no me interesa la vida de los tontos mortales – Curly comenzó a sacar las migajas de galleta de su camiseta y a llevárselos a la boca – Pero los vi juntos ese día por la tarde, en un lugar abandonado, justo cuando estaba buscando al pequeño Einstein.

\- ¿Quién es el pequeño Einstein? – preguntó la chica alzando la ceja.

\- Mi dron, somos buenos amigos, ¿sabes?, me cuenta los secretos de la gente… - afirmó relamiéndose.

\- No voy a preguntar más acerca de tu amigo – mencionó Rhonda adivinando que tal vez lo que escuchara no le iba a gustar – Pero, ¿qué más?, ¿Hay algo más?

\- Hum…déjame pensar – dijo Curly frotándose la barbilla por unos segundos – oh si, y se besaron.

\- ¡¿SE BESARON?!- Rhonda lo sabía. Arnold y Lila se habían besado. Habían formalizado su relación con el beso tan esperado por Arnold - ¡¿DÓNDE?!, ¡¿CÓMO?!, ¿CUÁNDO?!..¡DIMELO AHORA MISMO CURLY!

\- Fue el lunes. Estaba metido en la ventilación, justo encima del cuarto del conserje, cuando escuché que alguien entró en el cuarto. Me asomé para ver tras las rejillas y la vi, parada mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo que se le hubiera perdido.

Rhonda sonrió. Nunca hubiera pensado que Lila, la niña de intachable moral hubiera sido capaz de esconderse en un cuarto, en la mismísima escuela para besarse con Arnold.

\- Entonces vi al tipo entrar. Después me distraje porque vi una rata pasar a mi lado. Tenía que atraparla, sino el ritual no estaría completo.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- La rata se escapó. Parecía que era una de las ratas más astutas que había conocido en mi vida. Puedo jurar que esa rata…

\- ¡No tonto!, Me refiero a ellos, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

\- Ah… - Curly se encogió de hombros – cuando la rata huyó y no pude alcanzarla escuché un sonido fuerte, como de un golpe. Entonces pensé que la chica lo habría noqueado o él a ella, y me asomé nuevamente, sería divertido ver cómo se destruirían uno al otro. Pero todo lo que pude ver fue a ella arrinconándolo contra la pared, con sus labios pegados a los de Shortman, como si les hubieran echado pegamento extrafuerte.

Rhonda comenzó a soltar una risita. ¿Lila arrinconando a Arnold?, Eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Así que la chica había resultado no ser tan delicada cuando se trataba de relaciones.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Rhonda mirando hacia el campo de juegos, en donde Lila avanzaba para colocarse en el puesto de bateador – pero qué interesante.

Lila tomó el bate con dificultad, mientras Helga se acomodó en su puesto de receptor. El lanzador sería Torvald, tal como habían planeado tras hacerse unas señas con la rubia. Cuando Torvald hizo su famoso movimiento de caderas para prepararse a lanzar, Lila trató de agitar el bate para acomodarlo en sus pequeñas manos, pero el bate se resbaló y cayó al piso, causando la risa colectiva de todos en el campo.

\- Ja, ja,ja – rió estruendosamente Helga – esto será tan fácil.

Gerald resopló molesto y le indicó a Arnold, quien se encontraba en la posición más cercana, que interviniera, de otras manera perderían el juego contra Pataki. El rubio avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Lila.

\- Oh Arnold, realmente lo siento.

\- No te preocupes Lila – contestó Arnold amablemente – Es tu primer juego, todos pasamos por lo mismo. Mira, debes tomar el bate de esta manera colocando tu mano derecha en esta posición, mientras la otra sostiene la base del bate.

\- Oh, entiendo – contestó la pelirroja.

\- Ahora inténtalo tú – mencionó Arnold pasándole el bate a Lila.

Helga, sentada en cuclillas, detrás de ellos, comenzó a gruñir, sin embargo, su enojo era escondido tras la máscara de receptor que traía puesta. Ahora resultaba que Arnold estaba siendo amable con la campesina. Por si no lo recordaba, la que era su novia se llamaba Helga G. Pataki.

\- Arnold, cuando lo hiciste parecía muy sencillo, pero ahora, creo que mis manos están al revés, ¿verdad?.

Arnold tomó las manos de Lila y trató de colocar sus dedos en la posición correcta hasta que lo consiguió.

\- Es así como debes tomar el bate.

\- Claro, entonces era de este modo. Muchas gracias Arnold, siempre eres tan amable con todos.

\- ¡HEY! – gritó Helga, ya sin la máscara, haciendo que Lila y Arnold saltaran del susto - ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?, Este es un partido de béisbol, no el crucero del amor…

Arnold volteó a ver a Helga y de inmediato notó el ligero aire de reproche que tenían sus palabras.

\- Helga, nosotros no…no es lo que parece – se defendió el niño rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de Lila quien miró al niño y luego a Helga y luego nuevamente a Arnold.

\- No sé qué pueda parecer, pero se notaba que estabas bastante cómodo, Casanova.

\- Helga yo no…

Rhonda vio como Helga refunfuñaba, aún en cuclillas al lado de Arnold. El chico le decía algo que no podía escuchar desde la banca, pero seguramente se trataba de algún insulto que Helga le habría hecho a Lila, quien se mantenía a un lado. Era muy probable que Arnold estuviera defendiendo a Lila.

\- Y dime Curly – dijo sin dejar de mirar la escena frente a sus ojos – La chica de la que Arnold Shortman está enamorado, la niña que tiene una relación con él, la primera y única niña que es novia de Arnold, ¿está en el campo Gerald?

\- Así es – respondió Curly mirando también la escena – ahí está – concluyó el niño de los anteojos, levantando el brazo y señalando al lugar donde se encontraban Arnold, Helga y Lila.

\- Eso pensé – dijo Rhonda triunfante – eso pensé. Y ahora, ¿qué me dices si te propongo algo?

\- Oh cariño, si, acepto, si, siii!

\- Nooo – negó Rhonda empujando al niño - ¿Te gustaría traerme pruebas?

\- Pruebas de qué…

\- De su relación, fotos, videos, todo lo interesante que puedas encontrar. Veo que te gusta andar por cualquier agujero que encuentres, como las ratas que mencionas…

\- Gracias terroncito - Ante lo dicho por Curly, Rhonda rodó los ojos nuevamente.

\- Y ya que puedas estar escondido en todas partes, te será más fácil conseguir la exclusiva.

\- Si, lo puedo hacer, pero…¿Yo qué gano? – interrogó Curly acomodándose los anteojos.

\- Tú…ehhh…- Rhonda trató de pensar en ofrecerle algo, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con darle un beso o hacerse su novia o algo más terrorífico – te daré dinero, todo el dinero que me pidas…al menos lo que pueda sacarle a mi padre.

\- No quiero dinero, el dinero no me interesa – respondió Curly muy a pesar de Rhonda – Por otro lado, estaba pensando…si yo hiciera lo que me pidieras y consiguiera fotografías y vídeos…tú tendrás que pasar el tiempo conmigo durante una semana…

\- ¡No voy a ser tu novia si es eso a lo que te refieres!

\- ¿Quién dijo que serías mi novia? – dijo Curly poniendo una sonrisa malvada – Lo que pido es que pases una semana entera a mi lado, desde el momento en que vaya a la escuela, hasta el anochecer.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Tener que soportarte todo el día?

\- Tómalo o déjalo nena – dijo el chico dándole la espalda.

\- Está bien, está bien – Rhonda suspiró. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?. No, sería malo, muy malo, pero quizá valdría la pena, sería una bomba soltar el descubrimiento, siendo ella la que lo hiciera.

\- Oh mi amor, mi dulce de leche batido a 25° C, será maravilloso el tiempo que pasemos juntos.

X

Lila miró el rostro de ambos niños, el apenado de Arnold y el furioso de Helga y pudo percatarse que había algo totalmente distinto desde la última vez que los había visto discutir. Si su sexto sentido no se equivocaba, entonces podría ser que…

\- Vamos Arnold, queremos comenzar a jugar – intervino Torvald desde su posición.

\- Si Arnold, la señorita Lila debe comenzar a batear – comentó Stinky desde el jardín central.

\- Arnold hermano, gracias por ayudar a Lila – indicó Gerald haciéndole señas para que regresara a su posición original, tratando de disipar las quejas de los demás. El rubio miró por unos segundos a Helga y luego regresó corriendo a su posición.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. El partido se desarrolló a la par entre los dos equipos. El equipo de Helga tenía mucha fuerza bruta, sin embargo, el de Gerald tenía inteligencia, con lo que al final quedaron empatados como decisión final de ambos, pues había pasado ya una hora, y todos los niños estaban cansados y hambrientos.

\- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante – mencionó Harold secándose el sudor de la frente tras sacarse la gorra.

\- Y yo que pensé que ya te lo habías comido – respondió Helga acercándose hacia el grupo, haciendo que Sid y Stinky rieran.

\- Podemos ir a Slaussen por unos helados – sugirió Stinky relamiéndose mientras se imaginaba un rico y refrescante helado de vainilla surcar por toda su lengua.

\- Oh no, no podemos interrumpir a Gerald y Phoebe en su cita – intervino Sid en tono burlón mirando al moreno y a la niña de anteojos, quien momentos antes sacudía la faldita después de ensuciarla en el juego.

\- No es una cita – mencionó Gerald alzando el entrecejo – es una salida de amigos entre Phoebe y yo.

\- Una salida de amigos entre un chico y una chica, completamente a solas, es una cita – aclaró Sid muy seguro.

\- Recuerdo que un día la señorita Helga y yo fuimos a pasear por el parque, los dos solos, aunque en realidad aquella vez sí eramos novios - Arnold dio un resoplido que Peapod, a su lado, pudo escuchar.

\- Sí, gran cosa Stinko, eso fue en el pasado, y lo que fue en el pasado quedó en el pasado, ¿Capisce? – exclamó Helga.

\- Si, es cierto que no somos novios ahora, pero los recuerdos siempre deben ser apreciados – contestó Stinky alzándose de hombros muy tranquilo.

\- Bien, basta de tonterías – interrumpió Gerald – Phoebe, ¿estás lista para ir?

Phoebe asintió acercándose tímidamente al moreno. Helga por su parte, bufó.

\- Bien, cabeza de balón, no nos queda otra que ir también. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Si, Helga – asintió Arnold con una media sonrisa – me parece que no tenemos otra salida.

Al oír esto Gerald rodó los ojos y Phoebe solo le dirigió una mirada comprensiva para calmarlo y una sonrisa amable.

\- Pues a mí no me interesa que Phoebe y Gerald vayan a darse besos allí, tengo hambre e iré de todos modos – comentó Harold avanzando.

\- Yo también tengo hambre – intervino Peapod siguiendo a Harold, siendo luego seguido por Sheena y Nadine.

\- Oh, pero qué casualidad – habló Rhonda de pronto logrando la atención de todos – justamente aquí tengo un ticket de dos helados gratis para dos personas, y vaya, pero si es en Slaussen's. Pero hoy no me apetece comer helado, solo una malteada. Me preguntó ¿qué podré hacer con este ticket?

Los niños, quienes no se perderían un helado gratis por nada del mundo se acercaron de inmediato a Rhonda, esperanzados de ser quienes fueran los afortunados de recibir el ticket que agitaba Rhonda en sus manos.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos amigos míos – continuo Rhonda con una sonrisa – creo que este ticket lo debo regalar, pero, ¿a quién?, tal vez a Harold…no, no, Harold me empujó cuando pasaba por el pasillo el día de hoy.

\- No te empujé, tú te cruzaste en mi camino – se defendió el obeso niño.

\- Tal vez a Peapod, oh no, casi la mitad de lo que dice no lo entiendo…

\- Eso es una falacia mi estimada Rhonda…

\- Quizá deba regalárselo a Nadine, mi mejor amiga, o a Sheena, la dulce Sheena. Quizá a Eugene, oh no, él no se encuentra aquí, quizá a…

\- Ya decide de una buena vez princesa, no tenemos todo el día – se quejó Helga cruzándose de brazos. Rhonda miró a Helga por encima del hombro y continuó.

\- Quizá deba regalar este ticket a las dos personas que han sido las más amables conmigo y con todos desde hace años, y que se parecen tanto…- Rhonda avanzó apartando a los demás de su camino – tal vez, solo tal vez, este ticket deba regalárselo a…Arnold y Lila.

Todos posaron sus miradas en los dos niños mencionados. Arnold y Lila se miraron entre ellos sin comprender la tan repentina buena acción de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

\- Rhonda, en serio, no tienes por qué darnos este ticket, yo iba a…

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah – interrumpió Rhonda haciendo callar a Arnold – acepta el ticket por favor Arnold, te lo has ganado. Es parte del aprecio que tengo hacia ustedes dos. Además, no creo que sea desagradable para ti tomar un helado junto a Lila, ¿verdad?

Los niños se quejaron decepcionados, tras ver como Arnold tomaba el ticket, y avanzaron en grupo hacia Slaussen's. Gerald miró a su mejor amigo, y no supo qué decir. Pobre Arnold, definitivamente todo le salía al revés. Se acercó dándole una palmadita en el hombro y le hizo señas para que avanzaran hacia el lugar que habían planeado ir con Phoebe y con Helga. Arnold por su parte quedó observando el ticket y la frase "Helado para enamorados - ¡Solo en Slaussen's!" y levantó la vista. Lila, por su parte, observó la expresión del rubio por unos segundos y luego decidió acercarse a Gerald y Phoebe y comenzar a caminar a su lado. Helga solo atinó a suspirar y comenzó a caminar al lado de Arnold mirando hacia el frente.

X

X

X

X

X


	15. Charla de hombres

**Capítulo 15: Charla de hombres**

 **X**

 **X**

Arnold miró por un largo rato el vaso que reposaba frente a él, inerte y descansando sobre un posavasos muy antiguo de madera. El líquido tenía algunas burbujas dispersas sobre la superficie y aquel característico color naranja con puntos verdes que formaba parte del misterio que envolvía la cocina secreta de su abuela. Una burbuja de aire ascendió hasta la superficie y se acomodó al lado de otras que ya estaban quietas a los bordes del recipiente.

\- ¿Viajando por los recuerdos de tu infancia hombre pequeño?

Arnold levantó la vista para observar cómo su abuelo se encontraba reparando un reloj de cuerda, o al menos, eso intentaba. Las diminutas tuercas se encontraban esparcidas alrededor, con algunas otras piezas de metal y madera apolillada. El reloj realmente había estado en uso desde hacía 20 años, según lo que su abuelo mencionaba cada que Gertie trataba de lanzarlo en la bolsa de trastes del día y él a peleas y gritos lograba rescatar de su funesto final. Reposó su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos que permanecía apoyado sobre la mesa.

\- Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas…

Phil miró a su nieto y dio una leve sonrisa, luego tomó un cacharro que tenía una manecilla en la parte lateral y comenzó a darle vuelta.

\- ¿Cosas en que te pueda ayudar?

El niño pestañeó varias veces y parecía no haber escuchado lo que su abuelo le había preguntado, pues colocó sus brazos encima de la mesa de caoba y hundió el rostro entre ellos dando un largo suspiro.

\- Oh Arnold, no te preocupes. Los problemas en la escuela siempre tienen solución, y si bien te han sorprendido haciendo trampa para obtener una buena calificación, no les diré nada a tus padres. Yo mismo iré y podremos arreglarlo con tu director, después de todo todos tienen un precio.

Sin sacar el rostro de entre sus brazos, Arnold se defendió de inmediato sin quitar el tono apesumbrado que tenía desde hacía media hora.

\- No es eso abuelo…

\- Entonces no te han pillado, buena jugada Arnold.

\- Nunca haría trampa para sacar buenas notas…

\- He, he, he… - el viejo Phil se metió a la boca un puñado de frutos secos, dejados en medio de la mesa por su esposa y continuó su labor, acercando su oreja al cacharro al que había dado cuerda – De acuerdo Arnold, te creo, pero si no es eso entonces me pregunto ¿qué cosa te podría estar molestando…?

Arnold movió la cabeza negativamente, sin mostrar su rostro y se volvió a quedar quieto suspirando nuevamente. Esta vez el suspiro duró tres segundos más que el anterior.

Phil se tomó un momento para hacer encajar dos tuercas en la base del reloj. Se colocó los lentes con lupa y afinó el ojo derecho. Cuando estuvo a punto de que las piezas encajen, una se dobló, saltando al lado para caer al piso. Phil lanzó una maldición y se ubicó debajo de la mesa para encontrar la pieza faltante. Definitivamente Gertie no lo vencería, el reloj seguiría funcionando 20 años más.

\- Si no son las calificaciones, podría ser quizá que hayas discutido con tu mejor amigo Gerald.

\- No…

Phil comenzó a gatear hacia el extremo de la mesa, parecía que algo brillaba al lado de la pata de la mesa.

\- Entonces…te diste cuenta que van a destruir algo…como ese árbol que tanto amas, o el vecindario…

\- Eso ya sucedió abuelo…¿recuerdas?

\- Claro, claro, que cabeza la mía – Phil se decepcionó al ver que lo que brillaba era una envoltura de caramelo. Tomó el papel y lo guardó en sus bolsillos, gracias a todo lo sagrado que Stella no lo encontró antes que él, sino descubriría sus pequeñas excursiones a la dulcería.

\- ¿Los almuerzos de la escuela?

\- No…

\- ¿Problemas en tus juegos?

\- No…

\- ¿Alguna cosa costosa que quieras comprar?

\- No…

\- ¿Quieres una mascota?

\- Ya tengo a Abner…

\- ¿Quieres comerte a tu mascota?

\- ¡NO!...

\- Pues es una pena, sería delicioso tener algo de carne de cerdo para la cena…

\- Abuelo…

Phil volteó a ver hacia el lado donde su nieto se encontraba sentado. Sus piernas ya no colgaban de la silla, había crecido. Pudo notar al lado de su silla algo redondo y brillante. Allí estaba la tuerca. Se acercó hasta quedar delante de las piernas del niño y se inclinó para tomar entre sus dedos la pequeña tuerca escurridiza.

\- ¿Tu amiguita de una sola ceja?

¡Ouch! Phil sintió un golpe al frente que lo hizo ladear hacia su lado derecho. Colocó su mano sobre el rostro y un ligero ardor comenzó a aparecer en su mejilla. Arnold, por algún motivo se había sobresaltado y estirado las piernas, pateando a su abuelo en la cara sin querer. La cabeza de su nieto apareció asomándose por debajo de la mesa, preguntando si estaba bien. Phil tomó nuevamente la tuerca, que afortunadamente permanecía quieta al lado y salió por debajo de la mesa, para acomodarse nuevamente en su silla.

\- Abuelo…lo siento…no me di cuenta que estabas al lado de…

\- Oh, no te preocupes chaparrin – dijo acomodando la quijada – este viejo esqueleto necesita más de un golpe para caer noqueado…¿ya te conté cuando pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con Hitler?

\- Si abuelo, ya lo contaste…

Phil observó de reojo a su nieto, quien se desconectó nuevamente y quedó mirando a la nada.

\- Abuelo… - comenzó a hablar el niño mientras Phil volvió a su labor quitando la mirada del niño.

\- ¿Si Arnold?

\- Que pasaría si… - Arnold hizo una pausa como pensando qué palabras utilizar – hipotéticamente tuvieras una amiga y…resulta que esta amiga te agrada...ah….más de lo que otros amigos te agradan…

\- ¿Cómo para ir a jugar bolos y tomar unas cervezas?

\- Err…digamos que sí – respondió el niño en un tono inseguro – y quieres pasar tiempo con ella, y ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo también…pero hum…se sintiera un poco apenada porque los demás vieran que los dos pasamos tiempo juntos…y eso haría que no pudiéramos pasar el tiempo que quisiéramos, y err…aunque a mí no me importara que pudieran decir los demás a ella sí…

\- ¿Y tú te sientes triste porque tienes que fingir que no tienes ningún lazo pero estás desesperado y mueres por acercarte, conversar y pasar todos los días de todas las semanas de todos los meses de todos los años de toda tu vida con ella?, ¿¡Y no sabes qué hacer para que ella pierda ese temor que no la deja expresar los fuertes sentimientos que tiene hacia ti frente a todo el maldito y loco mundo allá afuera!?

\- ¡Sí!...- levantó la voz su nieto abriendo los ojos enormemente, como si Phil hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, algo que Arnold hubiera estado investigando toda su vida.

\- Bueno…- Phil hizo una pausa mientras limpiaba con un trapo la madera del viejo reloj percatándose disimuladamente de la mirada expectante de Arnold sobre él – Si hipotéticamente eso sucediera, lo que haría sería conversar con ella, decirle cómo me siento y que no puedo seguir manteniendo ese gran secreto…

\- Ujum…- Arnold asentía mirando fijamente al viejo Phil.

\- Le diría que esperaría a que ella me comprendiera si también quiere pasar tiempo conmigo…

\- Ajá…

\- Y luego la llevaría a un lugar e invitaría a todos los demás…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué?, les invitaría los tragos a todos y cuando estuvieran ebrios me iría sin pagar la cuenta y le diría al dueño que el pago iría por parte de ella. Después de todo solo es una amiga con la que quiero jugar bolos y tomar cervezas, no es como si fuera mi novia o algo parecido…

\- ….

Arnold suspiró nuevamente mirando a la mesa cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose hizo que volteara hacia la entrada. Su padre avanzaba mirando sonriente hacia ellos.

\- El tráfico de la ciudad es terrible. Conseguir las plantas que quiere Stella me tomó más de lo que creí.

\- ¿Y ahora qué experimentos quiere hacer tu mujer con esas plantas raras?

\- Ningún experimento papá – respondió Miles dejando las bolsas de papel encima de la mesa – estamos tratando de reproducir una de los preparados que Stella aprendió en San Lorenzo, pero con plantas locales. Esto se trata de una gran investigación.

\- Mientras no me hagan probar esas cosas.

Miles sonrió sacando unos paquetes para colocarlos en la alacena y el refrigerador. Arrimó a un lado algunas de las piezas que se encontraban alrededor de su padre para colocar todo encima de la mesa - ¿Te sucede algo campeón?

\- Arnold se siente mal por una niña que no quiere ser su amiga…como para ir a jugar bolos y tomar unas cervezas…

\- Arnold, ¿no habrás…?

\- No, solo fue una pregunta hipotética que le hice al abuelo, papá…- Arnold miró a su padre y al verlo no tan convencido agregó - nunca he probado alcohol…

\- Si, cómo podría pensar lo contrario – afirmó Miles sin tratar de esconder la expresión de alivio en su rostro. El hombre jaló una silla y se sentó en frente de su hijo entrelazando sus dedos en la mesa – Así que…- los ojos de Miles se encendieron – comenzaron los problemas con las chicas…

Arnold se sonrojó y levantó la mirada. Su padre había tomado una mirada extraña, como si estuviera viendo a un espécimen nuevo encontrado en sus viajes a la selva, algo que deseaba escudriñar. El niño atinó solo a beber un sorbo del extraño jugo que tenía frente a él.

\- Sabía que iba a llegar este momento Arnold, siempre estaba preocupado por no estar cuando esto comenzara pero eres afortunado de que haya llegado a tiempo – dijo Miles con autosuficiencia – ¿Y bien?, ¿así que esta chica te gusta?

Arnold dio un respingo y se atoró con la bebida que había sorbido. No sabía que había colocado su abuela en ella, pero sentía una picazón extraña en la garganta. Tosió un par de veces y se limpió con la servilleta.

\- La chica no le gusta, solo quiere ir a tomar unas cervezas…

\- Papá, ¿no escuchaste?, Arnold tiene 10 años, ni siquiera ha probado un dulce con licor. Lo que tiene mi hijo son problemas del corazón…

\- ¿Qué piensas que es esto?, ¿Una novela de las que ves por la noche?

\- No veo novelas…solo acompaño a Stella cuando las ve papá…

\- Oh si, y qué de ayer, cuando te pusiste a llorar en el sofá, tanto que mojaste la tela de los muebles…

\- Errr…soy un poco emocional papá…¿un hombre no puede abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos?, es importante mostrar tu lado femenino de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Lado femenino?…Arnold necesita el consejo de un verdadero hombre con experiencia, no de alguien de mediana edad que llora como una señorita…

\- Yo no lloro como señorita…- se defendió Miles - lloro como un hombre…

Arnold suspiró nuevamente mirando como discutían ambos hombres.

\- Arnold puede confiar en su padre – mencionó Miles dándole un guiño a su hijo – vamos hijo, ¿quieres compartir lo qué sucedió con la niña que te gusta…?

\- …oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, he, he, he, he…- intervino el abuelo Phil mirando a su nieto, quien se había puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro en primavera – Entonces la chica de la que preguntabas siempre si te gusta Arnold…he, he, he, he…

Arnold no negó lo que habían dicho ambos adultos y solo sorbió otro trago de jugo sorpresa.

\- En cuanto a mi experiencia, que no es que quiera presumir pero es algo extensa…- intervino Miles recibiendo un bufido por parte de su padre – Arnold, las chicas son como dulces y delicados bombones de chocolate…

\- Y ahí vamos con las comparaciones absurdas…

\- Papá por favor, estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí…

El viejo Phil rodó los ojos y tomó la tuerca que había recogido para colocarla en el reloj.

\- Como te decía Arnold – Miles carraspeó – las chicas son como dulces y delicados bombones de chocolate…el secreto para conquistarlas es lograr llegar hasta el fondo…

\- ¿Hasta el fondo? – preguntó Arnold extrañado.

-¡¿HASTA EL FONDO?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTÁS ACONSEJANDO AL NIÑO?! – gritó el abuelo levantándose de inmediato y tapando con ambas manos los oídos de su nieto – ¡NOSOTROS NO TE HEMOS CRIADO DE ESE MODO!

\- ¿Eh? – Miles alzó una ceja y luego cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que se refería su padre – ¡No, no, no, no, no!, no me refería a eso, de ninguna manera…

\- ¿A qué no te referías papá?

\- A…eso del…errr…

\- Que bueno eres dando consejos con tu vasta experiencia – respondió el anciano frunciendo el entrecejo - …tu padre, Arnold, no sabe de lo que está hablando claro está…

\- Claro que sé de lo que hablo papá, tal vez debí ser más específico… - Miles hizo una pausa estirando el cuello de su camisa – Bien, lo que decía, por segunda vez, era que las chicas son como dulces rellenos…

\- Dijiste bombones de chocolate papá…

\- Sí, eso, aunque también podrían ser dulces rellenos, sabes que hay todo tipo de chicas ¿verdad?

El anciano movió la cabeza negativamente ante los intentos de su hijo de darle consejos al pequeño Arnold.

\- Bueno, las chicas pueden ser cualquier tipo de dulce relleno, depende de qué tipo te gusten…

\- Creo que no entiendo… - respondió Arnold sin dejar de mirar a su padre – ¿cómo podría ser una chica un dulce…?

\- Aquí viene lo interesante pequeño Philip – respondió Miles con una mirada sabia – hay chicas que son suaves, tan suaves como mazapán…el mazapán se deshace y puedes fácilmente llegar al fondo… DE SU CORAZÓN…- aclaró Miles antes la mirada acusadora del viejo – no necesitas hacer mucho esfuerzo para eso…

Arnold se quedó pensativo al escuchar el tema del mazapán. El sabor del mazapán nunca le había agradado.

\- Pero hay otras chicas, que son como bombones de chocolate negro. El chocolate negro es mucho más rígido y es más difícil llegar hasta el fondo del relleno…pero si te enfrentas a su dureza y continúas comiendo, llegarás a un suave relleno, muchas veces más delicioso que los rellenos de los dulces de mazapán.

Arnold asintió comprendiendo qué era lo que querían decir las palabras de Miles Shortman.

\- Pero, y qué si ya sé cuál es el relleno, pero ella tiene miedo que los demás también lo sepan...y además que se enteren que yo realmente sé qué relleno es el que lleva en el interior?

\- ¿Y te gusta el relleno? – preguntó Miles casi con tono de afirmación

\- Err… - Arnold hizo unos segundos de silencio con las mejillas encendidas – si, su relleno es muy dulce.

\- Hum… - Miles sonrió paternalmente – entonces diría que es un chocolate extremadamente duro pero que vale la pena lograr que el relleno salga de dentro de la cubierta.

\- Entiendo – afirmó Arnold mirando los últimos restos de jugo de sorpresa en el vaso que sostenía en sus manos.

\- Dile cómo te sientes hombre pequeño – agregó Phil dejando a un lado el viejo reloj de cuerda – dile que te gustaría que todos supieran que tú eres quien ha logrado conocer ese relleno, sea cual sea el sabor que tenga… Y si el relleno es tan maravilloso como piensas, estoy 100% seguro que ese bombón de chocolate lo entenderá.

Arnold sonrió ante el comentario de su abuelo y asintió – Claro. Gracias abuelo, gracias papá – Arnold se acercó, extendió los brazos lo más que pudo y dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y su abuelo al mismo tiempo – Estaré en mi habitación – exclamó dirigiéndose a las escaleras rápidamente para luego desaparecer de la vista de ambos hombres.

\- Ahhhh – suspiró Miles sonriendo – hace mucho no recordaba cómo era la inocencia cuando se es joven.

\- Aunque no apostaba ni un dólar por ti, al parecer le diste un buen consejo.

\- Por supuesto que sí papá, como ya te dije, tengo una vasta experiencia. He probado muchos dulces.

\- ¿Ah sí?...¿Cómo cuántos dulces has probado? – preguntó su padre dando una media sonrisa ante la expresión tan segura de su hijo.

\- Ni siquiera me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contarlos. Y créeme, han sido de todos los sabores y texturas.

\- Pareces estar muy confiado de tus habilidades – se burló el viejo Shortman alzando una ceja. Por lo que recordaba Miles había sido un chico algo ingeniuo.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, - rió estruendosamente inflando el pecho – era un experto. Dulces de café, de fresa, de menta, todas, todas, absolutamente todas las frutas que te pudieras imaginar, entre mazapán, chocolates y aquellos dulces más grandes como los cupcakes.

El viejo Phil hizo una pausa mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina y miró nuevamente a su hijo.

\- Y…¿cómo era que convencías a los dulces?

\- Por favor, esas respuestas son obvias – respondió Miles arrogante – soy tu hijo, ¿no pudiste ver cuántos dulces venían a mi puerta pidiendo un poco del hombre Shortman?

\- Oh, en realidad nunca me di cuenta…Solo veía cuando mi único hijo atravesaba por esa puerta al borde del llanto porque lo dejaban plantado en sus citas…

\- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso papá. En secundaria fui elegido el rey del baile porque muchos dulces querían verme en el escenario con mis famosos movimientos de baile, esos rellenos pedían a gritos que…

\- Bien, bien, esto se está poniendo subido de tono – rió el viejo Shortman interrumpiendo a Miles.

\- Aunque con Stella fue algo muy especial…¿sabes?, ella era un bombón de chocolate muy fino porque fue difícil conocer a primera mano su ….

\- ¡¿MILES SHORTMAN, FUE DIFÍCIL CONOCER MI QUÉ?!

Miles saltó en su silla volteando inmediatamente hacia la entrada de la cocina. Su esposa, Stella, estaba de pie con una mochila a la espalda y unos anteojos de lectura colgando de su cuello.

\- Err…no, decía …digo…decía que….emmm…llegaste temprano cariño, que sorpresa…

\- He, he, he – El viejo Phil le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su hijo quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de la jugarreta.

\- No sé qué era de lo que estabas hablando pero no me parecía algo muy correcto. Miles, Arnold está en casa así que deberías ser más cuidadoso con las cosas que pudieras decir frente a nuestro hijo.

Stella dio una mirada asesina a su esposo, dejó su mochila en medio de la mesa, haciendo saltar las cosas encima, incluyendo el cacharro que Phil trataba de arreglar, y se dirigió nuevamente a su marido.

\- ¿Trajiste todas las cosas que necesitamos?

\- ¡Si, claro que si preciosa!, las he dejado en la alacena y el refrigerador.

\- Bien, iré a cambiarme. Papá, lo siento pero tendré que pedirte que arregles ese reloj en la mesa de la sala principal.

\- Oh, no te preocupes – respondió el viejo Phil levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo todas las piezas en una bolsa plástica – yo ya me iba. Continuaré arreglando mi viejo reloj suizo mañana. Iré un momento a la tienda a ver qué barrita de granola puedo comprar, aunque es una lástima que no podamos comer dulces en esta casa, no sé por qué pero de repente me ha apetecido comer bolitas de mazapán relleno y chocolates. Nos vemos he, he, he.

Miles gruñó ante el comentario malintencionado de su padre pero su expresión cambió de inmediato cuando nuevamente se enfrentó al rostro molesto de su esposa.

X

X

X

Las nubes avanzaban lentamente y varias palomas volaban alrededor del ventanal superior de su habitación. Su cabeza permanecía apoyada en la almohada y sus manos reposaban encima de su pequeño estómago. Arnold cerraba de cuando en cuando los ojos, y los hechos que habían sucedido ese día le venían de inmediato a la mente. Suspiró y dio la vuelta mirando hacia el cajón ubicado en la cabecera de la cama. Abrió uno de los pequeños compartimentos y extrajo un lazo satinado de un brillante rosa. Estiró los brazos y pudo ver a contraluz el lazo. Volvió a suspirar esta vez más profundamente recostando el lazo en su pecho y jugando con la tela entre sus dedos. Todo lo que había intentando desde que habían regresado a la escuela había sido inútil. Aquella tarde, después del partido de béisbol en el campo Gerald, Rhonda Wellington les había regalado tanto a Lila como a él, un ticket de helados gratis. Sin embargo, pensó que eso no debería ser impedimento para que su primera salida como amigos cercanos de Gerald y Phoebe que tenían una cita no real, no fuera a realizarse con éxito. Había visto a Helga de mal humor, pateando una lata desde el campo Gerald hasta Slaussen´s, aunque caminando al mismo ritmo que él. A pesar de que Lila ya no le gustaba gustaba como hacía un tiempo, era lógico que pudiera sentirse insegura cuando Lila estuviera cerca de él. Quizá tendría que hablar con ella al respecto, para convencerla de que Lila, aunque chica muy buena y amable, ya no era quién lo hacía sentir nervioso y reconfortado a la vez.

Arnold acarició los bordes de la cinta y pudo notar que un ligero brillo se reflejaba en los hilos de las costuras externas.

Cuando habían llegado a Slaussen´s con todo el grupo, Gerald y Phoebe habían escogido una mesa al rincón derecho del lugar, y su mejor amigo, había reservado dos sillas para que Helga y él pudieran sentarse con ellos, alejados de los demás, pero a la vista de todos, después de todo ese había sido el plan, mostrarles que se llevaban mejor.

Sin embargo, Rhonda había aparecido al lado de Arnold y lo había jalado del brazo hacia otra mesa, indicándole que el ticket de los helados gratis solo servía si las personas que lo comieran estuvieran sentadas en el mismo lugar. Arnold quiso negarse, pero después de un discurso por parte de Rhonda respecto a cuán decepcionada estaría Lila seguramente por no poder comer el helado gratis, y después de mirar a Helga por unos instantes como buscando alguna especie de aprobación, la cual nunca llegó pues la niña con el ceño fruncido comenzó a pedir furiosamente al chico de las bebidas una malteada de chocolate, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Rhonda. Se sentó junto con Lila, y Rhonda simplemente se fue a otro lugar, excusándose en que tampoco sería válido que una tercera persona se sentara con ellos. Arnold nunca había escuchado que las reglas de Slaussen's fueran tan estrictas en cuanto a sus cupones, pero asumió que tal vez las cosas habrían cambiado con el nuevo dueño del lugar. Lila, con una mirada de preocupación, o eso le pareció a Arnold, le había preguntado si pensaba que estaba bien sentarse con ella a compartir el helado y si no preferiría sentarse junto con Gerald, sin embargo, sin intenciones de hacer sentir mal a Lila, había respondido que estaba bien para él consumir el helado junto con ella, a fin de cuentas era una de sus amigas y no tendría que haber ningún problema. Sin embargo, en el fondo Arnold sabía que por supuesto había un problema, un problema que veía cada día más difícil de resolver y que se manifestó cuando al sentarse con Lila y conversar de algunas cosas sin importancia, había recibido un empujón por parte de alguien y habría hundido su rostro en el helado que estaba comiendo. Al voltear solo vio a la vieja Helga, riéndose, manos a la cadera acompañada por la carcajada de todos los niños que estaban en Slaussen's e incluso de la mirada burlona del chico que atendía. Cuando Arnold miró alrededor sin entender y luego a Helga, éste no pudo siquiera pensar en hacer algo más, pues la rubia había avanzado hacia la puerta y salido del lugar.

X

X

\- ¡Olga!...¡Olga!...

\- Olga ya se fue en el avión, ¿recuerdas? , soy Helga papá

\- Sí, eso dije, tráeme el paquete de cacahuates que está en la alacena y un par de latas de cerveza.

Hacía unos minutos había llegado a su casa y Bob ya le había mandado a llevarle la merienda de media tarde. ¿qué era en esa casa?, Se supone que la hija menor a la que tendrían que cuidar, no a la que verían como su criada.

\- ¡BOB! ¡YA NO QUEDAN CERVEZAS! – gritó desde la puerta del refrigerador.

\- ENTONCES TRAEME UN PAR DE SODAS NIÑA

\- Criminal – refunfuñó sacando un par de botellas del congelador. Se subió a una silla y sacó de la puerta derecha de la alacena un paquete grande de cacahuates picantes. Colocó todo en una bandeja y avanzó temblorosa hasta la pequeña sala de estar, en donde Bob Pataki se encontraba sentado, en su sillón específicamente, con el control remoto en la mano. – Aquí tienes. Ahora no se te ocurra pedirme algo más porque tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer en mi habitación.

\- Si, si, puedes irte ya. ¡MIRIAM!, ¿Dónde demonios se metió tu madre?

\- Está en esas reuniones con sus nuevos amigos…

\- ¿Cuáles amigos?

\- Esos AMIGOS…ya sabes…los que van a ayudarla a dejar…YA SABES…

\- Oh, si, si, ya recuerdo… hazme un favor, cuando Miriam llegue solo déjale encargado que mañana vaya al supermercado y traiga doce cervezas, no puedo ver mi juego sin una de esas refrescantes latas.

\- Hablando de ayudar a superarlo… - susurró Helga – Si, como quieras Bob. Estaré en mi habitación.

\- Si, shh, no hagas ruido, el partido va a comenzar.

Helga dio una última mirada enojada a su padre, quien no se inmutó si quiera en preguntarle si había comido ese día en la escuela, y subió a saltos la escalera, para entrar en su habitación y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

\- Bien, grandioso día el de hoy – exclamó agitando los brazos mientras daba vueltas alrededor – Mala calificación en la primera evaluación del año solo porque me quedé dormida durante el examen. Cuando por fin mi dulce y amado Arnold me corresponde, no podemos estar juntos, ¿y por qué?, por esta estúpida inseguridad. Y cuando, a pesar de todo, mi inocente ángel intenta ayudarme a superarlo, aparece el cruel destino con sus estúpidos giros y hace que nada funcione. La estúpida campesina aparece en cada lugar como una detestable sanguijuela, y oh, todo mundo de un momento a otro piensa que hacen una linda pareja. ¿LINDA PAREJA?, Yo soy la única que podría darle emoción a la vida de mi monótono pero tierno Romeo. Y para colmo de males, la princesa Rhonda hace de hada madrina y les regala helados gratis para que lo coman solos. ¿Y yo qué hago?, en vez de luchar por lo que ahora es mío termino embarrando su rostro en helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, al único que hace que mi vida tenga sentido – Helga dio un suspiro largo y se dejó caer encima de la cama boca abajo - Oh Arnold, ¿será que soy arrogante por desear con tanto fervor esta absurda utopía?, ¿será que realmente no estamos destinados y que mi penosa existencia solo se está dejando llevar por su absurdo egoísmo?, ¿será que tus labios pertenecen a otra alma tan perfecta como la tuya y yo debo apartarme de tu mirada para que seas feliz?

X

Afinó el zoom de su cámara digital. Apoyó la rodilla sobre la superficie de la rama y acomodó la parte lateral del brazo al lado del tronco. Masticó un poco la goma de mascar pero sin formar globos pues el ruido podría causar que lo descubrieran. La orientación de la cámara estaba bien, y fue cuando vio llegar a su objetivo. El individuo había entrado a paso firme en la habitación y había azotado la puerta tras de sí. Parecía estar hablándole a algo, que no podía ver. Seguramente algún amigo imaginario. Él también tenía uno, pero ahora no lo había podido acompañar pues se había quedado viendo televisión en su casa, se había negado rotundamente en acompañarlo pues era muy peligroso. Estaba pensando seriamente comenzar a alejarse de ese chico, se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrido. Salió de sus pensamientos y se centró nuevamente en el objetivo. No debes olvidar tu misión se dijo asimismo apuntando con la cámara al sujeto en cuestión. El individuo había comenzado a caminar en círculos y parecía estar refunfuñando. Bien. Apretó el gatillo varias veces. La luz del día ayudó a que no usara el flash, y su toma fuera lo más discreta posible. Una, dos, tres, cuatro fotografías. El individuo se lanzó a la cama. Parecía que tenía sueño. Otra fotografía más.

X

Helga se dio media vuelta encima de la cama y quedó mirando al techo. El tic tac de su reloj despertador era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor. Un siseo hizo que volteara a la derecha y pudo ver que Asesino estaba sentado en la alfombra, observándola fijamente. Helga se reincorporó quedando sentada en la cama y le devolvió la mirada a su mascota. Se levantó y de un salto quedó al frente del lagarto monitor. El animal se echó hacia atrás como sabiendo cuál era su destino, pero su dueña fue más rápida. Tomó las patas delanteras del animal y lo levantó con esfuerzo, dejándolo apoyado en sus dos patas traseras.

\- Oh Arnold, te prometo amado mío que ésta será la última vez que sufres por mi causa.

Asesino siseó un par de veces.

\- Lo sé, sé que he sido muy malvada todos estos años, pero quiero compensarlo, quiero ser una verdadera novia, lo prometo. ¿Qué?, Me estás diciendo que no te parece algo malo que sea como soy?, ¿qué te gusta que sea tan maniáticamente obsesiva contigo?

Helga sacudió a Asesino como alentándolo a que el animal dijera algo, sin embargo, este solo se tambaleó moviendo sus patas traseras. Helga retrocedió un pie hacia atrás para mantener la posición.

\- Arnold, y a mí me gusta que seas tan tonto, inocente e insufriblemente altruista. ¡Ven amado mío, bailemos, bailemos hasta que llegue la noche!

Helga comenzó a dar pasitos a la derecha y a la izquierda llevando acompasadamente en un vals a Asesino, quien a duras penas movía las patitas traseras intentando zafarse. Dio una vuelta limpia y levantó en el aire a Asesino. El animal siseó más fuertemente como tratando de pedir ayuda. La rubia dio varias vueltas a su mascota haciéndolo girar como una bailarina, a lo que Asesino quedó mareado girando su cabeza inconsistentemente. Finalmente, Helga inclinó a Asesino dando término a su improvisado baile. En esos instantes el animal mordió suavemente el brazo de la niña y salió huyendo rápidamente del lugar abriendo increíblemente la puerta en sus patas delanteras.

Helga miró su brazo ensimismada y suspiró – Oh Arnold, no sabía que podrías ser tan salvaje.

X

El individuo ahora estaba bailando con una especie de cocodrilo sin colmillos. Esto se estaba volviendo extraño, se dijo para sí mismo. No sabía que el individuo pudiera bailar tan bien. Apuntó la lente nuevamente. Seis, siete, ocho, ya era la octava foto. El sujeto finalizó su baile con una inclinación hacia el cocodrilo. El cocodrilo se fue de la habitación. Novena foto. El individuo parece hipnotizado por alguna fuerza maligna y oscura. Décima foto. Volteó a la derecha y pudo ver como el sol se escondía. La luz del día pronto desaparecería y no podría continuar con su misión por ese día. Se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que no pudiera hacer más, esa misión era muy importante a sabiendas de la recompensa. El individuo se levantó, saltó sobre la cama y comenzó a bailar artísticamente, dando saltitos de aquí para allá. Oh si, nena, sigue así, dame más. Continuó tomando fotos. El individuo tomó la almohada y hundió la cara en ella. Parecía mover sus labios contra la almohada como si intentara revivir al objeto. Era absurdo, la almohada era un ser inerte. Otra foto más. El individuo entró y salió varias veces del closet, y cada vez salía vestida en diferentes ropas, y daba movimientos extraños, como haciendo algún baile africano. Se pintó el rostro con temperas, tomó una especie de pergamino y comenzó a leerlo aunque desde su posición no podía escuchar nada. Foto. El individuo se había calmado, levantó todas las ropas del piso, el pergamino, la tempera y las plumas y entró al armario nuevamente. Salió con unas prendas en el brazo. Foto. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Foto. Se sacó los tenis. Foto. Luego los calcetines, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en el piso. Foto. Deslizó el vestido rosa y una prenda superior de su cuerpo. Foto. Tomó la bata de dormir rosa y la colocó en su cuerpo. Foto. Se lanzó en la cama, tomó un control remoto y encendió la televisión quedando quieta frente a la pantalla. Foto. La oscuridad se hizo más intensa a través del lente y ya no pudo ver mucho. Se sentó encima de la rama y el gruñido de un gato hizo que el individuo se levantara de la cama y se asomara por la ventana. Sus habilidades ninja lo habían ayudado esta vez, pues había trepado en una de las ramas más altas y se había escondido entre las hojas. Después de unos segundos, el individuo miró a ambos lados y luego cerró las cortinas de la ventana.

Se deslizó a la rama original y vio al gato enemigo que casi arruina su misión. El gato lo miró con furia y él le devolvió la mirada. El gato se estiró mostrando las garras, sin embargo, él se quitó los anteojos y con sus poderes hipnóticos logró que el gato quedara tieso, luego el animal se dio la media vuelta boca arriba y comenzó a bajar el árbol boca arriba, como una araña. Él también se deslizó del árbol y quedó parado al lado de su nuevo sirviente. Observó los resultados de su misión, foto por foto. Eso valdría oro. Se detuvo en las últimas fotografías. El individuo cambiándose de ropas. Quedó mirando las fotografías por unos segundos. Las seleccionó y apretó la opción "borrar". Inservibles. Continuaría su misión al día siguiente. Miró al gato araña y sonrió.

\- Vamos mi precioso, vamos ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!.

El chico se tiró al piso boca arriba, se puso en posición de araña y junto con su fiel esclavo, avanzaron por la acera riéndose frenéticamente mientras el gato maullaba al mismo ritmo. Un sacerdote que compraba donas en una panadería miró a través del escaparate hacia la calle. Después de ver lo que presenció, solo atinó a tomar su rosario y comenzar a rezar una penitencia.

X

X

Arnold observó la televisión. Sentado en el sofá al lado de sus padres y de sus abuelos, estaba compartiendo con ellos una de esas noches de telenovela como le llamaba su abuelo, quien a regañadientes veía el programa obligado por la "vox populi" como decía su padre. Una mujer castaña caminaba contorneando las caderas, por las calles de Londres. Su cabello era sacudido por el fuerte viento europeo y sus tacones traqueteaban a medida que apresuraba el paso. "¡Tengo que decirselo!" - susurró la mujer - "¡debo decírselo!". Arnold miró nuevamente a la actriz, su voz se parecía un poco a la Helga.

X

Helga se acomodó nuevamente en su cama. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara el especial de "las bestias mas peligrosas de las Savannas", cuando la música de un noticiero acompañado por la imagen de una "S" gigante en pantalla hizo que frunciera el entrecejo. Una periodista se encontraba frente al congreso, esperando la llegada del embajador de Lituania, quien había llegado a EEUU para debatir acerca de la importantísima... Helga trató de cambiar de canal, pero el control remoto no respondía. Intentó apretar nuevamente los botones pero no había respuesta. Entonces sus dedos apretaron frenéticamente sin pausa el botón hasta que este quedó pegado al control y solo emitió una leve señal hacia el televisor que hizo que este cambiara a un canal en donde daban una telenovela. Rayos. Intentó nuevamente pero el botón se negaba a salir de su encierro. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre. El hombre tenía el cabello alborotado, pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos y caminaba en la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su andar era lento, y la gabardina era elegante. "Me confundes tanto" habló el hombre. "¿Por qué no me dejas saber como te sientes, si tan solo me dijeras la verdad". El hombre suspiró y el frió de la noche hizo que una ligera niebla se viera salir de sus labios. Helga dejó de intentar cambiar el canal, dejó el control remoto a un lado y se quedó quieta frente a la pantalla.

X

La mujer había avanzado y había quedado frente a un escaparate. "Recuerdo que aquí nos conocimos" habló la mujer y unas escenas del pasado pasaron. La mujer bastante más joven, aunque claro, debía ser otra actriz, quedaba mirando unos vestidos del escaparate. La chica bajó la vista hacia sus ropas y se entristeció. Las ropas estaban llenas de suciedad, y hecha jirones. Pronto comenzó a llover. Las personas alrededor corrían para resguardarse pero por algún motivo, ella no se movía. Unos ruiditos hicieron que Arnold dejara de mirar la pantalla y vio a su padre secándose alguna que otra lágrima. Su madre, sin quitar la vista del show, le daba palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda a su marido. Arnold volvió a la historia. La chica se quedó allí, mojándose en la lluvia. Para Arnold, algo en esa escena, no sabía qué, se le hacía familiar.

X

Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, muy alborotados, apareció detrás de ella. Al levantar la vista, la chica pudo ver un paraguas que la cubría y al voltear a la derecha vio a un muchacho de vestir muy elegante. "¿Por qué estás bajo la lluvia?" - le dijo el muchacho - "Una chica tan linda no debería permitir enfermarse". La chica no dijo nada y solo lo quedó mirando. Helga tomó la almohada y la mordió.

X

La mujer, quedó mirando el escaparate y un trueno sonó alrededor. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó y la mujer se quedó parada allí mismo. Una sombra hizo que levantara la vista y el hombre de cabello alborotado estaba a su lado. La mujer y el hombre se abrazaron y el paraguas quedó tirado al lado. "¡No importa lo que suceda Antoine, quiero estar contigo!" repetía la mujer abrazando al hombre. "No importa lo que digan los demás mi querida Georgette, si no lo aceptan, tendremos que darles la espalda". Una música de fondo romántica sonó y unas letras comenzaron a aparecer frente a la imagen que había quedado estática. "Y en el próximo capítulo, la abuela de Antoine se escapa del manicomio"..."Abuela, ¡noooooooo!"..."Georgette, ¿qué significa ésto?, ¿Cómo podrías estar con Antoine?, tú no eres de su clase"..."No, Georgette, no lo hagas por favor"..."No, Antoine, me tiraré en puenting, todo es por salvar a tu abuela"..¡No!, ¡Georgetteeee!".

\- Pobre...hip...Georgette, tuvo una vida muy triste - dijo Miles secándose sus últimas lágrimas con un pañuelo de su esposa - el destino no ha sido generoso con ella.

\- Y conmigo tampoco - dijo el viejo Phil levantándose de un salto - no sé qué tienen esas galletas de Stella que...voy a mi oficina! - el anciano corrió desapareciendo en dirección al baño.

Arnold se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los trastes. Abrió el grifo, tomando una esponja y remojándola en lavavajillas comenzó a frotar algunos platos.

Helga apagó el televisor y quedó mirando el control remoto. Arnold se quedó pensativo dejando que el lavadero comenzara a llenarse de agua y espuma. La rubia frunció el entrecejo y habló en voz alta. Arnold dejó un plato hundirse en el agua y se quedó con la esponja en la mano, luego habló en voz alta. "TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL(LA)". Al decir esto Arnold tiró la esponja al agua haciendo que la espuma salpicará en su rostro dejándole un bigote blanco. Helga dijo esto lanzando el control remoto al piso haciendo que se partiera. Ambos niños habían tomado su decisión, y la habían determinado al unísono sin siquiera saber a pesar de la distancia que los separaba que desde hacía mucho habían tenido una inevitable y extraña sincronía que ninguna novela nocturna hubiera podido jamás retratar.


	16. Tenemos que hablar

**CAPÍTULO 16: TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

X

X

Había dos cosas que nunca pasaba por alto. El periódico y el café expreso. Era intrínseco en cada mañana, tanto que nadie tenía por qué pedirlos o recordarlo en voz alta. Durante todo el tiempo que había durado su matrimonio, Bob amanecía siempre así, de mal humor, pues no era una persona que le sentaran bien las mañanas, a veces las tardes, o también las noches. Pero a diferencia del resto del día, al menos durante las primeras horas, el hecho de tener el periódico en mano y al frente el café humeante en la mesa, hacía que los gruñidos no fueran tan frecuentes durante el desayuno y si había suerte, hasta se despedía con un beso. Miriam había tomado muy en serio el hecho de que complacer a su marido en cosas tan simples como esas lograban que pudieran tener una conversación más larga durante el desayuno y no remitirse a solo gruñidos, maldiciones y comentarios poco ortodoxos acerca de la política en el país y lo mal que se encontraba la economía gracias a todas esas "estúpidas campañas sociales" que el presidente y el congreso decidían. Se había levantado menos aletargada que de costumbre y aún en su bata de dormir, había descendido a la cocina a preparar el café con la nueva cafetera super express que había comprado el día anterior, después de la segunda sesión con sus nuevos amigos. Cuando sacó el aparato de la caja y comenzó a leer las instrucciones, el timbre resonó en toda la casa y no tuvo más remedio que apresurarse a abrir la puerta, pues no quería que Bob despertara y se diera cuenta que el café no estaba listo.

\- Hermosa dama, ¡está de suerte!

Miriam bajó la vista y frente a ella, en el pórtico, se encontraba un hombre pequeño con bigote, lentes gruesos de botella, unos shorts negros y una camisa verde. El cabello era largo y castaño, con ondas, lo cual le hacía recordar a aquellos peinados que usaban los Beatles en algún video musical antiguo.

\- Ehhh… - Miriam miró a ambos lados esperando que hubiera alguna camioneta llena de regalos, de esos que obsequian a las amas de casa por escuchar una emisora de radio.

\- No, no, no…debe mirarme a mí, míreme preciosa, míreme.

Miriam confundida obedeció y bajó su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre de los anteojos y el peinado extraño.

\- ¡Eso es…eso es! El día de hoy le tengo noticias dulzura. Hoy venimos a premiar su preferencia…

\- ¿Mi preferencia? – preguntó Miriam aún aletargada.

\- Es correcto, tenemos miles de regalos, miles que están esperando por usted querida.

\- ¿Pero dónde están? No veo los regalos en ningún auto o…

\- Oh, no, no, no, diosa divina, ¿no dije que eran miles?. Miles de regalos no entrarían en un auto.

Miriam se acomodó los anteojos y asintió. Tenía lógica.

\- Claro que no, yo lo digo, usted lo confirma. Ahora, para poder ganar estos fabulosos premios, debo comprobar unas cosas. Con permiso.

El hombre avanzó y la apartó bruscamente a un lado para ingresar a la sala principal. Miriam cerró la puerta y siguió al hombre, quien miraba a todos lados.

\- Señor – habló la mujer mientras el hombre se acercó a olfatear los muebles – ¿Podría decirme a qué producto está representando?

El hombre dio una última aspirada profunda al respaldar del sillón grande y sin voltear contestó – Vestidos rosas.

\- ¿Vestidos rosas?

\- Oh si, vestidos rosas, vestidos…de color rosa – el hombre rascó con la uña la tela del sillón, y de sus pantalones sacó una bolsa plástica, la abrió y metió algo que había encontrado – están muy de moda, en todo el país se venden, es una locura.

\- Me temo que ha habido una equivocación señor, yo no uso vestidos rosas.

El pequeño y delgado hombre se reincorporó y miró fijamente a Miriam - ¿Qué no los usa?, ¿QUÉ NO LOS USA?!, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA MUJER TAN HERMOSA, TAN MODERNA, TAN LIBERAL E INDEPENDIENTE, NO USE UN VESTIDO ROSA?!, ¿SABE DE LO QUE SE ESTÁ PERDIENDO? – el hombre avanzó a pasos largos hacia Miriam y saltó hasta subir al sillón favorito de Bob, tomando del cuello del vestido de Miriam y acercándose a su rostro.

\- Err…es que…nunca pensé que me pudiera quedar el rosa…

\- Nunca pensó….- continuó el hombre sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la mujer en un tono amargo – me dice que nunca pensó?, preciosa, las cosas nunca las pensamos pero cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirnos y hemos arruinado nuestra vida para siempre…

\- ¿Arruinado mi vida por un…vestido…rosa?

\- Eso es lo que le digo…¡EL VESTIDO ROSA!...AHORA POR FAVOR, DEJEME SOLO, DEJEME SOLO, ESTO ES…AHHH ..- el hombre se dejó caer en el sillón y escondió su rostro entre sus manos – no sabe lo que me acaba de hacer mujer…

\- Oh…cuanto lo siento señor…si pudiera hacer algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor yo…

\- OH NO, NADA, NADA…TODO ESTÁ PERDIDO – respondió el hombre como si declamara un poema – no lo tiene, es todo…si tan solo hubiera llegado antes hubiera cambiado su vida, si tan solo…pero ya no, ya no querida… si tan solo hubiera tenido hijas, claro que eso es imposible, un cuerpo hermoso y sensual como el suyo querida, absurdo…absurdo…por supuesto que no tiene hijas…

Miriam parpadeó un par de veces ante el comentario del pequeño hombre y se sonrojó.

\- Señor…

\- Kent….Clark Kent…

\- Señor Kent… espero que no se sorprenda – soltó una risita – pero si tengo hijas…dos hijas en realidad…

El hombre sonrió aun con la cara escondida entre sus manos y de inmediato se levantó de un salto, quedando parado nuevamente encima del sillón mientras apretaba de los hombros a la ama de casa.

\- ¿De verdad?. Oh, qué suerte…entonces, una de sus hijas debe usar un vestido…

\- ¿Cuál vestido?

\- Concéntrese mujer, concéntrese – mencionó el hombre haciendo círculos en la frente de Miriam, como si quisiera atraer las ideas dentro de ella – el vestido rosa…

\- Oh si, mi hija menor, Helga, ella usa un vestido rosa…

\- ¿En serio? – respondió el hombre sonriendo de medio lado – Podría besarla en este momento, pero respeto su integridad preciosa.

Miriam tomó sus propias mejillas tan sonrojada como una quinceañera. El hombre bajó del sillón de Bob y se metió en la cocina.

\- ¿Señor Kent, qué está haciendo?

\- Solo buscando evidencias de que su hija use uno de nuestros vestidos rosas. Ese premio no se ganará solo.

\- Oh no, claro que no Señor Kent. ¿Y qué está buscando exactamente?

\- Fibras de la tela – Clark Kent pasó el dedo uno a uno por las sillas del comedor y luego por las alacenas. Abrió el refrigerador, olfateó varias envases y luego lo cerró, no sin antes extraer un pedazo de torta de chocolate y comérselo con lo que las migas quedaron dispersas en su rostro. El hombre pasó la mano sobre su rostro para limpiarse.

\- Err…señor Kent.

\- Digame cariño – respondió el hombre tomando fotos de un bollo rancio que quedó encima de la mesa.

\- Su bigote…se movió…

\- Oh, si, si,…es una rara enfermedad que tengo, el síndrome del bigote flojo…el 1% del 1% del 1% de la población lo tiene. – respondió Clark Kent acomodando el bigote que había quedado torcido y completamente vertical. El hombre tomó una última foto al lugar y luego, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Señor Kent esas son las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

\- Si, habitaciones, allí habrán más fibras…

Miriam quedó mirando hacia las escaleras hasta que el hombre desapareciera de la vista. Luego regresó a la cocina y continuó preparando café. Invitaría a tomar una taza de café a tan amable hombre. Era muy gentil al preocuparse tanto por obsequiarles los miles de premios que mencionó. El café estuvo listo y el recipiente del café lo llevó a la mesa. Claro, se olvidaba, el periódico. ¿A quién le tocaba recogerlo?. Miriam se acercó al pie de la escalera y llamó a su hija menor.

\- ¡Helga!, ¡Es hora de que recojas el periódico cariño!

Un grito se hizo eco por toda la casa. Bob, quien estaba afeitándose frente al espejo del baño, salió de inmediato, con la cara llena de espuma como un animal con rabia asomándose al corredor. Una puerta se abrió de un porrazo y una persona con un bigote torcido salió apresurado y se abalanzó a las escaleras, riendo histéricamente y levantando una cámara en alto. Bob gritó "¡Hey!", pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alguien más salió de la habitación y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sentado al lado de la puerta del baño.

Helga avanzó rápidamente, furiosa, descalza, y con el cabello desgreñado, sin importarle nada más que darle su merecido al intruso que había osado entrar a su habitación. El hombre bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, y cuando llegó al pie de la escalera en donde se encontraba Miriam, tomó ambas mejillas y chocó sus labios con los de la madre de Helga, para luego saltar nuevamente y como un rayo salir de la casa de los Pataki.

Helga al ver la escena se enredó con sus pies y cayó los tres últimos tres peldaños, quedando en la misma posición en la que su padre había quedado arriba. Bob Pataki apareció en escena refunfuñando, con una banda adhesiva en la barbilla.

\- Demonios Miriam, ¡¿quién era ese hombre?!...¿era un ladrón?, ¿Qué se ha llevado?...¿dónde están mis palos de golf?

La mujer se quedó en la misma posición mientras posó sus dedos sobre sus propios labios mirando al vacío. Helga se levantó sacudiéndose el trasero y se acercó a su madre.

\- Miriam, te están hablando. ¿Quién era ese hombre que dejaste entrar esta vez?

La esposa de Bob continuaba en un trance mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada a la residencia.

\- ¡CRIMINAL! ¡MIRIAM DESPIERTA! – gritó Helga exasperada.

La mujer saltó ante el grito y de inmediato volteó a mirar a su esposo y a su hija que estaban de pie a su lado, ambos con las manos en las caderas.

\- Err… - la mujer se acomodó los anteojos y posó la mano derecha sobre su mejilla – era…el señor Kent…

\- ¿El señor Kent? – interrogó Bob alzando la uniceja.

\- Clark Kent… - suspiró Miriam sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Superman? – preguntó Helga con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó su madre mirando desorientada a su hija. La pequeña rubia se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y resopló.

\- Solo olvídalo Miriam, iré a cambiarme, de todos modos ya debo ir a la escuela.

\- Antes de que te vayas, te toca recoger el periódico niña – aclaró su padre para luego comenzar a interrogar a su esposa acerca de la importancia de evitar el robo de los palos de golf.

\- SI BOB – respondió Helga mostrando los dientes y saliendo descalza fuera para tomar el periódico de la acera.

X

X

X

Arnold había dormido poco por la noche. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Helga y su falta de confianza respecto a los demás. Los consejos que había recibido de su padre y de su abuelo le habían ayudado a aclarar el panorama y aunque no sabía cómo comenzaría la conversación que debía tener con su pequeña novia, lo que si tenía claro era que al menos tenía la certeza que debía existir tal conversación y debía ser ese mismo día. Tomó una de sus camisas y la abotonó. Luego se colocó los pantalones, y cuando se disponía a colocarse el suéter, saltó ante un ruido que sintió en su puerta. Giró de inmediato y una luz hizo que quedara ciego por unos segundos. Se frotó los ojos y divisó a dos personas que estaban en la entrada de su habitación.

\- ¿Curly? – preguntó desconcertado Arnold cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros de clase con un celular y un bloc de notas anotando con un pequeño lápiz lo que su abuela aparentemente le estaba diciendo.

\- Buenos días, Arnold Shortman – respondió el chico de los anteojos gruesos dándole una mirada de desdén.

\- Kimba, ¡buenos días! – saludó alegremente la abuela Shortman – y este es el santuario que le comenté Sir Lancelot.

\- Muy interesante, aunque algo inmaduro para mi gusto – comentó Curly mirando con desprecio el estéreo y el tapizado en el suelo – Y para qué sirve esto – preguntó el pelinegro tomando el reloj alarma en forma de miniArnold.

\- Es para tortura china – respondió Gertie.

\- Es un reloj despertador – aclaró Arnold. No entendía por qué actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en su habitación. Al menos recordaba que Curly había participado de alguna reunión de chicos en cuarto grado – pero, ¿qué haces aquí Curly?

\- Sir Lancelot ha venido desde Camelot porque está buscando el Santo Grial que dará larga vida a todos los descendientes de los moros.

\- Solo vine a hacer una visita rápida a tus abuelos.

\- ¿A mis abuelos? – interrogó Arnold. ¿Desde cuándo Curly era conocido de sus abuelos?

\- Estoy en una ONG. La ONG que ayuda a los ancianos abandonados con 200 años de edad – respondió Curly mientras husmeaba en el armario de Arnold y sacaba fotografías.

\- Mis abuelos no tienen 200 años de edad ni están abandonados – aclaró el pequeño Shortman.

\- Si, si, claro – respondió Curly pasando el dedo por encima de las repisas – no hay polvo, qué desperdicio. Vamos querida Ginebra, enséñame los otros lugares de tu morada – exclamó el chico de los anteojos tomando del brazo a Gertrude y llevándosela de la habitación.

Arnold suspiró. No se preocupó en preguntarse qué era lo que realmente hacía Curly Gammelthorpe en la casa de huéspedes a las 7 de la mañana. Todo en su casa era fuera de lugar después de todo. Se colocó el suéter y la camiseta, se peinó un poco sin buenos resultados y salió de su habitación para desayunar. Después de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió y Curly en cuclillas avanzó tratando de no hacer ruido. Miró a ambos lados y comenzó a rebuscar en las repisas. Todas las cosas que encontraba no eran nada divertidas, sin embargo, algo en la repisa superior derecha le llamó la atención. Una caja. Quizá algo demasiado personal. Bingo. Sacó la caja y se sentó en la cama de Arnold para revisar cómodamente. Al abrir la caja pudo encontrar un zapato, rojo, de tacón. Lo palpó, lo olió y luego pasó el dedo y lo probó. Oh, si, dulce aroma de mujer, de mujer de vestido rosa. Rió bajito. Tomó una fotografía con su celular. Se incorporó y comenzó a buscar en los cajones del escritorio de Shortman. Y fue cuando lo vio. Un cuaderno rosa. Sonrió. Tomó una fotografía de la cubierta y aspiró la tapa externa del cuaderno. El mismo olor. Cuando se disponía a abrir el libro, escuchó la voz de Gertie Shortman llamando a Lancelot y gritando que lo habían secuestrado los rusos, pero la voz de Phillip Shortman en el segundo piso lo alertó. Refunfuñó y cerró el cuaderno, lo colocó en su lugar así como el zapato y la caja y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Después del desayuno, el que extrañamente compartieron con Curly Gammelthorpe, ambos niños avanzaron hasta la puerta para ir a la escuela. Al salir, Arnold pensó que podría ser una oportunidad para ser amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado Curly? – preguntó sonriendo tras cerrar la puerta tras de él.

\- Con ganas de irme. Con permiso Arnold Shortman.

Curly comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Arnold tomaría y éste adivinando que quizá el chico de las gafas gruesas no iría a la escuela, solo se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

X

X

X

X

El cartero avanzó edificio por edificio observando el paquete que llevaba entre manos. Esperaba que al menos en el último domicilio en el que debía realizar la entrega no viviera ningún perro. Últimamente en la ciudad había esa tendencia de criar animales rabiosos. Recordaba que hacía un par de meses, un endemoniado chihuahua había engullido literalmente su gorra y eso le había costado un descuento a fin de mes, ya que su historia pasó a ser tomada por su jefe como una vil excusa para evitar aceptar que él realmente la había perdido. Observó el número de un viejo edificio con un pórtico erosionado por el tiempo, rodeado por arbustos frondosos. Era el 435. El cartero subió los escalones, tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego tocó el timbre al lado derecho. La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver un ojo a través de la rendija.

\- ¿Es el cartero?

\- Buenos días, tengo una entrega para el Sr. Ophelious Wartz.

\- ¿Está completo?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Que si el producto está completo?

\- Errr…- el cartero bajó la mirada hacia el paquete que estaba completamente sellado entre sus manos – Supongo que sí.

\- Bien.

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente lo que hizo retroceder un paso al cartero y unos segundos más tarde, tras el sonido de una cerradura, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un hombre pequeño y calvo apareció, le quitó el paquete de las manos y miró el envoltorio receloso.

\- ¿No lo abrió, no es así?

El cartero no entendiendo por qué había tantas preguntas respecto al contenido de la caja negó con la cabeza. El hombrecillo afinó los ojos y quedó mirando unos segundos el rostro del cartero como si tratara de descubrir algún sucio secreto detrás del cansado trabajador. Luego, aclaró la garganta y habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

El cartero le extendió una hoja asida a una tableta de madera y un bolígrafo. Wartz tomó el bolígrafo rápidamente y firmó haciendo varias vueltas como si tratara de generar en la hoja un remolino. Luego, después de entregarle la hoja firmada y el bolígrafo, empujó literalmente al hombre hasta los escalones fuera de su casa, y susurró: "Esto nunca sucedió", para luego cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Dentro de su casa, y ya solo, Wartz tomó el paquete soltando risitas emocionadas y diciendo melodiosamente la frase "Al fin" unas doscientas veces mientras observaba la caja forrada en plástico y cinta adhesiva. Dejó la caja encima de una mesita en medio del salón principal, y luego se dirigió a un armario, del cual extrajo unas tijeras, muy brillantes y filosas. Se acercó danzando hasta el paquete, se colocó unos anteojos de bordes negros y con mucho cuidado cortó una parte de la cinta adhesiva que envolvía el paquete. Poco a poco y muy delicadamente sacaba pedazos de cinta, una a una. El ritual lo repitió varias veces hasta que el paquete quedó libre. El hombrecillo se frotó las manos y entonces procedió a abrir la caja. Y la vio. Allí estaba. Al fin. Risas, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. Al fin, después de 10 meses de espera, al fin lo tenía.

X

X

X

El autobús había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado. Esto no le pareció extraño, tal vez Murray se había levantado con el pie derecho esta vez. Después de que aquella frase pasara por su mente se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sonado. Ese comentario que había pensado sin querer no había sido nada bueno sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba una de sus extremidades. La puerta del autobús se abrió al detenerse el vehículo, y Arnold subió los peldaños. Gerald estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre esperando por su amigo, a quien sonrió. El rubio se acercó hasta él y se dieron el saludo secreto de siempre, sentándose al lado.

\- ¿Y qué tal Arnold?, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?, ¿Alguna nueva idea para convencer a los demás que Helga Pataki y Arnold Shortman están destinados a estar juntos?

Arnold suspiró.

\- No Gerald, me rendí.

\- ¿Qué? – Una expresión de alivio pasó por el rostro del chico Johanssen. Sabía que llegaría el momento, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto – ¿Quieres decir que esa extraña atracción que tenías hacia Helga G. Pataki ya desapareció?

\- No – respondió Arnold suspirando nuevamente – He estado pensado Gerald. Es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que el esfuerzo que hemos hecho por hacer que todos acepten el hecho de que podamos ser más cercanos realmente no tiene sentido. Es decir, cuando te haces amigo de alguien, no estás preguntándote si sería bueno para los demás, solo te haces amigo con la otra persona…

\- Es cierto…

\- Lo mismo debería ser cuando te gusta alguien…solo te haces novio y novia y eso basta mientras sepas que la otra persona está tan feliz como tú lo estás…eso es lo que hacen las personas normalmente…

\- Eso también es cierto…pero – Gerald tenía que ser sincero – eso sucede con la gente normal pero ya sabes…Helga…Pataki…hey, no es… - Gerald trató de medir sus palabras viendo la expresión recelosa de su mejor amigo – exac….tamente…digamos…normal…

\- Lo sé – respondió Arnold – Helga es especial…

Gerald rodó los ojos. Eso no era lo que trataba de decir en realidad.

\- Por eso tengo una idea Gerald – continuó el rubio.

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Hablaré con Helga. Le diré lo que pienso y que debemos actuar de acuerdo a lo que sentimos y queremos…

\- ¿Estás diciendo que le dirás que actúen como novios?, ¿así nada más?

\- Así es. Debemos seguir nuestros instintos.

\- ¿Eso no es lo que siempre te dice tu abuelo?

\- Si, pero es la primera vez que entiendo que es lo que trataba de decirme con eso…

\- Arnold, ¿y te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si Helga no quiere hacerlo?, si ella simplemente te dice que no puede actuar tan dulce y cariñosa como dices que realmente es…

\- Bueno – el rubio miró por la ventana mientras doblaban una esquina – en realidad si lo había pensado, pero creo que ella aceptará. Es extraño, pero lo puedo sentir.

\- ¿Y si no?.

\- Y si no…- Arnold miró al frente cuando el autobús se detuvo y por la entrada apareció la niña protagonista de su conversación. Esta vez la chica no avanzaba con el ceño fruncido ni el andar hosco, solo arrastraba los pies y bostezaba a medida que pasaba con la mirada asiento por asiento como buscando a alguien. Arnold observó como la chica, con los ojos casi entrecerrados, pasó de largo hasta llegar al asiento al lado de Phoebe y se recostó en el respaldar bostezando nuevamente.

\- Buenos días Helga, konichiwa gozaim…

\- Oh Phoebe, hoy nada de japonés por favor…

\- Está bien…- Phoebe vio las ojeras que su amiga llevaba en el rostro y que le hacían parecer un pequeño panda rubio - ¿no dormiste anoche?

\- Solo no pude pegar el ojo – respondió la rubia bostezando nuevamente.

\- ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

Helga bostezó por enésima vez y se frotó los ojos.

\- Ya sabes Phoebe, cosas que una mujer a veces la inquietan…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con …el mantecado?

\- ¡¿Por qué tendría que ver con el mantecado?! – Helga gritó y luego se quedó helada cuando al levantar la vista se encontró con la de Arnold quien la miraba preocupado. Helga se hundió en el asiento quitando la vista de su amado – Si, tiene que ver – susurró cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… ¿es algo de lo que quieres hablar?

\- Err…es solo que…Phoebe, respóndeme con la verdad…tú eres mi mejor amiga, así que por favor, sé lo más sincera posible por favor.

\- Claro Helga, te responderé lo que sea que me preguntes con toda la sinceridad que pueda…

\- Bien – continuó Helga - ¿tú piensas que soy…una chica normal?

\- ¿Normal?

\- Sí, Phoebe, acaso estás sorda, dije normal…¿crees que soy normal?

\- Bueno…es una pregunta bastante subjetiva Helga, contando con el hecho de que la normalidad depende del punto de vista y las circunstancias en las que te encuentres. Por ejemplo, en Africa es normal que las mujeres se coloquen aros enormes en la nariz, incluso eso a los hombres les parece atractivo, pero eso sería algo que no se haría comúnmente aquí. Y en Asia, los niños…

\- Si, si, ya entendí eso Phoebe, pero según tú en NUESTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS…¿soy normal?

Phoebe se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió.

\- Claro que no eres normal Helga.

\- Demonios, lo sabía, estoy loca, loca de remate, me llevarán a un manicomio, me escaparé y viviré apartada del mundo, en el bosque, medio desnuda conviviendo con los lobos y alimentándome de los restos que dejen los libidinosos campistas.

Phoebe comenzó a reír suavemente tapándose la boca con ambas manos y Helga frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso que esté loca Phoebe?

\- No…- Phoebe dijo divertida – no es eso Helga. Es solo que me causó gracia que pienses que vivirás desnuda en el bosque…

\- ¡NO DESNUDA PHOEBE, SEMIDESNUDA, CON UN TAPARRABOS, NO CREO ESTAR TAN LOCA COMO PARA ANDAR MOSTRANDO MIS PARTES A TODO MUNDO!

Helga se tapó la boca cuando vio que Arnold y Gerald voltearon a verla junto con todos los que ya habían subido al autobús; incluso Murray miraba por el retrovisor con una ceja alzada. Al parecer la última frase la había dicho muy fuerte.

X

\- Ya veo por qué dices que es especial – dijo con sarcasmo Gerald mirando a su amigo.

\- No sabemos qué es lo que están hablando, quizá están conversando acerca de una película que vieron el día de ayer…

\- Sí, claro – dijo Gerald rodando los ojos – como dije Arnold, me alegra que al fin te sientas feliz de estar con una chica, pero por favor, ten cuidado con Pataki, no me gustaría verte colgado del estandarte de la escuela al finalizar el día solo porque quieras besarla frente a todo mundo…

\- Eso no pasará…y me refiero a lo del estandarte… - aclaró Arnold mirando nuevamente a la rubia que movía sus manos agitadamente como si estuviera explicándole a su mejor amiga algo increíble.

X

\- Entonces…¿dices que hablarás con él para que actúen como novios frente a todos los chicos de la escuela?

\- Sí, eso dije. Estuve toda la noche pensando después de ver una estúpida novela y me di cuenta que mis miedos son tontos y que aunque estoy contenta sabiendo que …el mantecado…también siente algo por mi…no estoy feliz al no poder acercarme cuando quiera y tener que torturarlo e insultarlo cuando realmente lo que quiero es acariciar su cabello, tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo, probar sus labios carnosos, sentir su cuerpo y deleitarme en su dulce….- Helga dejó de hablar al ver como Phoebe la observaba sorprendida y quieta sin decir una sola palabra – ajum! – se aclaró la garganta – digo, tomarlo de la mano y eso…

\- Bueno – Phoebe se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió – me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión y que te hayas decidido a vencer tus miedos. Eso significa que estás madurando Helga…

\- ¿De verdad?...digo, claro que sí Phoebe, ya casi soy una mujer – dijo la rubia colocando ambos brazos en el respaldar para recostar su cabeza sobre ellos.

\- Por supuesto que si Helga…pero…¿todavía no pensarás correr semidesnuda por el bosque verdad?

\- Hey Phoebe…eso no es…

Helga volteó con el ceño fruncido a ver a su amiga y cuando la encontró riendo, solo se contagió de ella y también comenzó a reír golpeándole el hombro suavemente.

X

X

\- ¿Lo ves Gerald?, no está enojada, está riendo, ¿eso es una buena señal verdad?

\- Debe ser Arnold, debe ser – respondió su mejor amigo encogiéndose de hombros – pero estás seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora?

Arnold asintió y se levantó del asiento pasando delante de Gerald y respirando hondo para darse ánimos.

\- Bien Phoebe, llegó la hora – dijo Helga levantándose del asiento de un salto – lo haré. Deséame suerte.

\- Buena suerte Helga.

Helga avanzó delante de Phoebe, con los puños cerrados, avanzando hacia el sitio de Arnold. El rubio avanzó desde el otro lado, hacia donde se encontraba Helga. Ambos llegaron al medio del pasillo del autobús y quedaron frente a frente. Algunos niños voltearon al ver a aquellos dos niños de sexto grado mirándose tímidamente en medio del autobús en marcha. Sid le dio un codazo a Stinky, quien le dio un codazo a Harold quien solo se metió a la boca un panecillo.

\- Hola Helga, buenos días…

\- Buenos días…Arnold…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Arnold mirando al piso y Helga mirando al techo del vehículo.

\- Quería hablar contigo – dijeron ambos al unísono - ¿En serio?, tu primero – ambos estaban sincronizados – no, no, tú primero – a ambos les pareció que el otro había practicado.

\- Err… - Arnold se frotó el cuello y levantó la vista hacia Helga – yo quería hablar acerca de lo que sucedió ayer…en Slaussen's…

\- Yo… también quería hablar de eso – expresó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el niño – bueno, es una coincidencia…

\- Si, qué coincidencia…

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

\- Helga yo quería decirte sobre lo que pasó en Slaussen's que realmente yo no quería que…

El autobús se detuvo de golpe haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al piso, sentados. Dirigieron la vista hacia adelante y observaron como el autobús se fue llenando de niños muy pequeños, con ropas infantiles. Detrás de ellos apareció Lila con una gorrita verde en la cabeza como si se tratara de una exploradora.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Murray, si no hubiera sido por usted, los niños no hubieran podido llegar al preescolar. Fue un evento muy pero muy desafortunado que su autobús terminara pinchado en una de sus llantas delanteras. Usted es un verdadero ángel para ellos.

\- No hay problema pequeña niña pelirroja – sonrió Murray amablemente – mi deber es cuidar de los niños después de todo.

\- Por favor niños, todos debemos agradecer al señor conductor al subir.

Niño a niño mientras iba subiendo al autobús saludaba y agradecía al viejo Murray tal como le había indicado aquella hermosa señorita de las trenzas. Arnold se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Helga, quien se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un gruñido al ver aparecer a la persona por la que menos aprecio tenía en la escuela. Lila levantó la vista y sonriendo movió las manos en señal de saludo, Arnold respondió moviendo la mano, mientras que Helga solo frunció el entrecejo porque ya era para Lila un hobbie arruinarle los planes últimamente. Mientras los niños iban subiendo, Arnold trató de retomar la conversación.

\- Helga, sobre lo que estaba diciendo…

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo…quería que supieras que en Slaussen´s no quería que las cosas sucedieran como pasaron, realmente quería sentarme a tu lado y compartir un…

\- Disculpe – un niño se atravesó entre ellos avanzando hasta el fondo.

\- No hay problema – contestó Arnold observando al niño – como decía, yo quería comer el helado con…

\- Perdón – otro niño pasó al lado de ambos ocasionando un empujón involuntario.

\- Si, descuida – respondió el rubio – lo que te decía era que yo quería…

\- Permiso – otro niño más avanzó dando un codazo al rubio sin darse cuenta.

\- Err – Arnold miró al nuevo niño y luego miró a Helga – Helga, lo que…

\- Perdón

\- Con permiso

\- Haga espacio señor

\- Permisooo

\- Auch…

\- Voy pasando..

\- Permiso…

\- Disculpe…

Varios niños iban pasando entre ellos y alrededor de ellos mientras el autobús parecía llenarse de niños que parecían reproducirse afuera, pues nunca dejaban de entrar.

\- ¿Qué es esto?...¡¿la quinta parte de Gremlins?!, ¿de dónde salió esta plaga? – gruñó Helga mirando a todos los pequeños llenar el vehículo.

\- No lo sé…- respondió Arnold un tanto frustrado porque ya habían perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero no iba a dejar que otra cosa le impidiera hablar con Helga. Entonces la tomó de los hombros, con lo cual, Helga se tensó y quedó paralizada mirando hacia abajo el rostro del pequeño Shortman, quien de pronto le ofreció una mirada muy seria – Helga, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte…

\- Arnold…

\- No, no digas nada más. Solo escúchame…

Helga asintió mirando asustada a su amado. Tal vez le diría que todo quedaría como siempre, o tal vez que deberían pensarse mejor las cosas.

\- Escucha Helga – continuó Arnold frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando al piso muy serio – yo, ayer, en Slaussen's, estuve mal, realmente mal. Lo que pasó no era lo que quería y debí decírtelo en ese momento. Helga… - Arnold levantó la mirada y a Helga le comenzó una arritmia aguda – Yo realmente, en Slaussen's quería compartir mi helado solo con una única persona.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, los niños pequeños se quedaron callados y los grandes que se encontraban sentados quedaron observando la escena intrigados. Sheena se rascó la cabeza, Nadine mantenía en alto su celular, Sid, Stinky y Harold abrieron los ojos y afinaron las orejas tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban sus compañeros mientras que Curly masticando chicle observaba de lejos, desde una esquina del bus.

\- Y esa persona, la única con la que me gustaría compartir mis helados de ahora en adelante es…

\- ¿Si, Arnold? – animó Helga con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y tirando las coletas hacia abajo.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡LILA! – gritó molesto Arnold volteando a ver a la pelirroja dispuesto a reclamarle o al menos sugerirle que cuide de los niños que ella había subido al autobús, sobretodo a aquel que le acababa de morder la pierna.

\- ¡¿Lila?!- dijo Helga confundida al escuchar el grito de Arnold.

El niño mordelón corrió tratando de escapar y se escondió debajo del asiento de Gerald. El moreno solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¡No! – dijo Arnold de inmediato – no es lo que quise decir…es que el niño…es que Lila...

\- ¡Bien! – gritó el niño chocolate desde el asiento del fondo mirando emocionado el interior de su mochila – el tío Stuart me trajo las 40 barritas de chocolate finalmente!

Los niños preescolares al oir lo que el niño chocolate mencionó, avanzaron en tropel hacia el fondo, tratando de conseguir ese delicioso chocolate. El tumulto avanzó llevándose a Helga del lado de Arnold como el mar a las rocas. El rubio también fue llevado hacia atrás después de que otros niños comenzaran a jugar hacia el otro lado del autobús, hasta que este quedó en el piso, al lado de Lila Sawyer.

\- Arnold, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica de las pecas.

\- Si – respondió suspirando al ver como Helga estaba al extremo del autobús agitando los brazos tratando de zafarse de la ola de niños que querían comerse la mochila del niño chocolate.

\- Bien, porque no sé cómo decirte esto sin que te sientas mal, pero sigo pensando lo mismo que antes. Definitivamente y positivamente no me gustas gustas solo me agradas…

Arnold se recostó apoyando el brazo sobre su pierna y solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Esta vez sí que había comenzado a pensar que tal vez la teoría de Gerald tenía algo de credibilidad, tal vez el destino estaba siendo especialmente remilgoso con lo que Arnold quería respecto a Helga. Unos pantalones delante de él le hicieron levantar la vista y pudo ver a Nadine quien le mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

\- Arnold, es para ti – le dijo haciendo que el rubio se pusiera de pie, pero sin darle el aparato.

El rostro de Rhonda Wellinghton Lloyd apareció de pronto, con una sonrisa enorme y el destello de sus pendientes que brillaban con las luces del sol que atravesaban las ventanas de lo que parecía ser una limosina.

\- Muy bien Arnold, déjame felicitarte, el primer paso para conseguir el corazón de una chica es mostrarle que realmente disfrutas de su compañía.

\- Rhonda, qué es lo que…

\- No, nada de preguntas Arnold, la que hace las preguntas soy yo querido. Por fin tuviste el valor de decirle a Lila lo que sientes, otra vez…. Es muy tierno de tu parte querer comer todos los helados de tu vida con ella…algo infantil, pero igual de tierno…

\- Rhonda, no es lo que…

\- Dije que nada de hablar Arnold – dijo Rhonda mirándose las uñas – solo quería decirte que estoy de tu lado, y que cualquier cosa que necesites para ganarte el corazón de Lila, claro, si es que no te lo has ganado ya – dijo esto haciéndole un guiño que Arnold realmente no entendió – puedes pedírmelo que gustosa te ayudaré. Sabes, no es por presumir, pero tengo algo de experiencia en este tipo de cosas, digamos que he conocido mucha gente en mis viajes. Entonces, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela, chico enamorado – finalizó la pelinegra agitando los dedos en señal de despedida – Ta Tá…

La pantalla del celular se volvió negra y Nadine alejó el aparato guardándolo en su bolsillo para alejarse a su asiento, saltando de cuando en cuando para evitar pisar a cualquiera de los niños que estaban sentados en el piso del autobús. Lila quedó mirando a Arnold que ya tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Arnold, no sé cómo decirte otra vez esto, pero tú no me gustas gustas solo me…

\- Si, Lila, ya lo sé – respondió cortante Arnold sintiendo que toda la amabilidad que siempre tenía había desaparecido mágicamente de su cuerpo.

X

X

 _ **Oh chicos, siento muchísimo haberme desaparecido. El trabajo y otros compromisos me alejaron completamente de fanfiction, dejé de hacer lo que me gusta por ciertas responsabilidades, pero pienso terminar esta historia, realmente se los debo. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, me alegra saber que la historia les gusta y que les hago reír con las cosas que escribo, eso es lo mejor que puedo recibir por parte de ustedes, una sonrisa. Estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente capítulo, espero no demorarme tanto como con este. Un abrazo fuerte a todos, y espero saber más de ustedes. nos vemos al próximo capítulo. Oh, si, y yo también ya vi el trailer, estoy muy emocionada con el regreso de los niños de Hillwood, cuánta nostalgia. Ok, me emocioné aquí y ya se hizo raro, ¡nos vemos!**_


	17. Karma

**CAPÍTULO 17: KARMA**

X

X

X

Había llegado bastante temprano al parecer y lo comprobó al ver la hora en su nuevo reloj que había adquirido en un mercado de pulgas. Las 7:20 de la mañana. Pero no se sentía decepcionado, ya que mientras más temprano llegaba, significaba más tiempo para ordenar las cosas en el aula antes de que sus queridos alumnos entraran por la puerta principal. Ingresó al salón de clases y levantó las ventanas para que el lugar pudiera ventilarse un poco. Miró alrededor y sonrió al notar los ensayos de sus niños acomodados en un rincón, listos para ser devueltos. Le gustaba leer las cosas que ellos escribían, podía encontrar tantas ideas distintas y tantos sueños en ellos que le emocionaba imaginarse en qué tipo de grandes hombres y maravillosas mujeres se convertirían, sin embargo, al recordar que sería el último año en el que los vería lo hizo sentirse un poco nostálgico. Como pasaba el tiempo. Llegarían de seguro otros niños, diferentes, interesantes, hábiles, inseguros, rudos y amables, pero por supuesto serían distintos a ellos. Suspiró sonriendo. Les había tomado cariño, eran como sus pequeños hijos.

Una voz le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y volteó a ver el parlante colgado en la parte superior del salón, justo en medio de la columna. La voz del director Wartz resonó llamándolo.

"Simmons, ¿está usted ahí?, Si está allí, que estoy muy seguro que así es, acérquese a mi oficina de inmediato, tengo algo importante que tratar con usted".

Robert Simmons asintió como si realmente el director pudiera verlo a través del parlante y salió de inmediato, tomando antes un block y un bolígrafo para hablar con el general de la escuela. El maestro llegó hasta la puerta del director y tocó dos veces la madera, sin embargo no recibió ninguna confirmación para ingresar. Tocó nuevamente, esta vez tres veces. Otra vez ningún ruido. Se preguntó si tal vez había sido su imaginación. No, definitivamente había escuchado la voz del director a través del parlante. O tal vez habría tenido un accidente. Oh no, eso sería muy triste. Por lo que decidió entrar así no le indicaran que lo hiciera. Tomó la manija y la giró, dejando la puerta abierta. Desde la puerta observó a ambos lados y alrededor de toda la oficina pero no vio a nadie. Avanzó sigilosamente llamando al director.

\- ¿Director Wartz?

\- Cierre la puerta Simmons – escuchó la voz que provenía del sillón, el cual estaba girado dándole la espalda. Por supuesto, el director era muy bajito, y al estar girada la enorme silla era imposible verlo. Robert cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta quedar delante del escritorio.

\- ¿Me llamaba Señor? – preguntó intrigado por el misterio en el ambiente.

\- Así es Simmons, solo quería preguntarle cómo va todo con sus alumnos.

\- Todo va estupendamente bien señor, los niños son muy buenos estudiantes. Algunos con menos calificaciones que otros, pero todos dan lo mejor de sí, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

\- Ya veo… -Robert Simmons notó que mientras el director seguía hablando, su silla lentamente comenzó a girar hasta completar los 180 grados y quedar frente a él – tiene todo bajo control

\- ¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS! – gritó Simmons tapándose de inmediato la boca con ambas manos, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. El director Wartz tenía algo en la cabeza, no sabía qué era, era como un roedor, una rata gris de pelo largo – NO, NO SE MUEVA SEÑOR, NO SE MUEVA LO AYUDARÉ… - indicó Robert sin realmente saber qué hacer con aquel animal que se había apoderado de la cabeza de Wartz.

\- Qué dice Simmons, … sorprendido ¿verdad? – respondió el hombre bajito pasando la mano por los pelos de la rata.

\- No, señor, yo que usted no haría eso…

\- Por supuesto que no hombre – respondió riendo el director Wartz – no se preocupe, este hermoso cabello nuevo resistiría de cualquier modo la fuerza de mis dedos.

\- ¿Cabello? – respondió sorprendido el maestro.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…¿no es hermoso Simmons? – preguntó Wartz sacando un espejo y mirándose la mata de pelo que tenía encima y que erróneamente había sido confundido con una rata – cabello natural, de jóvenes vírgenes del amazonas…

\- Es…hum…es…parece…muy suave…- tartamudeó el maestro sin saber cómo describir aquella cosa espantosa que su director llevaba encima.

\- Por supuesto que es suave. ¡Simmons esto es una maravilla! ¿Sabe?, hace diez meses estaba deprimido. Veía a la gente caminar por las calles con largas cabelleras, colas de caballo, trenzas, afros, ondas, era un desfile que tenía que ver todos los días Simmons, todos los benditos días. Era muy triste saber que nunca iba a poder disfrutar del deleite de usar un peine o una secadora. Cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas es cuando lo vi Simmons, entré a "Amazin" y la vi…cuando posé mis ojos en ella, supe en ese preciso instante que estábamos destinados a conocernos.

\- ¿Conocerse con quién señor? – interrogó Simmons sin poder quitar la vista de aquel nido gris.

\- Con ella, con la peluca más hermosa y maravillosa que pude haber visto en toda mi vida. Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y de inmediato la compré. Y tuve que esperar, oh si, cuánto esperé Simmons, cuánto por ella.

El maestro asintió un tanto incómodo por el cariño con el que hablaba el otro hombre respecto a un pedazo de cabellos grises.

\- Pasé largas noches pensando, pensando en cuándo llegaría, en cómo se acomodaría en mí, si se vería natural o no, si seríamos compatibles.

Robert trató de sonreír pero la mueca le salió bastante torcida.

\- Eso es muy….errrr…adorable señor…

\- Lo sé Simmons, lo sé…- respondió Wartz acomodando el cerquillo mientras seguía mirándose al espejo – Pero la espera valió la pena Simmons. Hoy la trajeron a mí, y cuando me la probé, fue maravilloso – continuó el hombre con voz quebrada y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – es como si nuevamente me hubiera crecido el cabello Simmons, ¿lo ve?, no soy el director Wartz, soy Ophelious, el joven Ophelious del que todas las mujeres se enamoraban por su hermoso y suave cabello…ohhh...uhhh…

El hombre comenzó a hipar tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha. Robert se sintió mal al escuchar llorar al director y trató de animarlo.

\- No se sienta mal director Wartz, la peluca…

\- Amelie…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se llama Amelie…

\- Oh si…A…Amelie….le queda estupendamente bien señor…

El sollozo de Wartz se oyó más fuerte y Robert Simmons dio un saltito hacia atrás asustado de que sus palabras hayan herido al director de la escuela.

\- Lo, lo siento señor, no quise ofenderlo…

\- No Simmons, no lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad. Nuevamente tengo cabello, y sé que usted me entiende perfectamente, por eso lo llamé, porque quería compartir mi felicidad con usted. Usted también sufre, lo sé Simmons, usted también es calvo…

\- Bueno señor…a decir verdad – el maestro hizo una pausa tratando de sonar lo más delicado posible – yo estoy contento con el poco cabello que me queda y…

\- No mienta Simmons, lo puedo ver claramente en su rostro, usted es un hombre triste, reprimido, esconde su verdadero sufrimiento. Pero no se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie – Wartz se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos mirando al maestro - haremos una cosa, le regalaré una peluca, una idéntica a la mía…

\- ¡No! – dijo el maestro y luego bajó la voz ante la mirada sorprendida de su jefe – digo, no se moleste director, no es necesario. Además, ese dinero puede usarlo para…los tratamientos que tenga que hacerle a la peluca…

\- Amelie

\- Si, a Amelie…

\- Oh, es usted tan noble – respondió Wartz secándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas y los mocos – De acuerdo Simmons, usaré ese dinero para Amelie. Me pregunto qué dirán los niños cuando me vean con este hermoso y radiante cabello. Creo que adorarán a su director, hasta me querrán más que a su propio profesor, y no vaya a sentir celos por eso, ya sabe cómo son los niños…

\- Sí, es estupendo… – respondió el maestro con una sonrisa forzada – err…bueno, si me disculpa, creo que será mejor ir al aula, los niños están a punto de llegar y me gustaría avanzar con la clase sin retrasos.

\- Si, de acuerdo, vaya, vaya a su clase Simmons – respondió Wartz silbando alegremente mientras con un peine, alisaba la peluca gris encima de su cabeza. Robert Simmons salió de la oficina y habiendo cerrado la puerta movió la cabeza negativamente.

X

X

X

\- La aplastaré como un gusano de jardín, tomaré su cabeza y la golpearé tanto que nadie podrá reconocerla, ni siquiera un médico forense, ni siquiera ella misma, sentirá tanto dolor que no querrá jamás salir de su habitación… - decía Helga mientras apretaba con fuerza una bola imaginaria entre sus manos.

\- Creo que fue algo de mala suerte Helga, pero dudo que Lila haya tenido intención de interrumpirlos en su conversación…- intervino Phoebe Heyerdahl abrazando un tomo de ciencias.

\- ¡¿Y eso qué me importa?! La señorita perfección nunca tiene "intención" de nada Phoebe, pero aun así siempre está ahí con sus trenzas perfectas, y su sonrisa perfecta, y sus pestañas largas y onduladas, y su voz dulce y encantadora hipnotizando a todos los estúpidos palurdos que se cruzan con ella…

\- Pienso que deberías concentrarte en algo más importante Helga…

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es más importante que golpear a Miss Verano 2030?

\- Bueno – Phoebe hizo una pausa - pienso que sería más importante centrarse en el asunto principal… - la pelinegra comenzó a susurrar - el postre que te gusta…el mantecado…

Helga suspiró resignada al escuchar el sobrenombre. En ese momento llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus casilleros y Helga sacó un ejemplar de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate de entre los libros y cuadernos almacenados dentro del cubículo.

\- No lo sé Phoebe, estoy comenzando a sospechar que el karma está actuando en mi contra. Años y años de hacer sufrir a las personas han acumulado toda esa energía negativa que ahora regresa irremediablemente hacia mí - dijo dramáticamente Helga mirando hacia el horizonte – y aunque al fin y al cabo eran unos pobres idiotas y el karma debe aceptar que fue extremadamente divertido… - continuo sonriendo satisfecha asimisma mientras se alzaba de hombros – debo admitir que la razón de mi satisfacción se basó injustamente en el dolor ajeno – finalizó la frase volviendo al tono dramático inicial.

\- Aunque la explicación del karma y la relación causa efecto que admite esta teoría es últimamente muy popular y más que aceptada por nuestra generación, debo decir Helga que no existen bases científicas sobre las que se pueda demostrar lo verdadero de esta premisa, excepto claro está por la línea en la que se deduce su similaridad con la frase que nos dice que a toda acción habrá una reacción, pero claro, no podemos generalizarla hasta este punto porque solo es una ley de la física – respondió la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas.

\- ¿Por qué Phoebe?, ¿por qué tuve que engañar a Harold hasta que quedara colgado en el estandarte de la escuela?

\- Err…¿Por qué pareció algo divertido? – respondió la oriental. Helga continuó sin prestar atención a la respuesta que había recibido.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que dejar caer secretamente esa goma de mascar sobre el cabello de Eugene y decirle inmediatamente después que debía peinarse? – Phoebe prestaba atención mientras metía algunos libros en su mochila - ¿Por qué tuve que decirle a Sheena que el heladero estaba regalando paletas de las cajas que habían fuera de la tienda cuando realmente eran para venta?, ¿por qué tuve que lanzar aquel caramelo efervescente en la soda de Sid?, ¿Por qué tuve que echar salsa picante en los pantalones de gimnasio de Geraldo?

\- Helga – Phoebe abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿de veras hiciste eso?.

\- No, aún no. Pero es una idea que me acaba de surgir. Anótalo para después Phoebe.

\- ¡Anotando!

\- Oh , pero sobretodo, ¿por qué he sido tan pero tan mala con Arnold?, todas las veces en que lo he hecho sufrir, lo he humillado, me he burlado de él hasta convertirlo en un pobre e insulso chico sin esperanzas…¡¿Por qué Phoebe, por qué?! – Helga entrelazó los dedos recordando todas aquellas bromas de las que había sido víctima el niño con la cabeza más extraña del sexto grado.

\- Hum…pero debes admitir Helga – contestó Phoebe soltando una risita – que algunas veces fue gracioso…

\- Lo sé…

\- Pero coincido contigo en que tal vez te extralimitaste un poco con todos…aún más con Arnold…

\- Oh Phoebe, y ahora este es el castigo divino que debo recibir por mi egoísmo y mis malas maneras para con el prójimo... – Phoebe movió la cabeza negativamente y colocó su mano encima del hombro de Helga solidarizándose con su mejor amiga – Pero estoy segura de una cosa Phoebe, prometo en este preciso instante que dejaré de ser mala con todos, me volveré una chica buena, amable, una chica comprensiva que aunque le parezca estúpido y aburrido lo que tengan que decir los demás estará presta a escucharlos y por sobretodas las cosas no actuaré con violencia nunca más.

\- Hola Helga.

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que la chica que repentinamente había saludado era una pelirroja de trenzas con el rostro lleno de pecas quién tenía un par de libros entre sus brazos. Un aura de luz divina parecía rodearla aunque solamente era el reflejo de los vidrios de la entrada principal de la escuela.

Helga rechinó los dientes y gruñó inmediatamente remangando a ambos lados la camiseta blanca, acercándose peligrosamente a la recién llegada.

\- Oh si, ahora vas a conocer el verdadero significado del dolor…

\- ¡Helga, no! – Phoebe se puso en el medio de las dos extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados intentando por todos los medios detener el propósito de la rubia.

\- Déjame pasar Phoebe, es hora de que alguien le dé una lección a Pippi Longstocking…

Lila agarró sus libros con fuerza colocándolos a la altura de su rostro como protegiéndolo y con los hombros recogidos y una expresión asustada. Phoebe no se movió de su lugar a pesar de la furia que denotaba el rostro de la niña de coletas.

\- Helga, recuerda…¡el karma…! – insistió la petisa tratando de hacerle recordar a Helga lo que habían conversado solo hacía unos segundos.

\- ¡Rayos Phoebe, iba a ir al infierno de todos modos! – Helga furiosa trataba de avanzar hacia Lila mientras Phoebe la sostenía con ambos brazos y la pelirroja solo se quedaba en el mismo lugar aterrada.

\- Helga, recuerda…se trata del mantecado…EL MAN…TE…CA…DO… Helga…

Helga gruñó al escuchar la última oración de su mejor amiga y se contuvo, sin dejar de apretar los puños y mirando amenazadoramente a Lila quien seguía en la misma posición.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó la rubia alzando los brazos en señal de reclamo - ¡Bien!, no le haré nada solo porque tú me lo pides Phoebe.

Phoebe exhaló con aires de alivio y le dio palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia – Muy bien Helga, es una buena señal comenzar a tener autocontrol.

Lila viendo que la rubia se había calmado y además que Phoebe seguía allí, como una garantía de que la niña de coletas no quisiera golpearla otra vez bajó los libros temerosa y dirigió su mirada a Helga.

\- Helga, venía a hablar contigo porque después de verte en el autobús escolar tuve el presentimiento de que quizá estabas enojada conmigo por algún motivo.

\- Oh vaya, cuánta intuición, a ti realmente nada se te escapa. ¿Nunca has pensado en convertirte en vidente?, tal vez podrías encontrar cachorros, niños perdidos o algo así - Respondió Helga con sarcasmo.

\- En realidad nunca me lo había planteado – dijo Lila pensándose el consejo de la rubia. Helga bufó ante la respuesta de Lila a lo que ésta última continuó – sin embargo me quedé tremendamente preocupada al ver que durante nuestro viaje a la escuela me lanzabas miradas no muy amables y a pesar de que no recordar haber hecho algo que te molestara quería saber si realmente hice algo malo sin querer?

Phoebe miró a Helga quién rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de la campesina.

\- Oh, claro, y ahora quieres saber si me hiciste algo para luego remediarlo, ser mejores amigas, hornear galletas en forma de conejitos y hacer pijamadas para contarnos nuestros secretos mientras nos hacemos trenzas la una a la otra? – respondió Helga tomando ambas coletas y fingiendo la misma forma de hablar de Lila.

\- En realidad no lo había imaginado así, pero ¡suena una idea estupenda Helga!...Se me ocurre que podría ir a tu casa hoy mismo y…

\- Lila, creo que Helga solo está bromeando – intervino la chica pelinegra al ver la expresión furiosa de su mejor amiga ante la acotación demasiado inocente de la otra – y Helga, en realidad Lila no ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? – Phoebe le dirigió una mirada seria ante la expresión de Helga que denotaba que un comentario ácido saldría de sus labios si no la frenaba antes - ¿Verdad Helga?.

\- Grrr – Helga gruñó – no, no has hecho nada malo Lila – agregó la rubia esforzándose porque cada palabra saliera de su boca – solo estoy enojada con…con…con los políticos…¡¿si?!

\- Bueno – respondió Lila mirando dudosa a la rubia – si es cierto lo que dices…creo que no debería preocuparme ¿verdad?. Oh si – continuó Lila buscando en los bolsillos de su vestido – ten, tengo un chocolate extra que me quedó después de obsequiar a varios niños los chocolates que el niño chocolate me ofreció hoy por la mañana…pensé en guardarlo para ti Helga por si estabas enojada conmigo…

\- ¿El niño chocolate te regaló sus chocolates? – preguntó Phoebe sorprendida a sabiendas que ningún chocolatehólico podría hacer eso…

\- Oh si – respondió sonriendo mientras extendía el chocolate hacia Helga y la rubia lo tomaba bruscamente de sus manos – dijo que le había caído bien y que de pronto sentía las incontenibles ganas de regalarme chocolates. ¿No es algo realmente pero realmente tierno?

Helga y Phoebe se miraron entre sí alzando las cejas.

\- Entonces, mejor voy avanzando hasta la clase. Prometí al señor Simmons ayudarlo a ordenar los trabajos calificados en orden alfabético y a borrar la pizarra antes de que inicie la clase de hoy. Espero poder conversar con ustedes más tarde, nos vemos. – se despidió Lila balanceando graciosamente las trenzas mientras caminaba alejándose de las otras dos niñas.

\- Te lo digo Phoebe, tanta perfección me enferma – habló Helga con ambas manos en las caderas observando como desaparecía Lila tras entrar al aula – La mala suerte me persigue a donde quiera que vaya y el destino disfrazado de campesina se interpone entre Arnold y yo…

\- No te desanimes Helga. Siempre he creído que el destino lo crea uno mismo y tú tienes la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para lograr que las cosas jueguen a tu favor.

\- Tienes razón Phoebe – respondió Helga dando una media sonrisa hablando en forma decidida - supongo que con esto he pagado varias deudas al equilibrio cósmico…

\- Y el karma estará de tu lado cuando te acerques a ya sabes quién y le digas lo que necesitas decirle…

\- Amén Phoebe…- respondió Helga cerrando su casillero de un golpe y colocándose la mochila rosa en los hombros – no dejaré que Wendy's evite que tenga una relación con el chico.

\- Así se habla – alentó su amiga caminando al lado – esa es la Helga que conozco.

\- Iré directamente a su lugar Phoebe, sin rodeos ni excusas, y se lo diré frente a todos, frente a toda la clase, haré que todos lo oigan de una buena vez…

\- Guau Helga, eso es muy intrépido de tu parte…eres muy valiente… - Phoebe se acomodó los anteojos admirada.

\- No hay forma de que esto pueda salir mal…lo haré Phoebe, sino dejaré de llamarme Helga G. Pataki…

Helga y Phoebe avanzaron por el pasillo y cuando ingresaron al salón, Helga inspeccionó con la mirada todo el salón de clases. Los chicos estaban desperdigados por toda el aula, haciendo barullo. Lila estaba borrando el pizarrón, Harold discutía con Sid sobre alguna apuesta, Stinky sorbía de una especie de bolsa un líquido verde extraño, Curly estaba desordenando un periódico mural al fondo del salón, Rhonda tecleaba algo en su celular y Torvald dormía encima de su carpeta. Entonces, pudo fijar sus ojos en una mata de cabello rubio desordenado sobre una superficie ovalada. El niño en cuestión le decía algo a su mejor amigo sentado detrás de él. Helga avanzó hasta su lugar habitual junto con Phoebe y miró de soslayo a Arnold. El chico volteó de inmediato hacia su posición y ambas miradas se encontraron. De pronto el profesor Simmons ingresó al aula saludando a todos y dejando su maletín encima de su escritorio.

\- Lila, gracias por tu apoyo el día de hoy, puedes tomar asiento por favor.

\- No fue nada señor Simmons, estoy encantada de poder ayudar – respondió Lila dirigiéndose a su lugar. Antes esto Helga rodó los ojos.

\- Bien muchachos, estoy muy contento al anunciarles que he finalizado de revisar sus calificaciones y debo decirles que la mayoría de ustedes ha mejorado en lo que respecta a…

De pronto, la puerta del aula se abrió y el ruido del portazo hizo que Simmons dejara de hablar, haciendo que la atención de todas las personas en el aula se posara a la entrada del lugar. Cuando todos cayeron en cuenta quién era aquel que había hecho su aparición, simplemente quedaron con la boca abierta, no por su presencia, la cual era de esperarse en un día común de escuela, sino por el "accesorio" que llevaba con él.

El director Wartz, quién había aparecido con las manos cruzadas en la espalda traía una especie de mata, una suerte de estropajo gris en la cabeza. Traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se balanceaba sobre ambos pies mientras observaba a toda la clase en silencio, como esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Solo se oyó una tos al fondo del salón.

\- Señor Wartz…qué grata sorpresa nos ha regalado con su visita…eh…tan inesperada – intervino Simmons frotándose las manos nerviosamente, tratando de quitar el airea de extrañeza con la que todos los niños sin excepción le daban a su director, y quién, aparentemente no caía en la cuenta de ello. - ¿podemos ayudarlo en algo?

Wartz quitó la mirada de los niños y volteó a ver al profesor quién se veía algo ofuscado.

\- Oh no, solo llegué a la escuela, vi unos cuentos papeles, ya sabe, y me dije, ¿por qué no pasar un tiempo con los alumnos para ver de cerca como sus profesores los convierten en la fuerza trabajadora de este país?

\- Bien, si desea, uno de nuestros niños puede leerle un ensayo de la primera guerra mundial…

\- Oh no, no, no, Simmons, no quiero interrumpir su programación – le respondió el hombre bajito mirando nuevamente a los niños quienes insólitamente no habían soltado palabra alguna – siga con lo suyo. Yo solo me quedaré por ahí sin molestarlos. Hagan su clase sin fijarse en el viejo Wartz ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- nadie rió con él y el silencio continuó – ujum…prosiga Simmons…

\- Bien, de acuerdo – respondió el profesor inseguro de su respuesta – como les seguía diciendo niños, me complace decirles que respecto al último trabajo que presentaron pude notar que han mejorado respecto al año anterior. Les iré entregando las…- Simmons se quedó callado al ver lo que estaba haciendo su director. Wartz había comenzado a caminar avanzando por la primera fila y observando a cada niño, muy particularmente, forzando la sonrisa, de tal manera que sus dientes parecían que no pertenecían a su rostro y su expresión lo hacían parecer aquellas estrellas de televisión que se sometían a operaciones de tal manera que la piel terminaba siendo muy rígida para ser normal. El primer niño de la fila, Park, observó a Wartz quien se quedó unos segundos a su lado, con aquella sonrisa aterradora, lo que hizo que se hundiera en el asiento temeroso. Simmons sacudió la cabeza recordando qué era lo que estaba indicando - …como les decía les iré entregando las notas a cada uno de ustedes, así que deben irse acercando para recoger sus trabajos calificados… Gerald…

Wartz al ver que no había ninguna expresión de admiración por parte del primer niño avanzó a la siguiente carpeta, esta vez peinando con la mano derecha la espantosa mata de pelo gris y abriendo la sonrisa aún más, ante una asustada Sheena. La chica tomó un libro de texto y lo abrió bajando la mirada a éste. El director siguió avanzando, esta vez contoneando las caderas como si fuera un modelo a través de una pasarela y moviendo la cabeza, como tratando de que la bola de pelos que llevaba en la cabeza se moviera acompasadamente, en un intento inútil de parecer un modelo de publicidad para shampoo.

\- Hum, hum, hum – susurró Gerald al llegar a su lugar con su trabajo calificado – cada vez hay cosas más espeluznantes en esta escuela. Arnold solo observó al igual que los demás niños como el hombre avanzaba entre las carpetas.

Wartz avanzó hasta quedar a la altura de Phoebe y se acomodó el pelo gris que caía en su rostro como mechones de escoba. Phoebe sin saber hacia dónde mirar fue gratamente sorprendida por su nombre dictado por su profesor indicándole que debía ir a recoger su trabajo a lo que se levantó de inmediato dejando a Wartz allí. El hombre reaccionó y de inmediato avanzó hasta la siguiente carpeta, en donde Helga estaba sentada con ambos brazos recostados en la carpeta. Helga le dio una media sonrisa colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza recostándose sobre el respaldar del asiento.

\- Hey Wartz, se ve bien… - dijo Helga a lo que Wartz sacudió un poco la cabeza y le dio un guiño a la niña quien observó cómo pasaba a la siguiente carpeta – Stinko – continuó Helga susurrando – Si alguna vez hago algo como eso, solo toma un arma y dispárame - Stinky solo la miró sorprendido.

Wartz avanzó por todas las carpetas hasta quedar a la altura de Arnold, a quien pertenecía la primera carpeta de la columna final. Sacudió un poco su "nuevo cabello" y le dirigió la misma sonrisa extraña que a los otros niños. Arnold miró a su carpeta y luego levantó la vista encontrándose con la extraña expresión de Wartz.

\- Su cabello se ve muy saludable señor Shortman – habló el hombre mirando expectante al niño.

\- Y su cabello…se ve…- Arnold hizo una pausa sin saber qué adjetivo utilizar para aquello que era tan peculiar - ….muy…gris….

Wartz, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta de Arnold llegó hasta delante de las carpetas y luego al observar un ventilador al lado del escritorio de Simmons lo encendió, diciendo que de pronto la temperatura había aumentado, haciendo con esto que la mata de pelo se agitara al viento, como si de verdad quisiera obtener el efecto de aquellos reclames de shampoo. Los niños se miraban entre sí mirando el extraño comportamiento del director cuando la puerta del aula nuevamente se abrió y entró Brainy de espaldas, cargando una bandeja con varios pomos de témperas Sin mirar adonde estaba yendo, de pronto tropezó con algo en el piso y las temperas salieron volando, aterrizando uno de los pomos encima de Wartz, exactamente, sobre el peluquín que tan orgullosamente estaba mostrando a todos.

Wartz levantó ambos brazos al sentir la pintura deslizándose sobre la mata de cabellos vírgenes y soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo que un anciano que pasaba delante de la P.S. 118 perdiera sus muletas. El hombre salió desconsolado del aula sin notar al pasar por la puerta que la peluca se había deslizado y caído a la entrada, manchada de témpera escolar azul.

El profesor Simmons de inmediato recogió la peluca gritándole al director, quién ya había desaparecido de su vista, que había olvidado su nuevo cabello. Sin obtener respuesta alguna, Simmons suspiró y decidió correr tras el director con la mata de pelos no sin antes indicar a sus alumnos que comenzaran a sacar sus pinceles que comenzarían con la clase de arte pronto.

Cuando Simmons había desaparecido también del aula, Helga resopló. Si el destino había parecido jugar en su contra todos esos días, parecía que con la buena acción de no romperle los dientes a Lila, el destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca se dijo asimisma. Se levantó de la carpeta, sacó la barra de chocolate que Lila le había entregado más temprano, le dio una buena mordida, como para darse valor, y comenzó a caminar, teniendo como objetivo el lugar donde el amor de su más tierna infancia yacía sentado. Helga avanzó a paso firme sin fijarse a los lados, empujó a Sid cuando este se atravesó en su camino y arrimó un poco la carpeta de Curly para hacerse espacio.. Atravesó el camino pasando varias carpetas hasta quedar delante del niño rubio quien le ofreció una mirada interrogante. Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde la niña se había detenido.

\- Hey Arnold…

\- Hola Helga…

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó tímidamente jugando con las mangas de su camiseta.

\- Bien…hum…¿y tú? – preguntó Arnold extrañado.

\- Mejor que nunca – respondió Helga. La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire hasta inflar sus pulmones y liberar todo el estrés que sentía contenido en su pequeño cuerpo. Entonces, tomando una actitud muy segura colocó en un solo movimiento la mano sobre la carpeta delante de ella haciendo que los útiles de Arnold saltasen – Bien, no más rodeos, tenemos una conversación pendiente y chico, vamos a ir directo al grano…Yo….

Arnold pestañeó varias veces seguidas y Gerald quien estaba sentado detrás tragó con dificultad el pedazo de barra de cereal que tenía en la boca. Helga respiró hondo, volteó a la derecha, observó a Phoebe quien le dio un gesto aprobatorio con la mano, y luego notó recién las miradas de todos sus compañeros en el aula que se habían quedado callados. Tragó saliva. Los ojos no dejaban de observarla, las bocas abiertas, miradas que la escudriñaban, que esperaban impacientes, sin moverse o distraerse, que querían atravesar su mente y conocer su más grande secreto. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió que el coraje repentino que había tenido como un fuego enorme comenzó a disiparse y hundirse dentro de ella hasta hacerse del tamaño de la llama de un cerillo.

\- Yo… - las palabras comenzaron a atragantarse dentro de su garganta – yo…

\- ¿Tú…? – Arnold sonaba algo esperanzado mirándola también expectante. Tal vez Helga estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

\- Yo… - la chica volvió a levantar la mirada y esos ojos se habían hecho enormes y terroríficos. Comenzó a tartamudear – yooo….yooo…

De pronto la cara de Helga comenzó a hincharse. Varios puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer por todo su rostro, sus mejillas se inflamaron, y comenzó a sentirse mareada…

\- ¿Helga? – Arnold la llamó con un tono de preocupación.

\- Yo – la rubia trató de hablar pero no sabía por qué se le comenzó a hacer más difícil pronunciar las palabras.

\- ¡HELGA! ¡Tu cara!... ¡está…enorme!

Helga sin entender qué era a lo que se estaba refiriendo Arnold miró sus manos y vio que en vez de sus largos y delgados dedos sus manos se habían convertido en pedazos de carne inflamada, como si cada dedo fuera una pierna de pollo. Helga de inmediato levantó la mano derecha en la que tenía asida la barra de chocolate a medio comer y pudo leer para su sorpresa lo que decía la etiqueta: "Chocolate Sweet-o…Delicioso chocolate relleno de fresas orgánicas del campo".

De pronto sintió la mano de Arnold tomar la suya y observarla totalmente asustado. ¡No podía ser cierto!, pensó Helga, ¡eso no podía estar sucediendo!, El destino no iba a jugar nuevamente con sus oportunidades, no lo iba a permitir, ella era Helga G. Pataki, y nadie se metía con Helga G. Pataki, ni siquiera el destino.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Helga decidió hacer lo que iba a hacer aún así terminara inflada como un globo con helio y volara atravesando todo el parque de Hillwood. La chica soltó la mano de Arnold y decidió aplicarse ella misma la maniobra de Heimlich. El chocolate lo había tragado sin masticar, así que sería más sencillo expulsarlo antes de que comenzara la digestión. La rubia colocó una mano delante y otra detrás y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello. Después del primer apretón la rubia consiguió su objetivo y el pedazo de chocolate que había tragado fue expulsado con alta velocidad desde su boca. Helga hubiera estado feliz y satisfecha si el chocolate expulsado le hubiera dejado tiempo para declarar en frente de todos, su profundo e incondicional amor por Arnold, sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo pensar en sus palabras cuando el pedazo de chocolate, avanzó como un proyectil y chocó directamente contra la frente del rubio, noqueándolo de inmediato.

X

X


	18. Visita a la enfermería

**Capítulo 18: Visita a la enfermería**

X

X

X

Helga tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de evitar sentirse tan mareada como se sentía, primero, para evitar perder la consciencia, y segundo, para auxiliar a Arnold Shortman, quien yacía en el piso, con los ojos cerrados sin responder. Para mala suerte de Helga, la vista comenzó a nublársele y lo último que pudo oír fue un "Oh por dios" a lo lejos antes de que todo se hiciera tinieblas.

Todos vieron como la matona de todo sexto año caía al piso y un gritito de Lila hizo que Stinky llegara hasta donde estaba la rubia para levantarla del lugar. Lila tapándose la boca con una expresión horrorizada le indicó a Stinky que llevara a Helga a la enfermería para que la Srta. Shelley le atendiera de inmediato ya que la apariencia hinchada que tenía no era nada saludable. Stinky asintió cargando a la rubia de coletas, quien parecía un nugget gigante, y llevándola hasta fuera del salón hacia el lugar indicado. Lila se arrodilló al lado de Arnold junto con Gerald para intentar hacer reaccionar al pequeño niño, lanzándole pequeños chorros de agua de la botella de Peapod. Todo el aula miraba expectante la resucitación de Arnold Shortman. Lila sacó de su mochila una pequeña toalla tan verde como su vestido, y mojándola con alcohol que Iggy había traido del botiquín de primeros auxilios del aula, colocó la prenda a la altura de la nariz de Arnold. Pareció funcionar ya que el chico dio unos quejidos y luego abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta ver frente a él a Lila, Gerald y a todos sus compañeros de sexto, quienes lo observaban con expresiones de alivio. Arnold incorporó su cabeza con ayuda de Gerald.

\- Lila, qué…- inició Arnold frotándose los ojos confundido - ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué estoy en el piso?.

\- Oh Arnold, sucedió un muy desafortunado accidente que hizo que cayeras desmayado. Estábamos realmente preocupados.

\- Si viejo, nos has dado un susto tremendo – continuó Gerald sonriendo.

Rhonda presenciaba la escena que se desarrollaba entre Lila, Arnold y Gerald, levantó su celular y ante sorpresa de los tres mencionados, tomó una fotografía con su celular a los niños para luego sonreir.

\- Bien – dijo en voz alta – Es un hecho. Lila se preocupa por Arnold tanto como Arnold se preocupa por Lila.

\- Rhonda ya deja eso – respondió esta vez Gerald, un tanto fastidiado por la insistencia de Rhonda Wellinghton sobretodo en una situación en la que tratar a los heridos era más importante que demostrar un romance entre sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió la niña rica con altanería – no lo digo yo – continuó la chica mostrando fotografías que había tomado con su celular y que nadie antes había notado hacia unos segundos - solo miren la cara de terror que puso Lila cuando vio al pobrecito de Arnold tirado en el piso.

Todos los niños se miraron entre sí luego de ver la fotografía que había mostrado Rhonda y asintieron. Gerald movió la cabeza negativamente frunciendo el entrecejo y entre Lila y él ayudaron a Arnold a ponerse de pie y avanzaron con él, hasta salir del aula y llevarlo también a la enfermería.

X

X

Wartz había corrido a los baños exclusivos para profesores y allí se había encerrado dentro de uno de los dos cubículos . Sentado en el inodoro, con las piernas recogidas, lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en Amelie y el triste final que había tenido tras haber sido embadurnado por témpera azul por aquellos niños despreciables del sexto año. Unos pasos hicieron eco dentro del lugar, y la voz conocida de uno de sus profesores, hizo que sacara el rostro escondido de entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Director Wartz? – llamó Robert Simmons una vez entró al baño y escuchara hipos tras una de las puertas de melamine.

\- Váyase Simmons, no quiero que nadie me vea así – respondió el director –no quiero que nadie vea mi dolor.

\- Director Wartz – comenzó el profesor tratando de sonar delicado mientras veía el peluquín lleno de pintura azul entre sus manos – por favor, necesito que se calme. Lo que sucedió con su peluca fue…

\- ¡Amelie, Simmons…!

\- Perdón señor, lo que sucedió con Amelie no fue tan grave. Esto se puede arreglar, si tan solo…

\- No Simmons, no trate de mentirme solo para hacer que me sienta mejor. Está arruinada. Arruinada junto con mis recuerdos felices en la secundaria. Yo era feliz Simmons, feliz. Las mujeres me amaban, los hombres me admiraban, los niños querían ser como yo. Mi cabello brillaba, era tan sedoso…¿sabe que un día me ofrecieron un empleo como modelo en una revista?, Y era por mi hermoso cabello…

\- Realmente no lo sabía señor – continuó Robert Simmons rascándose la cabeza – y supongo que fue una estrella en aquel tiempo ¿verdad? – continuó el profesor tratando de animar al director de la escuela, sin embargo, un llanto desgarrador lo hizo saltar.

\- No Simmons. Si, acepté la oferta, lo hice. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, mi novia me dijo que quería casarse conmigo. Mis compañeros de la escuela fueron a verme el día de la primera sesión de fotos. Yo estaba muy entusiasmado, iba a ser famoso Simmons, famoso. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo señor?

\- Sin embargo, ese día, cuando fui al estudio, justo unos minutos antes de salir, un ventilador hizo que mi cabello se despeinara un poco. Una de las asistentes me pidió que me dejara peinar antes de iniciar la sesión, ya que todo saldría perfecto. Pero, cuando tomó el cepillo y lo pasó por primera vez a través de mi hermoso cabello…entonces… – Wartz comenzó a hipar nuevamente – entonces…UN PEDAZO DE MECHÓN SE DESPRENDIÓ Y CAYÓ AL SUELO.

\- Oh…eso es…algo inesperado…

\- Peor Simmons, fue mucho peor…la asistente le dijo de inmediato al fotógrafo que mi cabello se había comenzado a caer, de pronto la revista no quería hacer la sesión en ese momento, me dijo que regresara a casa y que me llamarían pues habían tenido un desperfecto con las cámaras…pero al día siguiente, cuando pase por un kiosko de revistas lo vi…uno de mis compañeros había hecho la sesión y salia en la primera hoja de la revista….mis padres me dijeron que buscara trabajo, mi novia me dejó y de pronto todas las puertas hacia la vida de modelo se cerraron…

\- Oh, cuanto lo siento señor – se disculpó Simmons escuchando el llanto de su jefe nuevamente – no sabía cuánto significaba…el cabello para usted…

\- Y ahora, cuando por fin había recuperado la confianza nuevamente Simmons, cuando por fin sentía que había recuperado mi cabello, todo vuelve a pasar otra vez…

El profesor Simmons se acercó al grifo y al abrir la llave comenzó a enjuagar el peluquín, frotando cuidadosamente.

\- Simmons, qué está haciendo?

\- Quitando la pintura de Amelie, señor.

\- No haga eso, eso nunca se remediará…solo déjeme en mi agonía y viva su propia felicidad Simmons…

\- De ninguna manera señor…no podría ya que no solo los profesores dependemos de usted – el hombre hizo una pausa girando al peluca y volviéndola a frotar entre sus dedos – también los niños, ¿ha pensado en los niños director Wartz?, Usted mencionó que cuando estaba en secundaria, muchos niños lo admiraban. Dejeme decirle que eso no ha cambiado señor. Nuestros alumnos ven en usted un hombre de bien, valiente, alguien en quien confiar.

\- Es en serio lo que dice Simmons?

\- Por supuesto que sí señor – continuo el maestro – los niños lo admiran, y se sentirían realmente decepcionados si usted dejara la escuela por este triste incidente. Y…ya está…Director Wartz, ¿podría salir de allí por favor?

Wartz se quitó las lágrimas con ambas manos, quito el seguro del cubículo y abrió lentamente la puerta. Se asomó cautelosamente y vio a Simmons quien tenía a la masa de cabello gris entre sus manos, chorreando pero sin ningún color excepto el conocido gris.

\- ¡LO HIZO! – gritó Wartz corriendo hacia el maestro y quitándole bruscamente el peluquín – le quito la pintura, le quito la pintura!

\- Se lo dije señor, solo bastaba un poco de agua. Las pinturas que usamos son lavables, trabajamos con niños después de todo…

\- Bien – Wartz comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

\- Señor, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó Robert Simmons asustado.

\- Oh Simmons, en verdad es usted un buen hombre.

Simmons sonrió y asintió acompañando al viejo hacia su oficina. Ambos adultos llegaron hasta la puerta de la sala del director y dejaron la peluca encima de un anaquel, cerca a la ventana para que el sol pudiera secar rápidamente el material. Wartz dio una última mirada a su preciada peluca, para luego ser llevado por el maestro hasta la cafetería con el fin de que con un poco de agua y quizá unos panecillos, el hipo se le quitara.

X

X

X

Durante toda la mañana había estado elaborando notas respecto a las charlas de nutrición que comenzaría a realizar para todos los grados. Últimamente veía que los niños estaban consumiendo demasiadas golosinas y comida chatarra y si los padres no cambiaban el estilo de vida de sus hijos, se sentía en la obligación moral y profesional de intervenir y poner un alto a la pésima dieta que llevaban los menores. Le preocupaba en especial aquel pequeño de quinto grado, el niño que alguna vez ingresó a su oficina casi intoxicado de chocolate y al que tuvieron que darle descanso médico por un par de semanas. Encendió la radio y cambió de estación hasta el programa "la hora de Charlie". Había sido una asidua admiradora de aquel show y el presentador era un ex cantante de country que le había gustado desde los quince años. Cerró los ojos al escuchar una canción reconfortante y tranquila. La paz que le traía la música country era lo único que podía agradecer desde que había ingresado aquel día a la escuela, porque sabía que aquella paz que de vez en cuando experimentaba no iba a ser duradera. Y no se equivocaba. Justo después de un minuto de haber iniciado una canción, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió violentamente y un niño larguirucho entró con una niña regordeta en brazos. La enfermera se levantó de un salto y le indicó al niño, mientras se acercaba, que la echara en la camilla. Al aproximarse a la niña rubia inicialmente le pareció extrañamente conocida, sin embargo, después de acercarse lo suficiente y ver su rostro, dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que se trataba de la niña Pataki, o al menos lo parecía. Sus brazos, sus piernas y su rostro estaban hinchados, tanto que daba la impresión de ser un rollito de cerdo cubierto con un vestido rosa.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Shelley tomando la temperatura de la niña.

\- No lo sé, solo comenzó a hincharse como una calabaza – respondió Stinky mirando el procedimiento que seguía la mujer – Antes ya la había visto así.

\- ¿Antes ya le había sucedido? – interrogó la enfermera tras acercarse a los archivos y buscar el apellido Pataki entre los files.

\- Una vez en tercer grado, se puso tan redonda que parecía un muñeco de felpa con mucho relleno.

Shelley encontró el archivo que estaba buscando, y tras darle una ojeada rápida encontró el motivo por el cual presentaba esos síntomas.

\- Bingo - dijo la mujer dejando a un lado el archivo, y buscando en el gabinete con el ceño fruncido.

Stinky siguió con la mirada a la mujer, luego observó a Helga y retomó su mirada hacia la enfermera.

\- ¿La señorita Helga vivirá?, ¿Es algo grave?

\- No, es solo una alergia, y claro que sí cariño, tu amiguita estará bien – le respondió la enfermera tomando un frasco del gabinete – solo necesita un poco de medicina y reposo.

\- ¿Entonces ya puedo regresar al aula?, la clase de arte va a comenzar y si no saco una buena calificación mi padre no me dejará por un tiempo cultivar en nuestro jardín.

\- Claro, ya puedes irte – respondió la mujer destapando el frasco para introducir una aguja y aspirar el contenido.

El niño miró por última vez a Helga y salió del aula, cruzándose en la entrada con tres de sus compañeros. Lila y Gerald entraron a la enfermería ayudando a Arnold a avanzar a pesar de que el rubio les insistía que ya se encontraba bien. Shelly volteó a verlos y suspiró. En menos de dos minutos ya venía otro niño herido. ¿Qué era lo que hacían durante las clases?. Los niños de antes solo se dedicaban a escuchar a sus maestros.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Arnold? – preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja con la inyección en la mano derecha.

\- Yo estoy bien, no me sucedió nada grave – respondió Arnold incómodo por la mirada que le dirigía la enfermera.

\- Arnold cayó desmayado en el aula hace unos minutos señorita Shelley, y nos sentimos tan pero tan preocupados por él cuando no reaccionaba. Queríamos estar seguros que no le haya sucedido una contusión que le pudiera causar problemas futuros. Eso sería tan pero tan desafortunado.

\- Vamos viejo, recibiste un buen golpe en la frente, es mejor que te revisen – aclaró Gerald ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su mejor amigo.

Shelley se acercó al niño rubio y le tocó la frente.

\- Parece un chichón. ¿Cómo te golpeaste?, ¿Fue un compañero tuyo Arnold?

Arnold negó de inmediato con la cabeza y se apresuró a hablar cuando vio que Gerald estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

\- En realidad, fue un accidente.

\- Bien, súbete al sofá de allí y espérame un momento. Tengo que atender primero a tu amiguita.

Shelley regresó hacia donde se encontraba Helga y Arnold de inmediato se acercó hacia el lugar.

\- Arnold, el sofá está detrás de mí.

\- Err…solo quería saber cómo estaba Helga…

\- Está bien, Helga está bien. Solo le pondremos un poco de esto y… - Arnold abrió los ojos al ver como la mujer atravesaba con la aguja el brazo de su novia – y ya está. Reaccionará en poco tiempo. Puedes sentirte tranquilo.

Shelly se alejó de la camilla y se dirigió al botiquín nuevamente sacando algodón y un chisguete. Cuando llegó al sofá vio a Lila y a Gerald de pie pero no estaba su paciente. Volteó y vio que Arnold seguía de pie al lado de la camilla, mirando a Helga, quien seguía dormida.

\- Arnold, te estoy esperando aquí.

\- Yo, lo siento – respondió de inmediato frotándose el cuello y apresurándose hacia el sofá. Se sentó en él y desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la camilla.

\- Bien – la enfermera con un poco de algodón y alcohol frotó la frente de Arnold quien de inmediato dejó de observar a Helga y soltó un quejido de dolor – lo siento, ¿Esto es chocolate? No importa. Te colocaremos una pomada y se desinflamará, sentirás que duele un poco al principio.

\- Bien viejo, ya que estás bien y nos aseguramos de que así fuera, será mejor nos vayamos a clase. ¿Vienes Lila?

\- Claro, muchas gracias señorita Shelley, tenemos mucha suerte de tener a una enfermera tan buena en esta escuela.

\- Nada de cumplidos conmigo hoy día niños, lo único que me haría feliz es que se dejen de meter en problemas.

Ambos niños asintieron y se acercaron a la puerta para retirarse pero antes de que la niña de trenzas saliera escuchó su nombre.

\- Lila...espera – Arnold la miró con una expresión avergonzada.

\- ¿Si Arnold?

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

\- Oh, claro que sí Arnold, podemos conversar a la hora del almuerzo.

\- No – interrumpió el rubio mirando como la enfermera se alejaba hacia donde se encontraba Helga tras haberle colocado una vendita encima del algodón con la pomada en la frente – Es…es algo que tengo que preguntarte que no puede esperar hasta el almuerzo…

\- Oh – respondió Lila mirando extrañada a su amigo – bueno…tal vez podamos hablar en el pasillo.

Ambos niños miraron a la enfermera quien tomaba el pulso de Helga.

\- Bien – habló Shelley sin voltear – hagan lo que quieran pero no causen problemas y no me metan en sus problemas si un maestro los encuentra ¿de acuerdo?, yo no escuché ni vi nada, ¿entendido niños?

Los niños se miraron entre sí y salieron inmediatamente por la puerta de la enfermería, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Helga.

X

X

X

Abrió los ojos. Quiso reincorporarse pero antes de conseguirlo un dolor de cabeza incesante inició y se frotó la cabeza en respuesta. La música country hizo que intentara reincorporarse nuevamente hasta quedar sentada en la camilla y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería. Vio que la vieja Shelly estaba silbando al tono de la canción que estaban pasando en su antigua radio mientras colocaba nombres en etiquetas y las pegaba en varios frascos que tenía encima de su escritorio. Miró sus manos y las notó un poco hinchadas, así como sentía su rostro y cuello. Trató de recordar y de inmediato le vino a la mente el asunto de Arnold. Oh no. Recordaba haber comido chocolate con relleno de fresas, luego había comenzado a reaccionar su cuerpo por la alergia y como punto final, sin querer, había noqueado a Arnold hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Arnold! – gritó sin darse cuenta que a pesar de la música la enfermera había podido oírla claramente, lo que hizo que apagara la radio y se levantara de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su paciente.

\- Helga, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la tía de Sheena tomando la frente de la niña para saber si tenía fiebre.

\- Err…no…digo…señorita Shelley, ¿han…han traído a alguien…a alguien más a parte de mi -aquí?..¿Alguien…no lo sé, de mi grado quizá? – preguntó la rubia tratando de disimular su preocupación.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu mejor amigo?

\- ¿Mejor amigo?, ¿De qué mejor amigo me está…- Helga se quedó callada recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente en la misma enfermería y forzó una sonrisa ante la mirada recelosa de la mujer – Ahh…si…mi mejor amigo…Arnold…si claro…creo que la reacción alérgica esta vez estuvo buena, tanto que hace que olvide las cosas ¿verdad?...jajajaja – continuo Helga nerviosa.

\- Parece que sí Helga – respondió la mujer colocando los brazos en jarra – sí, tu amigo Arnold vino a la enfermería.

\- ¿Y estaba consciente? – preguntó de inmediato.

\- ¿Y por qué no tendría que estar consciente, Helga?, ¿Sabes si alguien le hizo algo a Arnold? – preguntó la mujer alzando la ceja izquierda con una mirada acusadora.

\- Err…no..claro que no – respondió la rubia mirando hacia otro lado – era solo una pregunta retórica…

\- Tus preguntas retóricas son extrañas Helga – continuó Shelly – Pero a todo esto, ¿cómo fue que comiste fresas?, ¿Olvidaste que eres alérgica a ellas y a cualquiera de sus derivados?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – respondió olvidando el asunto de Arnold y frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar quién había sido la culpable de su repentina intoxicación – Pero no conté con que una cabeza hueca me regalaría un chocolate con relleno de fresas. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que el chocolate tenía fresas dentro?

\- Helga, el lenguaje por favor.

\- Lo siento – respondió la rubia de mala gana y luego continuo mirando al techo como si pensara en algo muy seriamente – Pero juro que cuando la vea voy a …

\- Helga, ya hablamos antes de esto. Nada de violencia con tus amigos.

\- ¿Quién dijo violencia? – Helga respondió inocentemente – Solo pretendía conversar pacíficamente como una niña decente y civilizada…

Shelly la miró y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se acercaba a su escritorio buscando el expediente de la chica.

\- Escribiré unas notas aquí. Mientras tanto recuéstate un momento hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Te duele la cabeza verdad?

\- Si, un poco – respondió la niña frotándose nuevamente la frente - ¿Y cómo lo supo?

\- Muchos años de curar niños traviesos como tú querida – respondió la mujer con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba un lapicero y se acomodaba en su silla.

\- Claro – respondió Helga mientras se recostaba nuevamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho – Y….

\- ¿Si Helga?

\- Sobre Arnold…¿Cómo está?

\- Bien…- respondió sin dejar de escribir en el expediente.

\- Y…¿qué tan bien? – volvió a preguntar la niña sin dejar de mirar al techo.

\- Muy bien Helga…

\- Y…

\- ¿Si…?

\- Muy bien significa…tener una lesión cerebral de por vida que lo vuelva 50% un discapacitado mental y tenga que aprender a vivir con un perro lazarillo….o ser un niño normal y solo tener que aceptar tener una cabeza muy grande…

Shelly suspiró – Creo que lo segundo Helga.

\- Bien – respondió la niña moviendo los dedos – Porque sería horrible tener que lidiar con la culpa de…

Helga tragó saliva cuando levantó la vista y observó la mirada acusadora nuevamente dirigirse de manera directa hacia ella

\- De….de…no poder haber acompañado a Arnold cuando estuvo aquí…es decir, por estar desmayada e hinchada como un globo aerostático…

\- Así es Helga – dijo la mujer mirando unos segundos más a la niña de coletas y volviendo a su expediente.

\- Y…entonces Arnold se encuentra ileso y feliz escuchando sus clases de sexto año como un niño normal de su edad…

\- en realidad no creo que haya escuchado todas sus clases, no después de que se fuera a conversar con esa linda pelirroja que lo trajo aquí.

\- ¿Pe..pe..pelirroja?...¿Cuál pelirroja? – Helga se levantó de inmediato quedando sentada en la camilla.

\- Esa agradable pelirroja de adorables trenzas, creo que está en tu aula Helga, porque parecía que te conocía.

\- ¿Li….la? – Helga no quería decir su nombre pues tenía miedo en el fondo escuchar algo que no le gustaría, pero no lo pudo evitar.

\- Así es, Lila. Ella llegó aquí con Arnold y ambos salieron juntos. Él le pidió conversar. Parecía que se trataba de algo importante porque estaba muy nervioso.

\- Si, claro – Helga se dejó caer en la camilla otra vez - ¿Y sabe de qué le quería hablar?

\- No, en realidad no. Pero sospecho que a tu amiguito quizá le guste la pelirroja. Ambos son muy tranquilos y buenos niños. Sería algo adorable.

\- Maldición – susurró Helga apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Adicción…que…no debería tener una adicción, sobretodo por el chocolate…ya sabe, la alergia…

Shelley dio una última mirada a la niña de coletas y regresó a sus papeles. Helga se recostó nuevamente en la camilla. Había pasado, pensó. Había dejado que su cobardía alejara a Arnold y ahora el chico había recurrido a Lila la campesina. Quizá a Arnold le gustase otra vez Lila, quizá la comparó con ella, quizá todo había sido un sueño, quizá a Arnold le seguía gustando Lila. Oh, cruel destino, que juega con los sueños preadolescentes de un alma perdida en la desolación de la incertidumbre. Sin embargo, se debía autocastigar por desconfiar de los inocentes propósitos del corazón de su dios dorado, él nunca haría algo así. En primer lugar era un alma bondadosa y caritativa incapaz de hacerle daño siquiera a una mosca, y en segundo lugar, tendría que saber que lo golpearía en toda la cara. Oh, triste fortuna la que debo eludir, oh malicia embustera que evita que piense con claridad…

\- Helga, ¿estabas diciendo algo?- preguntó la mujer sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

\- No…solo eh…estaba repasando unas lecciones que nos dejó el señor Simmons…

\- Es bueno oír eso – Shelley hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un sacapuntas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Helga suspiró tristemente y giró la cabeza mirando hacia la nada. Se preguntó si realmente Arnold y ella estarían destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿Señorita Shelley?

\- ¿Hum?

\- ¿Usted es casada?

La mujer hizo una pausa mientras borraba unas notas hechas en lápiz. Los niños preguntaban cosas fuera de lo común esos días.

\- No Helga, nunca me casé.

\- Pero debe haber tenido alguna relación, es decir, un enamorado, un novio, no lo sé, quizá un amante…

\- Bueno – Shelley sonrió escribiendo sobre la zona borrada - no lo definiría como "amante" precisamente, pero sí, alguna vez estuve enamorada por si quieres saber Helga…

\- Y…si hipotéticamente usted descubriera que este "amante" fuera más compatible con otra mujer…

\- Helga, el hombre del que te hablo nunca estuvo con…

\- Dije "HIPOTÉTICAMENTE" señorita Shelley, no tiene por qué ser real…solo imagínelo ¿si?

\- Bien, puedo hacer eso…

\- De acuerdo…como decía…si hipotéticamente ese amante apuesto, seductor e imparablemente ardiente fuera compatible con una detestable, odiosa, aburrida, estresante, incansable, irremediablemente estúpida…campe….

\- ¿Si?

\- campe…MUJER…- se apresuró a corregir la rubia – estúpida mujer…¿Qué es lo que haría?

\- Hum…pienso que hablaría…

\- Ajá, es decir, ¡lo amenazaría!

\- Claro que no Helga – aclaró la mujer sacándose los anteojos y limpiándolos con un paño suave.

\- entonces, ¡la amenazaría a ella!, lo supuse – dijo Helga golpeando un puño contra la palma de la otra mano.

\- No...solo hablaría con él. Pero si realmente te preocupa tanto en lo que pueda resultar, deberías esperar a que el niño que te agrada haga la elección, después de todo su corazón será el que decidirá, no importa cuán linda sea la otra niña Helga.

\- ¿Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESO ME SUCEDE A MI? – levantó la voz la niña alzando los brazos molesta – VAMOS, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SU AMANTE, A MI NO ME META EN SUS ASUNTOS!

Shelley movió negativamente la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Que absurdo – refunfuño Helga cruzándose de brazos recostada sobre la camilla – Yo, enamorada…de un niño, que asco, es lo mas tonto que he podido oir desde que ingresé a esta cochina escuela…

\- Helga…

\- Si, el lenguaje, lo siento…criminal, yo, Helga G. Pataki, enamorada de un perdedor…no me haga reir, ¡¿Yo?!..preferiría que…

Helga se quedó en silencio al notar una hoja de papel que colgaba de la cortina al lado de la camilla. Observó mejor y vio que era una nota de cuaderno escolar, escrita con tinta azul, asida al pedazo de tela por medio de un pedazo de cinta adhesiva transparente. Se reincorporó y alzó el brazo tomando la nota. En ella estaba escrita una frase, con una letra que se le hacía muy familiar. La leyó en silencio.

"Querida Helga:

Cuando te sientas mejor, solo cuando te sientas mejor, por favor, ve al salón de las pequeñas amapolas."

Helga leyó y releyó lo escrito en la nota que tenía entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada y volteó a ver a la mujer que seguía escribiendo en silencio. Se levantó lo más cautelosamente posible bajando al piso y tras colocarse sus zapatos deportivos, avanzó sigilosamente tratando de escabullirse fuera de la enfermería.

\- Helga, ¿a dónde vas? – La voz de la vieja Shelley la hizo sobresaltarse a medio camino y voltear de inmediato para encontrarse con la mirada seria de la enfermera.

\- Err…yo ya me iba a mis clases…

\- Te dije que tienes que descansar…¿hace un momento no tenías dolor de cabeza?

\- Si, pero qué sorpresa…el dolor de cabeza se fue…ya me siento bien, ni un malestar puede hacer caer a una Pataki, es un gen de familia…

\- No sabía que tu familia era tan saludable…

\- Si, recuerdo que mi padre alguna vez dijo que descendemos de los vikingos ¿sabe?...una raza fuerte…son de esas cosas que uno nunca creería…y bien…yo mejor me voy porque tengo que ponerme al día con esas interesantes lecciones que el señor Simmons nos da…

Shelley la miró incrédula por unos instantes y volvió a suspirar.

\- Ok, supongo que debo creerte esta vez Helga. Pero si te sientes mareada otra vez, por favor, regresa de inmediato aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, si, lo sé. Ahora me tengo que ir, que tenga buena tarde. Y ojala se encuentre con ese amante nuevamente para que revivan su apasionado romance. Adiós.

Shelley abrió la boca para decir algo pero Helga salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló fuertemente. Si Arnold quería hablar con ella, seguro que iría, no perdería esa oportunidad. Lo que se preguntaba era ¿por qué demonios tenía que citarla en uno de los salones de preescolar?, ¿No podía haber sido el armario del conserje?

Helga avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, escabulléndose como un ninja detrás de una pared al divisar que se acercaban dos profesores de grados menores. Pudo comprobar que estos dos profesores rozaban sus dedos y soltaban unas risillas tontas intercambiando miradas como quinceañeros. Las cosas que sucedían durante horas de clase, pensó. Esperó a que pasaran y desaparecieran tras un salón, y de inmediato se lanzó al pasillo nuevamente, alternando entre escondites como un casillero, el bote de basura, que afortunadamente no tenía nada dentro y hasta el carrito de la biblioteca que inexplicablemente lo habían dejado olvidado en el pasillo. Pasó al otra área de la escuela, donde estudiaban los más pequeños. Los ruidos y alboroto le confirmaban que de hecho se trataba de preescolares. Miró los nombres que colgaban de las puertas. Salón "Gotitas de rocío", no. Salón "Osos valientes", nop. Salón "Algodones de azúcar". ¿ERA EN SERIO?, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE LLAMAR A UN AULA CON NOMBRES TAN RIDÍCULOS?!...ahora le quedaba claro el por qué los niños se volvían tan estúpidos al crecer. Solo bastaba con mirar a Harold Berman. Movió la cabeza para concentrarse en su búsqueda. Avanzó unos metros más y pudo ver el nombre por fin, en un cartel de madera, colgaba de una puerta la frase que estaba buscando "Pequeñas Amapolas". Avanzó de puntillas hasta quedar al lado del salón, que tenía la puerta abierta, y pudo ver que la maestra estaba al fondo del aula rodeada de los niños, mientras ella les repartía hojas con dibujos. Un niño volteó de inmediato hacia la entrada del salón y saliendo del grupo se acercó rápidamente donde se encontraba la rubia de coletas. Tan pronto estuvo al lado de la chica, el pequeño niño le entregó un pedazo de papel y regresó dentro del aula, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la maestra. Helga se colocó detrás de la pared, para evitar que la vieran, y leyó la nota rápidamente. Genial. Ahora tenía que ir a la cafetería.

X

X

X

X


	19. No sé si soy egoísta

**Capítulo 19: No sé si soy egoísta**

X

X

X

X

Rhonda avanzaba a paso firme por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados. Llegó hasta la puerta de los baños de niñas e ingresó. Al cerrar la puerta vio que el lugar estaba vacío aparentemente. Miró a todos lados, y afinando los ojos recelosa, abrió puerta tras puerta comprobando que ninguna niña estuviera allí. No quería que nadie escuchara hasta que fuera el momento preciso. Al comprobar que no había nadie más suspiró aliviada y se relajó. Bien, solo tenía que llegar el tonto y pronto tendría lo que quería. Miró alrededor nuevamente y ya que estaba sola, se asomó hacia el espejo y sacó de su bolsillo un lápiz labial de cereza. Aprovecharía para retocar su maquillaje. Comenzó a dibujar el labio superior despacio, y cuando comenzó por el labio inferior un ruido detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones bella para mí…

Rhonda dio un saltito y el lápiz labial avanzó atravesando medio rostro, dejándole un trazo carmesí en la mejilla. Rhonda gruñó alejándose de inmediato, ofendida por la interrupción del chico.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿No ves que estaba maquillándome tonto?, ¿Por qué apareces así de pronto intentando darme un ataque al corazón? – reclamó enojada tomando un pedazo de papel sanitario y pasándolo por su rostro.

\- No he aparecido de pronto nena, estuve aquí toooooooooooooooooodo el tiempo – respondió Curly alzando las cejas repetidamente.

Rhonda rodó los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de papel sanitario.

\- No quiero saber por qué no te vi desde el inicio, realmente no lo necesito saber y no me interesa. Ahora lo importante – indicó botando el pedazo de papel en el tacho que tenían la lado del lavatorio y mostrando la palma de la mano derecha - ¿Dónde está lo que te pedí?

\- ¿Y dónde está mi beso de buenos días? – respondió el chico lanzándose como un animal salvaje hacia la pelinegra. Esta levantó la mano y le pegó una bofetada de inmediato. Curly la miró por unos segundos tocándose la mejilla y luego se abalanzó nuevamente tratando de besarla.

\- Oh si, así me gustas más, cuando te pones salvaje – repetía tratando de alcanzar los labios de Rhonda Wellington. La chica dio un gritito y se aclaró la garganta colocando ambas manos en el rostro del chico para evitar que se acercara.

\- EL ACUERDO, CURLY, NO TE OLVIDES DEL ACUERDO – dijo en voz alta la chica – si me das esas fotos pasaré todo…TODO…un día contigo, ¿LO RECUERDAS?

Curly se detuvo en seco tras oir a Rhonda y retrocedió. De pronto su expresión cambió y sonrió maquiavélicamente frotándose las manos.

\- Si, tienes razón, el acuerdo. Ya entiendo, no puedes esperar a pasar todo el día conmigo, eh?.

Rhonda colocó la mano sobre su propia frente y movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Y bien? – interrumpió la niña rica.

Curly abrió una pequeña cartera que colgaba de sus hombros y extrajo un sobre, entregándoselo a Rhonda, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

\- Allí está todo lo que pides cariño – continuó Curly acomodándose los anteojos.

Rhonda rasgó rápidamente el papel del sobre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y extrajo las fotografías que estaban dentro. Miró atentamente la primera. No, tal vez se había equivocado. La segunda. No era lo que ella quería. La tercera, la cuarta, la quinta. Nada.

Rhonda resopló pasando rápidamente las demás fotos, una por una, intentando ver algo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – chilló sin dejar de pasar las fotografías entre sus manos mirándolas – Esto no sirve, esto…esto…¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE TE PEDÍ!

\- Claro que lo es dulzura – respondió Curly tranquilamente mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda balanceándose al mismo tiempo sobre sus pies – es todo lo que me pediste.

\- ¡No! – replicó la chica en un tono indignado – ¡No lo es tonto!. Estas son, fotos de Arnold…Arnold subiendo las escaleras en su casa, Arnold con el cabello mojado, Arnold cepillándose los dientes…y qué es esto? ¿la abuela de Arnold con unas mallas negras?, el abuelo de Arnold limpiándose la nariz, el trasero del cerdo de Arnold, un viejo afeitándose en la ducha, yiuk…y Helga Pataki, en pijamas, Helga Pataki dormida, Helga Pataki viendo televisión, Helga Pataki caminando, Helga Pataki escupiendo una goma de mascar, Helga Pataki golpeando a Sid, Helga Pataki poniendo chinches, Helga Pataki lamiendo el sándwich de Eugene, Helga Pataki amenazando a Arnold, ¡¿qué demonios es esto?!, NI UNA SOLA FOTOGRAFÍA, ¡NI UNA SOLA CURLY!

\- Mira las últimas preciosa…- añadió Curly sin quitar la expresión serena.

\- ¿Un zapato rojo?, ¿Un cuaderno rosa?..., ¿y de qué me sirve esto?

\- Pues tú…

\- ¡Eres el más grande tonto de toda la escuela! – gritó la chica enojada, lanzando las fotos al piso – No hay nada que me sirva. Lila no aparece en ninguna de las fotografías. Eres un bueno para nada, un mentecato, un…un…ARGGGGG! – Rhonda apretó los puños muy enojada – Papá tenía razón, si quieres que algo esté bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo, porque los perdedores como tú jamás sabrán hacer bien su trabajo. Tendré que contratar a un profesional, tal vez un investigador privado – Rhonda sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar.

\- Oh si, respecto al acuerdo, ¿a qué hora pasarás mañana por mi casa para recogerme en tu limosina cariño?

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó la pelinegra dejando de marcar el celular - ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?, No cumpliste con tu parte, por lo tanto este acuerdo queda deshecho. Nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca jamás en la vida pasaré un día entero a tu lado, no me agradas, eres totalmente desagradable y extraño.

\- Pero hicimos un trato y te traje exactamente lo que me pediste…- recriminó el chico de inmediato – exijo que cumplas con lo que prometiste.

\- Claro que no. Me trajiste basura. El trato no existe, y nunca más existirá. Y ahora sal de aquí, estás en el baño de niñas, y si no te vas, gritaré avisando a todo mundo que eres un psicótico pervertido que espías a las chicas de la escuela.

Curly gruñó y miró por unos segundos a la chica quién retrocedió unos pasos, en el fondo un tanto asustada por el silencio de su compañero.

\- Bien – dijo Curly avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar – Me voy, pero te advierto que tomaré lo que es mío de alguna manera u otra.

Y dicho esto, Curly salió de los baños dejando sola a Rhonda. Unas chicas entraron al baño de inmediato. La chica levantó las fotografías rápidamente del piso y las guardó en sus bolsillos, saliendo del lugar no sin antes dirigirles una mirada seria a las niñas menores que habían ingresado y que admiraban lo bonito que eran los zapatos de la chica de sexto más popular de la escuela que acaba de pasar a su lado, según se decía en el tercer grado de la P.S. 118.

Rhonda avanzó resoplando, pensando en qué podría hacer ahora para conseguir las pruebas de que Arnold y Lila se encontraban en una relación. Más que ayudarlos, el tema ya se había convertido en un desafío, uno que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Ya era un tema de orgullo. Orgullo Wellington. La pelinegra avanzó unos metros más y es entonces cuando escuchó unas voces en el pasillo. Se detuvo, y su curiosidad hizo que avanzara unos pasos más, sigilosamente, y se colocara detrás de una pared, de tal manera que pudiera asomarse sin que las personas que estaban charlando notaran su presencia. Estiró un poco el cuello para divisar a quienes hablaban secretamente. Abrió los ojos y todo su enojo desapareció de inmediato. Bingo. Allí estaban. Y el cielo había hecho su magia. Arnold y Lila, de pie, uno al lado del otro, recostados encima de los casilleros, conversando. "Oh por Dios", pensó, "Y esto de pronto se hizo tan fácil".

Arnold movía las manos como explicando algún tema, y Lila por su parte asentía amablemente, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el rubio. Rhonda no podía caber de la emoción. Se les veía tan bien juntos. De pronto, Rhonda observó que Lila dijo algo que hizo que Arnold sonriera a lo que la pelirroja respondió la sonrisa. El chico entonces se inclinó hacia la niña de trenzas y le dio un abrazo, a lo que Lila le correspondió también. Era oro, la escena toda, era oro puro y brillante. Ya lo sabía, ¡todo el tiempo había tenido razón!. Rhonda, rápidamente sacó su celular y activando la cámara del aparato, enfocó a la "nueva pareja" mientras ellos seguían en la misma posición. Cuando la pelinegra apretó el botón para extraer la fotografía, la pantalla se puso negra. Rhonda se sorprendió y movió frenéticamente el celular, pero nada bueno sucedió. La batería estaba muerta, junto con su oportunidad en ese momento. Levantó la mirada y vio que ambos ya se habían separado y avanzaban por el pasillo pero en dirección contraria al aula al que debían regresar. Rhonda se escondió detrás del extinguidor tratando de que no la vieran, sin embargo, los niños estaban distraídos hablando de quién sabe qué, que no notaron su presencia. Rhonda se levantó enojada y caminó buscando un lugar donde cargarlo. Tal vez esa escena se volvería a repetir si es que tenía suerte, tal vez podría seguirlos, aparentemente no regresarían a las clases. Encontró la puerta del aula de música abierta y al ingresar encontró un tomacorriente, al cual, conectó el celular, mirando impaciente la pantalla, esperando que al menos apareciera una raya más en el medidor de energía, para poder hacer al fin su investigación.

X

X

X

Curly avanzaba enojado, refunfuñando mientras susurraba asimismo que obtendría lo que se había ganado por justicia. Sacó de sus bolsillos un paquete de goma de mascar usada, que había masticado por dos semanas y se la volvió a meter a la boca. No tenía sentido comprar más goma de mascar cuando todavía quedaba algo de sabor en la que tenía. Caminó haciendo resonar sus pasos, mientras golpeaba con la mano izquierda los casilleros uno a uno hasta que un movimiento que percibió dentro de una oficina le hizo detenerse y asomarse por la ventana. Era la oficina del director, pero parecía que no había nadie allí. Y es cuando la vio. Wartz no se encontraba pero sí un pequeño animal de pelo tieso y gris oscuro, que movía los bigotes. La rata que había estado persiguiendo desde hacía días, escudriñaba olfateando, encima del escritorio del viejo Wartz, moviendo su hocico alrededor de un pedazo de caramelo. El chico sonrió y abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando logró introducir su cuerpo en el lugar, una pisada encima de una baldosa mal puesta, hizo que el suelo rechinara y el animal volteara de inmediato, mientras seguía lamiendo el dulce.

Curly amplió su sonrisa con aires de maldad y miró rápidamente alrededor, buscando algo que lo ayudara, mientras la rata lo seguía mirando pero sin moverse de su lugar. Entonces pudo notar una pequeña lámpara, de diseño anticuado que Wartz mantenía en una esquina. El chico soltó una risita estremecedora y se estiró hasta alcanzar la lámpara. Levantó el brazo que sostenía el aparato lo más alto que pudo, y BAM!, de un solo impulso estrelló la lámpara contra el sitio donde se encontraba el animal. Este, gracias a un movimiento rápido, saltó antes de ser golpeado por el objeto y cayó encima de la silla de Wartz. Curly levantó nuevamente la lámpara y atinó otro golpe encima de la silla, pero la rata de buenos reflejos, esquivó el ataque cayendo colgada en la biblioteca. Curly frustrado corrió detrás del animal quien saltaba ágilmente y esquivaba cada uno de los golpes del niño. La persecución que surgió en la oficina era feroz y no tenía reparos, ya que todos los objetos alrededor caían al piso y los papeles importantes de la escuela volaban alrededor sin cuidado alguno.

X

X

X

Ya se estaba cansando. Entendía que el chico quería hacer algo interesante, pero vamos, ¿no podía decirle lo que quería y ya?. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?. Avanzó de rodillas al lado de la puerta de otra aula y llegó al extinguidor de la mano derecha. Allí estaba la otra nota, detrás del objeto. Arrancó de su lugar la hoja y la leyó. Decía que debía ir a la oficina del conserje en el segundo piso. Resopló. Bien, pensó, aunque le pareciera tonto, eso significaba que había una posibilidad de que su hermoso ángel rubio la estuviera esperando y si se había esforzado tanto en hacer todo ese juego de las notas, quizá lo que le tenía que decir debía ser algo muy importante.

Arnold miró su reloj nuevamente. Ya habían pasado quince minutos adicionales a los que había calculado para que Helga llegara hasta donde se encontraba. Tal vez le hubiera pasado algo en el camino. No, debía ser positivo. Helga era una chica muy inteligente, seguramente estaría buscando la manera de llegar sin que la vieran. Miró nuevamente su reloj. ¿Y si no era así?, ¿Y si nunca habría recibido las notas, y si pensó que las notas no eran de él y simplemente estaba esperando a alguien que nunca llegaría?. Ver el lado positivo en esa situación hasta para él a veces era difícil. Pasaron cinco minutos más y la chica todavía no daba señales de vida. Suspiró. Tal vez debía regresar para comprobar que no hubiera sucedido nada. Arnold avanzó con la cabeza gacha, sin dejar de mirar su reloj acuático.

Helga caminó unos pasos al llegar al segundo piso. Pasó los casilleros verdes y el tacho de basura y giró el cuerpo justo en la esquina, sin embargo no pudo llegar a su destino pues se topó con algo grande que la hizo caer en el piso. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista furiosa, pero su reacción inmediatamente se calmó cuando vio a su novio sentado en el piso también, frotando su enorme cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano.

\- ¡Arnold! – exclamó la niña rubia sorprendida.

Arnold levantó la vista y tras darse cuenta de quién se trataba sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo, no intentó ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…

\- Helga – Arnold interrumpió de inmediato, evitando que la chica dijera algo – me alegra que hayas leído mis notas.

\- Err…si…cla…claro que las leí zopenco…¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

\- Supiste que era yo… - mencionó el chico como si Helga hubiera descubierto un misterio sin resolver de 50 años.

\- Por supuesto que sabría que eras tú. ¿Quién escribe con una mezcla de letra palmer y a la vez redonda en las eles, presiona con mayor fuerza cuando escribe las vocales y coloca una doble vuelta al término de cada frase que termina en n?

\- ¿Qué?...- preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

\- Digo…escucha, ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – habló rápidamente la rubia antes de que Arnold sospechara que había hecho una investigación muy minuciosa sobre la forma de escribir de su amado hacía años, a partir de un artículo que había leído en una de las revistas de Olga, sobre compatibilidades y esas cosas.

\- Bueno…- Arnold hizo una pausa mirando el piso, aún en la misma posición sentada que se encontraba – Quería hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro…

\- Lo…¿lo nuestro?

\- Si, déjame terminar por favor – continuó Arnold aún sin quitar la mirada del piso ante los ojos confundidos de Helga – He estado pensando mucho. En realidad, he estado pensando desde el momento en hicimos nuestro último intento de ser amigos…después de lo que pasó en Slaussen's. Yo, primero quería decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó con Lila, realmente quería que nos sentáramos juntos, pero luego apareció Rhonda y bueno…como sabes, el plan no salió como esperábamos.

Helga continuaba observando en silencio a su amado, quién hablaba en un tono apenado.

\- Y luego, pensé en terminar el helado rápidamente y levantarme de la mesa que compartía con Lila y sentarme junto a ti, porque como te dije, tenía muchas ganas de estar a tu lado. Pero, apareciste detrás de mí y dejaste caer tu cono de helado de chocolate encima de mi cabeza, te reíste, todos se rieron y …yo no reaccioné a tiempo y saliste muy rápido. Y para serte sincero – Arnold levantó la cabeza y miró por primera vez a Helga desde que había comenzado a hablar – no supe qué hacer. No sabía si debía salir y alcanzarte, o quedarme en mi lugar porque los demás se extrañarían de mi comportamiento contigo. A veces no sé qué hacer Helga. Somos novios, lo sé, pero sé que no lo somos frente a los demás y eso me confunde. No sé cómo debería comportarme frente a ti. Sé que acordamos que esto sería de a pocos, lo sé, pero de alguna forma siempre espero que seas mucho más amable conmigo que antes y ahora sé que se debe a lo que siento por ti. Y cuando reaccionas como lo haces cuando estamos frente a los demás…me siento…un poco…decepcionado.

Helga tragó saliva ante lo que acababa de decir Arnold Shortman. ¿Estaba decepcionado? Oh mi pobre criatura angelical, pensó la rubia.

\- Lo digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo. ¿Sabes?, Muchas veces trato de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, y esas muchas veces realmente funcionan con los demás, pero ahora – Arnold suspiró profundamente – creo que esas cosas ya no funcionan cuando se trata de mí, y de mis sentimientos. Realmente no sé si soy egoísta, tal vez lo sea, pero siento que esconderse no tiene sentido, y que nuestra relación es algo muy agradable y mantenerlo en secreto no creo que sea la forma correcta de tratar algo tan especial. Si seguimos escondiéndonos nos perderíamos muchos momentos agradables, y solo por pensar en los demás en lugar de importarnos lo que pensemos nosotros mismos. A veces me gusta imaginar cómo sería caminar tomados de la mano, compartir el almuerzo, hacer los deberes juntos, conversar, ir juntos a la feria del queso de este año y salir en citas. También me siento asustado Helga, porque sé que las cosas cambiarán en gran medida, pero estoy decidido a enfrentar cualquier cosa por estar contigo - Arnold tras decir esto se apoyó en la pared que tenía al lado poniéndose de pie. El chico sonrió de medio lado y extendió la palma de la mano ofreciéndosela a Helga, quién permanecía sentada mirándolo estupefacta. – Helga, ¿estás dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa por estar conmigo?

La rubia se sentía en las nubes en ese momento. Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Arnold, como si fuera un tesoro y lentamente levantó la mano izquierda posándola sobre la de él. El silencio armonioso que se formó entre los dos fue interrumpido de pronto por un ruido que provino muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraban ambos niños. Helga se sobresaltó y como una reacción inmediata levantó la mano que había estado encima de la mano del rubio y le dio un fuerte manotazo, poniéndose de pie de un salto y exclamando: "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces estúpido cabeza de balón?! ". Arnold tras el manotazo cayó hacia atrás bruscamente.

Cuando Helga volteó hacia el lugar donde había provenido el ruido, grande fue su alivio cuando comprobó que no se trataba de ningún alumno de la P.S.118, ni siquiera de un profesor. Era un ave que se había posado encima de una ventana abierta, muy cercana a donde se encontraban, y que había aleteado unas cuantas veces para acomodarse encima del marco. Helga dando un silbido de alivio sonrió y volteó a ver a Arnold.

\- ¿Dónde estábamos… - Helga no terminó la pregunta pues pudo ver a su amado sentado en el piso nuevamente, con la mano enrojecida, frotándose la piel con los dedos de la otra mano. La rubia sintió una gran culpabilidad en ese momento y de inmediato se inclinó para ayudar al chico – Arnold, de…de veras lo siento…yo no quise…no fue mi intención hacerte daño…mira…Arnold…déjame ayudarte…

Arnold levantó la palma haciéndole una seña para que se detuviera. Movió la cabeza negativamente, con una mirada de decepción que muy pocas veces había visto Helga en él.

\- Está bien Helga – respondió el chico rechazando la ayuda de la niña y poniéndose de pie él solo – Lo entiendo – continuó Arnold dándole una débil sonrisa - sé que las cosas tal vez no vayan funcionar. Creo que, es mejor dejarlas así justo como están, como han estado siempre…

Arnold agachó la cabeza y metiendo las manos en la chaqueta avanzó sin decirle nada más a la rubia, subiendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Helga quedó paralizada al ver cómo su amado había desaparecido y ningún plan pudo pasar por su mente en ese momento, ninguno en absoluto.

X

X

 _ **Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de la segunda historia. Y como celebración por "The jungle movie", subo tres capítulos seguidos. el capítulo 20 es el final y espero remitirlo para el próximo fin de semana. Espero reinvindicarme con ésto por el largo tiempo de espera para actualizar, ¡mil disculpas a todos los que aún esperan leer algo más de este fanfic!**_

 _ **¿Ya vieron la película?, oh, yo sí, y dos veces...simplemente conmovedora. Definitivamente no me decepcionó en absoluto, cómo Arnold encuentra a sus padres, mucha emoción al respecto. Y segundo, oh sí, lo que sucede entre él y Pataki. Excelente. Espectacular. Impresionante. Craig esta vez si que nos dio lo que queríamos, desde ahora es un ídolo para mí, tal vez le haga un altar de goma de mascar y ejecute rituales después de ésto...**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que la vean lo antes posible, no se van a arrepentir de verdad, no les doy mas datos, no quiero que me odien por los Spoilers...si es que claro no han leído los comentarios en la web por curiosidad antes de verla. Realmente espero que hubiera una sexta temporada, me ha dejado con un gustito demás en la boca, con ganas de ver más cosas después de lo que pasa en la película...CÓMO TE ODIO CRAIG, PERO A LA VEZ...TE AMO...**_

 _ **En fin, hay algunos argumentos que no encajan con muchas historias que se han hecho, incluyendo la mía, y otros argumentos que sí, pero creo que es parte del gusto de los fanáticos el entretejer otros argumentos que puedan hacer disfrutar a otros fanáticos, en otras palabras, seguiré con esta historia en tanto lo crea conveniente. Tal vez mas adelante haga algún corto basándome en los datos de la segunda película, pero eso lo veremos a futuro, quién sabe qué depara el destino...**_

 _ **Espero que les guste estos tres capítulos que he subido. Ya tengo escrito el último pero a modo de resumen, tengo que revisarlo y mejorarlo. Un abrazo fuerte para todos, y ya saben, vean la película, si no quieren tener una cita con Betsy y los cinco vengadores...**_


	20. ¡Confiesa delincuente juvenil!

**CAPÍTULO 20: ¡CONFIESA DELINCUENTE JUVENIL!**

X

X

X

Los papeles se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo de todo el lugar, los documentos de propiedad de la escuela tenían pisadas de zapatos deportivos, los informes psicológicos de cada uno de los niños dentro de la P.S. 118 bailaban arrugados cada vez que el niño daba la vuelta y saltaba a un lado, e incluso las notas de permiso de algunos estudiantes que no habían podido hacer gimnasia aquel día comenzaban a romperse con el roce de los pies de Curly.

El animal había esquivado cada uno de los ataques y el chico se había comenzado a exasperar, aumentando la fuerza con la que atinaba cada golpe con la rabia contenida que crecía como la espuma de la cerveza recién servida. Comenzaba a sentirse más agitado con el pasar de los minutos, a diferencia de la rata que parecía mantener su postura original, como si se tratara de un bailarín profesional. No le importaba que la oficina estuviera hecha un desastre, que las sillas estuvieran desperdigadas y mucho menos que el escritorio de Wartz estuviera lleno de magulladuras, no perdería esa pelea, no aquella vez en la que por fin tenía al animal entre cuatro paredes.

Dio un último golpe con la lámpara hacia el lugar donde la rata se encontraba, y terminó destruyéndola en lugar del roedor, quien chilló saltando encima de la cabeza del niño y repitió el salto hasta caer al piso. Curly sin perder el tiempo y aprovechando la cercanía del animal, se lanzó hacia el estante de los trofeos y comenzó a lanzar uno a uno al piso, intentando noquear a su enemigo peludo sin resultados. El pelinegro rechinó los dientes y la rata lo imitó, como tratando de decirle que tampoco se dejaría eliminar, no sin antes luchar hasta el final. El niño miró alrededor y divisó un cuaderno delgado de tapa negra, parecía ser la agenda del director. Lo tomó de la biblioteca, lo enrolló y ante la mirada quieta de la rata, sacó de sus bolsillos un cerillo y lo encendió, prendiendo al instante el cuaderno, como si tuviera en manos una antorcha, de esas que se usaban en la antigüedad cuando se perseguían a las brujas.

El chico riendo de forma maquiavélica comenzó a acercar el cuaderno encendido hacia el animal ante el chillido agudo y asustado de la rata. Cuando Curly sintió ese cambio de humor en el animal supo que su treta había funcionado y que pronto ganaría la batalla. Avanzó a paso firme sin dejar de mostrar la antorcha y la rata retrocedió poco a poco hasta que quedó pegada en una esquina, acorralada. Cuando se preparaba a asestar el golpe final, dio un paso hacia adelante y para su mala suerte pisó uno de los trofeos que había caído al suelo hacia unos minutos, perdió el equilibrio y al caer hacia atrás soltó el cuaderno encendido y este cayó encima del escritorio, haciendo arder de inmediato los papeles que aún permanecían encima. Curly y la rata miraron el fuego crecer por unos segundos hasta que el chico asustado se levantó de un salto y buscó desesperadamente algo para apagarlo. Cuando regresó su vista al estante observó una peluca gris que reposaba al lado de unos libros. El chico tomó la peluca y comenzó a golpear con ella el escritorio, justo por encima del fuego, con la finalidad de apagarlo, pero sus intentos fueron más que contraproducentes porque la peluca en lugar de disminuir la intensidad del fuego, se encendió, y Curly, al ver que tenía una llamarada de fuego entre sus manos, soltó la peluca, cayendo esta al piso sobre otros papeles, haciendo que estos últimos también se encendieran. El pelinegro soltó un grito de niña y salió corriendo del lugar, muy asustado, siendo seguido por la rata, quien saltó asiéndose firmemente de sus shorts y dejó llevarse hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

El fuego dentro de la oficina se intensificó, expandiéndose por todo el piso, justo en el lugar donde todos los documentos habían caído gracias a la persecución de Curly. El humo ascendió hacia el techo y los sensores del sistema contra incendio se activaron. La alarma de incendios resonó, escuchándose por toda la escuela, y de inmediato los rociadores hicieron su trabajo, regando agua por cada rincón de la P.S. 118. Todos los niños, profesores y demás personal de la escuela alzaron la mirada al notar la pequeña lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

X

X

Por su parte, al escuchar la alarma de incendios, Robert Simmons y el director Wartz se habían levantado de un salto y salido como un relámpago de la cafetería, dejando a la enorme cocinera gritando por la inminente catástrofe que se avecinaba, como repetía una y otra vez escondiéndose debajo de una de las mesas. Ambos adultos recorrieron el pasillo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había activado la alarma, hasta que después de unos metros, pudieron sentir el aroma del fuego cerca. Una humareda salía de una de las puertas, exactamente de la dirección. Ambos hombres se miraron la cara por unos segundos y de inmediato corrieron hasta la entrada. Robert Simmons se tapó la nariz con ambas manos e ingresó a la oficina siendo seguido por Ophelious Wartz. El agua que salía de los rociadores estaba casi apagando el fuego, sin embargo, había un objeto que seguía ardiendo en el piso. El profesor tomó el bote de basura y lo colocó encima de la masa ardiente. Después de unos segundos de espera, finalmente la última llamarada fue apaciguada y desapareció.

\- Oh, no, los documentos, los valiosos documentos de la escuela – exclamó Wartz mirando los papeles chamuscados en el piso – mi escritorio – se quejó a continuación al ver manchas negras encima del mueble de roble.

\- Pudo haber sido un cortocircuito señor – habló Simmons mirando alrededor con mucha preocupación – he de decir que el mantenimiento de esta escuela no se ha dado desde hace mucho.

\- ¡Pero era una forma de ahorrar presupuesto! – se defendió el viejo revisando con alivio que sus libros en la biblioteca estaban intactos aunque salpicados con gotas de agua. El nivel del agua comenzaba a subir haciendo que las cenizas comenzaran a navegar ondeando alrededor de los pies del director. Wartz notó que entre los muchos pedazos carbonizados un palillo flotaba esquivando los retazos. Se inclinó y lo tomó levantándose y acercándolo a su rostro para observarlo mejor – Nada de cortocircuitos Simmons – continuó cambiando a un tono serio – esto es un cerillo.

\- No querrá insinuar que…

\- No estoy insinuando nada, las pruebas son claras Simmons, alguien provocó esto.

\- Señor – interrumpió el profesor incrédulo de que alguno de los alumnos hubiera intentado sabotear de esa manera a la escuela, a sabiendas que el fuego se había iniciado justamente en la oficina del director – no debemos apresurarnos en lanzar un juicio prematuro al respecto. Pudieron haber muchas causas para que este accidente suceda… oh por Dios, esto huele terrible… - exclamó el hombre mirando la masa carbonizada que había estado hacia unos segundos ardiendo resistente al efecto del agua.

\- ¿Pero qué es? – dijo Wartz quitando la atención de inmediato del cerillo y volviendo el rostro hacia su profesor.

\- No lo sé – respondió Robert intrigado, tomando con cautela el objeto, totalmente húmedo, y levantándolo – pareciera como si fuera una especie de estropajo, aunque no estoy muy seguro, quizá el señor de la limpieza pudo haber dejado una de sus herramientas aquí, es decir, mientras estábamos fuera.

\- Ese hombre nunca me pareció confiable – dijo el director frunciendo el entrecejo y acercándose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el otro más joven – quizá sea necesario hacer un test psicológico a todos los que hacen el servicio aquí, la cocinera Simmons, esa mujer puede tener una manía obsesiva compulsiva, ya vio cómo se puso como loca cuando la alarma se activó. Y ese conserje, ¿nunca se ha preguntado qué puede estar pensando cuando se rasca los bigotes?

\- Quizá tenga picazón señor…

\- No, no, es que usted…un momento – Wartz jaló el brazo derecho de Robert de tal manera que la masa que sostenía entre los dedos quedó a su altura y de inmediato se la arranchó – esto me parece extrañamente familiar…

\- ¿Sabe qué es? – interrogó Simmons nerviosamente.

\- No lo sé, pero siento que lo he visto…siento que… - Wartz dio varias vueltas al objeto ennegrecido tratando de hacer memoria. Acercó su olfato, aspiró y dio una profunda exhalación. Palpó cada pedazo sintético chamuscado hasta que entre toda la masa encontró unos hilos. Parecía realmente un estropajo, pero los hilos no eran del material que debía tener uno. Frotó entre sus manos los hilos quitándole el agua y el hollín y después de ver atentamente abrió los ojos como si ellos se fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

\- ¿Señor?, ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó el hombre más joven viendo la acara atónita sin otra expresión que el director tenía en ese momento - ¿Director Wartz?

\- Mipeluca…

\- Señor, ¿disculpe?, No le entendí, usted dijo…?

\- Mipeluca…

\- ¿Se…señor?

Wartz de un salto impresionante alcanzó el cuello de la camisa de Robert Simmons y lo jaló hacia abajo acercando furiosamente su rostro hacia el propio. Sus dedos temblaban y su cara comenzó a transformarse, a enrojecerse, un extraño movimiento en la sien comenzaba a mostrarse y un tic en el párpado izquierdo le hicieron pensar a Simmons lo peor en ese momento.

\- ESTÁ…ESTÁ…ESTÁ….¡MUERTA!, ¡ASESINARON A AMELIE!, ¡LA ASESINARON!

El grito de Wartz se oyó por todos los rincones de la escuela y Simmons espantado cayó hacia atrás mojando sus pantalones con el charco de agua ennegrecido por la ceniza. El temblor de los puños de Wartz no paró, al contrario se intensificó. Simmons se levantó de inmediato para tratar de calmar a su director, sin embargo, cualquier palabra que pudiera decir simplemente no era escuchada por aquel hombre enloquecido de rabia. Wartz se acercó al equipo conectado a los megáfonos de la escuela y lo encendió a pesar de las advertencias de su profesor quien indicaba que era muy peligroso encenderlo al estar en medio de una laguna. El hombrecillo tomó entre sus manos el micrófono, con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha aún sostenía la peluca chamuscada.

\- ¡Atención!, ¡Atención a todos los seres vivientes que habitan esta escuela!

Los niños en las diferentes aulas y sus maestros dirigieron su mirada hacia los megáfonos colocados en sus aulas.

\- Sí, a todos ustedes rufianes, sé que todos me están escuchando perfectamente.

Los niños se miraban las caras al oír los insultos del director. La cocinera salió por debajo de la mesa de la cafetería y se tapó la boca con la mano al sentirse insultada.

\- Todos en este momento se dirigirán al auditorio de la escuela, formarán filas allí y me esperarán. Quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes mueva su pequeño trasero y vaya de inmediato al lugar que les indico. Y sabré si alguno se escapa.

La voz de otro hombre se escuchó a lo lejos.

\- Eh…señor, no creo que insultar así a los niños pueda…

\- ¡Usted cállese Simmons!, su método tan condescendiente es uno de los culpables de esto…

\- Señor, perdón, pero que es lo que…

\- ¡Silencio!...Ujum – un sonido agudo hizo que todos los oyentes se taparan los oídos. De inmediato se volvió a escuchar la voz de Wartz – En el auditorio. ¡Ahora!

Wartz apagó el equipo de transmisión y se encaminó a la salida de la oficina. Simmons aún asustado de la repentina crisis de su director se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Señor, ¿podría preguntar qué es lo que hará?

Wartz levantó el rostro aun dándole la espalda a Simmons y afinó los ojos, respondiendo de la manera más fría posible.

\- Ya verá Simmons, ya verá.

X

X

Los pasillos de la P.S. 118 se atiborraron de niños que junto con sus maestros avanzaba hasta el auditorio de la escuela. Todos estaban empapados. Algunos avanzaban tranquilos y otros saltaban en el agua emposada salpicando para molestar a sus compañeros. Harold avanzaba al lado de Stinky y Sid, pateando los charcos de agua justo en el momento en que la cocinera pasaba a su lado, provocando que la mujer fuera el blanco del chorro de agua. La mujer frunció el entrecejo y resopló cuando el obeso niño le preguntó si le quedaban panecillos del día anterior.

\- Oh por Dios, esto es ridículo – se quejó Rhonda sacudiendo su chaqueta para quitar el agua de la prenda - ¿Por qué tienen que instalar esos tontos rociadores? - Rhonda caminaba totalmente enojada y refunfuñando, con el cabello humedecido y goteando agua.

\- Es un sistema para apagar los incendios – respondió Nadine.

\- Eso ya lo sé Nadine – replicó la chica Wellington fastidiada – solo no entiendo porque no se activan los rociadores SOLO EN EL LUGAR DONDE OCURRE EL INCENDIO.

\- Vamos Rhonda – habló Nadine sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el agua de sus trenzas – Al menos nos sacó por un momento de la clase. Y además, mira, los insectos comienzan a llegar – continuó sonriendo la niña mostrando como una mosca se había parado encima de sus dedos y como si su mejor amiga compartiera sus peculiares gustos la acercó al rostro de Rhonda.

\- ¡No!, ¡aleja eso de mí! – se quejó la pelinegra colocando las palmas al frente para evitar ver al bicho mientras este se lamia las patas – Solo espero que el que haya causado este alboroto sea atrapado y nosotros podamos ir al baño a arreglar este desastre. ¡Solo mira mi celular..y mis zapatos!

Curly, quien estaba detrás de ambas niñas, colocó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y pasó de largo silbando a la vez que miraba el techo. La rata se encontraba dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts, asomando solo la mitad de su cabeza, como si Curly se tratara de su movilidad privada.

Las puertas del auditorio se abrieron y poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de niños empapados de pies a cabeza, algunos habían comenzado a tiritar y otros solo hacían el tonto haciendo bromas sobre lo mal que había salido el plan de quien fuere que estuviera detrás de ello. Se suponía que la escuela debía cerrar no inundarse.

El barullo que se formó en el auditorio fue acallado de pronto cuando las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Todos los presentes incluyendo profesores, la cocinera y el conserje, voltearon a ver a quien había ingresado al lugar. El director Wartz, avanzaba a zancadas con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y un maletín colgado del hombro siendo seguido por Robert Simmons, quien solo atino a colocarse al lado de la fila que formaba el sexto grado de su sección. El viejo Wartz subió encima del podio que se encontraba al frente de todo el alumnado y dio una mirada general a todos sus espectadores.

\- Bien – comenzó en un tono seco – Se preguntaran porqué los he traído hasta aquí.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente a la máxima autoridad del lugar.

\- Como verán ha ocurrido un peculiar incidente hace poco, en esta escuela. Los accidentes son comunes en lugares donde hay niños de por medio, pero esta vez alguien ha ido muy lejos. Y me temo que lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy es el peor crimen que se ha dado en la historia de la P.S. 118. Alguien…ha…cometido…un…-Wartz hizo una pausa – Asesinato.

Gran parte de los alumnos dieron una expresión de sorpresa al unísono ante lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Un asesinato en la P.S. 118?

\- ¿Han matado a alguien? – exclamó Sid con una expresión de horror.

\- ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? – dijo una niña de coletas pelinegras del tercer grado.

\- ¡Quiero a mi mamá! – gritó Harold agarrando de la camisa a Simmons, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda al regordete.

\- ¡Silencio! – calló Wartz logrando que los niños dejaran de hablar – Yo…no puedo creer que alguien haya querido hacer algo como esto. Solo un monstruo podría haberle hecho algo a Amelie.

\- ¿Amelie? – dijo Rhonda alzando una ceja - ¿Quién es Amelie?, nunca he oído nada de ella, ¿es nueva?

\- ¿Lo ven?, Rhonda Wellington lo sabe todo, les dije que era increíble – susurró una niña de cuarto grado a sus amigas mientras veían impresionadas la figura de Rhonda mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello.

\- Amelie…mi preciosa e inocente Amelie – respondió Wartz – tanto daño, tanto perjuicio. Cuando la vi allí, inerte, sin vida, solo la tome en mis brazos y me di cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Y ahora quiero mostrarles a ustedes lo que queda de ella.

Los niños se sobresaltaron al oir lo que acababa de decir el director. Gerald se tapó la boca sintiendo naúseas. El director se había vuelto loco y ahora quería mostrarles el cadáver de una niña de la que nunca se había percatado antes. Era peor que las historias que alguna vez había contado a sus amigos en las noches de Halloween.

Wartz volteó y agachándose abrió su maletín.

\- Oh por Dios – dijo Phoebe acomodándose los anteojos. ¿Podría ser que el cadáver de la niña estuviera en pedazos dentro del maletín? – No pudo ver nada pues Gerald, había aparecido de la nada a su lado y había tomado su rostro colocándolo en su pecho, para que no pudiera ver lo espantoso de la escena que estaba por suceder a continuación.

El viejo metió la mano en el bolso y se dio la media vuelta levantando algo con la mano derecha y enseñándolo a todos. Un grito hizo que comenzara un barullo en el auditorio.

\- ¡Es la cabeza de la niña! – un chico gritó y todos comenzaron a hacer alboroto. Algunos niños lloraban pidiendo ir a casa, otros solo se habían quedado paralizados. Lila y otras niñas delicadas solo tapaban sus ojos intentando no ver nada, mientras que chicos como Curly, solo miraban curiosos lo que Wartz tenía entre sus manos.

\- Niños, tranquilos, por favor, tranquilos – trataba de calmar Simmons junto con otros maestros.

\- Eso no es una cabeza – Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Lorenzo miraba interesado aquella masa negra que tenía el viejo – Una cabeza no es tan pequeña.

Phoebe sacó la cabeza de la polera de Gerald y suavemente lo apartó acomodando los anteojos y viendo fijamente el objeto – Lorenzo tiene razón, es humanamente imposible que un niño tenga ese tamaño de cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no es una cabeza, ¡es mi cabello! – exclamó el director ofendido – Han incendiado a Amelie, mi nueva peluca, mi hermosa Amelie ha sido asesinada de la manera mas cruel y despiadada.

\- ¡¿Todo este escándalo por una peluca?! – exclamó Rhonda enojada.

Wartz fijó su mirada en Rhonda quien se dio cuenta de inmediato que acababa de cometer un grave error. El hombre bajó los peldaños y se dirigió hacia el sexto grado.

\- ¿Qué dijo usted niña?

\- Yo…decía que es ridi… - Rhonda volteó a ver a la derecha y se encontró con la mirada de Simmons, quien le hacía señas frenéticamente intentando decirle que se callara – que es…ri..ridícula la mente del que hizo eso con su cabello, por creer que no lo iban a descubrir.

Wartz no dejó de mirar fijamente a Rhonda quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted señorita Wellington?

\- ¿yo?...Nada, ¿qué podría yo saber? – insistió la chica encogiéndose.

\- Escúchenme bien todos – dijo el hombre quitando la mirada acusadora que tenía encima de Rhonda y dirigiéndose a todos, para alivio de la última – Como les dije este ha sido un crimen muy grave y el culpable debe salir al frente ahora mismo y confesar. Vamos, que el culpable salga y afronte las consecuencias, no seré tan duro si ahora lo confiesa.

Todos los niños se quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros. Nadie sabía quién había sido el causante de la "muerte" de la peluca del director pero parecía que el hombre hablaba muy en serio. Después de unos segundos de silencio Wartz frunció el entrecejo aún más.

\- ¡Bien! Así que el culpable se rehúsa a salir. Entonces todos ustedes serán castigados, por un mes completo. Todos tendrán que quedarse 3 horas más a partir de hoy si es que el culpable no confiesa su pecado.

Dicho esto todos los niños comenzaron a culparse entre sí, a pesar de no tener pruebas entre ninguno.

\- Vamos, acúsense, si saben que su compañero fue, entréguenlo ahora mismo y los justos no tendrán que pagar por los pecadores – animaba Wartz para descontento de Simmons quien movía las manos nerviosamente – vamos, hable, el que cometió semejante atrocidad con mi cabello que salga ahora mismo. Comenzaré a dar la cuenta regresiva y si en diez segundos el culpable no sale adelante, todos sin excepción pagarán por él. Diez… - los niños se miraban entre sí – Nueve…ocho…- Un niño comenzó a morderse las uñas – siete…seis…- Harold empujó a Stinky diciéndole que él se entregara. Stinky le dijo que él no había hecho nada y el regordete le respondió que eso no le importaba – cinco, cuatro, tres…- Gerald susurró a Phoebe que estaban fritos – dos…uno…

Cuando llegó al último segundo, la puerta del auditorio se abrió y tras ella apareció un pequeño niño, bajito, rubio, de cabellos desordenados. Arnold Shortman, un niño de sexto grado, se encontraba de pie, totalmente empapado, apretando mechones de su cabello para quitar los restos del agua que chorreaban de su cabeza en forma de balón. Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron al mismo tiempo al chico, soltando un "oh" al unísono.

\- ¡Fue Arnold! – gritó Sid señalándolo y todos los niños quedaron boquiabiertos mirando al niño rubio quien se quedó quieto observando a todos sin entender que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Wartz de inmediato se acercó seguido por el señor Simmons hacia él y todos los niños avanzaron rodeándolo, olvidándose de las filas que al inicio habían formado. El tumulto susurraba entre sí diciendo cosas que Arnold no llegaba a oír pero que aparentemente se trataban de él.

El director sin reparo alguno levantó la peluca chamuscada y la colocó en frente del rostro de Arnold haciéndolo inclinarse hacia atrás por la cercanía.

\- Bien delincuente juvenil, ¿Ves esto?, esta es la prueba de tus crímenes, ahora mismo confiesa lo que has hecho.

\- Director Wartz – intervino de inmediato el maestro – cálmese por favor, no creerá que Arnold lo hizo. El es un buen niño, siempre lo ha sido, lo conozco desde hace algunos años, y sé que el jamás haría algo tan horrible como eso.

\- Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas Simmons – reprochó el viejo agitando frenéticamente la peluca quemada frente a los ojos del rubio quien volteo el rostro para no sentir el olor tan desagradable que expelía la masa deforme que tenía el director entre sus manos – bien, qué esperas niño, confiesa tu crimen, no tienes escapatoria.

\- Pero, director Wartz no sé de lo que me está hablando – se defendió el chico tratando de hacerles entender que en realidad no tenía idea.

\- Muy astuto ¿verdad? – respondió el adulto - ¿No la reconoces?, ¿A mi peluca?, ¿NO RECUERDAS CUANDO ENTRASTE A MI OFICINA, ENCENDISTE EL CERILLO Y LA QUEMASTE?

\- ¿Su peluca? – dijo Arnold mirando el objeto ennegrecido.

\- Si, veo que ahora SI LA RECUERDAS.

\- Director Wartz, le juro que yo no lo hice, nunca estuve cerca de su peluca…- rogó Arnold.

\- ¿No estuviste cerca? – dijo Wartz levantando la ceja izquierda.

\- No señor, claro que no – agregó Simmons – mis alumnos estaban en mi clase de arte, es imposible que Arnold hubiera podido..

\- ¡Un momento! – interrumpió Harold masticando una barrita de Fudgies – Cuando comenzó la alarma Arnold fue el único que no estaba en el salón de clases porque le quise pedir que me invitara uno de esos emparedados que le hace su dulce abuelita loca y no estaba en su lugar y por eso me quedé con hambre…

\- Es cierto – confirmó Stinky rascándose la cabeza – Que recuerde, Arnold nunca regresó de la enfermería.

\- Si, tienen razón - continuó Sid – después de que se fue no lo volví a ver hasta ahora.

El barullo comenzó nuevamente y Wartz volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Arnold negaba con la cabeza al ver las miradas acusadoras de todos.

\- Hey, hey – levantó la voz Gerald tratando de hacerse oír entre todo el escándalo – Bien, Arnold no estaba en el aula, pero ¿y eso qué?, han habido otros niños que tampoco lo estaban, por ejemplo, Rhonda.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas esta vez hacia Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y el director rechinó los dientes.

X

X

La niña de coletas avanzaba arrastrando los pies y con ellos, el agua que corría alrededor. Helga Pataki se dirigía al auditorio de la escuela totalmente empapada, tras haberse encontrado con el sonido de la alarma en los baños y los rociadores que la mojaron de inmediato. Suspiró. Ese definitivamente no había sido su día. Después de un maravilloso inicio de año, todo se había ido al demonio. Arnold parecía que estaba decepcionado. ¿Parecía? ¡Criminal!, ¡si se lo había dicho directamente!. Helga movió la cabeza sacudiendo sus coletas para escurrir el agua y volvió a suspirar. Se dio cuenta que era totalmente incapaz de manejar sus propias inseguridades y que por eso tal vez había perdido su oportunidad de toda la vida. Estornudó. Genial, y ahora venía a enfermarse. Siguió caminando, mirando el piso, hasta que se chocó contra una pared. Se sobó la nariz y suspiró ahora más profundamente triste. Dio una vuelta por el pasillo hasta llegar al otro lado de la puerta del auditorio. Cuando se disponía a abrirla y pasar al otro lado, pudo escuchar voces entremezcladas, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo. Por algún extraño presentimiento, se detuvo y solo se quedó detrás tratando de oír lo que decían.

X

X

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó el director volviendo su mirada hacia Rhonda.

Cuando todos miraron a la pelinegra, ésta sin saber qué decir, ni cómo explicar por qué se había ausentado tanto tiempo, se quedó callada negando con la cabeza. Wartz avanzó peligrosamente hacia ella dispuesto a extraer la información que necesitaba, sin embargo, una niña pianista levantó la mano pidiendo amablemente le cedieran la palabra.

\- Debo decir que eso es falso. Cuando pasaba por el salón de música para recoger mis instrumentos pude ver a alguien que estaba dentro. Cuando me asomé vi que no era uno de los miembros del club, por eso quise decirle que no debía estar en nuestras instalaciones pero cuando la observé mejor pude ver que era una niña de sexto grado, Rhonda, que estaba intentando cargar un celular dentro del salón. Y es entonces cuando se activó la alarma y los rociadores. No pudo ser nuestra compañera pues en ese momento estaba en el salón de música.

Ante lo dicho por la chica pianista Rhonda suspiró aliviada y se cruzó de brazos diciendo "Se los dije". Sin embargo, una idea se le cruzó por la mente y teniendo en cuenta que quería ayudar a Arnold a salvar su pellejo y al mismo tiempo obligarle a aceptar que tenía una relación con Lila Sawyer, sonrió misteriosamente y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar delante del chico rubio.

\- Bien Arnold, ya todos saben que no fui yo porque tooooodo el tiempo estuve en el salón de música. Pero a ti nadie te vio. Ahora, si tan solo nos dijeras dónde y CON QUIEN estabas podríamos creer que realmente no hiciste nada malo.

Tras quedarse callado por unos segundos pestañeando varias veces con sorpresa, Arnold contestó.

\- Bueno…- el niño hizo una pausa frotándose el cuello – A decir verdad no puedo decir donde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, sin embargo –se apresuró a decir ante la mirada acusadora del director – juro que no he tenido nada que ver con el incendio en la oficina del director Wartz.

\- ¡Allí está! No tienes ninguna defensa niño, estás atrapado. No hay cortada que pueda salvarte ahora- Wartz señaló directamente a Arnold, acercando el dedo muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Arnold – intervino nuevamente Robert Simmons tratando de evitar que se cometiera una injusticia – Por favor, sé bueno y dile la verdad al Director. Si tan solo le dices lo que realmente sucedió estoy seguro que te librarías de un castigo que por supuesto no mereces.

Arnold miró con ojos suplicantes a su profesor y mirando al piso con resignación negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo Profesor Simmons.

\- ¡Entonces Shortman es culpable! – la voz de Curly se escuchó desde el fondo haciendo eco. Pronto todos los niños comenzaron a hablar alrededor asintiendo como si lo que hubieran escuchado fuera la verdad absoluta.

\- No, no, no es cierto, yo…yo no lo hice…- hablaba Arnold mirando a todos sus compañeros de manera agónica – ¡tienen que creerme!

X

X

Helga puso la palma de la mano izquierda encima de su pecho al escuchar la voz de su musa exclamar su inocencia. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello?. ¿Cómo osaban acusar de una travesura tan terrible a un chico tan amable y bondadoso como lo era Arnold? ¿Es que acaso no recordaban todas las veces en que él les había ayudado? ¿Es que habían olvidado que muchas veces el niño había sacrificado sus propios intereses por el bienestar de aquellos malagradecidos y estúpidos cabezas huecas? ¿Es que habían olvidado que él era ARNOLD? Helga sacó la mano izquierda de su pecho y lo posó encima de su cabeza mirando al techo.

\- Oh, cruel destino, que llegas y haces sufrir a quien no lo merece, ¿por qué te empeñas en derramar las consecuencias de tus sucias jugarretas sobre los hombros del ser más angelical y virtuoso que ha conocido ésta vacía ciudad? Y ni siquiera necesito trasladar mis dudas hacia ti porque en el fondo de mi alma egoísta conozco la respuesta – Helga suspiró y sacó el relicario dorado que tenía dentro del vestido y continuó su soliloquio mirando la fotografía que recibía gota a gota el agua que caía del cabello de la rubia - Yo. Yo. Yo soy la única culpable de que tú, oh mi dulce y buen samaritano sufras el castigo destinado a otro inmoral ser, tan alejado de tu trascendental y divina existencia. Oh mi amor, si tan solo supiera qué debo hacer en estos momentos de angustia, qué debería hacer para salvarte de las garras de aquellos inquisidores sin corazón – Helga escuchó un nuevo barullo dentro del coliseo y asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta doble.

X

X

\- ¡Un momento! – intervino nuevamente Gerald Johanssen haciendo que todos se callaran y voltearan a verlo – de acuerdo, Arnold no puede decir dónde estaba, pero puede haber alguna buena razón para eso, ¿está bien?. Vamos muchachos, es Arnold, Arnold, ¿recuerdan?, el Arnold que conocemos nunca haría algo que dañara a ninguno de nosotros, el buen Arnold que siempre sigue las reglas, el Arnold que nos da buenos y aburridos consejos, el Arnold que muchas veces se ha quedado después del horario de clases para ayudar en alguna actividad en la escuela ¡es nuestro Arnold!.

Todos los niños se miraron entre sí y luego pasaron a ver a Arnold Shortman quien se quedó quieto, expectante de la reacción de sus compañeros. Algunos niños comenzaron a susurrar que en realidad tenía sentido lo que el moreno había dicho. El grupo entonces pareció cambiar de opinión y a decirse entre ellos que no tenía mucha lógica esperar que Arnold Shortman hiciera algo malo. Rhonda Wellinghton, al darse cuenta que las palabras de Gerald habían comenzado a calar en las mentes de los niños, frunció el entrecejo e intervino inmediatamente.

\- ¡Hey chicos, chicos, su atención aquí! – Rhonda alzó la voz logrando la atención de todos nuevamente – Si, Gerald, claro, tienes un punto. Pero tal y como conocemos a Arnold, sabemos que él nunca mentiría, sobre todo si tiene que ver con hacer lo correcto. ¿Y no se han puesto a analizar por qué Arnold no quiere decirnos dónde ha estado? Si no hubiera nada que temer lo diría, es Arnold claro está. Y si algún compañero hubiera hecho algo malo, por supuesto que Arnold escogería hacer lo correcto y también lo diría, pues es mejor enfrentarse a las consecuencias de nuestros actos antes de cargar con la culpa durante toda nuestra vida, según recuerdo alguna vez me dijo. Pero, resulta muy sospechoso que el niño que siempre escoge hacer lo correcto de pronto se rehúse a decirnos algo tan simple como qué era lo que estaba haciendo y en donde se encontraba, ¿no creen?. Entonces, descartando las posibilidades, solo nos queda la última explicación, y es que realmente Arnold pudo haber quemado la peluca de nuestro querido y amado director.

El público nuevamente se puso de lado de la parte acusadora y comenzó a darle la razón a la chica Wellington, diciendo que de pronto Arnold Shortman sí pudo haberlo hecho. Gerald frunció el entrecejo mirando enojado a Rhonda quien sonrió y se acomodó el cabello de forma petulante, para volver a hablar.

\- Vamos Arnold – continuó Rhonda acercándose al chico rubio – confiesa, di que lo hiciste. Y si no lo hiciste, vamos, defiéndete, y dinos a todos DÓNDE Y CON QUIÉN ESTUVISTE durante el incendio en la oficina del director Wartz. Con esto te librarías de toda culpa, no dejes que te acusen de algo que no cometiste y arruinen tu reputación, vamos, Arnold, dilo, habla de una buena vez.

Arnold miraba a Rhonda, luego al director, luego a Simmons, y pasaba de niño en niño. Toda la atención y el silencio se dirigían a su pequeña figura.

\- Yo… - Arnold dudó por unos instantes mirando alrededor a todos los jueces.

Rhonda se cruzó de brazos agudizando los ojos.

\- Yo… - Arnold observó como el director Wartz agitó la peluca como si intentase apresurar sus palabras mostrándole el objeto chamuscado.

\- Yo…- El director Simmons miraba acongojado a su alumno mientras se frotaba por décima vez ambas manos.

\- Yo… - Helga observó el perfil de su amado desde el sitio donde se encontraba, mirando tras la rendija, mordisqueando con los dientes el cuello de su camiseta.

\- Yo… - todos quedaron en silencio esperando escuchar una gran revelación – yo…no puedo decirlo…pe…pero…les juro por todo lo que amo y respeto en mi vida que no lo hice y no tuve, tengo ni tendré ningún motivo para hacer algo contra el director Wartz.

Wartz lo quedó mirando sin expresión. Todos los niños posaron su atención en el director incluyendo el profesor Simmons y el joven acusado. El hombrecillo miró la peluca quemada, bajó el brazo que la sostenía y susurró "Culpable".

\- ¡Culpable! – todos los niños gritaban al unísono la misma palabra, acusando y señalando a Arnold con el dedo.

\- Vaya – mencionó Sid entre el barullo haciéndose oír – nunca pensé que Arnold fuera un delincuente.

\- Realmente nos ha decepcionado – contestó Stinky moviendo la cabeza negativamente correspondiendo la mirada del rubio.

\- Yo siempre lo supe – intervino Harold mordiendo el último Fudgie.

\- No, eso no es cierto, escuchen, escuchen todos – Gerald trataba de apaciguar los ánimos sin resultados – Vamos viejo – se dirigió a su mejor amigo quien volteó a verlo – solo di la verdad, ¡es por tu propio bien!

Arnold negó con la cabeza, entristecido, y Gerald solo bajó los hombros al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ser sacrificado por una injusticia que seguramente tendría que ver con una niña a la que ya conocían.

\- ¡Es que eres tonto! – intervino Rhonda en tono exasperado con las manos en las caderas – Arnold habla de una buena vez, ¡¿no te das cuenta que te castigarán?! – Rhonda insistió sintiendo de pronto una ligera sensación de culpabilidad.

Helga dejó de mordisquear el cuello de su camiseta tras dejarla bastante babeada mientras afinó el ojo para observar mejor tras la rendija. Todos acusaban a su amado de algo que no había cometido. Pobre Arnold. No decía nada, ¡el noble pero muy tonto se dejaba culpar de algo que no había cometido solo por proteger su imagen, la de ella! Por supuesto que él no había hecho nada, ella misma lo había visto dirigirse a la azotea de la escuela, seguramente a pensar.

\- Oh triste vicisitud en la que me encuentro – exclamó jalándose ambas coletas hacia abajo - ¿Qué debo hacer? – comenzó a repetir una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos haciendo que el agua llegara a empapar parte de las costuras bajas de su vestido rosa – Arnold, razón de mi existencia, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?, Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar seguramente harías algo heroico, increíble, impresionante, solo por salvar a tristes y acongojadas almas como la mía… - de pronto se detuvo y quedó mirando a la nada – Si yo…si yo fuera Arnold…

Del otro lado, en el auditorio, ante el loquerío de gritos y miradas acusadoras, Wartz avanzó furioso hacia Arnold Shortman y sin previo aviso lo tomó del brazo bruscamente.

\- Ahora mismo iremos a mi oficina. Llamaré a tus padres y también al consejero de la escuela.

\- Señor – intervino Simmons preocupado – estoy seguro que una suspensión muy larga no hará que…

\- ¿Quién habló de suspensión? – dijo agitando el brazo de Arnold hacia arriba de modo que el niño tuvo que quedar en puntillas – El consejero tramitará su expulsión de inmediato. Seguramente algún reformatorio será el adecuado para encargarse de la educación de este pequeño delincuente.

Cuando las cosas se veían totalmente perdidas para Arnold, un ruido fuerte hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta del auditorio, desde la que Arnold había aparecido inicialmente y pudieron apreciar una figura delgada y pequeña, pero un poco mas alta que la del niño acusado, ingresar. Helga G. Pataki, niña del sexto año de primaria se encontraba delante de la puerta doble, totalmente empapada, con ambas coletas goteando de ambos lados. Todo se hizo silencio ante esta repentina entrada, incluso Wartz dejó de hablar mirando a la niña rubia, quien estaba hecha un desastre.

Helga avanzó unos pasos en silencio, lentamente, sintiendo las miradas de todo el auditorio sobre ella. Después de unos segundos de completa calma, Helga llegó hasta colocarse al lado de Arnold, justo al frente del director Wartz, quien aún continuaba asiendo el brazo del rubio.

\- Estuvo conmigo… - atinó a decir la niña mientras todos continuaban callados observándola como si se tratara de alguna especie rara de animal que hacía ruidos inentendibles.

\- ¿Qué? – Rhonda interrumpió por fin el silencio tras haber digerido lo que Helga acababa de decir.

\- Estuvo conmigo, ¿acaso estás sorda? – respondió de mala gana Helga colocando ambas manos en las caderas – Dije que… - Helga miró por unos segundos a Arnold quién tenía una expresión de sorpresa y luego se dirigió al frente nuevamente – Arnold estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo…en el segundo piso…

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, como si trataran de traducir sus oraciones teniendo un diccionario de latín al lado.

\- Pfff – pifió la pelinegra haciendo una expresión de incredulidad – eso es absurdo. No hay ningún motivo por el cual Arnold y tú tuvieran que estar juntos en el segundo piso. Vamos, tú lo odias, todos saben eso, ni siquiera son amigos como para sentarse a charlar.

\- ¡Pero es cierto princesa! – respondió enojada Helga.

\- No sé qué clase de broma estés pensando en hacerle a Arnold, pero te lo digo Helga, ¿en serio crees que vamos a creer eso? – Rhonda volteo a ver a todos los niños quienes asintieron.

\- Hey niña, deja de mentir – intervino Wartz frunciendo el entrecejo sin soltar a Arnold – No trates de defender a este delincuente juvenil. Recibirá el castigo justo que merece, ¡vamos pequeño pillo, avanza y no des más problemas! – finalizó jalando nuevamente del brazo al pequeño rubio para sacarlo del lugar.

Helga miró a Arnold quien le dio una última mirada y bajó la cabeza al piso. La rubia empuño los puños y sin saber qué más hacer, una repentina idea atravesó por su mente. Helga frunció el entrecejo y avanzó a zancadas acercándose en forma decidida al niño y el director quienes estaban ya al lado de la puerta. El hombre sintió una presencia detrás de él pero al voltear, sin poder evitarlo fue jalado hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de una masa suave. Al ver un par de brazos a ambos lados pudo notar que había caído sobre un niño, específicamente a aquel que le llamaban Brainy, quién había aparecido mágicamente en el lugar y soltaba ruiditos como si se estuviera quedando sin aire.

Wartz levantó la mirada y vio a Helga Pataki delante de él, de pie mirándolo desde arriba. De inmediato la niña volteo hacia Arnold quien con una expresión de extrañeza solo se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado Wartz, y Helga, antes de poder darle la oportunidad de siquiera pensar en preguntarle algo, jaló de su brazo izquierdo bruscamente haciendo que diera vueltas hasta quedar delante de ella, con ambos rostros bastante cerca, y lo besó con tal fuerza que hizo que Arnold se inclinara hacia atrás hasta quedar en una posición casi horizontal, sostenido por los brazos de Helga, como si ella fuera un caballero andante y Arnold, su doncella. Helga no dejaba de mover sus labios, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Arnold abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tras los pocos pero intensos segundos que siguieron, ésta al fin lo soltó haciendo que este cayera al piso, sobre el agua, haciendo que las gotas salpicaran alrededor de las personas que estaban más cerca.

Helga tras darse cuenta de lo silencioso que se puso el ambiente, volteo a ver a su alrededor y pudo ver caras sorprendidas que la miraban fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que nadie reaccionaba. Así pasaron unos segundos más hasta que una voz infantil se hizo oír.

\- ¡A HELGA PATAKI LE GUSTA ARNOLD SHORTMAN!

Un estallido de carcajadas comenzó. La risa contagiaba a cada uno de los niños presentes haciendo que se hiciera colectiva. Helga frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que la risa era señal de que se estaban burlando de ella.

\- ¡Cierren la boca! – comenzó a reclamar Helga, mostrando el puño y amenazándolos a todos – ¡Les dije que se callen de una maldita vez estúpidos o tendrán que vérselas con Betsy y los cinco vengadores!

Sin embargo, las palabras y amenazas de Helga aparentemente no estaban surgiendo el efecto común que normalmente conseguían, las carcajadas aún continuaban y los dedos señalaban indiscretamente a Helga.

\- No había oído nada más gracioso desde que Arnold se disfrazó de conejo de pascua jajaja – exclamó Park tomándose del estómago.

\- Si, si, pero esto es…jajaja…1000 veces mejor ¿no es cierto? – contestó Iggy quitándose los anteojos para frotar sus ojos y limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Oh, esto es algo muy triste – dijo Sheena en un tono de pena entrelanzando sus propias manos.

\- Así es – asintió Nadine sin dejar de mirar a Helga Pataki – tener un amor no correspondido es algo muy penoso. No quisiera estar en su lugar.

Helga continuaba gritando y amenazando sin lograr ningún resultado. Parecía que mientras más hablaba, las risas se hacían aún más fuertes.

\- Esto es muy gracioso, solo mírenla. A qué niño le gustaría una niña tan fea como Helga, ja, ja, ja - gritó Harold señalando descaradamente a su compañera.

\- Si, ja, ja, ja – continuo Sid sin quitar la risa de su rostro – Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería humillada a Helga G. Pataki.

\- Tal vez esta inesperada circunstancia se deba al karma – trató de explicar Peapod en un tono serio pero con la comisura del labio arqueada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No sabía que a la señorita Helga le gustasen los niños bajitos como Arnold – expresó Stinky mirándola sorprendido y rascándose la cabeza larguirucha.

\- Jajaja – intervino Rhonda tapándose la boca con la mano derecha de forma elegante – Esto es realmente el chiste más gracioso que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida. Vamos, ¡¿a quién se le ocurriría que a ARNOLD le pudiera gustar una niña como HELGA PATAKI, que no tiene nada de chica después de todo?! Antes nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto pero, ahora, realmente todo tiene sentido jajaja…es decir, ¿cuál es de todos modos esa obsesión de Helga alrededor de Arnold? Siento tanta pena por él, tener que lidiar con una confesión tan repentina de parte de una niña como ella. Por Dios, el pobrecito tiene que estar viviendo su peor pesadilla. Es decir, Arnold es amable con todo el mundo, ¿Por qué Helga pensaría que con ella sería algo especial?

Helga miró alrededor y las carcajadas se hacían tan fuertes que de pronto se dio cuenta que nunca se detendrían. Comenzó a sentir ansiedad. Todas las caras de sus compañeros de grado y de otros grados menores comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, de pronto le comenzaron a sudar las manos y las risas incontralables era lo único que podía escuchar, siendo seguidas por ecos lejanos, como si de pronto todo se hubiera vuelto surreal. La rubia miró a Sid, quién la señalaba con la boca abierta carcajeándose, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a transformarse en una masa extraña de piel hasta que después de unos segundos había adquirido el mismo rostro adusto y enojado de Big Bob.

\- ¡¿Qué haces allí parada señorita?! Estás holgazaneando y las personas que no hacen nada son gente sin ambiciones. ¡¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermana mayor Olga?!

Helga retrocedió un paso sin entender por qué Sid tenía la cara de su padre pero mantenía su cuerpo de niño, cuando volteó a la derecha y pudo ver como Nadine ahora era quien transformaba su rostro al de Miriam Pataki.

\- Helga, lo siento cariño, olvidé tu almuerzo nuevamente. Nunca entiendo por qué siempre me olvido de las cosas que tienen que ver contigo. Cuando Olga era pequeña siempre le preparaba un sándwich de queso suizo y jamón inglés, cómo adoraba el jamón inglés. ¿Alguna vez has probado el jamón inglés?…errr…¿cuál era tu nombre?

Helga retrocedió un paso más al ver cómo Miriam-Nadine se quedaba dormida de pie. De pronto las caras de todos los niños se transformaron al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez ya no eran adultos mayores sino que comenzaban a rejuvenerse y a encogerse hasta quedar como preescolares.

\- ¿Qué? – Helga dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que su voz había cambiado y sonaba como una pequeña infante. Levanto las manos y pudo ver que eran pequeñas y regordetas. Bajo la mirada y en el agua se reflejó su rostro, el rostro que tenía a los tres años. Se asustó. Levantó la mirada y vio como los preescolares se reían, la señalaban, y decían en coro "niña fea y llorona".

La rubia dio un paso atrás nuevamente sin dejar de escuchar las risas, las burlas, aquel ruido fuerte e insistente que necesitaba que se detenga, el ruido que ya no quería oír más. La niña cerró los ojos, haciendo que todo se oscureciera pero sin lograr que las risas y las burlas se detuvieran. Es entonces que sintió que algo suave y húmedo rozó sus dedos haciendo que abriera nuevamente los ojos y mirara al frente. Un pequeño niño, de tres años también, estaba frente a ella, y era quién había tomado sus dedos, aparentemente las manos del pequeño rubio estaban mojadas pero tibias y suaves. Y es entonces que reconoció el rostro del niño que, sin expresión alguna de burla, la miraba en forma tranquila y con una media sonrisa. Helga observó los dedos de Arnold tomando los suyos y cuando levantó nuevamente la mirada, el Arnold de tres años ahora era un Arnold de diez años, de sexto grado, tal y como era actualmente.

La oscuridad desapareció y Helga volvió a la realidad viendo como Arnold había tomado su mano y la miraba sin denotar ninguna expresión. De pronto, el chico dio un jalón e hizo que el cuerpo de Helga girara, tal como ella lo había hecho anteriormente con él, y su cuerpo se acercara al de él para que de inmediato, se inclinara hacia atrás, siendo asida su espalda contra el otro brazo de Arnold, quedando esta vez ella en posición horizontal.

Helga miró sorprendida a Arnold y tras parpadear por las luces del coliseo que la cegaron por unos instantes, sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar qué rayos estaba haciendo, el rubio con una expresión muy seria la besó apasionadamente, con la misma fuerza con la que Helga lo había besado hacía unos instantes, incluso mayor fuerza que esa, tanto como la que usó durante su aventura en Industrias Futuro.

Todos en la escuela se quedaron en silencio, boquiabiertos, sin hacer ningún ruido, observando como Arnold Shortman movía furiosamente sus labios contra los de Helga Pataki. Las carcajadas desaparecieron al instante y solo el sonido del reloj del coliseo se dejaba escuchar con su tic tac cronometrado. Robert Simmons, al ver el repentino cambio de los hechos se tapó la boca muy sorprendido. El director Wartz, quién aún se encontraba sentado encima de Brainy dejó caer la peluca chamuscada al piso y se quedó mirando perplejo la pequeña y descarada sesión amatoria que estaban demostrando los pequeños niños del sexto grado.

\- ¡Santas calabazas! – expresó Stinky aún más confundido que antes. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería besar a la señorita Helga.

\- FIUUU - Un silbido se escuchó proveniente de Sid quien se quitó la gorra.

\- Debo afirmar que en ese beso hay mucha pasión contenida – comentó Peapod limpiándose los anteojos.

\- Eso es asqueroso – exclamó Harold sacando la lengua en señal de desagrado.

Arnold tras unos segundos adicionales de "pasión contenida" por fin soltó los labios de la rubia mirándola por unos segundos. La rubia parecía que estaba en otra dimensión pues miraba al techo y su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás. Una tos hizo que el chico volteara y observara esta vez a todos sus compañeros quienes no decían ni una palabra. Un ruido de chapoteo hizo que todos voltearan a la izquierda viendo como el celular de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd había caído al piso, hundiéndose en el agua. La chica se había quedado de piedra.

\- Pe…pero…pe..pero no…es que…no, es imposible, eso no es…eso no puede ser cierto…Ar…Arnold no puede…es decir…es Helga..el no puede besar a Helga, se supone que él…ÉL TENÍA QUE BESAR A LILA!

\- En realidad – la voz de Lila se hizo oír y unos niños se apartaron dejando que la pelirroja apareciera delante de todos – yo estoy aquí Rhonda, la que se encuentra allí es Helga… - dijo señalando a la chica que parecía una gelatina, desparramada en los brazos del rubio, como si careciera de articulaciones.

\- Es que, yo…yo te vi…yo los vi a los dos…Arnold estaba contigo…esto es un error…yo vi a Arnold con Lila…los vi juntos hablando…

\- Oh…si te refieres a eso… - Lila hizo una pausa recordando lo sucedido – Arnold me pidió un consejo para hablar con alguien sobre un asunto muy muy importante y después de que me explicara sus motivos y al saber que había una niña relacionada, estuve tan pero tan emocionada que me ofrecí a ayudarle ya que noté que a Arnold le agradaba realmente y positivamente una niña que por supuesto no era yo… claro que no puedo dar más detalles porque es un tema tan pero tan especial entre dos personitas que son tan importantes una con la otra que los demás por supuesto no deberíamos entrometernos.

Después de la explicación "tan dulce" que la niña granjera realizó a todos sus compañeros, el director Wartz se levantó del regazo de Brainy, dejando que este tomara una bocanada de aire golpeándose el pecho como para recuperar el ritmo cardiaco. El hombrecillo tosió un poco incómodo.

\- Sea como sea – habló el hombre calvo – todavía sigue habiendo un culpable y debe pagar por lo que hizo con mi cabello. Por eso les digo que…

El sonido de la cancioncita de un celular lo interrumpió. El hombre sacó de sus bolsillos un aparato totalmente mojado y apretó un botón contestando la llamada que había recibido.

\- ¿si? – habló Wartz frunciendo el entrecejo – si soy yo…Ophelious Wartz..sí, compre una peluca de jóvenes vírgenes del amazonas…si…¿qué dice? – los niños vieron como la expresión del director cambió - ¿qué me dieron el paquete equivocado?, ¿la peluca que me dieron no era de jóvenes vírgenes sino de abuelas jamaiquinas?...¿me darán la peluca correcta hoy mismo? oh, claro, claro, acepto sus disculpas…si, si, claro…oh, ¿qué licor me gustaría?, solo whisky, si, gracias por el regalo…no, no es nada, no, ¿quién dijo que estoy molesto?, si, así es…bien, esperaré mi paquete en casa…no, de ninguna manera, que tengan buenos días ustedes, muchas gracias…adiós.

Wartz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja colgó la llamada y guardó el aparato nuevamente en sus bolsillos tarareando una cancioncilla desconocida para los niños. Inmediatamente después dio un saltito de alegría soltando un "¡Yippi!". Cuando vio las caras de todos los niños observándolo, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bien, este tema queda zanjado. Todo regresa a la normalidad y no castigaremos a nadie el día de hoy. Ah, si, errrr, por favor, no comenten nada de esto a sus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Todos nos podemos equivocar, y miren, fue algo muy gracioso el que pudiera culpar al señor Shortman, ¿verdad?. Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿si?

Todos los niños se cruzaron de brazos y al mismo tiempo alzaron la ceja.

\- Bien – Wartz se acomodó el cuello de la camisa – Simmons, me he dado cuenta que la escuela necesita tener el mantenimiento anual de todo el sistema contra incendios. Por eso, nuestros amigos de la subcontratista nos visitaran el día viernes y por ello me temo que no habrán clases ese día. Dejemos que los niños descansen y su mente se olvide de todo este pequeño incidente que realmente no tiene importancia, ¿no es así niños?

Los niños gritaron un "¡sí" muy alegres y viendo que habían quedado satisfechos Wartz asintió y avanzó hasta la puerta indicando a sus profesores que todo había quedado cerrado.

\- Bien niños – habló Robert Simmons aliviado – ahora todos regresaremos en orden a nuestras aulas. Sus maestros y mi persona les llevaremos toallas a todos para que puedan secarse y veremos cómo echaremos el agua de toda la escuela. Si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo antes de la hora de salida y quizá podamos tener las clases de las últimas horas.

Todos los niños comenzaron a caminar arrastrando los pies, siendo dirigidos por sus maestros respectivos, saliendo por las puertas del gimnasio hacia sus salones. El profesor Simmons fue guiando a los alumnos de sexto, quienes miraban de reojo a la pareja de rubios aun posicionados en el mismo lugar, Arnold aun sosteniendo a una Helga en trance, susurrando entre ellos lo extraño de lo que acababa de suceder. El maestro se percató de los dos niños y se acercó a ellos.

\- Arnold, Helga – habló el hombre cálidamente haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad y se reincorporara de un salto soltándose de los brazos de Arnold – los estaremos esperando en el aula. Por favor, no se tarden ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que terminen resfriados – y dicho esto el hombre salió del auditorio, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, dejándolos solos, pues todo mundo ya había salido del lugar.

Arnold miró a Helga y Helga miró al piso frotando su brazo derecho, tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio. Arnold comenzó a frotar su cuello mirando al piso, y cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpido por la rubia.

\- Arnold…yo…realmente lo siento – Helga comenzó a trazar círculos con la punta del pie en el agua, sin levantar la mirada - Mira, yo quería disculparme por todo ¿si?...

\- Helga, en serio, no tienes que…

\- No – interrumpió la niña de las coletas – solo déjame terminar – Arnold asintió y la rubia continuó – Quería pedirte disculpas por todo el maltrato que te he hecho pasar todos estos años. Mira, en realidad nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, por el contrario, yo… - Helga hizo una pausa suspirando – Sé que decir esto ya no tiene importancia ahora, después de lo que pasó en el segundo piso pero…yo, aún…aún te amo…y sí, claro que entiendo que ahora no quieras saber nada más de mí, es evidente que nadie querría estar con alguien tan rara y tan loca como lo estoy yo…¡Solo mírame!, ¿torturar y hacerle la vida imposible a la persona que me gusta? ¡Criminal!, ¡En serio que si debo estar loca de remate!, ¡¿quién hace eso?!

Arnold miró al piso y vio su reflejo ondeando sobre la superficie del agua que después de unos segundos se desfiguró por las pisadas de Helga avanzando y colocándose frente a él, levantando por primera vez la mirada.

\- Escucha, debes seguir insistiendo con Lila. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera haber dicho todo este tiempo, ella es una buena chica. Y tú eres un chico maravilloso y perfecto, y estoy cien por ciento segura que pronto ella se dará cuenta de eso y de hecho te corresponderá. Claro que si no lo hace es que la niña debe tener el cerebro atrofiado o sufrir de alguna discapacidad mental que solo les da a los pelirrojos, es decir, solo mira al perdedor de Eugene. Y… - Helga colocó la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico quien solo atinó a observar por unos segundos su hombro para nuevamente fijar su vista en ella – No debes preocuparte más por mí, te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte, ni siquiera con bolitas de papel. Bueno, si te caen una o dos durante las primeras semanas no me culpes ¿si?, es el periodo de adaptación. Y aunque no lo creas, yo te agradezco haberme escuchado y haberme tratado bien todo este tiempo a pesar de mis abusos – Helga quedó mirando directamente a los ojos de Arnold y éste correspondió la mirada mirando fijamente a los ojos de Helga – Buena suerte con Lila. Que seas feliz Arnold.

Helga le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se dio media vuelta avanzando mientras se formaban surcos de agua alrededor de sus pies. Después de haber dado dos pasos una fuerza que jaló de su brazo provocó que su cuerpo girara y cayera hacia atrás quedando suspendida en al aire por algo que sostenía su peso. Sin premeditación alguna Arnold, sosteniendo a Helga nuevamente, la besó moviendo sus labios de tal manera que trató de imitar los movimientos que Helga había hecho durante todos los besos que le había dado durante todos esos años. Se concentró y trató de recordar los círculos que ella trazaba durante el beso de Babewatch, la forma como humedecía los suyos durante Romeo y Julieta y lo fuerte que presionaba en Industrias Futuro.

Helga por su parte abrió los ojos viendo solo la frente de Arnold y las luces del coliseo nuevamente, pero esta vez no la cegaron, simplemente se convirtieron en las luces del paraíso alrededor de las cuales pequeños ángeles con cara de Arnolds agitaban sus alas y bailaban rítmicamente alrededor de sus cabezas, desnudos, solo con un pequeño taparrabos. Helga sintió como las fuerzas le fallaron y entró en un estado de emplazamiento de la mente, avanzando poco a poco a través de los nueve niveles de meditación profunda, hasta llegar al último, al simple gozo físico y mental del "Arnoldadismo".

Arnold levantó el rostro interrumpiendo el largo beso que había iniciado y sonriendo cálidamente observó el rostro de Helga.

\- Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí en la escuela como lo que acabas de hacer Helga…- el rubio no consiguió ninguna respuesta de la chica, parecía estar allí pero a la vez en otro lugar - ¿Helga?

La expresión de Helga era extraña. Sus ojos vidriosos parecían perdidos en el espacio y su sonrisa de éxtasis abarcaba todo su rostro. Parecía que estaba viendo alguna clase de aparición fantasmal.

\- ¡¿Helga?! – Arnold agitó a la rubia tratando de hacerla reaccionar pues su inamovilidad le había comenzado a preocupar.

\- Quisieraquemmmmmmmmmmm- susurró la niña de coletas haciendo que el chico se preguntara que era lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Helga?, no entendí lo que has dicho…

\- Quisiera que me despertaras así todas las mañanas cariño… - aclaró Helga acariciando el rostro de Arnold, sin salir aún del trance en el que estaba. Arnold se sonrojó ante la aparente insinuación de su novia, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por un portazo que les hizo reaccionar, haciendo que Arnold reincorporara a la niña, quien sacudió la cabeza espantando a todos los Arnolds desnudos, quienes salieron volando por la ventana muy asustados.

Rhonda Wellington había ingresado por la puerta del coliseo, de puntillas, mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera tratando de escapar y no ser descubierta por alguien. La pelinegra avanzó buscando un lugar donde esconderse, sin embargo, notó la presencia de dos personas que la observaban. La chica al ver que se trataba de Arnold y Helga Pataki, les dirigió una mueca de disgusto, se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta opuesta del coliseo, la que desembocaba al patio de juegos. Segundos después, otra persona ingresó. Curly Gammelthorpe avanzó corriendo por la misma puerta tras la que Rhonda había aparecido unos minutos atrás, mirando a ambos lados y olfateando. El chico llevaba en ambas manos varias fotografías.

\- Bien conejita, sé que estás por aquí – habló el pelinegro aspirando el aire alrededor – puedo oler tu perfume a miles de kilómetros, oh si…yo cumplí mi parte del trato así que tú debes cumplir con la tuya… - Curly volteó al ver a los dos rubios mirándolo y alzó la ceja - ¿Dónde está mi mujer? – preguntó el pelinegro de forma autoritaria a lo que Helga levantó el brazo y señaló la puerta por la que Rhonda había salido.

Curly dio un silbido fuerte y una rata salió de sus bolsillos dando saltos grandes hasta chocar contra la puerta señalada por Helga, abriéndola para Curly. Parecía como si el niño tuviera control sobre el animal. Ambos, Curly y rata, desaparecieron riendo, o al menos eso parecía hacer la rata cuando chillaba al unísono con su maestro.

Los rubios quedaron mirando por unos segundos como el chico había desaparecido y las puertas de vaivén se balanceaban hasta quedar quietas.

\- Loco retorcido – expresó Helga colocando las manos en las caderas mientras movía la cabeza negativamente pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro satisfecha por adivinar como sufriría Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, al menos por ese día. Un movimiento a su izquierda hizo que volteara y vio que la palma de la mano de Arnold Shortman estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Podría tener el honor de acompañarla al salón de clases hermosa dama? – Arnold sonreía y mantenía la palma frente a la chica, esperando su respuesta. Helga suspiró y posó la mano sobre la palma del menor de los Shortman, para después sentir cómo la mano del chico apretaba la suya.

\- Como sea cabeza de balón – respondió Helga dándole una mueca de autosuficiencia pero sin ocultar su sonrisa. Los Arnolds desnudos aparecieron de nuevo, pero gracias a su autocontrol habían formado una fila, muy ordenados al lado de ella. Y así fue como Helga G. Pataki se dejó llevar por Arnold P. Shortman hasta el salón de clases, y quién sabe, tal vez, con mucho esfuerzo, espionaje y eliminación de cualquier mujer entrometida, algún día podría ser hasta el altar, o eso pensó Helga.

X

X

 _ **¡Bien!, Fin de la segunda historia, todavía falta el epílogo que está en proceso de desarrollo. Espero que les guste este último capítulo, es algo largo, pero creo que vale la pena. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los ánimos para seguir con esta historia. Creo que haré una tercera historia y ahí puede que finalice este fic, no lo sé. No quiero forzar nada. Aunque claro, estoy pensando que este fic debe ser solo de su etapa de niños, en cuanto a la adolescencia, pues creo que merecería su historia a parte. Tal vez una historia de Helga como si la serie los Patakis hubiera existido. Pero primero debo dejar que mis ideas se ordenen. Espero que hayan pasado una muy bonita navidad, les deseo lo mejor. Un abrazo, y nos vemos al epílogo.**_


End file.
